The Avengers and The Book of the Dead
by Legend of the Phoenix
Summary: Seth with help has been freed and is after one thing: The Book of the Dead. It is going to take all the Avengers to keep the book and Earth safe from him. Crossover with The Mummy, Transformers, Doctor Who, Digimon, ParaNorman and Supernatural. 7th in the Infinity Avengers series.
1. chapter 1

**Avengers and the Book of the** **Dead** **is the direct follow up of The Mummy: The Book of the Dead. I was planning on doing this later on when ParaNorman and the Nightmare of Halloween was nearly finished but I thought against and I was also planning on doing after a Transformers fanfiction but decided against. This may be the biggest fanfiction that I have done up to date. It will involve more characters and more minor plots that link the stories that have been done already and to the ones that are just getting the final plans done. It will also link the Mummy: The Book of the Dead to Captain America: The Night Wars.**

 **Seth with help has been freed from his prison deep within the Tower of London and he is now after one thing: The Book of the Dead. It is going to take all the Avengers to keep the book and Earth safe from him.**

Chapter 1: The Mummy

Hatred! Confusion! Rage! Hope! Determination!

That was all he felt for 3000 years as he waited. 3000 years he had been in the black box condemned for a crime that he did not commit. A crime that had been committed by Seth and Anck-Su-Namun. Thinking of the two star-crossed lovers caused more rage to course through his body. He had been through too much already and he had not even begun. He had vowed to himself a hundred years after he was buried that no matter what he was going to get revenge! Revenge was all he could think about and he soon lost himself as he waited. But it was only until he had been imprisoned for 2000 years that he began to mellow. He remembered that he had a mission that had been given to him by Osirus and Horus.

He had a mission. He had to save the earth. He had to stop Seth before he could do anything worse than cause a few earthquakes and storms that brought down citites and temples. He needed to find the Book of the Dead and keep it away from the Wereset, but that was impossible to do when he was trapped in a box that was designed to keep the Undead in and the living out. He needed to find the beings that Horus had spoken about before he was mummified alive.

He felt his body being flung arond. For 3000 he had been still now he was being flung around with little care. He would have shouted if he could, but he couldn't. A scarab scuttled into what remained of his chest. The flesh eaters where running out of meat to eat. He was nothing more than a corpse held together by bandages. He let out a grunt as his coffin was dropped the ground.

"Nightshade did you hear that?" he heard a man ask with an acent he was not familiar with. "I think there is someone in there!" the man spoke out again this time closer than before.

"That's impossible, Rogers! There is no way someone can slip into a sealed sarcophagus!" the one called Nightshade replied. "Not unless! Rogers get back! Edward open it!" Nightshade shouted. Nightshade and Rogers went away their voices got quiter. He was only again, that was until a purple axe blade smashed through the coffin like a knife through butter. The axe was whipped out and five green fingers came into view. With a strength that he had not seen the lid of the coffin was ripped off of its hinges. For the first time in 3000 years he was seeing the world once again. His eyes that had been use to the darkness readjusted to the light and he looked into the red eyes of a green corpse with huge tusk like teeth jutting out of its botton jaw. Half its brain was in view as the other half was still covered in the hard skull.

"Nightshade, it's alive!" the corpse said looking over its shoulder at someone he could not see. He spoke in a language he was not familiar with and soon he was out of sight. A second later a women wearing a hat came into view. "Why do you think it is? One of Seth's followers from back in the day?" the green skinned corspe asked from the sidelines.

The girl leaned in closer. She was not afraid of him at all and she didn't show any signs of being effected by the smell of rotten flesh. She pulled back and started talking to the other two that he could not see. "Edward help him up and out! We'll see if he is with Seth!" she spoke. She walked away with her head held high. A second later the one known as Edward came back into view.

Edward reached in with one hand and with the same strength tugged him out of his prison of 3000. He was dropped onto the ground and landed on his backside with a loud grunt. He looked up as Edward walked away and the girl came back into view. At her side she carried a sword that hung from a strange material he had never seen before.

She bent down and came eye level with him once again. Edward kept close to her back and his axe that he had used to open the coffin was still in his hand ready to defend Nightshade. "Who are you?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

He just stared at her and before he knew it Edward was shouting, "I'd answer her if I were you!" he snarled. He reached for his axe and was ready to jump to Nightshade's defence.

"My name is Imhotep! I am the High Priest of Osirus!" he introduced himself. He did not expect for Nightshade to growl at him. He wacthed as she turned her attention back to Edward and the man in a strange kind of blue armour.

"Edward take the Book of the Dead back to the Tower and lock it up!" Nightshade ordered Edward as she stood her. "Rogers, we need to take this thing out of here!" she said to the man in blue armour. The man in blue armour walked out of the room and disappeared.

Imothep wacthed as Edward took the Book of the Dead. The green skinned corpse was then swallowed by a blue vortex that had sprang to life before collapsing on itself. He was roughly helped to his feet by Nightshade and shoved in a direction he was hoping was not to his end. He hoped that these people were not Seth's supporters. He triped on his own feet but Nightshade kept a grip on the bandages on his back. Sharp nails dug deep into what remained of his flesh a few times and had nipped at his bones. He was shoved from room to room as Nightshade took him to where it was she was taking him. She kept to more quite routes as she followed a map in her mind as she got closer to where it was she was taking him. The man in blue armour had not come with them and Imhotep hoped that was because Nightshade was going to kill him.

Two strange doors were firmly looked in place but a strange noise tht sounded like whistling that came from Nightshade thedoors swung open. A gust of air drove into the room and Imhotep for the first time in three thousand years was able to see the sun light. His remaining skin screamed at the sudden warmth and Nightshade did not help. She kept pushing him towards a strange looking peice of metal.

The metal had been forged into such a way that it looked like a strange bird. Its silver and blue body reminded him of a night sky lit up only by the moon. Nightshade spun him around before slamming him into the metal of the strange bird. Groaning he opened what remained of his eyes as Nightshade grabbed his throat.

"Who are you really?" she snarled leaning in closer to him. The sound of popping bones was loud and a few times Nightshade's grip on his throat tightened. "From my knowledge that I have gathered of this world the only High Priest Imhotep died as a subject of Seth! So tell me the truth or beg to whoever you work for that I don't snap your neck like a branch!" she hissed once again tightening her grip and smashing him against the metal bird.

Grunting again he looked into ruby red eyes. Fingers had become claws that could easily dig through his flesh. Her arms had gotten slightly longer and the strain of not snapping his neck was growing bigger by the second. "So who are you really?" she asked leaning in once again.

"I told you! My name is Imhotep and I have to get the Book of the Dead! I have to before the man with the skull face gets it!" he replied. He was once again slammed into the metal bird with greater strength. He was beginning to be glad that he had been cursed the undead. He was sure that Nightshade was going to crack his skull, but it did not happen. Nightshade pulled back and released her grip on his throat.

A hiss escaped her as she studied Imhotep. "You don't work for Seth?" she asked. Her left hand hovered over her sword at her side ready to whip it out. She kept a stance that told Imhotep that if he made any sudden moves he would end up with a sword in his chest.

"I don't work with Seth!" he replied and found himself once again being flung into the side of the metal bird. Grunting as an instinct he felt something pick at the back of his mind. Memories came flooding to his mind eye until it was all done. He slumped in Nightshade's grip as she released him.

Nightshade stepped away from the Mummy and rubbed her face with a gloved hand. She looked at the Moonray which she had used to pin the Mummy against. She had to be weary of things that concerned Seth. He was one of the biggest threats that the Avengers were facing and had followers all around the universe now thanks to the Dalek fleet that he had gotten from Dalek X after the Dalek Devil was killed by Dalek Sec in the belly of his own flagship. He was after the Book of the Dead which in itself had been hard to find, but to find a sarcophagus with links to both Seth and the Book of the Dead that had caused Nightshade to be on edge more than ever. Looking back at the Mummy who was still trying to find his feet after being dead for 3000 years she had to think of how much he knew about Seth. He could help them come up with a plan to bring Seth down.

"I believe you! My name is Nightshade-" she started but was stopped when the sound of a door opening caused her to turn around. She reached for her sword as the door swung open and she spun towards th door that had just opened. Keeping Imhotep behind her and with the Moonray shimmering out of sight she was happy that she could explain that the two of them were staff dressed up as a pirate and a mummy.

Into the room walked a man wearing a black suit and sunglasses. A smile came onto his face as he walked towards Nightshadewho snarled and put her sword away. "Stark, your lucky that I didn't impale you!" she snapped as the man walked towards her. "And why aren't you in your armour?" she asked folding her arms across her chest as the Moonray came back into view.

"Come on Nightshade! It's not just you and Galvatron who can pick a disguise!" he said with a smile as he removed the sunglasses from his face. "Anyway I came to tell you the museum will be opening up again in twenty minutes!" he said before he turned on his heel. Before walking out he looked over his shoulder at Nightshade. "Do you think I would make a good museum boss? You know getting new exhibits and running a museum?" he asked her.

Nightshade growled and looked to the floor. "No I don't! You already run a business and to put it simple Stark your more a child than anything else!" she snapped back at him when she once again made eye contact with Tony Stark. He bore a childish smile on his face causing Nightshade to sigh. "And why couldn't you have told me about the museum closing over the com. system?" she asked him as she started pushing the Mummy into the Moonray.

"Not as fun as you getting ready to impale little old me!" he replied before walking away.

Nightshade wacthes him leave and could have sworn that Howard's son was trying tonrun her into an early grave. Shaking her head she got Imhotep into the Moonray.

"Like I said before I was interrupted by Tony-" she started but once again she was stopped. Snarling Nightshade stared at Imhotep. The Mummy said everything that she was going to say. He knew what she was going to say before she was going ti say.

Before Imhotep knew what was happening he was pinned under a clawed paw. The sound of popping and cracking loud in his sensative ears. The clawed foot scrapped the floor of the ground as the creature kept him pinned. Red orbs glared down at him and he was afraid that he was going to be dragged back to the Underworld again. He got a good look at the creature and was reminded of the shadows that Horus had shown of him of all the heroes that would be needed to bring Seth down.

"Alright, pal! Start talking!" Nightshade growled as she leaned in closer to Imhotep's face. Her sharp teeth clicking against each other as she brought her snout down. The dragon alien put on more pressure down on Imhotep.

"Now is that a way to treat your allies?" asked a voice from behind. Imothep could not see who it was from Nightshade's opend wings. "If it is I would not like to be an enemy!" the voice said. With a growl Nightshade raised her clawed paw off of Imothep's chest.

"Who are you?" Nightshade asked shifting on her four paws. Her tail slammed down onto the ground and Imhotep was afraid that the spike at its tip was going to impale him.

The man came into view. He wore jeans and old converse along with a bright blue t-shirt that had a hawk on it. His arms were showing from below the shoulders showing a tattoo of the eye of Horus. His brown hair was in every direction and it looked like a birds nest. His nose was bent and came to point that it looked like a birds beak.

Nightshade let out another growl. This growl a warning. They were face to face with another Egyptian god. The tattoos that Seth had was the same tattoos that the bird beaked man had.

"My name is Horus! But I think you already knew that Imhotep?" he asked looking at the Mummy who bowed his head. "Well done on not going insane! There was a few times there tht I thought Nightshade here was going to crush your skull!" Horus continued and was rewarded with a revving engine from Nightshade. "Now the reason for my visit!" Horus declared clapping his hands together.

Horus looked back at Imhotep. "You know what to do! Stop Seth with the aid of the heroes that are no doubt getting rallied up to stop him! Nightshade, learn to trust a bit more! I will be back once again when every hero who can help with this Wereset crisis that we are facing is brought together!" Horus said before vanishing in a blight light.

Nightshade snarled before looking back at Imhotep. With a crack of every bone she returned to her hunan form. "It looks like we have a lot to talk about High Priest Imhotep!" she said to him as she headed for the open door on the Moonray's side.

"That we do!" Imhotep replied as he followed Nightshade into her ship. He hoped that Horus was right about this team. If he was wrong earth was in trouble and from what he had gathered about the one called Dalek Sec the universe that had just gotten a lot bigger than what he had first thought it.

He walked into the Moonray and stopped dead in his tracks. This could not be possible. His mind that had been touched by the gods themselves tried to make sense of what he was seeing. The inside of the metal bird was a lot bigger than the outside. He knew it was not because of Nightshade using space wisely but because of a combination of a science that the gods where not familiar with and magic that was beyond the spells that they could master. His eyes looked at everything in the ship. It could only be described as a ship for its size. He could see stairs and corridors leading to different parts of the jet.

Nightshade headed for the controls of the Moonray and sat on one of the leather chairs. A smirk came to her face as she found Imhotep staring at the Moonray. Spinning around she found him looking at everything he could study.

"What is this?" Imhotep asked as a ball of bright blue energy sparked to life.

Nightshade rose from the seat tht she had sat down as the engines hummed to life. "This is the Moonray! My ship that has allowed me to get to places on time and has been able to keep me and my team alive for nearly two centuries!" she explained to Imhotep before looking back at the ball of energy. "Moonray what have you got for me?" she asked the AI that controlled the Moonray.

 **"A dig in the outskirts of Thebes has found another sarcophagus that is from the same time period of Imothep's burial! Historians of the London Museum have find that the name is Anck-Su-Namun! And from the records that I have been able to dig up is that since this sarcophagus was brought to London a lot of strange things have been happening!"** the Moonray explained. It nor Nightshade noticed the growing rage that was consuming Imhotep. **"I have already plotted the quickest course back to London and will notify Kate that we are coming back!"** the Moonray finished as its body lifted off of the ground.

Nightshade finally noticed the anger in Imothep's face. She could see that the tendons were tightened as he skinless face scrunched up. His fists had balled up and were close to snapping. "Moonray don't take us to London just yet! Me and Rogers want to have a word with Imhotep before we do anything. Have a couple of agents keep an eye on things there and advise them to alert me as to what is happening!" she ordered the AI.

 **"Understood Nightshade! Alerting JARVIS to send agents Romanove and Barton to London Museum! Diverting course to the new Avengers facility!"** the Moonray replied. A second later the two passengers could feel the push of gravity as the Moonray headed for its destination.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I have not been working on this story for a long time. I got focused on another story that I was working on. I will be focusing on this work along with another that I have just started to work on. I have had to reread the first chapter to remember what this was about along with look at the planning for the story but as you know stories change even with all the planning that has been done as new ideas will always come about that was not thought of during the planning. So enough of me talking I will continue with the story.**

Chapter 2

The New Avengers Facility. The new base for the Avengers had started being developed after Loki and his army of aliens had attacked New York City. The Facility had been built to house all of the Avengers and their gear. It was also their main library other than the Black Archives for many things from science right to magic. For many of the Avengers it had become their home expect for a few. Thor always returned to Asgard for a few occasions as he kept an eye on his brother and helped his father with his kingdom, but his heart was more focused on defending Earth. Nightshade could not stay in one place at a time and many times Galvatron found it hard to keep up with the young Dragonoid. Dalek Sec hardly made a trip to the Facility. He was too busy guarding the Black Archives like a terrifying guard dog and making sure that no one got to Unicron and freed him. None of the Avengers had seen the fights that had taken place between the Choas Bringer and Galvatron but a lot of the time it was Galvatron having to face up to his past as he learned that everyone deserved a second chance. The only time that Dalek Sec came to the Facility was if he was needed to aid Bruce Banner and Tony Stark in science matters.

While many of the Avengers can come and go as they pleased there was two Avengers who could not leave its walls. For Wanda the New Avengers Facility had become both her home and her prison. Stark had made it clear that she could not leave the walls, but that did not stop her taken a drive with Nightshade to clear her mind. She had to watch as all the Avengers walked freely with agents who had once been with SHEILD before it had collapsed because of HYDRAS return.

Looking out the window with her book on her lap, Wanda could only look out at the garden that she helped Wasp maintain. She could sense the Shadow Men stalking about on the perimeters of the Facility. A hidden guard to all but her. She should have been terrified that there was ghosts surrounding her but she felt safe in knowing that Nightshade's magic was always present even if the Dragonoid was no longer in America. Wanda since her brother had died had the hands of Ultron in Sokovia had turned to Nightshade more than Wasp as grief eat away at her heart. Nightshade had taken her under her wing. She was the ears that she needed as she screamed into the world for what had been taken from her. She had been the shoulder for her two cry with wings that kept her privacy as she mourned for her twin brother. It had been Nightshade who kept her sanity in check and also started her training. Nightshade had taught her a few calming techniques that she also used if she felt that she was losing control of her powers. Then she began to teach her more about the world around.

Taken a deep breathe in through her noise she cleared her mind as she placed her hand on the book that she was reading. The book that she had bought from once outside the Facility trip with Nightshade to Stirling. She closed her eyes and allowed her mind to see the world arond. This had been scary for her at first as she found that there was a lot of power that came from nature. But as time went on, she learned that nature was scary. It was peaceful. It meant life and it meant death. But what it meant for Wanda was away to see the world. Stark might have trapped her psychically in the Facility but her mind always looked out to the world. She would find scenes of beauty and things that were so horrible that she had to turn away. But these were what got in her journal.

Wanda had started to write a journal at the idea of Wasp to keep her mind entertained. The journey was filled with stories that she had made up in her mind. Other works were images that she had seen with her mind through the eyes of others. There was also a few peices of information about creatures that she had once thought belonged in a story book done by the Brothers Grim. The journal was not much to look at. It was a large book that was already showing the signs of age after being used fot two months.

It had been two months since she had joined the Avengers. Two weeks since she had ripped out Ultron's heart, or Spark as Galvatron called it with her growing powers that growed with her pent up anger. Anger that nature calmed. She just couldn't believe it. In those two weeks she had mourned her brother and her city that had been destroyed and then rebuilt rather quickly with science and magic. She could go back and continue her life before HYDRA and the Avengers, but that meant without her brother. Her new life was all that she had left.

The sudden rumbling of the Moonray's massive turbine engines caused her too open her eyes. The trees that surrounded the Facility danced in the wind as the Moonray shimmered into view. The massive silver and blue jets landing pads came into view as the Moonray landed on the landing pad that was under her window. Wanda watched the Avenger jets come and go all day. She had listened in to what the pilots were saying as they brought the massive jets up and down. The Moonray clanked down onto the ground with its wings folding back together. Wanda was fast to get out of her room and pass Vision as he walked to her room. The Android watched her as she ran towards the hanger to meet with the Avengers who had went to New York City.

Imhotep was shoved out of the Moonray by Edward. He caught his balance as he stepped off the last step to glare at the green skinned Ghoul who had managed to break in out of his prison for 3000 years. "What are you looking at?" Edward snapped at him. Imhotep kept glaring at Edward who only snarled more as he reached for his axe. Imhotep did not move in fear of the Ghoul. He had faced down the horrors of the Underworld for 3000 years. He had fought against his own madness as he plotted to take revenge on Seth for what he had done.

"Edward enough!" shouted Nightshade as she walked out of the Moonray followed by Captain America. "Take him to the interrogation room and leave! Me and Rogers want to have a word with him!" she said as she walked past Edward.

"But Deathwalker, we don't know if this guy is tell us the truth!" Edward snapped back pointing his axe at Imhotep but he kept his attention on Nightshade. "I mean one Ancient Egyptian god is bad enough but another one who has planned on raising a team to fight Seth is something that we have never dealt with!" he snapped as he lowered his axe to focus solely on Nightshade.

Nightshade shock her head and placed a gloved hand on her face. Her optics were already showing fatigue after hours of being online. The smoke from Sokovia that had just been destroyed was still lingering in her optics. It would take a few hours for them to repair, but a few hours were nothing compared to the months of repairs that Galvatron had to go through to repair the damage done to his Spark at the hands of Unicron. She knew that he was still awkward around the other Avengers. But Rogers had told her that that wont last long. She just hoped that was the case. Galvatron had been through to much in facing Unicron face to face twice in such a sort amount of time. "I understand what you are saying Edward! But Imhotep here is an eyewitness to Seth! He knows how he gest his powers. He knows how his mind works! And with that we can learn how to fight him in the war rather than fighting small battles like we have been doing since the War!" Nightshade said to Edward before walking into the Facility.

"We all share your doubts, Edward!" Captain America said as he placed a hand on Edward's shoulder. "But we need all the information and help we can get if we want to fight Seth while at the same time dealing with other matters that the Avengers will need to face!" the super solider continued to say as he removed his hand from Edward's shoulder. He followed Nightshade into the Facility with Iron Man behind them. He smirked at Edward who had been dropped down to guard duty.

Snarling Edward turned back to the face the Mummy. The Mummy who was nothing but a rotten corpse held together by the bandages that he was wrapped in when he was mummified alive at the orders of Pharaoh Seti 1st. A few scarabs scuttled about his exposed ribs trying to find any flesh that was still eatable on the corpse, but there was nothing. They had already eaten all his flesh that they could eat as it decomposed. With one eyeball leaning upwards in the eye socket and another eyeball staring right at him Edward felt revolted at the sight of the corpse who had once been human much like Steve Rogers and Tony Stark. Now Imhotep had been reduced to nothing but a corpse that was Undead. Pushing Imhotep in the same direction that Nightshade and Rogers had taken he started to march towards the interrogation room.

"I can walk myself, Pit Crawler!" Imhotep snarled as he stared at Edward before he continued to the room that Nightshade and Captain America wanted to continue speaking to him. He could sense that those two were the ones that he wanted to speak to. Edward was just a brute who used his muscles to get the work done. Captain America, one of the heroes that Osiris and Horus wanted him to work with used both his muscles and his mind. He was a leader while Edward was just a soldier. Nightshade, a supernatural being like him and Edward was another hero he wanted to work with was like Captain America in using her mind and her strength. She also used her forms allowing animalistic personalities to come through.

Edward snorted again as he lead Imhotep to the room that Nightshade was talking about. Former SHEILD agents watched the two corpses as they walked through the corridors. Some of them kept a good distance from the Mummy. This was a creature that they were unsure about and even with Edward, an Avenger who had the strength to rival that of the Hulk they allowed their fear to show. Imhotep kept his head up and his eyes forward as he walked through the corridors of class and metal. He had never seen so much metal in one place. Only the wealthy and the army was able to have so much metal as there was in this building. Glass had been rare when he was still a mortal. He had used glass only a few times for his ceremonies, but here in this new world that he found himself in glass was everywhere.

Imhotep had to stop as he took in everything. The new world he was in was something that he thought would never rival that of his Egypt. He had lived and died in a world had been built out of stone and marble. The world that he had found himself dumped in was made out of metal and glass. It was something that should have caused him to rethink everything, but he couldn't do that. In his time of being trapped he had been advised by the gods about the world he would find himself in. He had been told about the heroes he would be working with and the world that they fought to defend. He had learned the history of this world. His academic mind had taken every little bit of information that he was given and stored as he suffered the nibbles from the scarabs as they picked at his rotten flesh. He had thought the grey and silver of the building that he found himself in would be boring, but he was wrong. The silver was a colour that he was very familiar with. He was use to gold, blue, red and other bright colours. That had been for temples and the only place that he and Osiris could plan their war against Seth and his growing supporters. This was a base that held soldiers and superhumans who had powers who could rival that of the gods.

"Never seen anything like this?" Edward asked as he saw Imhotep's open mouth.

Imhotep looked at the Ghoul. He had not realised that his mouth had been opened. He had been told about the world that he found himself in. Osiris had made sure of that. He had been told that the people looked to science rather than magic. "I never thought that we would advance like this in 3000 years!" he said looking back at the Ghoul. He noticed that the Ghoul had relaxed since the silent flight from the museum to the Avengers New Facility as it had been called a few times by the craft Moonray. Even though he had relaxed there was still a hint that the Ghoul did not trust him. No doubt he had bad experiences with Seth and his supporters. He would have to earn all the Avengers trusts if they wanted to take Seth down for what he had done to him. He hoped that the information that he was going to give to Nightshade and Captain America was enough to start winning them over.

"3000 years is a long time though!" Edward said as he began to walk again. He had to get the Mummy to the interrogation room to speak with Nightshade and Rogers. He knew that Nightshade did not like to be kept waiting, but Rogers he was not too sure. He had not seen the supersoldier in seventy years and people change over years and during wars.

Imhotep started walking with him towards the room that Nightshade and Captain America was not doubt waiting for them already. "It is! Even longer when you are in a box all those years being told everything by a god!" he replied to Edward as the Ghoul opened a door that lead to a room that only had a table with three chairs in the middle of the room and a TV mounted on the far away wall of the room. Imhotep walked in without thinking as he watched Nightshade and Captain America file through parchments. The two heroes spoke in hushed tones as they worked through the paperwork. He was too busy watching the two heroes that he did not notice that Edward had not come into the room with him and had closed the door behind him. He watched the two talk together as they planned with the knowledge that they had of Seth along with the Book of the Dead.

"You can sit down!" Captain America spoke without looking up at him. He was too busy trying to decipher Nightshade's Victorian stilled writing to look up at the Mummy. Nightshade however was watching him like a hawk.

Imhotep took the seat across from Nightshade and Captain America. His eyes fell onto the papers on the desk that the two of them were studying. He looked at the strange symbols that were printed onto the paper. There was some languages that he recognised like the Old Greece and Roman words, but there was symbols that he did not understand. His heart soared when he noticed a work that he had done on Seth. The work was how to fight Seth, how to contain his powers and how the Book of the Dead fitted into everything. The Book of the Dead was the main source of information of Seth and the other Gods. It was filled with their spells and magic. It was what allowed him to take Seth's powers in the first place. It was only he who could read the Book of the Dead, not unless in the 3000 years someone had learned the words of the Gods.

Nightshade picked up the work that was done in his hand. Her gloved hands picking up the scroll with little difficulty as her strange coloured eyes studied the work.

"How did you find that?" Imhotep asked as he pointed at the scroll. The scroll that only he had been allowed to touch. It was his findings on how to fight Seth. The weapons that had been used to fight Seth off when he had first tried to put Egypt at his feet. The story on how man and beasts had worked together. He had been there. He had been the one who read from the Book and forced Seth to start loosing his powers until he was nothing more than black smoke. Being of black smoke Seth could not harm anyone. He could not use his powers. He was just a ball of anger that he had stopped before Seth even knew what had happened.

Nightshade handed Imhotep the old scroll. The scroll that had seen a lot over the years. Imhotep took the scroll in his hands. His hands that were nothing but bones covered in remnants of flesh. He had thought that he would never see his work again. "We found it in a book case in Rome a few years back. Historians have not been able to understand the writing on it and thought that it was written a code of some form! But I have a feeling that you know this much better than anyone alive and dead!" she said as she watched Imhotep study the scroll. The scroll that she nor the Moonray could get their heads around what it was saying.

"You could say that! I was the one to write the work!" Imhotep replied as he placed the parchment down onto the desk. He looked at Nightshade and Captain America who were both studying him closely. They were no doubt waiting for him to make a move against them. "It is a document about Seth. His weaknesses along with his strengths. You see we found out that silver that was enchanted with a spell of Death and Life from the Book of the Dead was all that was needed to harm his body. Without it the blade does nothing but slice through flesh that heals instantly on contact. The scroll was written before Seth and Anck-Su-Namun had framed me for the murder of Seti and after I had preformed a spell that Seth had only found out too late!" Imhotep explained to the two Avengers.

Captain America looked at Nightshade who was leaning in closer to The Mummy. "What spell did you use? I have encountered many Gods and Goddesses in my time and in all those years I have always I have never known that there was a spell!" Nightshade admitted as she looked at the scroll that was written in a language that Osiris had taught Imhotep.

"The spell was taken from the Book of the Dead! It was what was used to kill Seth's body. His original body and make him nothing more than black smoke that could cause no harm as he escaped the grasp of the other Gods!" he explained. He remembered reading out the spell and feeling the world around him shake as the God lost his power. His body and his sanity.

Captain America rose up from his seat. "Black smoke? That cant be? For seventy years Seth has been showing up in a body with a German accent!" he said as he looked at all the documents that he and Nightshade had gathered over the years. He looked over at the shapeshifter to see she too was deep in thought. He then started to shift through the papers that they had brought together. Works that had been taken from the Ancient World up to the modern time from works that were covered the Grimms through the years and the British Men of Letters. He had found the world that these men and women lived in to be very much like when he had first became Captain America and meet Nightshade for the first time. He had read something about black smoke. He found it. Tapping the paper he shoved in Nightshade face who took the paper as she looked at him startled.

"Possession?" she asked as she looked back at Captain America.

"Think about it, Nightshade! Seth's original body was damaged when Imhotep had used the Book of the Dead! So the man that we have been seeing for seventy years-" he began to explain before Nightshade spoke up.

"Is just a innocent man who got in the way when he had first meet Seth during the war with HYDRA! Rogers if we take Seth out of the body that he is in just now we don't know if the man will survive!"

Captain America looked back at Imhotep after Nightshade had butted in. "Do you know where the Book of the Dead is?" he asked the Mummy. He was not startled by the corspe that was watching him and Nightshade discuss Seth and the way they could defeat him. He could put it down to spending a good amount of time with Edward and Nightshade. He had learned how to adapt in the new world that he found himself after being in ice since he haf stopped HYDRA for destroying the world.

"The last time I saw it was the last time that I used. I am sorry but I don't know where the Book of the Dead has been placed!" Imhotep responded to Captain America's question. He then looked at the papers on the desk and pulled out a map of Egypt from his time. He had helped develop the map for his Pharaoh before he was betrayed by Anck-Su-Namun. "But Seth in order to reverse the spell that was placed on him 3000 years ago he needs to be at a specific place for the spell to take effect and for him to regain all his powers along with the other powers of the other Gods!" he started to explain as he looked at the map of the Egypt that he knew.

"Where?" Nightshade asked.

"Hamunaptra!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Natasha Romanoff looked over her shoulder as she entered the Natural History Museum of London. Beside her was Clint Barton. The archer too was watching every direction. London had changed in the past few months. Security around the city had doubled in the past few months. There was the Dalek Invasion that was lead by Dalek X as the Devil Dalek looked to use the Star Bane on Earth sun and take the world by force, which like so many other times had been stopped by the Doctor and UNIT. UNIT soldiers walked around the city ready for anything that might appear suddenly. They were ready for the weird.

Natasha looked back a head when she was sure that she was not being followed. Her guard was still up. She could not allow herself to be distracted. The stakes where high. She had heard from Rogers that Seth, an Egyptian God was nothing like they had faced against in the years that the Avengers had been formed when Loki had attacked New York City with the alien army. The God of Chaos from what she had learned from researching after she had learned of Seth. She along with the rest of the Avengers had found out about Seth and Leatherback (who had vanished without a trace) when the two had appeared in Captain America's appartment just after the Loki event. It was not just Seth and Leatherback that the Avengers had come across after Loki attacking New York City. They had meet two poeple who Rogers thought had died after the war when he had gone into ice. Thor and Iron Man had seen two people, well creatures that should not exist.

Natasha had searched for Nightshade and Edward only to find out that they did not exist. She then asked Thor what had caused him so much worry about two possible allies to find out that the two allies were aliens just like what Loki had used to attack New York. The were from a planet that had been destroyed during the Time War which Thor had told all the Avengers was a war that he would have loved to get involved in. That was until he had found out the amount of destruction that the war was costing. He had then told them that Nightshade was a Dragonoid and Edward is a Ghoul. Natasha had not believed what Thor had told them until Sokovia. Sokovia had shown her and the rest of the Avengers that there was things that even they could not explain what they had seen.

They had seen Edward fight alongside the Hulk like they had been fighting for years. The Ghoul had been a sight for sure. He had been something that they had not expected for a Ghoul. She had expected a rotten corspe that had been brought out of a grave. But he wasn't. Edward was a corpse for sure with green skin, his ribs showing with a faint show of his beating heart. Huge tusks broke out of his bottom jaw with half of his brain showing. His axe was the heaviest weapon of all the Avengers, even Thor had difficulty lifting the axe thay had a purple head that glowed brightly after the whole Sokovia incident.

Then there was Nightshade. Natasha had managed to find out some information about her. Many of the information that she got was the information that UNIT wanted the world to know when they knew what they were looking. Nightshade's past was unknown even to UNIT and anyone else that had meet her. What was known about Nightshade was that since the end of the Second World War after Captain America had gone into the ice was that Nightshade had joined UNIT when it was first formed and begam soon adviser during the 1960s and by the 1970s she was trusted by many agents of UNIT from around the world to become just a shadow with little work needed from a human operative to watch her back. Nightshade had remained in the shadows, fighting the fights that no man would be able to fight both political and full scale fight. She had learned that even though Nightshade had Howard Stark leave Rogers in the ice she continued to look for HYDRA agents along with Seth and Leatherback. Natasha had tried to pry some information from Thor, Captain America and Nightshade herself but Thor and Rogers only had a limited amount of information about Nightshade. Nightshade however had remained silent finding a way to change the subject or just walking away.

She and the rest of the Avengers had found out that there was somone else who Cap had meet during the war all those years ago and was not present to become a member of the Avengers. Julian as far as she knew was a phantom. He was the spy out of Nightshade and Edward. He had skills that she could only wonder where he had trained before joining UNIT. From the records that she had been reading that in all of Julian's missions they were always successful, but the amount of deaths was high. The deaths had been caused by what she could describe as an animal attack.

Natasha shock her head. She had a mission to complete. She and Barton had come to London while Nightshade and Edward took the Mummy back to the New Avengers Facility. Another Ancient Egyptian sarcophagus had been found outside of Thebes in a ruined ancient city. The sarcophagus had then been brought up to London by a joint operation of SHEILD and UNIT. UNIT had wanted it to be placed into the Black Archives but a recent attack from Seth had made them change their mind to the closets other UNIT facility that had been built to hold ancient relics from Earth and from other planets: the British Museum. She and Clint had been sent to London to pick the second sarcophagus and take it back to the New Avengers Facility. Captain America and Nightshade wanted to make sure that the second mummy had no links with Seth or Imhotep and the Book of the Dead.

"Agent Romanova? Agent Barton?" a man wearing UNIT uniform said as he stepped in front of the two SHEILD agents and member of the Avengers. He carried a rifle that was ready to fire at any moment. Natasha looked the man up and down as she and Barton stopped in front of him. He was a small man with a uniform that was fitted to his small body. She looked at the rifle and then back at the mans face to see that he showed no emotion. She looked back at the rifle to see strange etchings marked onto its surface. She could only assume that UNIT dealt more with the supernatural than what SHEILD did.

"Yes!" Natasha responded to the man who nodded his head and then turned on his heels and led them away from the entrance of the British Museum. She kept her eyes narrowed as she felt Barton doing the same. There was something off about something. Something that she was not sure about yet. She had to keep on her toes as she followed the UNIT agent out of the crowds of people who were being held back by the London police. Many civilians had recognised them from the fight in New York and then Sokovia. Natasha could not help herself as she glared out at the crowd of people that walked about the British Museum. Any of them could be Seth or an agent of HYDRA or something else that could try and kill everyone in the city. She knew that there was UNIT agents stationed all around the museum but that was still not enough to settle her churning stomach. She looked over at Barton as he too followed the UNIT agent into the storage room that was behind the main part of the museum.

Barton grabbed Natasha's arm. Natasha looked over at him but they still kept walking. "He's here!" Clint whispered as he looked over at her as they kept walking after the UNIT agent. "He's wearing a suit and is not alone! Two armed men! Possible HYDRA agents!" he whispered looking back at Nat as they walked a level lower into the basement of the British Museum.

"How far away?" Natasha asked. She knew the UNIT agent had heard them as he reached for his radio and spoke about a code that she was unaware of. Not a second later all UNIT agents around them strained along with the under cover agents that Nat had marked as soon as they had walked into the museum.

"Heading this way slowly but surely! Making it seem as if they are looking at the exhibits!" Barton said as the door slammed shut behind a UNIT agent that had taken a position behind them. The archers fingers were starting to twitch at the thought of putting an arrow into Seth's face. He like Natasha had heard a lot about Seth and done a lot of researching about the Egyptian God. He had learned that there was a few things that can bring down a few Pagan Gods. He had experience of hunting many things that go pump in the night. When he had seen Edward the first time he had tensed up and had almost reached for his bomb arrow that would go through the Ghouls head to blow up its brain. The only weakness that a Ghoul his size had.

Natasha looked over her shoulder to see the UNIT agent had fallen into step behind him. His face showed no emotion and his eyes focused on a point up ahead. He was not a threat. She had read about UNIT when she had been reading about Nightshade and Edward and found out that UNIT was very much like SHEILD. They dealt with a lot more things than what SHEILD dealt with. She then looked back at the agent in front of them to see that he had stopped before a massive door. Natasha stopped and stared at the door. The door was not like the other doors in the museum basement. These doors were massive and heavy that would take both the Hulk and Thor would have difficulty on opening it. The doors had strange markings worked into its surface.

"Warding symbols?" Clint asked as he looked at the markings. He knew most of them. There was one for keeping demons out and angels out along with other creatures that go bump in the night. He bore a smug look as he saw the stunned look of the UNIT agents face. "That one there is for warding off demons!" Clint said as he pointed at one of the symbols. He then pointed at another one and said, "And that on is for evil spirits!" His smug smile was growing when he noticed that Natasha was looking confused and the two UNIT agents were just staring at him.

The UNIT agent that had taken a flanking position behind Clint and Natasha then spoke up with his strong London accent, "How do you know that Agent Barton?"

Clint looked at the UNIT agent who had spoken to him. His smug smile was still there. Who knew that his strange childhood would help him to become one of the greatest SHIELD agent alongside Natasha Romanov and Nick Fury. His bow and arrow was always his choice of weapon. That had been something that he had picked up at a young age when he had shot a Werewolf in the heart with a silver tipped arrow. The werewolf had dropped the ground so fast that his dad had not even seen him firing the arrow. That had been his first kill followed by a ghoul who had started to eat the living, something that ghouls tended to eat dead flesh found in graves.

"Let's just say that I know my stuff of the supernatural that not even UNIT would know!" he said still smiling. He then looked back at the UNIT agent staying by the massive door. "Well what's behind the door?" he asked the agent.

The UNIT agent nodded his head and then walked over to the side of the door. He typed in his password quickly, but Natasha and Clint were able to see the password that he typed in but they did not say anything about seeing the password. Instantly the door swung slid open like it was a normal sliding door that would be found in a shopping centre. The UNIT agent stepped into the room with Natasha and Clint right behind him. The two Avengers looked at the room to see a sarcophagus that was being guarded by five soldiers of both UNIT and SHIELD agents. Black chains that had been wrapped around the sarcophagus had not moved since they had wrapped around the highly decorated stone work that was holding the body of the Egyptian who had died 3000 years ago.

"Whose taken the dirt nap?" Clint asked as he walked up to the sarcophagus. His fingers were still itching for his bow and arrow. Captain America had told him and Natasha that the Mummy, Imhotep was alive when Edward had pried open the sarcophagus with his axe. It had been found out that he had been buried alive, something that freaked Clint after years of fighting against the creatures that go bump in the night.

The UNIT agent looked up at Clint. "We have been able to translate that it is Anck-Su-Namun! A follower of Seth along with Imhotep!" the agent replied. "We got a message from the Moonray saying that Nightshade and Captain America wants it moved well away from here! And for once I agree with the shapeshifter!" the agent said as he looked at the sarcophagus. He could not help but sent a shiver down his spine. "Since this was brought in from Egypt its been causing a lot of tremors through the ranks and we have been trying to get in touch with Nightshade to get this away. Maybe to UNIT Stirling just as long as it is away from here!" the agent said as he looked back at the two SHIELD agents.

"Why?" Natasha asked as she stepped closer to the UNIT agent. She had narrowed her eyes as she waited for the man to speak up again. She had a way of making men speak. Just her glare was enough to make them speak what they had been paid to keep quite. "Surely you guys deal with a lot of strange things in dealing with aliens and supernatural?" she asked stepping closer to the agent.

The UNIT agent took a step back and away from Natasha and found himself walking into Clint Barton. "We do! This time it just a feeling. Its like a predator waiting for us to lower our guards!" the UNIT agent with his colleague nodding his head in agreement.

Natasha nodded her head at Barton and he stepped away from the UNIT agent to give him space. "Has anything strange happened since it was brought here?" Natasha asked. She heard the huge doors behind her opening and the clicking of the other agents gun. She reached for her own gun and saw Barton reach for his arrow. The UNIT agent who was staring at the door let out a shriek before he dived behind the table next to the table that was next to the sarcophagus.

The two Avengers in a flash had brought out their weapons. Natasha aimed her pistol at Seth who stood with a clawed hand around the UNIT agents throat. Natasha heard the twang of Clint's bow as the archer took aim of the Egyptian God. "Drop the weapons!" Seth growled at the two members of the Avengers. His claws dug deeper into the UNIT agents neck that they could see that it nearly broke the skin. "Now!" he roared. He smiled as the two SHIELD agents dropped their weapons to the ground. "Good! I assume that you know who I am?" Seth asked as he kept his claws wrapped around the UNIT agents neck. "But I don't know who you are? Just a bunch of clowns pretending to be spies?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

Natasha could feel her finds clenching. She wanted to pick up her gun just to shoot Seth in the face and end it there and then. It was something she knew was not possible. Seth had been shot by Bucky and other agents of the SSR in 1944 when they were fighting HYDRA full time. He had then been shot by Dalek Sec during the Dalek Invasion only a few weeks ago that was lead by Dalek X, again nothing happened to him. Nightshade and Edward had been fighting Seth every time he popped up all around Europe and those two had hit him but no damage had been dealt to him. She narrowed her eyes as she took a step to the right and blocked Seth's view of the sarcophagus. It was the reason why he had come to the British Museum rather than the Black Archives which was located not far from there.

"So Agent Romanov are you going to step away from the sarcophagus or am I going to have to move you by force?" Seth asked as he took a step forward. He still had the UNIT agents throat in his clawed hand.

"So you do know my name, Seth!" she spat at him. She caught her gun in the corner of her eye. She looked back at Seth with a plan already forming in her mind. She just needed to find out what Seth was up to in trying to get the second sarcophagus that had been brought out of Egypt. "You want to tell me why you are doing here?" she asked. She hoped that asking a simple question that Seth would take the bait and answer the question.

Seth snorted back a laugh as he finally let go of the UNIT agent he was holding in his clawed hand. The man went down to ground and with speed that all trained agents had his gun in his hand and was firing at Seth. The bullets smashed into the man's face but all they done was cause a small amount of blood to come seeping out but nothing happened. Seth looked down at the UNIT agent and before either Natasha or Clint could see had killed the man. Seth fixed his suit and was focusing his attention back on the two SHEILD agents. "I see what you are doing Agent Romanov"!" he simple said as he stepped over the dead UNIT agents body.

"What am I doing?" Natasha asked looking as innocent as possible. She needed the information. They needed the information. If they were to stop Seth quickly they needed to know why he has waited so long before he has made any moves in doing whatever it is that he is planning.

Seth was right in front of Natasha that she could even see the smaller tattoos that covered his face. The face of a young man that he was possessing. She and Clint had been updated as to what Imhotep had told Rogers and Nightshade back at the Avengers Facility. Imhotep was not an ally of Seth. In fact he had been one of the humans during Ancient Egypt who had managed to stop Seth all those years ago and forced him to be nothing more than black smoke. Black smoke that could only plot and scheme until the Second World War when he came into contact with Leatherback. How those two came into contact was unknown.

"Your hoping that I am going to speak my plan so that you can find a way to defeat me! And I am not going to do!" he said keeping his charming smile on his face. "I am only here to pick up what is rightfully mine!" Seth said as he made his way past Natasha and Clint.

He placed a hand on the stone lid that was keeping his love locked away. If it had not been for Imhotep he would be the most powerful out of all the gods. Instead the Osiris Priest had read from the Book of the Dead that had been given to him by the Horus and read the one spell that he did not want in the book. The spell that caused a god to lose their power and to just be black smoke. He had caused Imhotep problems after he had found out that he had got the Book of the Dead and was protecting it. He had only been too late in getting Imhotep away for good. Imhotep had read the spell from the Book of the Dead. He had managed to save Anck-Su-Namun. He had used the last of his powers to allow himself to bring her soul back from the dark Underworld to be at his side once again. He just needed to open the lid and see what time has done to his beloved. His beloved who had tried and failed to get the Book of the Dead from Imhotep, a failure that had caused them to be in this situation right now. He would need to teach her not to fail him again. Not with the Book of the Dead was involved. It was too important. And as far as he knew the Avengers did not have it or they would be trying to find the right spell to kill him off for good. That could not happen. It was not the Black Archives he had checked. He could have brought out Unicron, but he like to keep his cards where he knew where they were. Leatherback was due to return from hiding after being beaten so many times by Edward and HerculesKabuterimon that he needed to find his pride that he had lost. He hoped that his ally would see him when he got all of his powers back along with the other gods.

"Your mistress? Your a dog!" Clint sneered at him. He like Natasha had wanted to find out what Seth was planning but he knew that he was not going to speak even if they interrogated him. He kept looking at his bow and quiver filled with arrows that lay on the ground just by his boot. He could see Natasha's knife just jutting out of her belt. It was hidden from Seth's view but he had a sinking feeling that Seth knew that it was there.

Seth turned on him like cobra. His yellow eyes narrowed at the archer as a strange coloured fur began to sprout out from underneath his skin. His fingers became claws and he could not help but show the archer his teeth that were sharpening with every second. "I am no dog! I am no Werewolf that hangs around Nightshade like a lost puppy! I am a Wereset! I am the most powerful being in the universe! Not even a certain Mad Titian can stand against my powers!" Seth snarled at Clint who took a step back and raised his hand in showing that he was not going to push him. "Wise choice Agent Barton!" Seth said with his educated voice. A voice that he had stolen from the young man who he had possessed 70 years ago. He liked this body, but if he chose that he needed to change bodies he would go to Steven Rogers. He knew the supersoldier would keep on fighting as his soul was crushed by his essence. That was if the body that he was in just now was no longer needed or it was badly damaged. He hoped that that would not happen as he had gotten use to walking around in Thomas's skin suit.

Seth grabbed the chains that were wrapped around the highly decorated stone lid that was keeping his loved ones body save from the passage of time. He knew that there was going to be some damage to her beauty that had been caused by time. The Book of the Dead along with his limited amount of power would be able to restore. With his strength he forced the chain onto the ground with a loud clang. The two SHIELD agents suddenly moved and picked up their weapons. The fur on the back of his neck rose as he felt the gun and bow and arrow aimed at him. He knew the humans would aim their weapons at him as soon as they could.

"Soon my love!" he whispered as he pushed the stone lid off. With a loud clattering noise the lid landed onto the ground and smashed into pieces. The stone lid was nothing he was concerned about at the moment. He looked into the now open sarcophagus and could only stare at what the primates had done to her. The bandages that had been wrapped around her with great care had turned brown over the years and he could just see her bones of her fingers and toes. Her white teeth had also not been spared with the passage of time as they had been turned yellow. Her beauty was still there. Well he could see her beauty. If anyone else saw her at the moment all they would see was a rotten corpse.

Seth leaned in closer to the mummy that was his love. Whispering to himself and her corpse he allowed a lot of his magic to course through him. He heard the clicking of guns but he did not do anything. He was just focusing on bringing her back. That was all that he needed at the moment and then he can stop playing cat and mouse with all the heroes of earth. He had enjoyed annoying Nightshade over the years. He and found out a lot about Nightshade and her team to know how to deal with her when the time came about. Other than Imhotep who had the knowledge to end him Nightshade was another being that he saw as an equal and as a threat.

"Do not say another word!" Natasha snapped as she brought her pistol right to Seth's head. "Don't!" she snapped but it was too late. The mummy that was in the sarcophagus took a deep breathe in to damaged lungs. It raised itself out of the bed that it had slept in for 3000 years. The corpse looked at Natasha who was holding the pistol to Seth's head and then to Seth who wore a victory smile.

"Seth?" Anck asked as she was helped out of her sarcophagus by Seth. The mummy with empty eye sockets kept looking up at the man who had managed to drag her soul out of the underworld. A smile cracked her rotted away lips when Seth nodded his head. "Is that you? What did Imhotep do to you?" she asked as she reached a bony hand up to Seth's face. She jumped back when she heard the clicking of weapons. "Seth what is going on? Who are these people?" Anck said as she looked from the two Avengers back to Seth. She shied behind him and grabbed his suit to make sure that Seth did not disappear.

Seth made sure that Anck was still behind him as he turned back around to face the two Avengers. He smiled like a psychopath when Natasha's pistols barrel pressed against his forehead. He could hear Anck squeaking behind him. She was not use these weapons or these people. He however had been right in the middle of it. He had watched the world grow and develop from using swords and spears to the weapons of destruction that they used in warfare in the present world. "It is nothing that you need to worry about! Now where is the Book of the Dead? It was not found with you when they found you!" Seth said to Anck but he was still looking straight at Natasha.

"It will still be in Hamunaptra! The guards must have hid it as soon as they had executed Imhotep!" Anck said grabbing Seth's suit tighter in her bandaged covered hand.

Seth finally looked round at Anck. "He was not executed! He never got to go to the Underworld. Horus made sure of that and he was buried alive to become an Undead Mummy which he is at the moment!" Seth said as he brought Anck much closer to him. He looked back at Natasha and Clint and smirked. "You can lower your weapons you two! I am not here to cause any problems to Nightshade's beloved country! No I was only hear to make sure my love was safe from that monster that you have taken back to New York City!" he said as he brought her even closer to him.

Natasha glanced over at Clint. They were both not letting him go. Not when he could bring back a mummy back from the dead. They did not know if Seth brought Imhotep back from the dead, but he was alive when Captain America along with Nightshade and Edward had found him in his sealed sarcophagus.

"If Imhotep is still alive we need to find him and kill him! He should pay for what he has done to you! To us!" Anck squeaked. She looked up at Seth's face and with a snapping of his powers was whisked them away from British Museum.


	4. Chapter 4

**Glad that you are enjoying this AresGodOfWar. A little hindsight into this chapter is that it will mention a few characters from my other works for the Infinity Avengers. Some of them I have completed but others I am working my way through them and one that I have not even started. You'll have to read on to see what other characters that are coming into the story.**

* * *

Chapter 4

The New Avengers Facility was filled with all the jets that the Avengers had their disposal from the jets that Stark Industries had made for the Avengers to the jets that had come from SHIELD. There was only one jet that was not from either Stark Industries or SHIELD and that was the Moonray. The Moonray was the largest jet that the Avengers had in their fleet that was not a transforming robot like Nightshade and Galvatron. It had three wings that were folded in to each other as it remained planted on the ground as the Avengers loaded in.

The Moonray was on the landing pad just outside of the Avengers Facility. Its energy engines were glowing at low power as all the Avengers prepared to head to Egypt. The Moonray had already picked up Natasha and Clint from the Natural History Museum in the London. Natasha and Clint had only told Captain America what they had found out when they had meet Seth and Anck in the museum.

The massive alien jet had remained active as it waited for the Avengers to load up with all their gear that they needed for their mission in Egypt. Imhotep had given Nightshade and Captain America the coordinates to Hamunaptra. Nightshade had then given them to the Moonray but something was causing the Moonray not to pick up the location only to set up a location close to what Imhotep had given them. It was a good hour march but it was the best the Moonray could do with the interference that was in place.

Nightshade looked over her shoulder as she walked towards the Moonray. Her sword was hanging against her hip as she remained in her human form and with every step she took her sword bounced against her. Behind her was Edward and Imhotep walking side by side talking about a battle plan. She looked forward again with a smirk on her face. She knew that Edward was not going to truly trust Imhotep until the Avengers got the Book of the Dead. Once they got the Book of the Dead they would then use the correct spell to create the weapon that would be used to destroy Seth once and for all. They knew that if Seth got the Book of the Dead he would use it to regain all of his powers and that would be bad news for the Avengers and the other groups of heroes located all around the world.

Nightshade along with Captain America had come up with a plan to get to Hamunaptra. The Moonray would take all of the Avengers as close as possible to the City of the Dead where they would make their way to the City on foot. Once they got to the City they would await for it to reveal itself before they made their move on the city. Imhotep was to be their guide in going through the city, the Mummy had told her and Rogers that Hamunaptra was a maze that was built above and below the ground. It was going to take all of the Avengers to get the Book of the Dead out of the city and back to the Black Archives under the Tower of London. At the same time Galvatron would be leading his team to get the Set Dagger which was supposedly located somewhere in England.

/Are you sure about this, 'Shade?/ Galvatron asked over their Spark bond. The Spark bond allowed him to keep in contact with Nightshade even if there was no connection for the usual communication service. It had helped them when they had both been prisoners of Scourge in Animatron. It was due to the new Spark bond that they had been able to save the Jungle Planet from the Predacon overlord.

The silver and black Mech had been in a full panic mode when he had found out Nightshade and Captain America's plan. He had wanted to join them but Nightshade had put her foot down in saying that he was needed to guard the Black Archives and be the backup team if anything went wrong. It had taken Nightshade a good hour to calm him but eventual he had backed down. His Vechicons were ready at any given moment along with the soldiers of both UNIT and SHIELD.

/There is no other way! We need to find the Book of the Dead and the only weapon that can defeat Seth before Seth can get them!/ she replied over the Spark bond back to Galvatron. She could feel a snort come through the Spark bond before Galvatron went back to seeing that the Black Archives were ready for the storage of the Book of the Dead and the Set Dagger. Galvatron was still sending feelings through the Spark bond that he didn't like this idea, but Nightshade kept it at bay. She couldn't allow anything to cloud her mind as they went to get the one object that can help them to win this war against Seth.

/I don't like this splitting up Nightshade! This is the perfect time for Seth and his allies to strike us with one team being in Britain and the other team in Egypt!/ Galvatron said over the Spark bond. He did make good points about what them splitting up but they had no other choice about this. They needed to find the Book of the Dead and the blade that was already blessed to defeat Seth. /But I understand why we need to do this!/ he finished before the link went quite from his side but they were still connected.

"Nightshade?" asked a young voice that caused the Dragonoid to come out of her thoughts to see the young human that Edward had brought from Japan. Beside him was large red beetle that hovered beside him. Nightshade was still unconvinced that this small being can become a large golden bug like what Edward had told her both over the phone and in his report that he had flung into her hand when he had arrived with the boy and bug in tow. She knew that she had to get use to the bug being around them as they were both under their protection.

The young boy who had only learned that his birth family had been the best agents UNIT had in Japan. They had been murdered by an old enemy of Edward; Leatherback when he was only a month old. He had been saved by Edward as he had been tracking Leatherback all those years ago. Leatherback, since the 1940s had been working with Seth but for what reason it was still unknown to the Avengers and UNIT who had managed to lock him up only for a few weeks before he escaped and went to Japan to finish what he had started fifteen years ago. Edward of course had been right on his tail as Nightshade had gone into space to search for the Star Bane with the Doctor and Dalek Sec while Julian went to Blithe Hallow to protect the young Medium Norman Babcock. Julian was still on placement as he had paperwork that he needed to do before he could return to either UNIT or the New Avengers Facility. They could only hope that Julian wrapped his mission as quickly as possible so that he can help them with the mission on both sides. Sure they had Shadow Men already with them but they could do with a Werewolf.

During the mission, Edward had explained what UNIT done. It dealt with the supernatural along with aliens which explained her, Edward and Dalek Sec. He had also explained who his birth parents were when they were alive and that their memory still lived on for UNIT both in Japan and in Britain. Edward had then helped the boy and his friends when Leatherback had shown up with killing Izzy along with a strange creature called Vademon. It was then that Izzy had to tell Edward (who told her) what a Digimon was. Edward didn't understand the whole mechanics of how a creature can live in the Digital World and what the Digital World was but he trusted them as they had proved themselves in the fight, something that Imhotep needed to do.

"Izzy is everything okay?" Nightshade asked. She was worried that the two of them had a problem and they had been afraid to speak to someone. She had only seen Izzy a few times when he came over to London with Edward but she had too keep him and his Digimon partner away as she dealt with the issues that was caused by Seth and the human child called Miko who had come from Galvatron's dimension as she and her friends had watched them fight Unicron. Miko and her friends had been returned to their dimension just as Seth had attacked the Black Archives.

Izzy stopped just in front of her and looked up at the Dragonoid in her human form. Nightshade had not shown Izzy her true form but she had learned that Izzy was smart and would have no doubt have figured out that she was a shapeshifter.

"Edward said that you are going to Egypt to look for an ancient artefact to help in defeat Seth!" Izzy began. He looked nervous and ready for anything that might be flung at him. That look that was in his dark eyes was something that she had seen so many times with Captain America and the other Avengers. Adults who had fought in so many battles before Seth and Ultron had made an appearance, but this was a fifteen year old boy. A fifteen year old boy who should be worrying about exams not fighting an Ancient Egyptian God of Chaos. Seeing the same look that she had seen on Captain America's face on so many missions on a teenage human boy caused dread to develop deep within her Spark. What had this boy gone through that Edward and Izzy were not telling her.

Nightshade narrowed her optics as she studied the teenage boy who stood in front of her along with his insect partner who had landed on top of his head. "Come on speak what is on your mind lad!" she ordered the boy.

She almost froze when Izzy just glared at her the very same way that Captain America done when a plan was already in his head. She knew from experience that she was not going to be able to speak her way out of this one. It also gave her the best chance to find out what Izzy and Tentomon had been through that had made Edward want them to join the Avengers. There must have been something that happened to the teenager that no one wanted to tell her.

"Me and Tentomon are coming to!" he said to her in a tone that she was still not thinking can come from someone so young. This was something that she had seen with Captain America and even Edward so many times during so many missions over the years.

Nightshade pinched the bridge of her nose as Edward and Imhotep walked past her and Izzy towards the Moonray. The Ghoul and the Mummy spared a glance towards Nightshade but they did not get involved with Izzy trying to convince Nightshade that she allowed him to go with them to Egypt.

"Izzy I cannot risk your life! That is something that me and Edward can not allow to happen!" she said removing her fingers from the bridge of her nose. "This is a fight that me and Cap' are only allowing the Avengers to join in! I am sure that you and Tentomon have managed to save your town but I would feel better if you remain here where I know that you are safe within the walls!" she finished as the rest of the Avengers began to load into the Moonray. She had enough to keep her optics on Wanda, but then the young psychic had come a long way since Sokovia and joining the Avengers.

Izzy looked up at Tentomon who was sitting on top of his head. "I think we need to show what we can do Tentomon!" he said with a smile on his face as he and the Digimon looked back at Nightshade. "Look Nightshade I know that you think I am just a teenager who needs to be protected but I will tell you that I have been in fights before and I know how to look for myself and Tentomon and he knows how to fight himself!" he argued towards Nightshade who was not going to be backing down, just like how Edward had said she would when they had come to the new base that the Avengers had moved to after Sokovia.

Nightshade shock her head. "Look Izzy I am sure that you and your friends have done a lot in Japan but I cannot allow you to endanger yourself when me and Rogers have no idea what you can do!" she said. She was not given up. Seth was dangerous and so was tombs. She and Edward had been to many tombs across the years and all those tombs had been dangerous even to them, and she was not going to allow Izzy to put himself in danger just so he could play hero.

"Nightshade I am one of the Digidestined! Me and Tentomon have fought monsters the size of buildings and have won! We even fought an alien Digimon in another dimension and won even if I had been hypnotised!" Izzy argued right back at her.

"You've planned this out haven't you?" she asked the teenager. She crossed her arms across her chest as she narrowed her optics at the teenage hero from Japan.

"I have!" Izzy replied to her with a smug smile on her face. "Me and Tentomon will show you what we can do and then you will let us come! After all Edward has seen us in action I think it is only fair that you see what we can do!" he continued with a growing smile on his face.

Nightshade kept her arms crossed against her chest. She could feel Galvatron at the back of her mind telling her not to go through with the challenge that Izzy was given her, but she was ignoring it. She wanted to know what the human and the Insecticon can do. She also wanted to see why Edward had said to her and Captain America to allow Izzy and Tentomon to join the Avengers. "Alright! Show me what you can do! And I might consider allowing you to come with us!" she said still keeping her optics on the teenager and the hero of Japan.

Izzy looked at Tentomon who nodded his head at him before looking back at Nightshade. "Okay Nightshade!" he said as he reached for the device that was strapped to the strap of his bag that he was using to carry his pineapple laptop. "Tentomon," he said looking at his Digimon partner who was still on his head, "Digivolve into Kabuterimon and show Nightshade what you can do!"

Nightshade closed her optics as a blinding bright light engulfed the red ladybird who had leapt off of Izzy's head. The light faded away and in the place of the small insectiod Digimon was a massive blue insect monster that towered above Nightshade who took a step back in shock at what she was seeing. The massive insect monster had four arms that ended with hands that had few clawed fingers on each hand. Its feet were huge that it had caused the ground underneath to crack from the sheer size of the monster that was towering above Nightshade and the Avengers who were standing around the Moonray. The Digimon's head was covered in a helmet that hid its eyes but not its mouth that was filled with sharp teeth that would no doubt cause some series damage to whatever got bitten by the bug. Its insect wings were huge and were pinned behind its back and was not moving at all, but with experience with transforming robot insects and the insects of this world Nightshade knew that those wings would be able to get the bug in the air and to travel at great speeds.

"I was not expecting that" Nightshade said as she pointed up at the large blue insect monster. She looked back at Izzy who had a smug look on his face. "I must admit that is a nice parlour trick that you both done!" she said pointing a finger towards Izzy. "But tricks are not enough to win a fight!" she said as her optics glowed a brilliant emerald. With a twist and movements to fast for the human eye to follow Nightshade transformed into her true form. Her front paws smashed into the ground with massive claws slashing into the concrete of the ground. Her skull scrapped against the ground with sparks rising into the air as the skull connected with all the bones in the neck. Her mandible connected as her tail and wings were connected. Rising to her full height as her optics glowed bright emerald she looked down at the teenage boy but she was still in Kabuterimon's shadow.

Kabuterimon took a step backwards and he made sure that Izzy remained behind him as he regarded the Dragonoid that had showed their true form to them. "Izzy did you know that she was a Digimon in disguise as a human?" he asked not moving his head from Nightshade who had dropped down into a battle ready stance.

"She isn't a Digimon! She's a transforming alien!" Izzy replied just a second before Nightshade struck. Black lightning zapped towards Kabuterimon like a hungry predator before smashing into Kabuterimon. "Kabuterimon!" Izzy shouted as his partner was forced back by the force of the attack. Izzy had to duck low to avoid being stepped on by the giant Digimon.

Kabuterimon steadied himself before he took to the air. His massive wings beat so fast that it was hard to see the wings as he hovered above the ground and the Dragonoid. "I am okay Izzy! I was not expecting that power behind that attack! It felt that I was fighting an Ultimate but they look like a Champion!" Kabuterimon shouted over his rapid wing beats.

Kabuterimon suddenly shot higher into the sky as another blast of black lightning zapped really close to him. "Alright that's it! Electro Shocker!" he shouted. He send out a sphere of purple electricity towards Nightshade.

Nightshade snarled as she opened her wings and took to the air just as the sphere smashed into the ground where she had been a second ago. "Not bad at all! But what else have you got?" she asked as she suddenly lunged for another attack. Her claws glowed brightly as she slashed at Kabuterimon who moved out of the way in time. Kabuterimon sent out another attack that Nightshade was able to dodge just in time but it was close that it almost caused her systems to fritz at the power that was behind the attacks that were coming her way.

Kabuterimon kept Nightshade from looking towards the ground where Izzy was scanning for a weakness that Nightshade did not know she was exposing to them. He stole a quick glance towards the ground to see that Izzy had found a weakness. Looking at his hand gesture he knew what he needed to do and where to aim.

"Electro Shocker!"

The energy sphere shot towards Nightshade faster than what Nightshade could react to and closer than the last few attacks that had been sent her way. Nightshade took the full blast of electricity that forced her to the ground with a loud clanging of metal against the ground.

Nightshade got back to her feet and shock herself like a massive dog as Kabuterimon came closer to the ground. She watched in silence as in a bright light Kabuterimon returned to being Tentomon and hovered over to Izzy where he landed on top of the boys head.

"So Nightshade? What do you think?" Izzy asked with a larger smirk on his face as Nightshade transformed to her human form.

"Get in the Moonray!" Nightshade said as she pointed towards the Moonray. She watched in silence as Izzy and Tentomon went into the Moonray where Edward was laughing so hard that he was doubling over. Grumbling to herself Nightshade followed after Izzy into the Moonray. She narrowed her optics at Edward who was still laughing his head. Without a second thought she gave Edward a hit in the back of his head. That was enough to cause the Ghoul to stop laughing at her and following her into the Moonray. "Shut up Edward!" she shouted as Edward started to laugh again.

The Moonray's massive energy turbine engines came into full power lifting the massive alien jet off of the ground. The wings that were folded into plates opened up as the landing pads folded into the Moonray's underbelly as it got higher and higher into the sky. With a strong thrust the Moonray blasted towards Egypt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I have not updated this in a long time. I got caught up in dealing with the other stories in the series that I needed to get them covered before coming back to this. I fell that if I had kept writing in random ways like I normally do I would never get the series to make sense as in stories you add new things that you didn't think about in the planning stage and from the other stories that I have written in the series this is going to be one of the biggest one including _Transformers: Redemption of a Fallen Warrior_ along with _Doctor Who: Return of Dalek Sec_ and _Captain America: The Beginning of the Seth Wars._**

 **I will stop my AN and let you read the chapter that has been in my documents for about 2 months now and not being touched without me adding a letter here and there to keep it in the documents without it expiring and being removed from my documents.**

Chapter 5

The Moonray hovered over a part of desert that was far away from any human settlements and from human prying eyes. Its massive energy turbines kept rotating to allow the silver and blue alien jet to hover above the ground. Sand whipped all around making a small tornado form under the Moonray. The Moonray's wings kept adjusting as it hovered above the ground unsure to land behind the large rock formations that would keep it hidden from both human eyes along with Seth and his allies. They could not allow one of their greatest weapons falling into enemy hands. The Moonray along with the Nemesis (which at the current moment was hovering above the Earth just behind the moon which was housing a huge amount of Cybertronian Troopers) were the most powerful weapons that the Avengers had that they felt would be able to fight Seth and at least have a fighting chance against him.

"Are you sure about this?" Hawkeye asked as he looked out at the miles of desert that surrounded them. The Moonray's massive screens allowed the people inside to see the outside world. The archer looked at the two supernatural creatures who were sitting at the controls of the Moonray. He watched as Edward pushed a button and the screen focused on Cairo to see all the people walking about doing their usual daily routines. It then moved over to the Pyramids that were so close to the modern city. People were moving all over the place as they looked at what was left of the Ancient World. The Ancient World that Seth once had so much power over. The screens returned to the desert that was just outside of the Moonray.

Nightshade spun around from her command chair to look at the archer. "This is the closest that we can get to Hamunaptra without the Moonray's systems shutting down and leaving us stranded!" she explained as Edward kept pushing buttons. A second later the Moonray slowly landed on the sandy ground. The Moonray lurched slightly as it landed on not truly solid ground. A second later the AI that controlled the jet was able to get it stable while Edward was able to leave his post at the controls.

"We are two hours away from Cairo lets keep this thing contained within the walls of Hamunaptra!" Nightshade said to everyone as she placed a pistol in her belt that was wrapped around her waist.

Hawkeye arched an eyebrow at this. He knew that Nightshade didn't need to be carrying weapons that had been made by mankind when she had forms that had weapons. He had also seen that she had the same power strength of a higher level Demon. He had seen first hand what Demons can do. He had only been four at the time when his mother had burst into flames while pinned to the ceiling. He remembered as his twin brother had rushed in to save their six month old brother who screamed and cried as their father tried and failed to save their mother, but she was already dead. That had sparked a mission for their father who had dragged them along with them. He and his brothers had been trained to fight from a very young age and they had found themselves in a world that was filled with the supernatural. He had left at a very young age and had joined the Circus of Evil before he joined SHEILD and then the Avengers. When he had left he severed all contacts with his family, but he still kept an eye on his brothers. He had found out his younger brother had gone to Stanford University only to be dragged back in. He knew he should have gotten his brothers out of there but he didn't. He had been too busy dealing with SHIELD business.

He didn't think that he would get involved in the supernatural again. He had thought that going to SHIELD the worst thing that he would face was gangsters who were close to reawakening a demon. To stopping HYDRA from trying to take over the world. When he had joined the Avengers he had fought against aliens that were led by Loki, the first God that he had meet in so many years after he had left the life of Hunting. Then there was Ultron and his army of robots. To top it off he had found out that there was more aliens and supernatural creatures that he didn't know even existed and worked together. Now he was in Egypt about five miles away from the City of the Dead where an ancient Spell Book was hidden. A spell book that they needed to find before Seth finds it so they could finally bring him to an end.

"I don't understand why you are so worried Nightshade! I mean Seth is not at full power and we have defeated a God before!" Hawkeye said to Nightshade. He knew that he was being over confident but he knew his way around fighting the supernatural. Plus they had Thor and the Hulk. He didn't know what to think of Edward and Nightshade along with Izzy and Tentomon.

"But you did not personal fight him! If I recall from the report that I read about Loki and his invasion of New York that you had been hypnotised to do his very bidding and helped him to create the Space Bridge that he needed to allow his army through! So tell me Barton what makes you so sure that we can defeat Seth?" Nightshade spoke as she walked towards Hawkeye. Her emerald eyes were narrowed as she advanced towards Hawkeye. Edward was right behind her like a massive green skinned bodyguard who wielded an axe. "We have been fighting Seth for a good seventy years and he has been planning this for over three thousand years or maybe even longer!" Nightshade spoke again when she was within a few inches away from Hawkeye's face.

Hawkeye stared into Nightshade's eyes. He knew that he was looking at her optics but they were in such a good disguise that he actually thought that Nightshade was a human like him and the rest of the Avengers. He had seen Nightshade's true form, and from what he had seen in Sokovia and heard from UNIT reports Nightshade had gone through some kind of upgrade from her time at Cybertron.

"There is also the fact that Seth has been gathering allies from all over the place!" Captain America spoke and made the archer and the shapeshifter both look at him. The leader of the Avengers walked up to them both. He was already making it clear that he was stopping any fights that would be breaking out between the Avengers as they all thought of different ways of fighting Seth. "We must be ready for whoever Seth brings along! Nightshade is right! We need to keep any conflicts that we have with Seth as far away from any city that is close to Hamunaptra!" he continued to speak to all the gathered Avengers.

Captain America looked towards Nightshade only. "How far away are we from Hamunaptra?" he asked her.

Nightshade was silent for a few seconds as she thought over how long it was going to take them to get to Hamunaptra. "About thirty minutes walk! But I would say that in the air I would say about five minutes!" she replied as she looked back at the leader of the Avengers.

Captain America nodded his head in understanding. "What about your jet form?" he asked her.

Nightshade looked shocked at Captain America at suggesting using her jet mode to get from where the Moonray was parked to Hamunaptra's city walls. "Cap, my jet form is not updated to be carrying human passengers. My vehicle form has gone through so many upgrades that it can hold a few human passengers, but I really don't want to drive in sand! It will get within my plating to cause great damage to the internal systems!" she replied looking only at Captain America.

"What about your true form?" he asked.

Nightshade rubbed the back of her neck with her hand. She thought about how she would cope with added weight to her back. It would slow her down with the added weight, but then again humans were light weight and nothing compared to the heavy weapons that she had carried in her claws. Sure she could manage it and it was a short flight. She wouldn't be the only taken the Avengers to Hamunaptra. She glanced over to Izzy and Tentomon to see that the two of them were laughing at something that Hulk had said.

She looked back at Captain America and titled her head as she thought it over. "Two maybe three!" she said as she brought her head back to the right angle. "And don't think that I am being a horse, Rogers! You can walk!" she said pointing out to the sandy desert that was beyond the Moonray's innards.

"Nightshade get ready! We are leaving in five minutes!" Captain America said as he walked away from Nightshade but he kept watching the alien shapeshifter who muttered something in a language that non of the Avengers could understand as she went back into the Moonray to grab whatever it was that she needed. Two seconds later she was back and looked down at the sand with dread in her eyes.

Hawkeye noticed Nightshade's hesitation and was quick to say what was on his mind. "What's up Nightshade? Not scared of the sand?" he asked with a smirk on his face. The archer was wise enough to stay away from Nightshade. He like the other Avengers had seen how much damage that she had done to Ultron's drones in Sokovia alongside Galvatron. Nightshade and Galvatron arriving just before the Hellicarrier had been a turning point in that fight that had allowed the Avengers to win. "Don't worry the sand wont bite you!" he shouted over at her when he saw that she was glaring at him.

Nightshade hissed right back at Hawkeye. The man had been in London when Seth had attacked the London Museum where his long lost girlfriend had been flown to when her sarcophagus had been found by the diggers who had found the city of the Dead. SHIELD with the aid of UNIT had gotten all the diggers out of the City of the Dead when Imhotep had given Captain America and her the location that the Book of the Dead had been place in hiding for three thousand years. The Book of the Dead had been hidden well that Seth and his allies would never be able to find it.

"For your information Barton, sand and my systems normally don't get along well!" she hissed as she finally stepped onto the sand. She showed no emotion as she walked away from the Moonray with Edward beside her. The two walked up to Captain America and Imhotep.

"We better start moving! The desert day and night is unkind to anyone who does not know how to appease the Gods!" Imhotep said as he looked up towards the sky. The Mummy who was wearing a black clock much like Edward's looked back down at the leader of the Avengers and the leader of the Elemental Guardians. He glared at Edward for a brief second before looking back at the gathered superheroes who stood around him.

"Yeah and how do you suggest that we get there? Seth might be gunning for Hamunaptra at this very moment!" Edward stated from where he stood beside Nightshade. His arms were crossed against his chest as he focused on the Mummy. He was still having some trust issues with the Mummy even after he had given the Avengers a head start as to what they needed to do to be able to defeat Seth once and for all. They needed to find the Book of the Dead and the spell that was contained within its pages that could bless the only weapon that can destroy Seth once and for all. That was all that he done, and Edward he would only accept Imhotep as part of the team after he proved himself in a fight.

"We walk. This world has gotten use to technology making things easy, but here we must walk! It will allow us to plan for our fight against Seth!" Imhotep replied looking right Edward.

Edward and Imhotep glared at each other for what seemed like eternity but it was just a few seconds. They only stopped glaring at each other when Wasp buzzed in between them. Her small wings kept beating so fast that it was impossible to see the small wings of the sizeshifter. Edward blinked and stepped back one step as Wasp got closer to his face.

Wasp then spun around to face Imhotep. "And what way do we walk in?" she asked the Mummy. She made a face when Imhotep looked to where the sun was at the moment then he looked in the opposite direction. Without saying anything else he started walking in the opposite direction that the sun was in at the moment. "I guess this way!" Wasp muttered to herself as she followed Imhotep along with the other Avengers.


	6. Chapter 6

**A little heads up folks. I have caught up with all the other stories that I had not completed so far so I can focus solely on Avengers and the Book of the Dead. Like before it will include other characters from other fandoms in it.**

Chapter 6

In the middle of the Egyptian desert a couple of days away from any human settlers was a set of ruins. Three thousand years ago the ruins had once been a grand temple that had been built to worship Seth. The Temple of Seth had been built by his growing supporters who felt that he was better to rule over both the Gods and mankind. The temple had been built in the middle of the desert. The desert had been where chaos ruled over everything and where his powers were the strongest. It had been when Seth was beginning to become less popular with the people that his temple had been destroyed in the claws and teeth of the flames that had been set by those who supported more humans than the Gods. Time after that had not been kind to it after its destruction. Large parts of the temple had been lost to the desert while many others had been removed from its ground and taken elsewhere around the world.

A black mass formed at the gapping hole of the Temple. The black mass swirled in on itself like smoke. A second later it exploded outward before it disappeared. Where the black mist had been there stood a group of people. The Temple of Seth had once been one of the biggest temples that had been made for the Gods in Ancient Egypt. The temple had been built to its size due to the fear that the people had towards him. No one wanted to enrage a God who could cause any chaotic event in their life or their empire. He had once been so powerful that the entire earth would have trembled with his power, but that changed when man and the Gods began to work together to rid the world of him.

Seth snorted at what he was seeing in front of him. His once grand temple was nothing but a group of stones and boulders that were littered all over the place. The attack had not been kind on it. Neither had time and the elements. Without his magic seeing to the temples maintenance it had allowed his Temple to become just like all the other ruins that marked the surface of the world. It was those ruins that reminded humans that there had once been another time. A time of Gods and monsters where men had a place at their feet.

"THIS WAS ONCE A FORTRESS! I HARDLY BELIEVE THAT!" snorted Dalek Caan as he stomped towards Seth and Anck-Su-Namun. The former member of the Cult of Skaro had been given a new battle suit during the whole Star Bane fiasco that was stopped by the Doctor and Dalek Sec. A suit that allowed him to walk and grasp things like humans. A face plate with a single blue optic that glared out at the gathered people who stood around them. "IT LOOKS LIKE IT WONT HOLD ANY SLAVES BEFORE THEY ARE TRANSPORTED TO A NEW PRISON PLANET!" he continued when he looked back at Seth to find that the Chaos God was standing right in front of him.

Dalek Caan took a step back away from Seth. In the sort months since he had last seen Dalek Sec he had relearned that Seth was his new master. He may have been the leader of a new branch of Daleks, but it was Seth who was pulling the strings behind everything. There had been a few times that Dalek Caan had thought that he should start leaking some information to Dalek Sec and the Avengers, but he thought against that. There was no way that he was going to grovel to Dalek Sec and that Nightshade. There was no way that he was going to do that.

Seth growled at Dalek Caan as Anck-Su-Namun snuck up behind the upgraded Dalek. She held a golden blade in her hands. His lover was still a rotten corpse, something that he was sure going to need to fix. He was sure that Natasha Romanov would be happy to give her body as a sacrifice for his Anck. If she wasn't happy well so be it. She deserved that as she had gone through so much in her time in the Underworld thanks to Imhotep. The High Priest was another person who needed to pay for their crimes against him and his lover. All the Avengers needed to pay for what has happened.

"IF YOU ARE THINKING I AM MOVING INTO THAT PILE OF RUBBISH THEN YOU ARE INCORRECT!" Dalek Caan said to Seth. That was mistake as Seth grabbed his flat helmet with his hand. The Dalek tried to get the God off of him, but Seth was holding on to tight. Dalek Caan tried to active his weapons to blast Seth away from him, but he found that it was impossible for him to do so. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY WEAPON SYSTEMS SETH!" Dalek Caan screamed when he found that all of his systems were starting to shut down.

Seth took a step closer to Dalek Caan but he was keeping his hand on Dalek Caan's head. Anck was still a step behind the Dalek who had turned coat on his own leader. A solder who had done that to their leader was someone who was not to be trusted. "Listen carefully to me Dalek Caan!" Seth began in a cold voice. A cold voice that caused all the other gathered allies of Seth to take a step back and away from Seth. "You belong to me! I provided you with this new body so that you can help me in getting the Star-Bane! And we nearly had it until Dalek X decided to go solo and went after Dalek Sec only to come across Nightshade as well! You should be praising my work with limited resources of the time that this was built!" Seth growled into Dalek Caan's audio sensors so that the Dalek could hear what he was saying. "Remember Dalek Caan I own you! I own your body and I own your body!" Seth snarled at Dalek Caan.

Dalek Caan froze in all movement as his one optic looked right at Seth. The alien and the God were silent for a good few moments before Seth spoke up again. This time he kept quite as he leaned in closer to Dalek Caan. "Do I make myself clear?" he asked Dalek Caan. He spoke quietly so that only Dalek Caan could hear what he was saying.

The two beings remained silent for a good few seconds. All the allies that Seth had gathered was watching them in a deadly silence as they waited for the outcome of this event.

"IT IS UNDERSTOOD SETH!" Dalek Caan replied to Seth.

Seth smirked as he released the Dalek from his hold. He watched as Dalek Caan took a step back and away from him as he restarted all the systems in his armour. He looked back at Anck to see that she had moved well away from the Dalek to allow him room to move about. "Do you remember the armies that I had once commanded my love?" he asked her as she her arms around his waist.

Anck who was still a rotten Mummy but she wore a golden mask that covered her face that was just rotten. She had decided to wear the mask so that no one would look at her face until she had all of her beauty back. The beauty that had seduced the great Imhotep to keep getting closer to the Book of the Dead. "I do! I remember the army that once swept across the world like a beautiful storm to cause empires all around the world to tumble just at the mention of them! Then men began to forget the old ways, and I see the outcome of it all around us now! Mankind has forgotten the forces that use to rule over them and they need to be reminded of!" Anck-Su-Namun replied as she looked over at the ruins of Seth's temple.

"Don't worry they will be reminded of where they stand, but first we need to deal with their protectors!" Seth replied as he pulled away from Anck. He started to walked towards his temple with Anck following after him. The other people that Seth had gathered remained behind. No one wanted to face Seth's wrath after seeing what he could do with Dalek Caan. "We need to get rid of the Avengers before they become a bigger threat to my plans of bringing this world back to the Old Ways! The ways that see Gods as ruling over mankind!" Seth continued to speak as he stopped and looked over at the remains of his ruined temple.

The temple that was now the same colour as the desert sand when once it had been an onyx black colour with gold highlights. His temple had once been a place for him to gloat to his brothers and sisters to show how much he was feared and respected by the people of Egypt. Then his brothers had the nerve to say to him that it was better to be respected than feared by the lowly humans that crawled across the surface of the world. He couldn't believe what he had heard that he had started his campaign against all of mankind and all the other Gods. He had managed to raise a large army of creatures that lurked in the shadows. Many of them were his foot soldiers that he had created to cause as much chaos as they could.

"You think that a few creatures throwing pitch forks is enough to stop the Avengers? The Avengers have proven themselves against Loki and his Space Army along with Ultron and his robot army!" spoke Count Dracula. He wore a black hood that covered his pale blue skin from the sun. The sun that could cause damage to the immortal that had seen the rise and fall of the Roman Empire. "No we need something that stand against the Avengers as an equal! Something like the Squadron Supreme! They almost were able to defeat the Avengers but their own goals came in the way which brought about their downfall!" the vampire Warlord spoke with a tone of boredom in his voice. He had many times a evil being thinking of a way to bring down a group of defenders after the defenders always defeated them. Seth would be no different. The Avengers were starting to recruit non-human members. It would not be long before they recruit something like an Enochian but I don't see that from happening!" he continued to speak when Seth's attention moved towards him.

Anck took Seth's hand in an attempt to calm her lover down. She could still see that he was starting to lose his cool with all the beings that he had gathered in his great plans on taking the world for them. She looked back at Dracula as she ran a hand up and down Seth's arm and back. "Please Count Dracula explain what you mean? I have never seen an Enochian or ever heard about them when I was stuck in the eternal limbo I was in when I was in the Underworld waiting for Seth to save me!" Anck-Su-Namun pleaded with the Count.

Dracula bowed his head towards her. He may have been a vampire but he was still a gentleman. "Enochian's are as old as the Time Lords like the Doctor and as the Dragonoids just like Nightshade. They are beings of cosmic power. But they are nothing more than children than powerful creatures that had created an empire like the Dragonoids!" Dracula explained. The vampire remained silent as Seth looked down at Anck and brought her head to look back up at him.

"They had lost their way that they had started an Apocalypse because they no longer knew what it was that they were supposed to do! They had wanted to restart the world and have more power over mankind! From what I have heard that has been prevented by the Winchester brothers!" Seth explained to Anck. He would have started to speak again if he did not hear Dracula making a noise. Whipping his head around to face the vampire. "What?" he demanded of the vampire.

Dracula walked up to Seth. He wasn't afraid of Seth. Seth needed him for his many children that he had across the world. His children, as soon as he was gone would then go to Nightshade. He knew how to keep everything working and he was sure that Nightshade would allow them into her forces, if not give them to that mutt Julian. "I have heard a few things! A few things that can allow us to gain some allies against some of the Avengers that are going to cause us problems!" Dracula said. A smile was forming on his face. The smile that showed his sharp white teeth.

Seth growled as Dracula remained silent. He pulled Anck-Su-Namun in closer to him in hopes that her being around him would be enough to keep him calm and not kill Dracula where he stood. "Enough with the stalling Dracula and just tell us what you have heard?" Seth snarled at Dracula. He would have snapped Dracula's neck if Anck had not placed a bandaged hand on his chest. She grabbed onto his suit. The touch was enough to keep him from killing the vampire where he stood and taken his army for his own goal before they could do something stupid.

The Count smirked again and Seth hissed through clenched teeth. The Wereset and the vampire had not always been on good terms when the vampire had gotten him out of his prison in the Tower of London. Dracula had been reminding Seth of that for days on end, but he had allowed UNIT and SHIELD to capture him along Leatherback. It had been the only way for the Avengers to become more relaxed without having to worry about the SSRs and UNITs top most wanted enemies. Then Leatherback had escaped which had allowed him to start the process in getting the Elemental Guardians to split up as Seth began his final stages of his plan.

"I had heard that the Elemental Guardians had to step in and stop the end of the world and they had talked to them like children! From what I have heard that a few of the Enochian's are not happy that the end of the world has been prevented! There is also a few Demons who would love to get their hands on anyone who has stopped in their master plan from being followed! I am sure that out of a few of them that we can use them to aid us!" Dracula explained as he remembered what he had heard from his many spies. "But knowing how quickly in times of war that things change this might no longer be the case as we all know that things change quickly!" Dracula finished.

Seth nodded his head in understanding before he turned back to his temple. "Now for the reason as to why we are here!" he said to everyone he had gathered. He heard Leatherback snorting from somewhere beside and turned around to face the large scaly gorilla who had just returned back from Japan. He had no concern for leaving the creature in UNIT Japan for now. He will have his usefulness later on. He just needed to keep all of his pieces at a close hand and ready to be called upon at any given moment. "And what are you snorting about? If I recall you got beaten by a child and a bug?!" Seth snapped at Leatherback. He was still keeping Anck-Su-Namun in his arms. He really didn't want to cause a scene that might attract JARVIS who was no doubt watching out for signs of him and his allies.

Leatherback snorted back towards Seth. His nostrils flared as he to fought not to attack Seth. They both had made an agreement. He would help Seth in getting what he wanted and Seth was going to help him in brining back his leader. "Why aren't we going after the Avengers right now rather that being here! I mean I know I can stand toe and toe with Edward and no doubt the Hulk! We also have Unicron who can keep Galvatron and Nightshade busy! Anck is a trained fighter who can go against Black Widow! we have a team that can stand a winning chance against the Avengers!" Leatherback roared at Seth.

The God of Chaos said nothing. He released Anck-Su-Namun from their hug and approached the great ape who had been helping him from the past seventy years. "We are not going after the Avengers at this very moment Leatherback because I want to break their spirits before they even find the Book of the Dead! I want them to know that they are dealing with a powerful being!" he declared.

His yellow eyes glowing a brighter yellow as he allowed his powers to surface. "I am not some trickster god who loves to prank his brother and is looking only for something that I have been denied for as a child! I am the god of Chaos and I shall bring the world into a never ending chaos!" Seth growled as he looked back at Dracula. The vampire was wise enough to take a step back.

Seth smiled smugly as he returned his attention back to Leatherback. "I have been planning for this for over three thousand years and I will not allow some old rivalry between you and Edward! No I will not allow that!" he shouted and looked away Leatherback and back to his temple. "No I have a few assassins who can beat the Avengers for us!" Seth said. His eyes glowed yellow as devious plans began to form in his mind.

"Do you remember the Serpent Sisters?" he asked Anck-Su-Namun. He watched her as she could only stare back at the ruins of his temple. The temple where they had both spend a lot of nights in without worrying about his grand plans for destroying everything that mankind held dear.

"But I thought they were the first to fall when Imhotep began to cause us problem?" Anck-Su-Namun asked as she looked from the ruined temple back to Seth. Seth had a huge smile on his face as he thought of all the allies he was going to bring back in his time of bringing his planning to an end. "The Serpent Sisters had gone into hiding by my orders to await for the orders! They had been blessed with eternal life by the Book of the Living to await for me to come back to them!" he continued to speak as he began the walk towards his temple. He took Anck-Su-Namun's head in his own hand as he began to walk up to his temple.

A massive entrance came before Seth and Anck-Su-Namun. Seth could only stare at the once great entrance of his temple. The massive stones that marked the entrance of his palace were covered in marks of time. "Do not worry my love I shall restore my temple to its former glory and more!" Seth declared as he looked down at Anck to see her shoulders slumped. "Soon I will have all my powers back and I will beginning the final stages of my plan!" he boasted. He couldn't help it as his eyes glowed a bright yellow. Years of planning where slowly coming into place.

"But what about these Avengers? From what I have heard about them they could be trouble for us!" she said as she pulled herself closer to Seth. She couldn't help but look around at the ruined entrance of Seth's temple. The temple had been ruined by normal humans she would hate to see what would have happened if the Avengers had done the attack. There would be nothing left of the once grand temple that was for sure.

Seth looked back down at her. His eyes were still glowing yellow as he allowed the limited powers that he had surface. He was getting ready to summon the first beings to the party. They would go after the Avengers while he went and got the Book of the Dead back. "Do not worry about the Avengers! That is why I am bringing back the Serpent Sisters! They shall deal with the Avengers in the desert: their domain! While we go into Hamunaptra to retrieve the Book of the Dead! Do not worry the Avengers wont be a problem for long!" Seth said as he brought Anck-Su-Namun closer to him.

The embrace between the Chaos God and the Mummy lasted for a few seconds before Seth pulled back. "Right now we have to awaken the Sisters! I believe that they have waited long enough for me to return and to bring them back!" Seth spoke before he walked into a corridor. The corridor that Seth had taken was small that he had to duck his head as not to bump it on the stone that was crumbling away. Years of neglect since he was banished had taken its toll on the inside of the building as it had done on the outside. Parts of the walls had crumbled onto the ground leaving a path that was littered with large rocks that made the straight corridor a obstacle course.

Anck-Su-Namun followed after Seth. She didn't say anything at all as she followed Seth deeper into the temple. The temple that had once attracted millions of people who wanted to be in Seth's good books so he would not bring disaster to their lives. This place had once been so bright and full of hope, but now it was just like everywhere else. It was falling apart and it needed Seth to bring about making it great again. She was sure that he would be able to do and she would be at his side until the very end.

Seth came to a sudden stop. The corridor that he had taken had just ended. A smile formed on his lips at how easy it had been to fool his enemies for all these years. On the wall that was right ahead of him was the symbol of two serpents battling a hawk. The symbol of the Serpent Sisters. The symbol may have used two snakes but there was three of them. All three of them were warriors since they had been born and until the died, and he hoped that that would never happen to them. He needed the Serpent Sisters. They had been his Enforcers three thousand years ago until he knew that his enemies where getting to close to killing him. It had been easy to make them follow orders and even easier to fool everyone else. He had made it seem that he had destroyed the three sisters. They had been such fools, he couldn't help but think as he walked up to the wall with the snakes in a constant fight with the hawk.

Placing his hand on the wall, Seth began to mutter a spell under his breathe. It was a spell that he knew well. It was a spell that he had come up with. A spell that was to lock the sisters away and then to awaken them. The lines that outlined the two dancing snakes glowed a bright yellow as the walls began to crumble.

Seth didn't move as the wall crumbled completely to the ground. Anck-Su-Namun jumped backwards when she was nearly hit her in the head.

With the wall completely gone Seth could see the three mummies that had been made to be a part of the wall. The mummies that were still wearing the battle armour. Seth was still chanting the spell that was to bring the Serpent Sisters back to the land of the living. He only stopped chanting when all three Sisters eyes snapped open. The three mummies started to wriggle in their traps. Rouble feel from where it had wrapped around the Sisters freeing them from their beds for 3000 years.

Seth smirked as he watched the Serpent Sisters slowly emerged from the wall. Their movements were slowly and stiff as all three of them had not moved at all for three thousand years. One of the Sisters was bold in her movements to remove the bandages that were wrapped around her arm to revel an arm that was covered in scales like a python. Her arms that were shacking a bit reached up for the battle mask that covered her face and head. With a sucking noise the mask was removed from her face to reveal a face that looked more like a snakes than a woman's face.

The Python sister took a step forward and away from her Sisters who were still struggling to get out of their bonds. Being the oldest and strongest out of the three of them she found it easier to move about than them. She looked at Seth with her strange eyes. "Lord Ssseth! You have returned to usss after ssso many yearsss!" the sister said as she bowed at Seth. "How may we assissst you?" she asked. She stood back to her height as her sisters finally bowed before Seth.

Seth smirked as he watched the Sisters pick up their weapons. The weapons that they had at their feet for three thousand years. "I need the three of you to go on a little hunting party!" he said with a smirk still on his face. He needed the Serpent Sisters to track down the Avengers and then to take them out as he got the Book of the Dead back.

"And who are we to hunt, My Lord?" asked the Python sister. She stood up while her two Sisters remained bowed before Seth.

Seth looked at Anck-Su-Namun. He could not see if she was smiling but he had a feeling that she was smiling. Anck-Su-Namun had always loved hearing about the Serpent Sisters. They had always been feared by the Pharaohs as they fought all over Egypt for Seth. He looked back at the Serpent Sisters. "I want you to out the Avengers! They will be travelling slowly through the desert and are heading towards Hamunaptra! I wont them to be taken care of! I don't care what you do I just want them taken care off!" he ordered the three Sisters.

The Python Sister smiled as she bowed her head. "We will not fail you! We shall hunt down these Avengers!" she declared. She looked at her Sisters and they didn't need to be told twice. The Serpent Sisters walked past Seth and Anck-Su-Namun. They had a mission to pay and they would not fail.


	7. Chapter 7

**So I have decided to change this from being in a crossover with The Mummy only as I was brining in more characters from different fandoms. I had just felt that it was best that was just under the Avengers. So that explains the sudden change of it no longer being seen as a crossover when searching for it and why I have added some details in the description of the story.**

 **I will also be updating this story much quicker than I have been doing so for the past few months. I will be focusing on this story more than the others in the series so at the moment I have placed Supernatural: The Night Wars on a pause, but at the moment I am planning on changing The Night Wars as I juts don't like its story anymore. I might also get started on other projects that don't have anything to do with the actual plot with the Infinity Avengers but they are apart of the series in one way or another.**

Chapter 7

The trek through the desert was going slow. Most of the Avengers were not use the extreme heat and had found it hard to move around in the desert. It didn't help that some of them wore heavy armour like Iron Man.

Iron Man had found that his cooling systems were not working at complete capacity. The desert of Egypt in the middle of the day was something that he never thought he would be trekking through with the other Avengers. He had to remove his facemask completely to allow his face to at least have a chance to not get to sweaty, but that didn't stop the sweat that was dripping down his face in bucket loads. Sure he had fought in the Middle East but that had been sort fights. His missions in the Middle East had always seen him leaving a base of the American army to get to his battle location and then back to the base with Stark Industries there keeping him protected from the ever power hungry General Ross. It was now different for the Avengers in that they had bases that had links with SHEILD and UNIT around the world.

Stark had also had to turn of some of his suits functions to conserve energy. It became apparently very quickly as to why Nightshade had landed the Moonray so far away. The closer they got to Hamunaptra technology had slowly started to fail. He hoped that if they did have to fight Seth in the City of the Dead he could at least still have a fighting chance against the God of Chaos. He was planning on conserving as much energy as possible then he could still be of help for the Avengers who didn't wear suit of armour.

Wasp was also feeling the heat. The sizechanger had shrunken to her small form and was sitting on Captain America's shoulder. The small sizechanger kept on talking with the leader of the Avengers as they made their way through the desert. She didn't seem to mind that she was right beside Imhotep who was guiding them to the City of the Dead. She kept glancing over her shoulder to see Edward following right behind the Mummy. The Ghoul looked ready to attack the Mummy if he was to lead them astray. His axed was in hand but it was not powered up. Edward like Stark and all the other tech based Avengers were conserving as much energy as they possible could.

Wasp looked up as a shadow passed over above them. Nightshade had taken her true form and was flying high above the desert sand. The Dragonoid another tech based member of the Avengers was conserving energy her own way, and that had been in her taken to her true form. There was another reason as to why she had taken to her true form. Nightshade very quickly into the trek had made it clear that she didn't like sand. She had transformed back into her true form as soon as they were clear from the Moonray. She was not fooling around as she took to the sky above the desert. Her wings hardly moved as she glided through the air above them. Wasp at the start had tried to follow after Nightshade to give her company and to talk about a certain Mech who was in his own mission in England. It was not long for her to see that she didn't stand a chance in keeping up with the Dragonoid. The Dragonoid who was just as fast or was faster than a fighter jet. She had given up and had gone to see Captain America. The leader of the Avengers had been speaking to the Mummy in forming a battle plan as they thought over the best way on dealing with Seth.

Wasp was about to speak to Captain America when another shadow passed over the Avengers on the ground. Her hair went in all directions as wings that sounded like a helicopter powered above the ground based Avengers. She looked back up despite the pain in her neck at the motion to see the giant insect Digimon, Kabuterimon. Kabuterimon was about the same size as the Quinjet that Stark had just built in the basic transport for the growing members of the Avengers. The Quinjet was one of Starks greatest inventions that he had made to help the Avengers in dealing with all of their enemies but the Quinjet sometimes seemed to be outdone by the Moonray.

The Quinjet had the latest of gadgets within it. It could go faster than the SR70 Blackbird and could smash the sound barrier within seconds. JARVIS was the AI co-pilot that took over when no other Avenger could take control of the jet.

Then there was the Moonray. The Moonray was about the same size as the Quinjet on the outside, but on the inside it was much bigger with alien technology that was similar to the Time Lords technology that worked with the TARDIS's. The Moonray had technology that Stark and Hank could only dream of, and technology that Nightshade was not willing to share with the two scientists. After Ultron had attacked Sokovia, Nightshade had prevented Stark and Hank any way of getting a better understanding of Artificial Intelligence. The Moonray also had the ability to travel in time and dimensions, it was something that the Moonray never really did after the Time War.

Wasp remembered about Kabuterimon's young partner, Izzy Izumi. Izzy had fought alongside Kabuterimon and was use to riding was riding on his back and head. Wasp along with many of the other Avengers were shocked that Nightshade had allowed Izzy and his Digimon partner to come with them to Egypt. From the sounds of how things have being going on it sounded that Egypt would be the hardest mission that the Avengers were going to be facing. Izzy was just a teenager a few years younger than Wanda and Wasp couldn't help it as her parental feelings came into full force.

All the Avengers had seen Izzy and his Digimon working together to bring Nightshade to the ground. She had heard from Edward who had gotten UNITs file on the DigiDestined that they had worked together in the past to help defend the world from threats from the Digital World. Wasp knew that they could handle themselves, but she was still worried about them. She didn't want to see a young teenager hurt in a fight that wasn't his, but from what she had heard from Edward that Seth had taken an interest in the boy thanks to Leatherback. It seemed that it was best that Izzy came with the Avengers.

The sizechanger looked back to the ground rather than the sky where the flying members of the Avengers were as her neck was starting to cramp up. All she could see was sand and more sand. She was use to being in cities. She looked around her and got a good look at the other Avengers who were with them. She could see that a few of them were also starting to feel the heat. Ant-Man had shrunk down to his smaller size and was sitting down on Hawkeye's shoulder. The other sizechanger was not saying anything as he watched all the sights that they were passing as they got closer to Hamunaptra.

Janet smiled. Hank had always loved coming to Africa. He loved going to Wakanda to find out more about Vibranium and anything else the Black Panthers people had come up with. Being in Egypt was Hank's dream come true. He had been to Egypt a few years before he became Ant-Man. He had come to the desert to study the insects that were found in the desert. He had found out a lot about them and that had helped him in his study of insects that helped him become Ant-Man and one of the founding Avengers.

Wasp was brought out of her thoughts when Captain America came to a sudden stop. She had to grab onto the strap on his shoulder that was used for the holding of his shield to prevent her from falling to the ground. She looked at the supersoldier to see that he was looking at something in the far distance away from them. Following his glance she couldn't help it as her mouth dropped open.

In the far distance of the Avengers in between a group of mountains that jutted out of the desert was a massive city. The city was in ruins, but even from the far distance the Avengers could see that even in ruins it was still a grand city. Massive walls surrounded the city. The walls that wrapped around the city were also crumbling down just like the rest of the city. It was hard to see the extent of the damage that had been done to the city from this far away from it, but it was clear Hamunaptra had not seen the passage of time well.

"Is that Hamunaptra?" Wanda asked as she stepped in beside Captain America. The young Physic who joined the Avengers during Ultron's attack of her city had grown more sure of herself thanks to Natasha along with Clint and Nightshade. Clint had become a father figure to the young orphan who had just lost her twin brother. He kept her human which Wasp would think was the most important thing that the three of them could be doing for the young woman. Natasha however trained her like she did any recruits. That was long hours of training in the training room to be able to be a member of the Avengers. Nightshade taught her how to control her emotions to have the best outcome with her powers.

Captain America looked over to Imhotep as Nightshade and Kabuterimon hovered above them. The two flying members of the Avengers kept looking out for any movement in the desert. Cap knew that he could trust Nightshade to have their back when Seth could attack them at any time. "Is that really where we are going, Imhotep?" he asked the Mummy.

"It is! Hamunaptra from this point is half a days walk! We should be there at nightfall!" he replied. He looked over at the supersoldier before looking back at the city in the distance.

"I don't sssee any of you getting to Hamunaptra any time sssoon!" hissed a voice to the left. Captain America and Imhotep both looked around to the source of the voice to see a woman in battle armour approaching them. She looked more or less human if it was not for the tail that dragged on the ground behind her. The tail was covered in gold armour with a metal mace on the tip of her tail. Her face was also strange in that it was not a humans face but it was a pythons face. A forked tongue flicked out of her mouth as she looked at all the Avengers. She didn't even flinch when she looked up at the sky and saw both Nightshade and Kabuterimon hovering above the ground. She looked back down at the ground to face the leader of the Avengers.

"Miss I must ask that you identify yourself!" Captain America ordered. He reached for his shield and Wasp instantly flew off of his shoulder. Her fists glowed a bright yellow as she prepared to attack the unknown snake person who had showed up from nowhere in the desert.

Python smirked back at the supersoldier as her sisters emerged from their hiding places. Her two sisters had trapped the Avengers on the ground in a triangle. Her sisters had already unsheathed their weapons and were ready to attack the team of super humans. "You mussst be Captain America! Ssseth has told us a lot about you! That you ssspeak too much in hopes of ssstopping war! Why would you want to stop war? War is beauty and it allowsss the ssstrongessst to survive rather than the weak keeping the ssstrongessst back!" Python hissed back at Captain America.

"You work for Seth?" Wasp asked. Her small insect wings beating faster than they ever did as she looked over the snake lady who had appeared from the desert. The sizechanger before she knew was in the snake lady's scaly hand. Wasp wriggled in every direction that she could in hope get out of the woman's hand. "Let me go, lizard lady!" Wasp shouted when her wriggling was not doing her any good.

Python looked at the sizechanger she had in her scaly hand before she looked back at Captain America. "Is this noisy one yours, Captain America?" she asked as she showed her prize to the super soldier. Captain America could only stare as Wasp was slowly being crushed by the snake woman as if she was really an insect rather than one of the Avengers he was happy to have at his side.

"Python release her at this moment!" Imhotep demanded. The Mummy had stepped up to stand beside Captain America. "She has done nothing to you and your Sisters!" he shouted to the oldest member of the Serpent Sisters. He hoped that in the years she had been sleeping she had removed herself from following Seth's words, but from what he was seeing Python was just the same as the last time that they had crossed paths.

The oldest Serpent Sister turned her attention to the High Priest. Her lips pulled back to reveal fangs like that of a snake. "I never thought I would sssee you again High Priessst Imhotep!" Python hissed as she narrowed her human eyes at Imhotep. Her tail whacked against the ground as she fought to not tear Imhotep apart. "I thought the people you had pledged to defend had turned agaisssnt you and mummified alive!" she hissed at him.

Imhotep didn't respond he only stared right at Python. It didn't help that one of his eyes was still facing the wrong way. It was going to take a good few months towards a year for his flesh to return. His flesh and organs might return faster if he stole them from someone else like it had been said when the curse had been placed on him. The hunger was starting to grow and he kept looking at the Avengers as if he could see them as mummified corpses only to remind himself that they were his allies. If he was to consume someone's organs and fluids it would be someone he didn't know or someone he hated.

Python didn't say anything. She just started to squeeze harder and Wasp couldn't help but scream out as she felt the grip around her body begin to get to much for her. The oldest sibling smiled as she saw all the Avengers go for their weapons only to drop their protective defences as Viper and Cobra moved in. She watched the two flying Avengers who were getting ready to give the ground Avengers air support. Smirking she was quick to give out an order, "Do not think about it! If you make any moves against me or my sisters then I shall crush the small insect girl! Now land!"

Izzy on Kabuterimon's head looked over to Nightshade. The Dragonoid looked torn but when Wasp screamed again that was enough to make the two aerial land with the other Avengers. Nightshade landed behind Captain America while Kabuterimon landed behind Wanda. Izzy jumped off of the giant Digimon as he reverted back to Tentomon.

"That is much better!" Python said as she final released Wasp from her grasp.

The sizechanger who was too tired to revert back to her normal size or to get her wings to start moving nearly hit the ground when Cap caught her. The leader of the Avengers brought her close to him as Ant-Man returned to his normal size and took his unconscious wife from his friend.

"Its okay Janet I've got you! Your safe now!" he said to her in hopes that was enough to help her. He couldn't help but bring her close to him when Python began to laugh at what he had said.

"You think you are sssafe, Human! Thisss isss jussst the ssstart!" she declared as she took a step closer to Ant-Man. She smiled wickedly when Captain America and Imhotep moved the man in the red suit behind them to form a protective stance around their own. "I see humans have never changed in the last three thousand years!" she remarked with disgust in her voice as she watched the Avengers protect each other.

Python looked at her sisters. Viper was jumping up and down as she prepared to fight the so called Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Cobra however was waiting for the last moment to strike, but her eyes never left the Asgardian who stood beside the archer. She then looked back at Captain America. She knew who she was to speak to and Captain America was the one. She knew from what she had also been told by Seth that Nightshade was also the one to speak to, but at the moment she wanted to test the Avengers one by one. Nightshade would come later, once she knew more about her. Until then she will study the unknown threat until she knew exactly what they were dealing with. She looked back at Captain America.

"Now Captain America I want to know how much your allies mean to you? Are you going to defend only a few people or are going to make the ultimate sacrifice for mankind?" Python asked. She looked at her sisters who were getting ready to attack the Avengers at any moment. She could see Captain America thinking over what she was saying.

The supersoldier had narrowed his eyes as he regarded the leader of the Serpent Sisters. He kept his shield at the ready as he and Imhotep were the only people who were keeping Hank and Janet save from the front. He knew from experience in fighting against HYDRA that Nightshade was also watching for the wounded member of the Avengers. "I don't like to see any life being taken no matter if they are one of the Avengers or an innocent stand byer!" Captain America responded back to Python.

"Rogers!" Nightshade spoke up. It was the first time that the Dragonoid had spoken since they had started their trek through the desert from where the Moonray had landed to where they could see Hamunaptra. She had taken a step forward to make herself more seen by the leader of the Avengers. Her sharp claws found no traction in the sand that a few times she had to lift her paw up and keep it suspended in the sky. The sound of her moving her joints had gotten a lot louder as the sand found its way into her bones which no doubt was causing pain for the Dragonoid if the changing of her optics colours was a sign that something was wrong. "You can not trust anything what this creature says! She works with Seth and must be terminated!" she continued when she planted all four paws back onto the ground.

Captain America looked back around at Nightshade. The Dragonoid stood just a little sorter than the Hulk but she was still an imposing sight for someone who didn't know anything about her. He knew that Nightshade could be trusted, but there was sometimes that her methods of getting the job done that caused him to question his friendship with Nightshade. "I just want to see what she has to say, Nightshade!" he replied back to Nightshade.

Nightshade couldn't help but let out a hiss when Captain America looked back at Python. "What have you got to say Python! Like Nightshade says we trust what you have to say!" he said back to the leader of the Serpent Sisters. He could see that the other two members of the Serpent Sisters prepare their weapons for a fight that could happen at any time.

"If you return to how you got here and leave Seth to his destiny! And I will see that you all have a place in the New World that he is going to create!" Python explained. She could see that the Avengers were not buying what she was saying. Looking back at Captain America she couldn't help but smirk when she replied, "Or if you stand in our way you shall all die!"

"I don't like bullies and the Avengers will never stand down to Seth!" Captain America replied back to Python.

Python smirked and simple said, "So it is death!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"So it is death!"

That is the only warning that the Avengers got before the Serpent Sisters lunged in to attack them. Python was the one who led the attack. The mace at the tip of her tail smashed into Captain America's shield. The thud that followed from the impact was enough to see Python and Captain America flung in opposite directions of each other. The two leaders of the opposing teams went to fighting against each other.

Captain America didn't need to think twice as he flung his shield at Python as the other Avengers started to fight with the other two members of the Serpent Sisters. The shield whacked against Python's face before it rebounded back to him. He watched as Python rubbed her swore nose from where his shield had smacked against her face. Her tail with the mace at the end of it smashed into the ground as blood easily flowed down from the wound. Not thinking again he flung his shield back at Python, but he could only stare as his shield was whacked away from the Serpent Sister by her mace tipped tail.

The shield landed with a heavy thud on the sandy ground. Captain America could only watch as Nightshade snuck up behind Python. The black and red Dragonoid was close to the ground that her belly was touching the sand. He noticed a quick look of disgust cross through Nightshade's optics as she locked onto the Serpent Sister that he was fighting. The other Avengers were going against the other Serpent Sisters.

The fight was already taken a good amount of the desert that was outside of Hamunaptra. Even the skies above the desert was not clear as Vision, Iron Man, Thor and Falcon gave the ground based Avengers air support in against the giant snake that had been Viper. Tentomon and Wanda had both formed a protective circle around Ant-Man who was holding Wasp close to him. The two sizechangers had went into themselves as they kept each other protected. Wanda was using her powers to move anyone who was getting to close to the two sizechangers as Ant-Man talked to his lover in hopes that she was going to come around soon. Tentomon was also protecting them and Izzy who sat on the sand looking at his laptop. He had been given a way to communicate with the Moonray along with the other Avenger team that was at the moment looking for the dagger in England. They had hoped that they did not need to get in touch with the other team. Izzy was having problems with getting in touch with either the Moonray or the other team. They needed a way to get Wasp out of the desert and somewhere she could get medical attention. Something that she needed more than lying in the arms of the man she loved.

Python used her tail and picked up his shield. The mace that was attached to her tail dug into the sand before erupting from under the sand and under the shield. With the mace it was easy to pick up the shield that had been dropped to the ground. Her tail brought the shield up off the ground and the oldest Serpent Sister examined the round shield as her tail brought Captain America's shield up to her face to examine it. Her clawed fingers got a grip of the edge of the shield when her tail brought it close enough for her hands to take it.

"Interesting use of a shield, Captain America!" Python said as she studied the shield that she held in her hands. She studied it as if she had never seen a shield before. She looked at the front of the shield that was painted with the red and blue strips along with the star in the centre. She then flipped the shield to view the leather straps that kept the shield attached to his arm when he was using it to shield his body from attacks.

Python looked back up at Captain America as the other Avengers and her Sisters fought in the desert. They were so close to Hamunaptra that they could not lose the fight and be forced to retreat. If they retreated then Seth was a step closer to the Book of the Dead and regaining all of his powers. They could not allow Seth to regain his powers. He was already bad enough without all of his powers that the Avengers were starting to recruit many more creatures than they would have before. Even with the Avengers doing this they were still finding it hard to keep up with him.

The oldest Serpent Sister was about to through the Vibranium shield back at Captain America but something big and heavy landed on top of her. Python grunted in pain as something stood on top of her. Python tried to use her tail but again a heavy weight was placed onto her tail. Her body and tail was immobilised by her unseen attacker. Flicking out her forked shape tongue she got a scent of her attacker. The smell of metal and other smells that she had not smelt in 3000 years was picked up. This was a new attacker. Looking at the shadow on the sand she could see the basic shape of Nightshade. The Dragonoid had managed to sneak up and attack her without her knowing that she was there. She had to admit that Nightshade had skills if she could sneak up on her the first Hunter. She had hunted everything from elephants right up to the other Gods. Now she had allowed some machine from another world to get the better of her.

Nightshade's metal claws then picked up the shield that she had dropped in the sand beside her. Her metal claws picked up the shield. "Cap' catch!" she shouted as she flung the shield back to the leader of the Avengers.

Nightshade looked back down at Python who was struggling under her paws. She had struck fast in keeping Python's tail pinned to the ground with her back foot. The mace could do series damage to all of them and looking at the other Serpent Sisters she could see that they all had weapons attached to their tails along with the weapons that they were carrying. "Don't even think about it Python! This ends here!" Nightshade said. She opened her jaws as black sparks sparked at the tips of her sabres. She was surprised that Python had managed to turn her head and face her. Growling at her Nightshade allowed the sparks to get much larger and more power behind them.

"Thanks for that Nightshade! Now we just need to keep the Serpent Sisters from following us to Hamunaptra!" Captain America said as he approached Nightshade. He was glad that she was still keeping Python under her clawed paws.

Nightshade looked back at Captain America. She was still keeping her paws on Python and was not for letting the old member of the Sisters up. "The only way we can prevent them from coming after us is if we end their lives! That is the only way that I can think of!" she replied. She kept her attention on Captain America that she did not notice the transformation that was happening with Python. Her systems were already starting to act up because of the magic interference that was spreading from Hamunaptra that they were not picking the change of mass that was happening underneath her.

Captain America also didn't notice the change that was happening underneath Nightshade's paws. He was too busy occupied on looking up at Nightshade's red optics. The optics that were looking down at him as she was no doubt planning over everything that they were going to be facing in the middle of the desert. They knew that at night she would transform into her vehicle form to allow Wasp a chance to be inside. She would have transformed into her jet and got her to Cairo where she could see medics but that had been when the Serpent Sisters had attacked them. Wasp needed medical attention and Steve knew that Nightshade was the fastest Avenger to get her to where she needed to go.

"Nightshade they are just soldiers who are following orders from Seth! They might be forced to be doing this!" Captain America argued right back at her. He was not afraid to talk back to an alien creature that could easily crush him with her paws and then for good measure use her lightning to damage his nerves. He was also not afraid of the fighting that was around him. He had been in the worst of fighting during the Second World War against HYDRA. He was used to being in the middle of conflict that he could argue with Nightshade.

"I don't think so, Rogers! You show the way that Imhotep reacted to the Serpent Sisters! They are not just your normal average solider following orders! No they are much worse and need to be dealt with!" Nightshade argued back. She was slowly beginning to feel that something was off about all of this. Why was Python not shouting up at her. Why had she not yet gone through the armour on her back with claws?

Nightshade let out a growl when Captain America gave her a look. It was a look that she knew that he didn't agree with her and her plan. It was so annoying when he didn't agree with what she was planning. If she had known humans wouldn't listen to what she was telling them then she would not have done anything to help the humans in the first place a century ago. But Galvatron said that she had a soft Spark when it came to the humans and their world. Shaking her horned head Nightshade fought the urge to argue with Captain America like a sparkling after a Energon treat. They were in the middle of a battle that needed all the Avengers in the game. They already had two members who were not in this fight and they couldn't allow two more members to be arguing on what they should do.

Nightshade looked back down at Python. Her optics widened just as Python attacked her. The head a giant python's head smacked into her head. The helmet that covered her head bashed against Nightshade's metal horned head. Python was much larger than Nightshade and with enough force Nightshade was off of Python and was lying in the desert sand as the huge snake prepared to strike Captain America.

Captain America watched in horror as Python towered above him. The snake was huge. It was about the same size as the Midguard Serpent that had attacked the Avengers Tower. Thor had been so focused on that he should be the only Avenger who took out the Serpent but with team work with the other Avengers Thor had managed to stop the Serpent.

He was brought back to the world by the sound of hissing. Python's huge shadow had fallen on top of him. Her black tongue flicked out just like every other snake that he had seen over the years. Granted those snakes had always been smaller than him and they were not as terrifying as Python was. Taken a step back he prepared to make a move. He hoped that he was faster than Python.

Python's hiss got louder and Captain America raised his shield as he prepared to make a move. In the corner of his eye he saw Nightshade using her wings to get back up on her feet. She shock herself like a dog in order to get all the sand out from her joints and armour plating. The Dragonoid focused back on Python as the massive python prepared to strike Captain America.

Nightshade opened her wings and got into her own striking position. Widening her optics range she got a good view of Captain America and Python. The snake opened her massive jaws revealing six rows of pointed teeth. An orange glow flickered at the back of her mouth as she prepared to breathe fire. Nightshade snorted at that. She had heard the stories from agents of UNIT that dragons of this planet breathed fire much like the Predacons of Cybertron. There was only a few Dragonoids who breathed fire, but it was not a element that they were mainly given when they were created.

The glow at the back of Python's throat got brighter by the second. Nightshade's back foot to a step back as her front legs lowered to the ground as she got ready to race towards Captain America's side. A mere human alone could not fight against the giant serpent alone. No they needed aerial support with something that could move faster than the serpent, hopefully. Activating the afterburners at the tip of her wings she started to plot the course that she was going to take.

She focused back on Python and she waited for the split second before she struck. She could see that Rogers had seen her and was no doubt planning to move his body in such a way that would allow him to be caught by Nightshade. This would be the first time that they had done this manoeuvre but they had spoken of it a few times. It was something that they should have practiced before they had gotten into fight.

Without any warning and at the same time Python and Nightshade made their moves. The other Avengers and the Serpent Sisters all stopped what they were doing as they watched Python and Nightshade both move towards Captain America. One had the intentions of destroying the leader of the Avengers and the other wanted to get him out of harms way.

Nightshade barrel rolled so that her back was facing Python. In an instant her front arms were reaching for Captain America. Her claws were spread wide as the human ran towards the Dragonoid. Sharp claws wrapped around his arms and with a powerful blast from the afterburners at the end of her wings Nightshade speed increased within a few wing flaps.

Python let out a blast of bright orange flames where Captain America had been a second ago. The flames almost touched the tip of Nightshade's tail as she got Captain America away from the giant snake. The snakes jaws clamped shut in the sandy. The rest of its body curled in on itself as it raised its huge head back into the sky. Its huge eyes locked on Nightshade as she glided in the sky just above the cloud line. The Dragonoid was out of range of any of her attacks. Narrowing her eyes she got a good look to see that Captain America was sitting on her back.

The sudden force of two things attacking her from the side attracted Python back to the fight that was happening on the ground. Her eyes widened when she saw not only the Hulk but also Thor coming towards her. A green fist and a hammer smashed into her face. Python let out a scream as her huge head was flung to the side by forces that she had not expected from the two of them. Hissing she watched as Thor flew over her head and the Hulk landed in the sand just beside his head before he jumped back into the air and punched Viper who had also transformed into her true form.

The giant viper was fighting Hawkeye and Black Widow. The archer was using his arrows in quick succession into vipers eyes with deadly accuracy. Black Widow was using her stings and stealth to attack and then retreat. The Avengers were a worthy enemy for the Serpent Sisters and Seth.

Python got back up as she heard the roaring of something coming towards her. Looking up she saw Nightshade in a perfect dive. Her wings were folded close to her as she got closer to the ground faster than anything she had seen before. On her back was Captain America. He must have been holding on for dear life as Nightshade got closer to the ground.

"Cap' are you sure about this? We have not practiced this manoeuvre and Python! She is one of the biggest things I have taken out with a human on my back and acting as co-pilot!" Nightshade shouted over the wind. She didn't even look around to face the leader of the Avengers. She was too busy watching the desert that was getting closer. She needed to be ready for pulling up at the last moment. Already she was beginning to charge her weapons and she was locked onto Python.

Captain America who was holding onto her neck leaned in closer to where her audio sensors where. He didn't know if she needed him to be close to hear him or if she could hear him over the roaring wind without any problems at all. "We have no choice Nightshade! And like I keep hearing in all the movies about man and machine having a bond that allows them to overcome a lot of issues!" he shouted over the wind. He knew from the way Nightshade shock her head that she heard him just fine, but him shouting was a way for him to hear what she was saying. "We are just about to prove that theory!" he shouted over the wind again. He held on tighter to Nightshade as she got closer to the ground and picked up speed once again. He gritted his teeth as his ears began to pop from the pressure that was coming from the sudden decent from the air.

"If you are sure about this!" Nightshade responded as she came in closer for the attack. Her wings kept close to her body as she got closer to Python. Python who had opened up her mouth. Once again the leader of the Serpent Sisters was preparing the attack the leaders of the Avengers and the Elemental Guardians.

Nightshade prepared her shields for the oncoming fire attack that she was going to have to face. It was either that or watch as Captain America melted in the flames. Flames that she knew she had a better standing against with her shields at full power. Nightshade barrel rolled until her back was facing the ground. Her scanners alerted her that Captain America had tightened his hold on her neck as she had done the manoeuvre. Titling her head she was able to see that she was just to past Python's head. The orange glow of the flames that were emitting from Python's mouth was getting brighter and brighter by the second.

The sound of a human grunting beneath her altered her that Captain America was in position. Letting out a roar she folded her wings closer to her body she lifted higher into the air. With little movements from her tail she was heading back towards Python's mouth. Nightshade came level to level with Python's massive jaws when she opened up her huge black wings with snap.

A blast of fire exploded out of Python's wide open jaws as black lightning zapped out of Nightshade's. The two attacks exploded against each other. Nightshade flew past the fire ball remains of the explosion as she took to higher skies above Python's head as Captain America flung his shield at Python's exposed head. The giant snake hissed as she felt the shield hitting her in the back of her head.

Nightshade landed on top of Python's head. Her sharp metal claws dug into the thick scales of the massive Python. She lowered herself down so that Captain America could leap onto her back. The supersoldier who was faster than any other human was running up to Nightshade after he had picked up his shield but he nor Nightshade had time to react.

A shadow fell onto Captain America. The soldier looked at his attacker a second too late. The third Serpent Sister had leapt on Python's head when Nightshade had landed on her head to pick up Captain America. The third Serpent Sister was still in her humanoid form as she fought against the other Avengers. Her longsword was covered in green blood along with black blood. The wounds that she had inflected would not kill the two Avengers she had struck, no that was what she was going to leave that for the desert heat.

Cobra flicked her forked tongue as she looked at the two Avengers who stood on her oldest sisters head. Yellow eyes narrowed she could not help it as her hood emerged from where it was hiding as she made herself look bigger. She took a step back when Nightshade opened her wings and dropped to the ground. The tactical member of the Serpent Sisters had her eyes on Captain America. It was time for the Avengers to pull back. She did not agree with killing them on the spot, she wanted to see them fall back and begin to panic before they took to killing them. Python agreed with her but she wanted to have a few deaths in the first fight, something that Seth wanted. Viper wanted to kill them all, but Cobra only killed when she had to kill.

Nightshade followed Cobra's gaze and began to move towards the leader of the Avengers. Her sharp metal claws leaving dents in her scales. Her tail swept behind her as she stopped when Cobra had looked towards her. It was like a cat facing against another cat. They would not attack until the other made the first move. Nightshade let out a hiss that Cobra returned with her own hiss.

Cobra moved faster than Nightshade could move. The Serpent Sister stabbed Captain America with her staff that she held in her other hand.

The supersoldier leapt back but it was already to late. The poison had been injected into the supersoldier. He looked at the small rip in his uniform before he looked back to Cobra to see that she was retreating off of her sisters back. He almost had a heart attack when metal claws wrapped around his body before he was flung into the air. A second later he heard the clamping of huge jaws clamping shut behind him. His feeling heavy he did not hear Nightshade given the order to fall back. Nor did he feel the sudden drop as Nightshade fell into a huge tunnel along with a few other of the Avengers. He did not hear the Serpent Sisters laughing as the Avengers fell back. What he did fell was his body beginning to fell funny before he didn't fell normal in his own skin.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The sound of metal scrapping the ancient stones broke the silence that had fallen after the whole tomb had swallowed the Avengers and the Serpent Sisters. A pile of rocks that had once been a part of the tomb had entombed something that was not of this world. The rocks that had been one of the tomb had survived the passage of time but it had not been able to survive a battle that had been raged above it.

The pile of rocks jumped a few inches in the air as banging and clawing came from the new tomb that they formed above it. The sound of a mechanical growl vibrated through the ground and the walls. The tomb under the sand fell silent before the sound of electronic groaning and whirling followed by metal plates smashing against each other. The stones and rouble that had entombed the creature suddenly dropped in size as whatever was trapped under it got smaller. The growling got much louder before the sound of weapons clicking.

The tomb had gone silent once again. Not even the rats that had found their way into the ancient tomb made a noise. They were too busy in being focused on not bringing the attention of what was trapped under the stones. Their black beady eyes could see the slightest of movement that was happening under the stones. They could tell that there was something that was dangerous under the stones.

The silence was broken when two missiles were clicked into lock. It was followed by the sudden booming of the missiles being fired. A fireball exploded from under the stones. A few of the rats that had been watching and waiting for the struggles to finish had burnt to a crisp. The rats that survived scurried as fast as they could as a metal paw with three sharp claws slammed into the ground beside the pile of stones that had entombed it only a second ago. Using its sharp claws on all four of its feet it crawled out of the tomb that had been created from the tomb collapsing under Python's and Nightshade's weight.

With all four paws on the sandy ground the one optic mechanical tiger dropped to the ground. Its optic shuttered as blue sparks sparked from its body where there was bad damage that had been caused by the fighting between the Avengers and the Serpent Sisters. With a clicking sound the two machine guns that were on its shoulders folded back under the plates that covered the shoulder joints. Sharp claws scrapped against the sand as it began its self repairing.

Nightshade kept her systems on a low power as she began the basic repairs on her damaged systems. She had a hatred for sand and deserts. Sand was always causing her problems no matter where it was from. It didn't matter if the sand was from the desert or the beach or anywhere else where there was sand. The sand that had already gotten into her joints was already beginning to become a problem. The heat of her internal systems was already starting to melt the sand into glass. Glass that at the moment was not a problem and could be easily repaired by Ratchet when she returned to the Ark for the her annual check-up to make sure that all of her systems was working. She just needed to keep an optic on the glass built up before it got any worse and she caused damage to herself and the other Avengers.

For a few more minutes Nightshade lay on the sandy ground on the tomb. The tomb that was just a tunnel underneath the sand was pitch black. The only lights in the tunnel was the flames that had been started when Nightshade had released her missiles to get out of the trap that she had fallen into when she had fallen into the tunnels that spanned under the desert and no doubt to Hamunaptra. The other light source that was in the tunnel was the dim red glow of Nightshade's slightly shuttered optic. The blue sparks that sparked off from her joints was also bright in the dim light of the tomb.

The sound of a rat scratching at her pedes was enough to bring Nightshade back into full action. Her one optic in her tiger form rolled down to look at the rodent. The rodent that was looking to see if there was anything in the mechanical being that it could eat. Nightshade watched the small creature as it made its way to her clawed front paws. Scanning its life status from its simple brainwaves to its heartbeat. A steady heartbeat, it has no idea that it is so close to death.

Three metal claws slowly opened up that allowed the rat to walk right into a trap. The rat seeing more room to explore walked towards Nightshade's exposed paw. The rat was just an cm away from her pad of her paw when her claws snapped shut. The rat was trapped and dead before it knew what was happening. It happened so fast that it didn't have time to make a dying noise. Nightshade opened up her paws to reveal the dead rat that she had crushed. Rubbing her paw into the sand she removed the gore from the rats death.

Bringing the rest of her systems back online Nightshade got back to her feet. The crunching of glass sounded as she moved back to her four paws. Hissing in slight pain she started to move all of her joints. With a twist of her plating she transformed into her human form. Her hand reached for the wall beside her as she steadied herself on two feet. Finding her balance once again she removed her hand from the wall.

Nightshade looked over her shoulder to see if there was anything sneaking up on her. There was nothing behind her. Satisfied that nothing was going to sneak up her she returned her attention back to the direction that was in front of her. The tomb in front of her was just as dark as behind her. Her optics were quick to adapt to the dim light of the tomb that she was able to see that outlines of obstacles in red. Happy that she would be able to see what was coming up in front of her she began to look for the other Avengers.

"Captain Rogers!" she shouted. Her voice echoing in the tombs tunnels. The tunnels that she didn't doubt spanned under the whole desert from Hamunaptra to the modern city. Looking up at the ceiling above her, her optics took in all the details that they were seeing. Stone and wood had been used to create the ceiling and keep the sand from dropping down onto the tomb. "What could that has done for this place!" Nightshade commented as she looked down at the ground. The ground underneath her feet was covered in sand that had managed to seep through the cracks and land on the ground. Then there had been where she had fallen. The stone and wood that was keeping the ceiling up had caved under Python's and her true forms combined weight during the fight. She could not go out the way she had come from. It had become block with debris that had fallen from the avalanche of sand and rock. There was also the Serpent Sisters. She really didn't want to go back and deal with all three of them alone. Even with working with Rogers had hardly done anything to Python. They needed to regroup before they could do anything like take Hamunaptra from the Sisters who had no doubt started the short trek there.

"Come on Rogers we don't have time for these human games of hide and seek!" she shouted into the darkness. She knew it was foolish to shout into the darkness when she was alone, but she had very little choice. She like the Moonray had been having problems with all of her systems. Systems that she had not really thought that she needed until she started to notice that they were switching themselves off. She knew that they needed to get to the City of the Dead and get the Book of the Dead. The Book of the Dead was a key weapon in the war against Seth. The only way she would now where Rogers was by her getting his attention.

Nightshade remained still and silent for a few moments. Time that will allow Rogers to hear her shouting for him and time for him to react. She knew that humans could be slow in reacting. Feeling a new spark of pain course through her legs she hissed in pain before she leaned against the wall. She needed to find Captain Rogers fast. Being closer to Hamunaptra was becoming dangerous for her.

"Come on Steve, we don't have all day for you to catch your beauty sleep!" she shouted out into the darkness while still leaning against the wall. "Come on Steve!" she shouted as she removed herself from the wall that she was leaning against. Checking her systems on last time she was glad to see that everything had settled down and had retuned to a normal functioning rate.

Taken a step away from the wall. She looked over her shoulder once again before she looked in the direction that she had started to walk in. "Okay Rogers if you are trying to scare me you are going to need to try better than that!" she started to walk down the tombs tunnel. She was glad that her systems were beginning to start to come online.

She had only been walking for a few moments when she started to hear hissing. The hissing was muffled as it sounded underneath something. Nightshade stopped when she started to hear the hissing along with her name being shouted. She reached for her sword at her side as her hearing strained to hear what the source of the noise was. Her optics scanned the shadows in looking for a human shaped figure standing up. Seeing nothing she turned her attention to the ground in hopes of seeing the human figure on the ground.

A second later she spotted a huddled shape. Nightshade took a step closer to the shape. The shape got even tighter in on itself as she got closer to it. Nightshade stopped dead in her tracks. She raised her hands up to show that she was not a threat. The hissing stopped but the creature kept huddled up in the ground. She could not see what the creature was but from the way that it was moving she could tell that it was a snake. She couldn't tell what snake it was, but she had a felling that it was a python or something along those lines.

"Friend Nightshade!" boomed Thor's voice. The Asgardian let Clint and Hawkeye up to the alien shapeshifter.

Nightshade glared at Thor. Her optics glowing red and that was enough to cause the three other Avengers to stop dead. "What is wrong?" Thor asked. He had already reached for his hammer that was beginning to spark with lightning. Thor followed Nightshade's gaze back to the shadows to see a form slithering towards Nightshade. "Nightshade behind you!" he shouted. He raised his weapon into the air as Clint reached for his bow and an arrow. The two older members of the Avengers both focused on the creature that slithered up to Nightshade's side. Wanda had frozen at the sight of the snake that had come of the shadows only to hide behind Nightshade.

"Everyone lower your weapons!" Nightshade commanded looking back at Thor. She kept her arms up to show that she was not a threat while also commanding Thor not to attack. Taken a quick glance at the snake that had curled around her right foot she then looked back at Thor. "We are in a tomb under the Egyptian desert and there is no doubt many creatures down here that will want to kill us now that they have smelled our blood and Energon!" she started to explain to Thor. She kept her focus halved on Thor and the snake that had wrapped itself around her foot. The snake was a large enough to easily crush her leg in the state that she was in at the moment, but it was not doing that. No, it had rested its head on her boot. Its eyes were closed and its black forked tongue hardly flickered out of its mouth. "We don't know if they will attack us! But we can not attack them if they do not mean us a threat!" she finished explaining to Thor when she looked back at the God of Thunder.

Thor snarled but he lowered his hammer. He snarled at the snake that had wrapped itself around Nightshade's leg. The snake looked to relaxed around the alien shapeshifter that he didn't like about. "We were just attacked by three lady snakes and you are happy with a snake that is wrapped around your leg!" Thor shouted at Nightshade. He looked up at the ceiling that was still standing and keeping the desert out of the underground tomb.

Nightshade let out a hiss and took a step forward. It was hard for her to make the move with the snake that was wrapped around her foot. Her optics were glowing a bright red as she glared right at Thor. "Listen to me Thor! We have no idea what can be lurking in these tunnels and Hamunaptra itself! And without the Moonray I am not able to get in touch with UNIT or SHIELD as this place messes with technology! Right now we need to find our way through these tunnels to either find the others or get to Hamunaptra before Seth and those snake winches get there!" she said looking at Thor.

Wanda who had been busy staring at the snake that was wrapped around Nightshade's foot finally moved. She looked away from the snake and back at Nightshade. "How do we do that? There could be miles of tunnels here and it could take us some time to find our way to this city that we need to go to!" she said looking right at Nightshade's optics.

"We move quietly and quickly through the tunnels! We will leave marks in the walls to show us that we have been here and what direction we took!" Nightshade replied to Wanda. She looked down the corridor that Thor had come with the others. There was a chance that they could follow the path that had led them to her. "It will also help the others know that we have been here and what way we took! But there is a chance that all the creepy crawlies that live in here could also follow us and ambush us!" Nightshade said looking at the wall.

Wanda had gone to look back at the snake that had wrapped itself around Nightshade's leg as the alien shapeshifter walked towards the wall. The snake looked way to relaxed when it was wrapped around her foot. Its eyes were closed and its tongue hardly flickered out of its mouth. She could sense the confusion and pain that was coming off of the snake that had sought Nightshade's leg for a place to wrap itself up.

The young physic Avenger looked from the snake back to Nightshade. The Dragonoid was busy studying the writing that was on the wall. A bright blue light had flickered into existence and was given Nightshade the light that she needed to read the writing that was on the wall. Wanda watched as Nightshade studied all the words that were written on the wall, letters that she would not be able to read. She was beginning to wish that she had learned more languages when she had joined the Avengers. Nightshade along with Imhotep where the only ones who could read the ancient righting that was on the walls. The Avengers had been quick to get everything ready for their trip to Egypt, but Nightshade had taken very little time to learn the ancient language. Wanda had watched Nightshade as she downloaded the language that Imhotep had been born with. Once the download had been done Nightshade knew the language well both spoken and written.

"What have you found?" Thor asked when Nightshade moved away from the wall that she had been reading. The snake was still wrapped around her foot and it was not showing any sign that it was moving from its sleeping spot.

Wanda was still watching the blue and red python that was wrapped around Nightshade's foot. There was something that was not making sense with the snake. It had gone towards Nightshade when it should have gone into hiding somewhere away from them. She could pick up its emotions something that she could not do with an animal and she had tried. She could only read humans, and to an extent Julian when he was in his wolf form. She also found it hard to read aliens like Nightshade, Galvatron and Dalek Sec. But that might be because they were non-biological aliens that made it hard for her to understand their emotions and thoughts.

The snake, however was much easier to read than a few members of the Avengers. Natasha and Clint had both created walls that shielded their thoughts and emotions from psychics like her. A few of the older Avengers like Thor and Stark had their emotions all over the place, but that had been because they had seen many things in their lives. Edward and Julian when they were in the New Avengers Facility where hard for her to read, but she always had a feeling that was because they were undead and their minds didn't work the same way as the other Avengers much like Galvatron and Nightshade. The only Avenger that Wanda found easy to read other than Vision was Captain America. This snake gave the very same thoughts that Steve gave off. Looking deeper into the snakes mind she saw the last fight that the Avengers had been fighting in.

Wanda stared at the snake that was wrapped around Nightshade's foot. The snake that had gone for the one Avenger that was not a threat to it. It was starting to make sense. The snake's scales were red and blue and on its head was a white star, much like on Captain America's star on his uniform and shield. The snake had gone to Nightshade as Rogers had a longer friendship with the alien shapeshifter than he did with Stark. It all made sense when she looked at the snake who was listening to Nightshade speak to Thor and Clint about the next stage in the plan.

"If we can trust what the Hieroglyphs say it says that we are close to Hamunaptra! Closer than what we were topside! How that works I am not entirely sure! It has not been made clear! All I can make out is that we follow that way to get to the armoury of Hamunaptra!" Wanda heard Nightshade say to Thor.

"Why the armoury? What could be in there that they wont us to go so badly?" Clint asked. The archer had decided to make himself known to the Dragonoid and the Asgardian. Both of which looked at him. Nightshade's optics were no longer glowing red and had returned to their normal human form colour of green and hazel.

Nightshade looked back at the wall that she had been reading in hope of finding why they needed to go to the armoury. A moment of readying of Hieroglyphs she returned her attention back to Thor and Clint. "It does not say why this tunnel is taken us to the armoury! It might be that is where this tunnel goes and that there is nothing special with what is in the armour!" she replied to the two Avengers who were doing the speaking with her.

Thor grunted in agreement with what made sense. The Asgardian looked at the snake that was still wrapped around Nightshade's foot. "And what about your little friend, Nightshade?" he asked her.

Nightshade looked down at the snake. The large python had tightened its coils around her leg and ankle. Its head was resting on her foot like it owned the thing. It's brilliant blue eyes had opened and somehow they had managed to look up towards her. In all her life in fighting giant snakes from Basilisks and Nagas she had never seen a snake rolling its eyes. The eyes that were looking up at her was familiar, but she could not place how they looked so familiar. It could be a Skinwalker or something that just wanted to be close to her due to the heat her systems created.

"Nightshade?" Wanda asked. Her voice was uncertain as she got Nightshade's attention. The Dragonoid looked at Wanda with a questioning look in her optics. "Can animals show human emotions and thought process?" Wanda asked her.

"Wanda why are you asking this? The only way that animals can show human emotions is if they are a Skinwalker or if they were transformed into an animal!" Nightshade replied to Wanda. She noticed that Wanda was looking down at the python that was unwrapping itself from her foot. The python looked up at Nightshade. Its blue eyes pleading her to know what has happened to him. Nightshade lowered herself to the snakes level. "Of course the other Sister! She had flung some powder at Rogers! It must have turned him into the python!" Nightshade said as she looked at Wanda.

Wanda and Nightshade both looked at the python that had curled into a tight ball in front of the two female members of the Avengers. "We need to make a move now!" Nightshade ordered. She reached down for the python. The snake that was Captain America hissed and curled tighter in on himself. "Easy Steve! I am not going to hurt you! We just need to make quick process through the tunnels and towards the armoury!" Nightshade said to Captain America. That was enough for the snake to relax and allow her to pick him up.

ooo000oo0

"Are we nearly there?" Clint asked for the tenth time. The archer walked beside Wanda as they walked behind the Dragonoid and the Asgardian. He looked at Wanda who rolled her eyes at him for his childish behaviour. He smiled seeing that his plan was working. He was glad that he had managed to make her smile. He had noticed that Wanda had been terrified. She had been terrified when he had found her in the tunnel before Thor had showed up. Hawkeye had been quick to ease Wanda to feel more comfortable. When they had found Nightshade and Captain America the Python Wanda had once again relaxed a lot.

Nightshade stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to face Clint. Steve was still wrapped around her neck and down her left arm. The blue and red python that the leader of the Avengers turned snake glared at Hawkeye. His black tongue flickered out as he regarded the archer from his perch on Nightshade's shoulder. The Dragonoid had made no complaint that she had become his way of travel. She was also a great source of heat, something that his new snake body needed a lot more than his human body needed.

"Clint would you please stop asking the same question all over again! We can be in these tunnels for some time!" Rogers said. His black tongue flickered out as he stared at Hawkeye with his still human coloured eyes. He then changed his position so that he could look at Nightshade. "How far do you think we are from Hamunaptra?" he asked the Dragonoid.

He leaned back when he noticed that Nightshade was no longer paying him or Clint any attention. She was once again readying what was on the wall that was beside her. "Nightshade?" he asked. He flicked out his tongue again as he allowed a hiss to escape from his throat. He was getting use to his snake body. He still found it weird that he needed a external source of height as his own body could not produce its own heat, and that was where Nightshade came in handy. Out of Thor and Barton, she was the warmest out of the three of them. The downside to being around Nightshade's neck and down her left arm was that he was wrapped around metal. Metal that was not covered in soft tissues like muscle and skin.

Nightshade only responded with making a grumbling noise. She had heard that she had heard him speaking to her, but she had not taken in the words that he had said. Hissing again, Steve tightened his coils that were around Nightshade. Seeing that was having very little effect on Nightshade he let out another annoyed hiss before he lunged towards Nightshade. His fangs extended from where they had been tucked away and struck Nightshade in her neck. His fangs did not get through the thick metal that acted as her skin, but it was enough to get her attention to focus on him rather than what was on the wall.

"I am sorry! What was it you were saying?" she asked. She focused her attention on the blue and red Python that as soon as he could wrapped himself around her neck and left arm. She took a quick glance back at the wall that she had been studying as Rogers had told Barton to shut up. A hiss came from her side and she was quick to turn her attention back to Captain America.

"How far do you think we are from Hamunaptra?" Captain America asked her. He tightened his coils that were wrapped around her. He could tell that there was something wrong with her. He could see the growing worry that was showing in her optics from something that she had no doubt read on the walls or had heard further down in the tombs tunnels. He could also feel her bones tightened and could also feel the power growing in her left arm as she powered up a weapon there. Being a snake was helping him to understand one of his oldest allies more than he thought he would ever know. He had never known that Nightshade could be expressive but being a snake that was wrapped around her body he could tell that there was much more to Nightshade than meets the eye.

Nightshade was silent for a second. She looked back at the wall that she was reading. She could feel Roger's altering the coils that he had wrapped around her neck and left arm until the Python's head came up beside her. The black forked tongue flickered out as the coils tightened on her left arm again. "From readying this I can tell that we are already in Hamunaptra! It appears that the City of the Dead is much larger than we first thought and this is going to make finding the Book all that harder!" she finally replied.

"Can you locate the Books location from this wall or must we go to the armoury like we suggested in going in the first place?" Thor asked joining in the conversation. He stood on Nightshade's other side well away from Captain America's snake head. The head that had a star on its forehead but reminded him way to well of his brother. His brother was had transformed himself into a snake to attack him. Growing up the grown prince of Asgard had always loved snakes until his brother had played that prank on him. There was also the legend of him dying in fighting the Midguard Serpent. His whole love of snakes had gone over the years with him fighting snake like creatures all over the Nine Realms. He knew that the blue and red python was Captain Rogers turned into a snake by one of the Serpent Sisters but he was still weary of them altogether. Until he was cured of this curse he was keeping well away from him.

Nightshade looked back at the God of Thunder. She then looked back at Captain America's head. His blue eyes were following the Hieroglyphs that were etched onto the wall but he had no clue what they were saying. There was only two members of the Avengers who could read the words of the Ancient Egyptians. "No! The best thing that we can do is get to the main part of Hamunaptra and start looking from there! Because all that I can see here is tunnels and skulls!" she said as she kicked a skull that was lying on the ground at her feet. The skull crunched when it impacted with the wall. "Also I have a felling that the closer we get to the Book the more traps and guards that there will be!" she said to Thor when she looked back at him.

"Then we better get a move on!" Captain America said. That was enough to get them all to start moving again.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Oh great! Its the rage monster!" Edward groaned. He watched the Hulk as he got out of the rouble that he had been trapped under. The Ghoul had managed to wriggle out of stones and sand when the whole ground had swallowed up the Avengers when they had been fighting the Serpent Sisters. Edward had to be glad that the Serpent Sisters had not been trapped with them or this could be a lot more worse. Worse than being stuck in a tomb with the giant green rage monster.

"Corpse face!" the Hulk grumbled as he sized Edward up. Edward was the same size as Thor, but unlike Thor he was an unknown force. The Hulk and Thor had been training for years together and knew what was the best way to bring the other down, but when it came to Edward he didn't the know the best way to smash the corpse face.

Edward snarled right back at the Hulk. Energising his Ion Axe for the axe head to glow a bright purple glow. "Listen to me you brainless brute we need to think our way out of this! Not smashing everything in sight!" Edward growled back at the Hulk. He tightened his grip on his Ion Axe as he sensed the growing tension between him and the Hulk. He and the Hulk had a growing rivalry between them. The Hulk had gotten fed up of always being in a stalemate with Thor that the Hulk had decided to move his intention to the next muscle man. And that had been him.

"Why use brain when you have strength?" the Hulk asked. The Gamma monster towered above the Ghoul by a few feet like all the other Avengers. He looked down at the Ghoul who had energised his weapon. "Are you afraid that you are not the strongest Avenger!" the Hulk snarled at Edward.

Edward growled right back at him. He took a step closer to the Hulk and glared at the Hulk with his red eyes. "Your not the strongest Avenger! Your just the brute! If there is anyone who should the be strongest Avenger and that is me!" Edward snapped back at the Hulk. He had moved his axe to the Hulk's throat and was ready to defend himself from the Gamma creature that could easily start attacking him. "I have been in more fights and wars than you have! I have fought since I was four years old when I was taken from my parents and forced to fight in the Pits!" he declared. His Ion Axe glowed brighter as it detected its wielders emotions.

The Hulk growled back. His knuckles cracked when he fisted his fists. "I am going to enjoy this!" he said before he lunged towards Edward.

Edward stepped to the side just in time as the Hulk rushed past where he had been only a moment ago. "Really we are going to do this now?" he asked as he turned back around to face the Hulk. Hulk regained his footing after a few stumbling steps. The Ghoul watched as the Hulk turned around to face him. The Hulk growled at him and he growled back at him. "Then lets do it right!" he hissed at the Hulk. He dropped his Ion Axe to the ground. The instant it touched the ground the energy that was making it glow purple died off making the blade head a normal gun-grey colour.

The Hulk smiled as he watched Edward getting into a battle stance. He wanted to smash the Ghoul into the ground. He needed to show him who was the strongest Avenger and he was the strongest Avenger. Thor and the Ghoul were after him followed by the weaker Avengers who used their brains rather than their muscles. That was something that he saw as a weakness.

In a blink of an eye Edward was running towards the Hulk. The next thing a green fist slammed into the Hulk's face. Edward jumped back from the Hulk as he regained his senses. Before the Hulk could do anything Edward went in for another attack. Using his supernatural speed he was at the Hulk in a matter of seconds, but this time the Hulk was ready for him.

The Hulk grabbed Edward's fisted hand in his own hand. The Hulk with his other hand then punched Edward in his face. He watched as the Ghoul lost a sharp tooth on his bottom jaw. The tooth that Edward had lost was not his huge tusk but it was the smaller tooth that was beside the tusk. He smiled as he saw the Ghoul watch the tooth that lay on the sandy ground of the underground tomb. The smile, however fell when Edward looked back at him.

The Ghoul kicked the Hulk in his stomach. The Hulk took a step back and dropped Edward down to the sandy ground. Grabbing his stomach the Hulk tried to stop the pain that was coursing through him from the attack. He was too busy trying to get the pain to stop as Edward had kicked right in his weakest point. His stomach was still full with the food that he had eaten for lunch in the Moonray before the alien jet had dropped them off in the middle of the desert. Edward kicking right where his stomach was had not helped the pain that the Hulk was facing after their fight with the Serpent Sisters. Sure Edward also had injuries from the fight from the Serpent Sisters but the Ghoul was keeping them away from the Hulk to exploit.

The Hulk dropped Edward to the ground. Edward landed onto the ground with his feet. With his feet back on the ground Edward lunged back towards the Hulk. His fists connected with the Hulks face, but the force from the attack was enough to get the Hulk out of his pained dazed from his previous attack.

Returning Edward's punch the Hulk punched Edward again in his head. The Hulk let out a roar as he kept punching Edward. With every punch that the Hulk gave to Edward, Edward returned it. He returned it with his own punch, kick, bite and claw.

Soon the two were fighting on the ground. The wounds that had been caused by the Serpent Sisters had become angry and were demanding for their attention. Blood oozed out of the wounds that the Sisters and each other had caused as they kept fighting for the title of the strongest Avenger. The sand that was in the tomb was beginning to stain red with the blood as Edward grabbed for his Ion Axe. The Axe once again glowed a bright purple. The glow of the Axe was bright enough to chase away the shadows that had been in the tomb for three thousand years.

Edward stood on the Hulk's chest. The claws on his feet dug deep into Hulk's chest making small streams of blood dribble out of the wounds. "It looks like I have won, Hulk! Call it over! We have better things do to other than to see who is the strongest Avenger!" Edward snapped at the Hulk. He raised his Axe high above his head as he prepared to give an execution, something that he was well trained in since he had joined with the Elemental Guardians.

Hulk let out a roar as he suddenly moved against Edward. He grabbed the Ion Axe that Edward was holding towards his throat. He smiled at Edward's shock and surprise as he grabbed the Axe's handle. With a tug he whipped it out of Edward's hands. With a grunt he dropped the axe onto the ground before he made another move against Edward. Edward who was still shocked that he could lift his Axe was not ready for his next move. Pushing Edward off of him the Hulk once again towered over the Ghoul.

"It looks like I have won, Corpse Face! The Hulk is the strongest Avenger!" the Hulk declared at Edward.

Edward took a step closer to the Hulk. His red eyes had locked onto the Hulk. He would have continued to size up the Hulk if movement behind the big brute did not catch Edward's attention. Looking back at the Hulk he gave a sly smile. It was a little hard for him to make a move with his lips as he was still recovering from losing a tooth after the Hulk had punched him hard enough. "Alright Hulk you win! For now! But don't think I am going to let this slide! No once the Serpent Sisters are dealt with we will have a rematch!" he told the Hulk. He didn't care that the Hulk was given him a smile, a smile that he knew to well that he thought that he had won. How wrong he was!

"Admit it! Hulk stronger than you Corpse Face!" Hulk laughed. He was too high in his joy that he didn't see the mace that was being flung towards his face. The mace impacted against the Hulk's face. With a loud growl the Hulk took a few steps back as the mace slung back to its wielder. Hulk covered up his face with his huge green hands as he tried to slow the bleeding that was oozing out of his nose.

Edward ran towards his axe. Picking up his weapon in time he was able to use the axe head as a shield against the mace that had been flung his way. The mace smacked against his axe before it went back to its owner.

Python walked out of the shadows to where she had been hiding in the shadows. Her tail that ended in the mace smashed into the ground as she eyed up the Ghoul and the Gamma Monster. "Edward and the Hulk! I thought that the pair of you would have killed each other! That would have made it much easier for me and my sisters along with Lord Seth!" Python declared as she looked at the two strong beings.

The Hulk roared as he raced towards Python. With his fists he lunged in for the attack against the oldest Serpent Sister. His fist was about to impact with Python's face when she moved at the very last minute. Hulk growled in pain when her mace impacted with his stomach, the same place that Edward had attacked him.

Edward then came in for the attack, but Python moved out of the way just in time. The Ghoul was quick to move again in hopes of getting the Serpent Sister but he forgot about her tail. The tail that ended in the mace impacted with the back of his head. The Ghoul dropped his axe as he dropped to the ground. His eyes closed as the force of the attack had knocked him out.

Python's attention returned back to the Hulk but the huge monster was already running towards her. His fists smashed into her again and again. The oldest Serpent Sister had been told about the Hulk's strength but feeling its wrath it was something she did not expect. Hissing she stepped away from the Hulk. Her eyes rolled up to the ceiling. She could see that the ceiling was due to cave in at any moment. "It has been fun for the small time that we have been dancing Hulk! Until we see each other again!" she hissed. Swinging her tail to the ceiling she smashed the mace into the old wood that was keeping the desert away from the tomb. The desert collapsed on top of the Hulk and Edward who was just getting back up.


	11. Chapter 11

**ConlonKeith, that is a good idea and something that I have not thought of going over. The use of Rose Tyler/Bad Wolf could be the very being that the Avengers need to stop Seth. It is something that I have not thought about before. I might bring it in, but its not fun if the heroes find a way to defeat the villain too quickly.**

 **A little heads up about this chapter before we go into it. It will be heavily based around the Transformers from both the Generation 1, Prime and the live action movies.**

Chapter 11

"Nightshade we need to stop for a bit!" Thor shouted up to the Dragonoid who was just about to slip into the shadows of the tunnel that they were following. "We must rest! Our battle with the Serpent Sisters has caused us many wounds!" Thor spoke to Nightshade. She was still in the shadows but Thor could see the red glowing of her optics glowing in the shadows. The two red orbs never moved away from his face, and Nightshade was showing no signs that she was going to move towards them.

"And Cap is now a snake!" Hawkeye spoke up. Thor whipped around to face the archer and the red orbs moved towards him to. Even Wanda looked around to the Archer Avenger. The blue and red snake that was wrapped her neck also looked around to face the archer who spoke. Hawkeye took a step back from all the eyes that were looking at him. "What? Its true!" he said while looking at all the others but Captain America as he looked at him from his new perch on Wanda's shoulder.

Captain America hissed at Hawkeye and moved so that his head was closer to Hawkeye. He would have smirked when he saw both Hawkeye and Thor move away from him. He watched that he did not hurt Wanda as he moved his transformed body to support his movements. "Thank you for reminding us what has been done to me! But we need to focus!" he hissed towards Hawkeye. He was sure that Hawkeye was almost standing in Thor's shadow and Thor was getting closer to the wall.

He swung his head back towards Nightshade. Nightshade had been quick in taken the front as she followed the pathway while Thor took the back. They were ready for anything that was going to sneak up either in front of them or behind them. He knew that Nightshade was not going to allow a break to get in her way. He knew the urgency of getting to the armoury but he could feel that Wanda is starting to tire by carrying him. "Nightshade scout the tunnels ahead! From what we have been seeing we are much closer to the armoury than we think! The rest of us shall remain here until you come back with news on how far we are from out objective!" he ordered Nightshade.

Nightshade's red optics moved away from the snake and looked close to the wall that was crumbling away. "Nightssshade!" Cap hissed. He couldn't help hiss out the S in Nightshade's name, but they didn't have time for this stalling. He knew that Nightshade was hiding something from them and that was causing her to hurry despite her own injuries. "We do not have time for all of us to rest! Scout ahead and come back if you find anything of value!" he said to Nightshade. No sooner had he spoke to Nightshade that she disappeared into the shadows like a shadow herself.

Returning his attention to Wanda he brought up his head to her face. Forked tongue whipping out as he studied the oldest of the young Avengers. "Wanda sit down! You need to rest!" he ordered. He started to uncurl from his wrapped position around her body. He dropped to the ground and slithered over to the wall that Nightshade had been looking at before she had vanished into the shadows. Wanda joined beside him in sitting beside him. Her long red jacket protecting her from the sand along with the broken walls that might cause her pain. He didn't say anything as she ran her hand her hand over his scaly head.

Thor and Hawkeye were both not for making any moves. They were both standing on the other side of the tunnel across from where he and Wanda had sat down. Wanda had also noticed the reluctance that the God of Thunder and the Archer had in sitting beside them.

Wanda smirked as she moved closer to the supersoldier turned snake. Her smirk got bigger when she saw the startled faces that they were giving but were trying hard to hide. "Growing up with my brother Pietro we both had a snake each! We both had pythons!" Wanda said randomly. Cap slithered closer to her, he and Clint had learned quickly that when she talked about her brother and her life before HYDRA it was going to cause some tears and some of her emotions got lost allowing her powers to slip through the net that Nightshade had helped to form when she had started their training.

She looked down at Cap who had placed his head on her knee and couldn't help the smirk of triumph as Hawkeye ran towards her. He had developed a parental feelings for Wanda during Sokovia and after that when she was still recovering from her lose at the hand of Ultron. "I had a pretty albino python that I called Snowflake! She was so kind and was always at my side! She and Pietro were both there when my powers were beginning to develop! But when those agents from HYDRA came she defended me and because of that she was killed in front of me! Pietro's snake met the same fate!" she said. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes and red sparks appeared at the tip of her fingers.

Hawkeye placed a reassuring hand on Wanda's shoulder. "Its okay Wanda! Your safe now!" he said. He looked away when he saw Cap's head appear on her other shoulder and go up to her head. The python rested its head in Wanda's head. He squirmed where he was sitting on the sand when the black forked tongue flickered out of its mouth and back in. He knew it was Cap but seeing the Avengers leader as a creature he didn't like it was not good.

Gathering herself Wanda spoke again, "The only people who know about that is Pietro and Nightshade!"

"You told Nightshade but not the rest of us?" Thor asked as he approached the three on the ground. He was weary of the large python. He used to love snakes but that changed with his brother playing tricks on him and the legend saying that he was to die by the Midguard Serpent. That was enough to cause him to no longer like snakes that much. But who could blame him with his brother Loki playing the same pranks all the time and the time of him fighting the Midguard Serpent closing in on him.

Wanda looked up at Thor. Her eyes were still nipping from the crying that she had been done. "When Nightshade began to train mke she asked for all emotional anchors and anything else that will hold me back! I told her everything and there was many times that she just questioned me until I broke and told her everything! That was when I began to learn that there is more that I can do! She even started to teach me a few spells that a few witches know well such as a tracking spell and a spell that makes people tell the truth!" Wanda explained to Thor and the other two Avengers.

"Nightshade is a good teacher for you Wanda! You have learned a lot while under her watch!" Thor said to her. "Now we must just wait for Nightshade to return with her findings!" Thor said as he sat on the other side of Wanda. He kept well away from snake that was Captain America as he provided his own way of comforting Wanda. They all protected Wanda in their own different way. Hawkeye was like a father to her telling her the wrongs and rights of the world. Thor and Captain America both looked out for her. Nightshade provided lessons both in the classroom and on the battlefield, sometimes she would beside Wanda and others she will be in the shadows watching ready to leap in at the last minute.

Cap watched as the three other Avengers fell asleep. The fight with the Serpent Sisters had really taken it out of them and then tracking through the tunnel with Nightshade leading them at breakneck speeds. It became clear that he was to stay awake and stop anything from sneaking up on them. He really hoped that none of the Serpent Sisters or any mummies came in their current state. He may have been turned into a cold blooded reptile but he was still the leader of the Avengers.

The sound of footsteps coming towards their temporary sleeping arrangements caused Thor to stir. He had not felt so tired in many years. He had felt it after celebrating for days on end after a battle, and the last time that he had toasted a victory had been many years ago. Years before he joined the Avengers. Sure the Avengers did celebrate after a mission was in victory but that was nothing compared to the parties of Asgard within the halls of his forefathers.

He tried to sit up but he felt a weight on his chest. His hand reached for his hammer that was laying between him and Wanda. Weapon in hand he slowly brought it closer to his body. Slowly he lifted up his head to get a good view of why he could not move. Curled up in a blue and red ball on his chest was Captain America. He couldn't help but let out a scream that awoken Barton. Barton had already drawn an arrow and had aimed it at the snake who was dozing on his chest.

Wanda who was awake already couldn't help but hide a smirk that came on her face. She had woken about twenty minutes ago and allowed Steve to get some rest. Of course he had gone to Thor as the next best heat source after Nightshade. She had to keep her mouth closed as she had watched Cap curl into a ball of red and blue scales on his chest. She had wished her for her phone to be working, but like all other technology when they got closer to Hamunaptra. If it had been working she would have taken a photo at how cute the scene of the sleeping God of Thunder and human-turned snake were along with the look of horror on Thor's face when he woke up to see the python sleeping on his chest.

The footsteps that had awoken Thor from his sleep suddenly got quicker. A moment later Nightshade emerged from the shadows of the tunnel that she had disappeared down. In her hand she carried her sword to be ready to use it against whatever had caused Thor to scream loudly. Upon arriving to the others location she couldn't help but stop dead at what she was seeing. Thor was still lying on the ground screaming at the sleeping python on his chest. Barton was staring at the large snake with his weapons drawn. Not knowing what was more scarier: Thor screaming like a little girl or the large snake that was just waking up from its brief sleep.

Nightshade looked back at Thor as Wanda walked over towards her. "Really?" she demanded as she looked from Thor to Barton. The two of them looked like they were seeing their worst nightmares. "Thor shut up before you attract something's attention!" Nightshade ordered Thor before she looked at Rogers. "And Cap get off of Thor before you cause him to have a heart attack!"

"Did you find the armoury?" Wanda asked Nightshade. She watched as the large python slithered off of Thor and curled up into the sand beside him. Thor instantly stood up and walked away from the wall. He came to a stop beside Nightshade who could only arch her optic ridge as she watched the Asgardian come to a stop beside her.

Nightshade looked back to Wanda after she had watched Thor move rather quickly from his post to stand beside her. "I did! Its not far from here! I got there in about five minutes! I scouted it to see that it leads to a burial tomb right next door to it!" she replied to Wanda.

"Then we better get moving!" Cap said as he started to move towards Nightshade. He stopped dead in his tracks as Nightshade began to walk away. She didn't even look over at him or say anything else before she walked away. She did however look at Thor and give him a knowing look. "What?" Cap asked Thor as he slowly walked towards him. "Thor, what's wrong?" he asked as Thor towered above him. He hated what the Serpent Sisters had done to him. Turning him into a talking snake was slowing them down and it was making them vulnerably to attack from any supernatural force that would attack them in the tunnels under the Egyptian desert. He watched Thor coming closer to him and he was about to pick him up. Hissing he curled himself into a tight ball. "I am okay Thor I shall keep to the ground and keep up with Wanda!" he hissed at Thor before he slithered on the sandy ground.

Wanda smiled at Thor as she moved in to walk beside Cap. Thor and Hawkeye fell in behind them as they followed behind Nightshade.

The group walked in silence towards the armoury. Nightshade lead them down many tunnels until they finally reached for the armoury.

"By Oden's beard!" Thor couldn't help but say at the sight that he was seeing. "I thought the vault in Asgard held a lot of weapons but this is next to it!" he said as he walked away from the group to have a better look at the weapons that was gathered in the armoury. The armoury that had been hiding under Hamunaptra for a lot longer than three thousand years.

Nightshade followed behind Thor. She didn't have a good amount of time to have a look around the armoury. The armoury held a lot of weapons from swords to bows and arrows. There was also other weapons that Nightshade had not seen other than in the history books of earth that had once been used in warfare before the humans had started to use the modern weapons of guns and jets. She looked at an old weapon that could easily bash in anything's skull.

"Is it just me or was the Ancient Egyptian getting ready for a war?" Hawkeye asked as he came to stop beside Nightshade. He kept looking at all the weapons that were all gathered into the armoury room. He looked back at Nightshade as Cap came close. He along with Thor were keeping their distance away from their snake-turned leader. He, like Thor had a few bad experiences with snakes and many of them where from when he was growing up. Something that he had not talked about with anyone when he had left his family and joined the Circus of Evil before he joined SHIELD where he had become Hawkeye.

Nightshade looked back at him after she had been studying a spear with a silver head. "No doubt they were in a middle of a never ending fight against Seth and the Serpent Sisters! That was until Imhotep got the Book of the Dead and used it to take away Seth's powers that made Seth too weak to do anything until seventy years ago when we were fighting against HYDRA!" she said to Hawkeye. She looked back at the weapons that was gathered in the armoury.

"There is so many different weapons here! It's like all the artefacts that are stored in the Black Archives at the Tower!" Nightshade said as she looked more at the weapons. "Some of these weapons are still being used today by the Hunting Community and even we use these weapons on a day to day basis against the Supernatural and even a few alien races that have been known to visit earth!" she continued as she studied all the weapons that had been gathered in the armoury.

Thor was still looking at all the weapons. In the Vault there was hundred of weapons that his father deemed to dangerous to be left in the hands of mortals. The armoury of Hamunaptra was given them a lot of weapons that had been used by morals against Gods such as Seth and whatever else they had been fighting in the Ancient World. He looked over to the others to see that the others were still looking at all the weapons in the weapons.

Nightshade was looking at the wall not far away from Thor. She was once again readying the hieroglyphs that were on the wall. She had taken to readying the words that were decorating the walls for any clues as to where to go from there to get to the Book of the Dead along with the story behind the armoury room. She was hoping that they were getting closer to the Book of the Dead and they could get out of the desert. The sand was causing her more problems than it was helping them. The sand was starting to heat up and was causing glass to form in her joints. At the moment the pain was bearable at the moment, but she knew that they needed to wrap this mission up or she would have to fall back to get repairs. That was not something that she wanted to do, but if she fell back she could take Captain America with her to see their resident witch to turn him back to his human self. She could see that Thor and Barton were having a hard time adapting to Rogers knew look.

Something heavy soon came to rest on her foot. She looked down to see the large python's head resting on her foot. His tongue flickered out as he smelled the area around them. He looked confused for a brief second before moving in closer to her.

Nightshade looked at Cap's body language and knew that there was something wrong with the supersoldier turned python. His body was tense and he had wrapped himself in a tight coil around her foot, much like he had done when she had found him after he had been transformed. "Rogers what's wrong?" she asked. She hoped that he was not becoming more like the snake that he had been transformed into. If that was the case they were running out of time. She had seen many animal transformation curses lasting anytime between a week to a year with the person affected still having their human mind but also the animal instinct. There was a few transformation curses that saw the person on a time limit to return to their normal human forms before they were stuck in the animal form. She was hoping that it was the first curse that they were dealing with and they just needed to find the way to break the curse before they have to wait up to a year, a year they didn't have with Seth breathing down their necks.

"I thought you had transformed and left the room!" he said as he moved away from Nightshade. He moved to get a better look at Nightshade. His eyes studied Nightshade who was confused and had taken a slight stance in fear. There was something wrong going on. His years as a solider was screaming at him that there was something wrong in the armoury. He had a feeling that there was something that was not right. For some time he felt that he was being watched and that feeling only grow as he realised that his snake instincts was only helping him know that there was something out there.

He flicked out his tongue again and could smell the smell that he knew now to be the essence of living metal. He knew Nightshade's own scent much like the others, something that he didn't think that she had. When he was human he could smell Nightshade at all, but being a snake it allowed more senses than he did have when he was human. He was beginning to see the advantages of being a snake. At the same time however, he missed being human. He missed having arms, legs along with fingers and toes. He also picked up another scent of living metal, but it was different than Nightshade's. It was hard for him to place why it was so different but he knew that it was different.

Nightshade looked confused at Rogers words and the way that he was keeping his coils wrapping around each other in a form of worry. "I've not done any of that! I had a better look at the weapons and came here to look at what is being said about the Book of the Dead and anything else about Seth!" she replied to Cap. She returned her attention to the hieroglyphs that decorated the wall. She was beginning to think that the Ancient Egyptians had been leaving breadcrumbs for them to find and understand what was being said without giving anything to Seth on what they were planning.

"What have you found out? Hopefully there is something in it that will turn me back to normal!" Cap said as he moved away from Nightshade's foot. He heard the others still walking about the armoury as they all looked into the weapons that were gathered. He still had that felling that they were being watched and he did not like that. He hoped that it wasn't one of the Serpent Sisters, they had done a good number on all of them and they were still feeling the aftermath of that fight.

Nightshade didn't look back down at him but he was watching her body language. The pair of them had been through a lot of things together that it became easy for them to understand the others body language. It had become easy to read her when he had become a snake. Looking at her he could see that she was ready launch into combat at any moment. The sudden change in her body language told him that she had noticed that they were being watched. He also noticed that Nightshade's stance was not given away the danger to the others and he had to wonder if she knew what was going to jump out at them.

"It says we are getting closer to where the Book of the Dead is being held within the city! But it says here that is protected by the lions of war!" she started to explain when she looked at a part of the passage that she was readying. "I don't know if the passage means real lions or maybe it is talking about a landmark that looks like a lion!" she said taken a quite glance down at Cap before she looked back at the passage. "It then tells about a great battle that happened after Imhotep was mummified alive and Seth was defeated! His supporters were still fighting even with Seth no longer being able to lead them!" she finished readying what was being said in the passage.

The sound of electronic whirling was the loudest noise in the armoury. The others looked towards Nightshade as during her transformations she made that noise. Nightshade had frozen as if she had heard that noise before. "Move!" she simple ordered through clenched teeth. That was the only warning that was given as two metal creatures moved at the same time.

Nightshade transformed into her true form once again. Her metal claws clicking into the stone ground in a matter of seconds of the transformation as a large robotic scorpion exploded out from out of the ground. Its massive pinchers were transformed into drills to help it dig through the ground where it had been hiding. The drills transformed back into their claw mode as Nightshade's clawed paws grabbed its body.

The two mechanical beings crippled each other as the other Avengers got into a position to help Nightshade in taking the scorpion out. The scorpion who was trying to get to Nightshade's back. Cap watched the fight between Nightshade and the mechanical scorpion. He looked over to Thor to see that he was preparing to bring his hammer down on the bad mechanical being when it moved away from Nightshade. That was something that was not going to happen any time soon. The scorpion was trying to keep very close to Nightshade. Cap had noticed that the creature was beginning to get desperate. It was trying everything it could to get to Nightshade and every time it got closer to her she always batted with her paws, tail and wings. The space was too small for her to user her elemental attacks without hurting the others.

Nightshade heard the Insecticon hissing in frustration. She watched as it clicked its claws together as it circled around as it looked for a better way to attack her. For the last few moments the Insecticon had been trying to get on her back and in those few times she had felt her Spark send out the need to be close to another Spark. She had done a quick check of her Sparkbond with Galvatron to see it was still steady and that he had regrouped with his team back at the Tower of London. No this feeling in her Spark was for something else. Something that only a few Mechs and Femmes ever had. Something that she thought that she would never fell and not to one of the very things that she had been fighting against for many years.

She was brought back to the moment when she heard clicking. She looked towards the Insecticon and she could of sworn that it was trying to talk to her. It was talking in a series of chirps much like a baby bird made when it was calling to its mother. She couldn't understand what it was saying and the Insecticon once again made a move towards her. She had been to busy trying to get what the thing was saying that she didn't react in time to it leaping onto her back.

Roaring she bucked as she tried to get the scorpion off of her back, but it was to no avail. The Insecticon had sharp claws at the end of the six spidery legs that supported its frame. Those claws had somehow managed to pierce through her thick armour plating that protected her metal skeleton that was just underneath. In its legs and undercarriage was a series of magnets that it had activated were also making it hard for her to get the little pest off of her. She let out a hiss when the Insecticon finally connected itself with her metal skeleton. It became a part of her before she knew what was happening. Its thoughts soon collided with hers and she knew what it was thinking and no doubt it knew what she was thinking.

 **'Find new master! Bond with new master! Don't lose new master!'**

The thoughts that Nightshade felt coming into her mind was not her own. She had heard about this type of bonding. It was just as series as a Sparkbond. It was not like a Sparkbond in where two separate Cybertronians joined in something that was similar to the humans marriage. This was when a drone that had a simple function in life and that was to follow the orders of the Femme or the Mech that it was bonded to no matter. It was because of this very same bond that had made Soundwave and his Cassettes more dangerous than any other strike force that Megatron could send at them.

Metal claws clicked against the ground as Nightshade lost a losing battle. She was bonded with this creature and there was no way for her to get rid of it. The only way to get rid of it was to have it destroyed but that would have reputations for her as this thing was now a part of her. Body and mind.

 **"What do you mean find a new master! A Symbiote can not last long without being bonded to a Mech! What happened to you?"** Nightshade couldn't help her self. She wanted to know why it had decided to bond to her.

Movement caught movement in the side of her optics. Turning her attention to see that Thor was still ready to attack should the thing decide to do an Alien move on her and attack them. "Thor it's okay! Go ahead and I will catch up!" she said to the God of Thunder.

"Are you sure about that Nightshade?" Thor asked Nightshade as he watched that Nightshade was in distress about what was happening.

Nightshade let out a growl through glanced teeth. That was enough to cause Thor to step back. "We don't have time for this Thor! Find the others and the Book of the Dead!" she ordered still keeping her teeth glanced. That was enough to cause the Avengers to get moving and race out of the armoury. That allowed her some time to focus on this Insecticon.

 **"I lost my old master to the war! The Decepticons left me for dead! I have been in stasis every since! I was awoken by my sensors detecting of your Energon that allowed me to become active again! I will not let you down as I am your servant-"**

 **"I am going to stop you right there!"** she could not help shutting the thing up but if they were to be bonded then there was a few ground rules that she needed to put down if this was going to work for both of them. **"I do not like the words servant or master! You are not allowed to use those words at all nor are you to think of those words! We are equals! If you have an idea I want to hear it there is nothing about you waiting for me to give you orders! But I don't want you to go behind my back! Is that understood?"**

 **"I understand! You do not like the terms of servant and master as you are a Guardian and it is your function that you make sure that everyone and everything is safe along with being equal! I can read your mind, we are one! And I will never go behind your back as you put as I now share the same programming as you!"** the Insecticon responded to Nightshade.

Nightshade shock herself down like an overgrown dog. Her tail rested on the ground as she thought about what was the best way to deal with this. The best thing that she could do at the moment was not fight it, but keep weary of this thing until she knew what it's end game was. **"Glad that is out of the way! Now I need to know if you have a designation or do I need to come up with one?"**

The Insecticon was silent as it buried itself deeper into her Spark. It was soaking up the warmth that was coming off of her Spark. The first Spark that he had come across since his old partner had died however long ago that was. Nightshade was wracking her mind for any Decepticon who had been partnered with him in the past. There was no name that was coming up. She knew that she would need to have the Moonray look into every 'Con that was on record that the Autobots had managed to put together thanks to Jazz and his team.

 **"Scorponok! My designation is Scorponok!"**


	12. Chapter 12

**A little heads up so please don't shot me. In this chapter there will be more Ancient Egyptian Gods in it. The two lion headed gods of War, Mehit and Anhur. I have done basic research into both of them to know that they are both married while also both have lion heads. I don't know much more about them as it was just a quick look into the Ancient Egyptian Gods of War. If anyone has looked more into the Gods of Egypt than me please don't shot me as this is just for fun. Many thanks**

Chapter 12

Imhotep lead the way through the last miles of the tunnels that went under the desert right to Hamunaptra. He was glad that he had been there when the tunnels were being constructed. He had seen all the traps being put in place to prevent Seth or any of his allies from getting into the City of the Dead. Hamunaptra had a lot of tools and relics that could easily fight against Seth and his allies. The armoury itself had weapons that decided who their wielders that could take down the Serpent Sisters when they are in their human form. There was also the library that rivalled that of the Library in Alexandria.

He knew that these tunnels had been designed to act like a maze for all those who entered. The only way to get in and about the tunnels was to get to the Armoury and from there a tunnel will lead to the city above ground. He had to only hope that the other Avengers got to the armoury and then out to the city. There was no point in them all running about lost in the tunnels when he already knew where the Book was.

The Mummy walked into a huge chamber with the assassin that he had learned had many names that she went by with. The Avengers knew her Natasha along the Black Widow. The assassin, he noted was always ready for something to jump out at them and attack. Something that was not uncommon in Hamunaptra or the underground tunnels. The High Priests of all the Higher Gods had summoned many creatures to guard everything that was stored in the city. He had been one of the Priests who had placed a curse in the City that made it be swallowed by the desert and hidden it from Seth's view along with the rest of the world. It had been with the Book of the Dead that he had managed to keep Hamunaptra and its treasure hidden from the rest of the world for over three thousand years.

In those three thousand years that Hamunaptra and the world had changed. He was in a new world that he was still trying to find where he belonged in it. He could not longer be the High Priest of Osiris, no all the Old Gods had been forgotten to the passage of time with the rise and falls of empires. The world had forgotten the old ways and had followed the path of science and technology. Hamunaptra itself had just become a series of ruins that was hidden in the sand dunes that he had created.

"What is this place?" Natasha asked as she stepped up to beside her. She held in one hand her gun and in the other hand a short blade that was used for close quarter combat. Her green eyes scanned the room intently as she looked around the room still waiting for something to jump out in front of them. She looked at all the treasure and weapons that had been placed into the huge chamber that was large enough for the Moonray and the Quinjet to be parked side-by-side and to allow Nightshade and Galvatron to be in their jet forms with room to spare.

Imhotep looked over at Natasha after he had studied the huge statue of the two lions as they prepared for battle. In the two lions jaws were two sarcophagi. Both of them were designed to look lions; one of them was that of a male and the other a female. He knew that they were in the presence of two of the most bloodthirsty Gods of Ancient Egypt. "We are in the presence of the Gods of War; Mehit and Anhur! They will either help us or they will stand against us!" he replied looking back at the two lion statues.

"Do you think they will help us?" Natasha asked as she followed Imhotep's gaze towards the two statues. She knew that if the two gods decided that they were a threat they would have very little to stand against them. All their powerful members were elsewhere and she knew that Thor being a God himself would stand a better chance than the others, but and the Hulk where nowhere to found. She still didn't know much about Nightshade and Edward but from the digging that she had done into their files she had seen this sort of thing was their normal Monday office working day.

Imothep made a sound. It was the sound of his tongue flicking and pushing his rotten teeth as he thought over what she had asked. "I am unsure. Mehit and Anhur are both known for leading the way into battle! Many of the fights that the gods had against Seth had always been one with one of them making a show and with their weapons and claws they were able to turn the tide against Seth!" he explained to Natasha.

He could see that she was deep in thought. Her face had frozen over as her eyes became hard and cold as she thought over what he had said. Imhotep looked at all the other members of the Avengers. They had all taken to looking after the youngest member of their team as he asked a dozen questions a minute. He had never seen anyone as curious as this boy in three thousand years. Izzy wanted to learn everything about everything. His bug partner didn't stary to far from his side. He looked towards Iron Man and Falcon. Stark had gone and was looking at the treasure that was in the chamber that had been left for both Mehit and Anhur. Falcon had taken a defensive stance at the door and was ready for anything that should attack from behind.

"You must remember that that had been three thousand years. We do not know if the Gods of War will still be on ourside or if they would have sided with Seth! We must move as quietly as we possibly can!" Imhotep replied to Natasha when he brought his attention back to her.

She nodded her head in understanding. She had seen this with many missions from SHIELD and with the Avengers.

"Is the Book of the Dead here or do we need to trek through more tunnels?" Stark asked. He was still looking at all the treasure that he had estimated was worth more than Stark Industries and Hammer Industries put together.

Imhotep looked back at the man who always claimed to be the leader of the Avengers even if he responded only to Captain America and Nightshade. He did not like the man and that was mainly from the way that he carried himself along with how he spoke to both Captain America and Nightshade. He was surprised that Edward had not already taken off Stark's face off and he had gathered was that Edward would take off Stark's head if he done anything that went against Nightshade's orders.

"The Book of the Dead was placed into the care of the Lions of War to be protected and away from Seth and his allies! Mehit and Anhur were and are the best for the job before it can be protected by us! Once we have the Book of the Dead we can use it to take away Seth's powers that he is slowly regaining along with blessing your chosen weapons to be effective against him!" explained Imhotep as he walked towards one of the lion statues.

Both of the lion statues were made out of gold and the gold. While the sarcophagi was being held in the jaws of the lions in the paws of the largest lion was a box. It was well hidden that if someone didn't know where to look. He walked towards the box that was decorated in symbols and markings that only a select few people knew the meaning of and he was one of them. He placed a bandaged hand onto the golden box. He remembered when this box had been forged but he had not seen the box being used when he was mummified alive all those years ago. Now the box was being used it hold the Book of the Dead with spells that had been placed onto the box. The spells that had been placed on it three thousand years where still effective after so many years of it being hidden in the dark.

"Imhotep?" asked a small voice behind him. He could hear the curiosity in the small voice that had spoken up. Removing his hand from the golden box he turned around to face the young boy who had come from Japan. Standing with wide eyes as they looked everything in the chambers that they had found himself in. Izzy had studied everything in the chamber before he had watched Imhotep walk over to the huge lion statues and then to the box at the lions paws. "Do you think this will work or do you think this has all been a waste of time? I mean if we have been going on in a wild goose chase we have allowed Seth more of a chance to regain all of his powers?" Izzy asked.

Izzy had been quite as he focused on watching what was in the chamber. He had looked at all treasures and weapons that had been left for the two deities that only until recently he did not believe or heard about. He had then studied the box like Imhotep had and was wondering if this was the best thing that they could be doing or studying more into Seth's past to learn what is the best way to defeat to him.

"The Book of the Dead has all the spells and incantations of the Ancient world. All the spells in this book can and will defeat Seth! It done it before but the spells were not completed which is why he was able to come back! We just need to get the Book of the Dead to prevent Seth from getting the book and using it to get back all of his powers that he had lost when the book had first been used!" the Mummy responded to the young boy's question.

Izzy nodded his head. He had been asking Imhotep all the questions that he needed answers to. He had asked about the Book of the Dead and Seth himself. He had asked him how they would use the Book of the Dead to take away Seth's powers and then destroy him altogether. What he had been told sounded to good to be true and way to easy for it to succeed. Something that he knew would not always work. It had happened many times when they were in the Digital World. They did find a way to defeat their enemies at the end of their adventures. It took them finding a lot about themselves before they could finally defeat their enemies to save both this world and the Digital World

The Mummy looked back at the golden box. He was unaware that the two deities that were inside the sarcophagi that hung above his head where starting to awaken after their long sleep. The lioness Goddess began to move within her sarcophagus. Inside the golden box that she was wrapped in bandages she heard voices outside of where she was sleeping in. These voices she did not recognise and that caused her to worry. How could they get past the traps that had been in place? Tiredly she opened her eyes. All she saw was darkness but she knew they were open. They were stinging like nothing she felt and she had been through a lot of things in her immortal life. She assumed that was the cause of them not being used for three thousand years. Muttering a spell under her breathe her sight changed to that of the massive golden lion that her sarcophagus was attached to. She instantly saw the worst thing that she and her husband had been send to prevent from allowing to happen.

Mehit, the God of War let out a growl that sounded more like a cats howling. She narrowed her eyes as she watched the corpse walk towards the box that was holding the Book of the Dead. Calming herself she remembered the box had spells that protected it from Seth. The spells would only allow one of the chosen heroes to open the box and take the book. The book was to be their tool in defeating Seth along with their abilities. Muttering another spell under her breathe she was able to hear what was being said in the chamber bellow her.

Her attention moved to the sarcophagus that was across from hers. Sudden dread filled her soul at seeing that it was wide open and the mortals below had yet to notice. She searched frantically for Anhur. Her husband didn't think before he acted. In battles he always attacked without a plan. He was the wild side of war and she was in the practical side of it. In the war against Seth three thousand years ago she had always planned on all the fights that they were taken part in. Anhur he didn't think about thinking in war he just went in full guns blazing. She caught movement close to the box and knew that it was Anhur in his beast form.

Snarling at how stupid Anhur was, Mehit allowed her sleeping magic to reawaken and heal the damage that time had done to her body. Muttering more spells she summoned a shield. She would need something to protect herself from Anhur. Anhur was a major problem after he woke and he would just declare a war because he had woken up. He even wanted to declare war when he went to sleep and even when they got married. Anhur loved war and he loved declaring it.

0000ooooo00000

Natasha froze. There was something wrong. She could feel it all around her. She glanced over at Izzy and motioned for him to take cover. She watched as the fifteen year and the Digimon both took cover. Straining her ears she searched for any sounds that would alert of what was stalking them. She heard something moving close by. Her training kicked in and she took a battle ready stance. It was at that moment that something burst out of the shadows lead by its teeth and claws.

Black Widow fired her gun and one of her stingers at the massive lion monster but it kept coming towards. She rolled to the side as the creature lunged at where she had been only a moment ago. Its huge jaws clamping shut with its yellow eyes looked around in a frenzy as it looked for it. Its eyes narrowed when they spotted her, but Natasha was quick to move again. She fired a couple of rounds into its face for it roar in anger at her. It jumped for where she at been but once again she was moving again.

Imhotep summoned a sand storm that wrapped around the lion monster. The lion roared within its trap as it bunched at the sandy walls only to find that nothing would allow it to get out of the trap that Imhotep had put it in. The Mummy held the Book of the Dead in his hands as he approached the trapped lion. The lion who had suddenly become more aggressive upon seeing the golden book in his hand.

"Wh-what is that? It looks kind of like Leomon!" Izzy spoke up as he slowly came out of where he was hiding. Tentomon hovered behind him. His Digimon partner was ready to jump in and defend him when it was needed. Izzy trusted Tentomon more than the Avengers, well he had been his partner for a lot longer and they had been put through thick and thin.

Imhotep looked down at Izzy as the DigiDestined walked towards him and Natasha. The other two Avengers had taken a protective stance around the lion as it pounded against the sand storm that he was using to keep it trapped. "I do not know what a Leomon is Izzy. No this is what your people know call a Werecreature! To be exact this is a Werelion!" he replied as he looked back towards the Werelion. The Werelion was still pounding against the sand walls that were acting as its prison.

The Werelion let out a roar as it summoned a crescent blade. The blade shown silver like the full moon before it impaled it into the sand. With another roar that made the ground shake it tore the blades through the sand breaking the spell that had entrapped it. The lion's eyes narrowed onto the Book of the Dead before the flickered towards the Mummy who had taken a defensive stance in front of it. The lion struck out towards Imhotep who had little time to react. The Mummy was flung into a pile of treasure. The Book of the Dead still in his hand.

The lion let out a roar when bullets smacked against its flesh. It turned towards Black Widow and lunged towards her. Its claws and teeth ready to tear into her throat, but the assassin was to quick for him. The next thing it knew the spy had kicked him in the face. The lion let out a roar before it felt a weapon it had never come across before exploded against the fur on its back.

Whipping around it turned to face two fliers who hovered above the ground. They had no wings but they were still suspended in the air. The next thing that happened was the two fliers began to fire at him with their weapons that were made out of magic that he had never come across. Roaring in anger more than anything he flung both his blades at the two fliers. One of the fliers with strange growths coming out of his arms moved to the side while the one made out of red metal blasted one of the blades that was about to impact with his chest.

Iron Man hovered above the ground. He had to be glad that his suit had started to work again when they had gotten away from the Serpent Sisters. The Sisters were one of the worst things that the Avengers had gone up against in the years that they had been formed. "Okay kitty! How about you go back and play with your ball of yarn!" he shouted as he kept a good distance away from the enraged lion. The lion that only snarled back in rage.

"I am no mere kitty! I am Anhur, the God of War! And I shall not allow any supporters of Seth to take the Book!" Anhur roared back at Iron Man. His eyes caught a bright glow and he turned around to see a large insect. The insect was larger than any that he had seen and he had seen many insects over the years, but this thing was big. He stopped a small boy next to the giant monster and his mind snapped back to the reason why he thought in wars: to protect the innocent and this boy who looked like he had yet to become a man was in one of the most dangerous place. "Son you must come over to me! These people are dangerous! They work for Seth!" he shouted at the boy.

Kabuterimon hissed and stomped his foot in front of Izzy. "He is not going anywhere with! I made a promise that I will protect him!" he hissed at the Werelion as he took a step closer to Izzy.

Anhur snarled and bared his teeth. "You think you can protect him! Everyone who works with Seth will allows end up dead! Now allow the boy to come to me and I will send you all back to your master in little boxes!" he hissed at Kabuterimon. He was not afraid of the large bug or the other people who were in the chamber where he and Mehit had been mummified as they protected the Book from Seth.

"We don't work for Seth, sir! We are fighting against them!" Izzy said. He stepped around Kabuterimon's leg so that he could look at Anhur. He kept his hand on his Digimon's leg. He looked over at Black Widow and Falcon. "These people are called the Avengers and they always fight to protect the planet and right now they are defending it from Seth! And this is Imhotep!" he said as the Mummy stood beside him.

Anhur suddenly relaxed at hearing the Priests name.

"It has been a long time, Anhur!" Imhotep said as he bowed his head.

"At last you stop fight!" laughed a femmine voice from the shadows. A second later a woman in white robs walked towards them. She carried no weapons at all as far as they could see but they had quickly learned that all of the Ancient Egyptian Gods had a weapon of some sort. Her cat like eyes only stood out with her olive coloured skin and she wore a huge smile. She gave Imhotep a hug when she approached him and then she gave Izzy a hug. "We have so much to talk about.

"Yeah!" spoke Falcon as he landed on the ground, "Like where Tony went!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"My Lord why are we not attacking them! They are trapped and easy to attack when they are in those tunnels!" Viper asked as she along with her sisters bowed before Seth. "We could easily take out Earth's Mightiest Heroes and get the Book of the Dead in one go!" she rambled on, but Seth was not listening to her.

Seth was sitting on his throne in his temple. He had not repaired it yet in fear of attracting any unwanted attention from both SHIELD and UNIT. There was also the other Pagan Gods that he was hiding from that would no doubt run and tell the Hunters what he was planning, and he didn't have time to deal with more humans with the Avengers being enough for him. There was also the other problem that he was facing: his powers had yet to fully return.

The God of Chaos had closed his eyes and was close to falling asleep. Viper had been going on with this killing the Avengers in the tunnels for a good ten minutes. He had called the Serpent Sisters in a fall back. They had already proven their point to the Avengers. From what he had been told Viper had worked her magic and now their leader was no longer human. With Captain America unable to fully fight in a fight it made the Avengers one man down. With him down it would allow the Avengers to be defeated a lot easier.

He smirked while he kept his eyes closed. He had a new target. One that would help him destroy the Avengers from the inside. He opened his eyes to see Viper drop even lower in her bow. He had thought Python would be the problem one, but apparently three thousand years in a tomb had mellowed the older sister and she had started to plan more than beat the living day lights out of something. Viper, she had become a hot head as it was called these days.

He stood up and heard Dalek Caan making a groaning noise from where he was standing beside a pillar to the side of his throne. He knew that the Dalek was going to be a pain in backside, but he was doing what had not be done before. He was working with other people and beings who wanted to rule the earth or to take out the Avengers and other beings who defended this world.

He took a step forward and he heard Python ordering Viper to keep quite. Even at low power he was still a threat and his allies knew that as much as his enemies. "Now Viper, if we took out the Avengers in one go then we wont have the joy of watching them as they start to fail in defending this world! Plus the Gods of War have joined with them when they found of the Book of the Dead! No the best thing that we can do is to start rallying our forces and bringing theirs down from the inside!" he explained as he walked past the Serpent Sisters.

Dalek Caan who was leaning agaisnt a pillar watched him with his one optic as he walked towards Anck-Su-Namun. His lover was slowly returning to her beauty as she basked in his glory.

"HOW WOULD WE MAKE ONE OF THE AVENGERS TURN AGAINST THE OTHERS! IT IS SOMETHING THAT I DONT SEE THEM DOING AT ALL!" Dalek Caan spoke up. He didnt back down when both Seth and Anck-Su-Namun looked towards him.

Seth smirked when all of his allies looked at him. They all had the same thoughts as Dalek Caan. How do you make one of the Avengers turn agaisnt the others? From what Leatherback and the Red Skull had told him, the Avengers were a close knitted team. One that would be hard to break.

"I am glad that you asked me that!" Seth smirked when he looked towards Dalek Caan. He smirked when he saw Dalek Caan stepped away from the pillar. It was a good thing that he had many allies, and one of his allies had the ability to seduce any man. He looked back at Anck-Su-Namun. "Do you remember Ahmanet?" he asked her.

Anck-Su-Namun smiled and showed Seth her rotten teeth. "I do remember! She was able to turn armies against each other with just her voice! But she vanished!" she replied with huge eyes.

Seth only smiled more and he looked back towards the three Serpent Sisters. All of them had stood up from their kneeling positions. Python had stepped in front of her sisters and was walking towards him. Her tail smashed into the ground as she awaited orders from him. "Python, I wont you and your Sisters to gather your armies and prepare for the war that is coming!" he ordered her.

Python was frozen as she could only stare at Seth. "Don't you want us to go after this Ahmanet?" she asked Seth. She took another step closer to Seth. "I mean with this Ahmanet wont we need to protect her so that she could do her thing?" she asked when she was right in front of Seth and Anck-Su-Namun.

"Python, let me explain! Ahmanet was locked up for following me! She was once a human and a princess. But she sold her soul to me and with that I gave her powers! She was so close to brining the ancient world down for me, but she was captured! The only way for her to be free is if she finds someone weak enough to free her!" Seth explained. "And she is awakened already!"

"WHEN WILL SHE JOIN US? OR WILL SHE BE TAKEN OUT BY THE AVENGERS?" Dalek Caan spoke up from where he was standing. The bronze Dalek was for standing as far away from Seth as he could.

Seth smiled looked back to Dalek Caan. "She will come once she has snared an Avenger in her trap! And she has already got a target!"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 _"Come to me my love! Come and set me free! And then we can be together!"_ whispered a voice inside Tony Starks head.

The self-proclaimed leader of the Avengers looked at the other members of his team. He could see Natasha and Izzy speaking with Imhotep. They were talking about why the Book of the Dead was needed so much. Then as quick as a viper striking they changed the topic to the two lion Gods of War that protected the Book of the Dead as they waited for the chosen heroes to come. The chosen heroes who had been picked by the gods to take the final fight to Seth and finale defeat him.

Stark didn't want to sound like he was full on egotistical but he had a feeling that he was one of these heroes to bring down Seth. It would be a good thing to say that he had been one of the heroes who had been chosen to fight against Seth. Sure he had fought against Loki in New York City with the other Avengers but comparing him to Seth he was nothing much other than a Trickster playing a prank on all of them.

He hadn't really been paying attention to what was being said. He was just focusing on the treasure that was all around him. He had a feeling that the amount of gold that was in this one room surpassed the wealth that was Stark Industries by he couldn't work out the total wealth that would come from this amount of treasure that he was seeing. He began to wonder if the Ancient Egyptian Gods would built statues of these so called heroes like they did for themselves. It was a large wish and he might not even be one of these heroes that Imhotep talked about.

Stark had heard enough of these heroes from Imhotep that he really hoped that they could find these people. From what the Mummy had told them (and from what he had heard when he was paying attention) was that there was already a handful that was with the Avengers already, but he didn't give away any names.

He had noticed that Imhotep spoke mostly with Captain America and Nightshade. He also spoke to both Izzy and Tentomon. He had even spoke to Galvatron and Dalek Sec when they had been in the Avengers facility for a brief moment before they had gone to the British countryside to search for the Chaos Blade that was said to kill Seth and take away all of his powers. It was one of the first things that the Mummy had told Captain America and Nightshade in their meeting. The meeting that he was not allowed to attend as he was not Captain America who everyone followed his orders and Nightshade who knew about the supernatural and had taken out her fair share of Gods and Demigods throughout her lifetime.

 _The golden desert sand surrounded him. It went on as far as the eyes could see. Tony could see mountains in the far distance, but they were miles away from where he was. He looked up at the sun and thought how he got out into the desert when he had been underground in a series of tunnels. How did he get out here._

 _"My hero! You have finally come to help me defeat Seth!" spoke that voice that sang out to him._

 _The voice came from behind him. The instincts that he had picked up as being Iron Man screamed at him to turn and face this strange person. It was almost second nature as he turned around to face a woman with olive skin and dark hair. On her face and exposed arms that were not covered by the white cotton dress were covered in tattoos much like Seth. Unlike Seth who had those piercing yellow eyes the woman who stood before him had dark brown eyes. Looking into those eyes he could see determination much like him._

 _In her hands that were not spared with the tattoos she carried a staff. On either end of the staff there was a deadly dagger at the end of it. A weapon that allowed both close combat and far combat without endangering the wielder._

 _"Who are you?" Stark demanded. He looked at the lady in front of him who was slowly advancing towards him. He watched as she walked with a sway of her hips. Her bare feet were exposed and he could see that even more of those strange tattoos on the skin right up to the toes._

 _The woman was right in front of him and was running her hand down Stark chin. Then before he knew it her lips were touching his and she gave him a kiss. He had been kissed by many woman throughout his adult life, but this kiss seemed to complete him. Not even Pepper's kisses came anywhere close to the kiss this woman was given him. This stranger who had appeared to him in the middle of the Egyptian desert without the rest of his teammates in sight._

 _He felt pity when she pulled away from him. "My name is Ahmanet! And I am the warrior princess of the Upper Kingdom of Egypt! And you are My Chosen!" Ahmanet replied. She brought her hand up to his face again and ran her index finger and thumb down the line of his chin._

 _Stark stared at her for a good moment. He should be moving away from this woman. He didn't know her. But she gave the feeling that he knew her for all of his life even if they had just meet. It was a weird feeling. A feeling that should have him screaming for the other Avengers, but that was not what was happening. He felt that he could trust her. Something that he knew he done way to easily. He was not Edward who wanted to punch everything into a wall until they prove themselves or Julian constantly pranking someone until they finally gave in and pranked him right back to declare a Prank War._

 _"Why are you calling me Your Chosen?" Stark asked her as she walked around him. It was as if he was a piece of meat in a butcher shop and she was the butcher looking for the best meat to put on for sale._

 _Ahmanet stepped in front of him and looked right into his eye. "You are one of the Chosen people who are to help me! In by helping me I mean that you help me to get my throne back which was stolen by Seth! You are one of the Chosen Heroes who are to stop Seth and end his reign of Chaos!" she replied. Her hand once again ran down the side of his face and he couldn't help but lean into the touch._

 _A smirk formed on her face. A smirk that Tony missed with his eyes closed. Seth had been right when he said that once she found the weakest member of the Avengers it would be easy to bring them apart. She had not expected it to be this easy. Stark was to easy. His ego was his greatest weakness and she could see his desire in his very soul. He wanted to be marked down in history to be one of the Heroes that had been chosen to fight against Seth._

 _"Then you can explain that Imhotep! He has only been meeting with a few members of the Avengers! None of them are me and none of them explain what is being said in those meetings!" Stark replied. His full mind was going into haywire. He couldn't trust this Ahmanet, even if he has that felling that she is telling him the truth. Then again they couldn't trust Imhotep. Sure he said that he was on their side, but that was just words not actions. And his father always said that actions spoke louder than words._

 _Ahmanet smirk fell at the mention of the High Priest of Osiris. He was a problem, but one that wont last for long. The Mummy would not last long once she has started to make her moves. The moves that she had already begun to take. Her influence was already starting to take away the Free Will of Tony Stark the Iron Man slowly that he wont miss it. Soon he would be nothing more than a puppet for her and Seth to bring the Avengers down. "He knows that you are one of the heroes, but you first must earn your place! I will help you to earn your place at the table but first you must release me from the prison that Seth has placed me in! Please My Chosen hurry and free me before Seth knows that I have returned! And make sure that you come alone!" she replied. Her smirk had returned when she saw the inner battle that Stark was facing inside._

 _The inner fight that Stark was facing didn't last long when she took more of his Free Will. She didn't want to do that, but it was needed to be done. It was the only way for her to earn his trust and beginning to take control over one of the main Avengers. One of them that all the Avengers trusted and would not suspect to be turning dark._

 _"How can I find you?" Stark asked Ahmanet._

Stark was brought back to the tunnels under Hamunaptra. He was no longer in the chamber that was filled with gold and other treasures. Now he was in a massive black chamber. There was no sign of any treasures at all in the chamber that he found himself in. The chamber that he found himself in had many strange statues of the Gods of Ancient Egypt. He noticed that all the statues were facing into the centre of the chamber as if standing in wait for something to show up.

On the ground he noticed that there had been small cannels built into the ground that was allowing a metallic grey liquid to flow towards the centre of the room. He could hear the droplets of something dropping to the ground to see that the metallic grey liquid was dropping to the ground. Reaching out a hand, Tony caught a drop of the liquid in his open palm to see that it was mercury. The liquid metal was dropping out of from the ceiling high above his head and being used for the needs that the Egyptians thought was needed to be used even to the modern times.

In the ceiling that he saw above him he noticed massive chains going towards the centre of the chamber. The chains looked like they should be used by a massive ship. Following the chains he saw that they all converged in the centre of the chamber where they all dropped down into a pool that was filled with mercury. Around the pool was another chain that was covered in strange symbols.

Stark in seeing this should have thought that he shouldn't have been in this chamber, but he was not thinking clearly. He was only focusing on rescuing Ahmanet. He was one of the Heroes who were to defeat Seth and she was going to help him in getting that. He needed to find a way to defeat Seth once and for all without having to go on some wild goose chase for weapons that might not exist at all but was just rumours. He was so focused in looking at the chain with the symbols that he hadn't heard someone approaching from behind him.

"Stark?"

Tony turned around to see that Nightshade was standing behind him. Her black sword in her hand was covered in green blood. He noticed the large metallic scorpion that was standing beside her as if it had always been at her side. Nightshade took a step forward with the giant bug following her and he couldn't help but take a step closer to the pool in the centre of the black chamber.

"Stark what are you doing here? Everyone has been looking for you! We can finally leave this desert and get back to not having sand finding its way into my joints!" Nightshade explained. Her optics never left Stark as she watched him walking towards the pool in the centre of the chamber. She arched her optic ridge as Stark got closer to the pool before she looked down at Scorponok at her side.

The Insecticon Symbotie was at her side like he had been since they had joined together. He clicked his claws together as he watched Iron Man with close optics. Scuttling on his six legs he moved his attention from Iron Man back to Nightshade.

 **"There is something wrong with the earthling, Nightshade! His soul is different to any others that I have scanned in the last ten minutes since meeting the other Avengers!"** Scorponok spoke to Nightshade through their growing bond. He looked back at Iron Man to see that he was getting closer to the chain that was wrapped around the pool filled with mercury. **"What is he doing, Nightshade?"** he asked her.

Nightshade studied Stark as he walked towards the chain that was wrapped around the Mercury pool. She watched as he walked around the chain that was covered in protective symbols. He didn't even look around at her as she made noise to alert him that she was walking towards him. **"Scorponok be ready for anything! Something is about to happen!"** she spoke through the bond.

Scorponok hissed in response as he prepared to go into battle against Tony. He knew that he was a human and that he could easily be overcome by Nightshade herself without needing his aid. But he could sense that there something not right with this human. Shifting on his six legs he kept back as Nightshade approached Tony Stark. He was still finding humans to be strange creatures. He was used to being around Cybertronians and he still found himself finding them strange. In the half hour that he had been around Nightshade he found her strange. She was different to his last partner, Blackout. She talked to him rather than ignoring him like Blackout had done. She included him in the conversations rather than leaving him out.

Nightshade came to a stop behind Stark. She had made plenty of noises for him to know that she was behind him. He still hadn't made any moves that told her that he had heard her. But him being in his armour it made it hard for people to read his body language and his face with the faceplate on. She glanced over at Scorponok and he was ready to leap into battle at any given moment. She looked back at Stark to see that he was reaching for the chain that was wrapped the pool.

Reacting faster than before Nightshade reached for Stark's arm. Her fingers had begum dark claws that easily wrapped around Stark's arm. "Stark!" she said in a warning tone as she glared at the human. She was slowly showing signs that she was transforming into her true form as she prepared to drag Stark out of the chamber if he was not going to leave on his own free will.

Growling as Stark showed no sign that he had heard her. He was not even showing signs of pain that he must be facing as she tightened her grip on his wrists. What was wrong with him? Was it this place that had simple stopped his brain from working? Was it the defeat that they had faced from their fight against the Serpent Sisters that had caused him to start acting weird?

"Stark! We need to get out of here quickly! The others are preparing the trek back to the Moonray! We need to make haste as Janet is not doing any better!" she said with a growl. She hissed when Stark showed no move or any signs that he had heard her at all. Tightening the grip she had on her wrists he still showed no signs of being alive at all. "You remember her! Is called after an insect due to her ability to shrink in size and shot out energy blasts?!" she snapped at him.

Stark remained staring at the Mercury Pool. He knew that Nightshade was there but he really didn't care that she was there. He just needed to free Ahmanet. She was going to make him be remembered as one of the Heroes to defeat Seth. Something that Captain America and Nightshade were keeping from him. They were keeping the glory for themselves as they were jealous of him.

 _"Free me my love! Don't let her deceive you! The alien shapeshifter will do anything to keep the glory to herself and her allies! You are the one who will free me and bring Seth to an end! Please hurry up! The shapeshifter will keep you out of this!"_ he heard Ahmanet's voice inside of his head.

Having heard that Stark was more determined than before. Raising the hand that was not being crushed by Nightshade's vicelike grip. The repulsers glowed a bright blue.

"Scorponok stop him! NOW!" Nightshade ordered as she used more force to break the wrist that she was holding. It was harder than she thought. Stark's armour had been upgraded since Ultron and Sokovia that prevented any damage to be done to the wearer.

Nightshade watched as a beam from Stark's repulsers hit the chain as Scorponok barrelled into Stark. Stark was pinned under Scorponok. The chain that had been wrapped around the pool suddenly whipped around. The chains that dropped into the pool cranked upwards allowing a black Sarcophagus to slowly be cranked up from the Pool of Mercury. She watched as the black box with the screaming face etched onto its surface was cranked up out of Pool. Nightshade felt a pit in the deep of her Spark at the sight of the Sarcophagus. This was wrong.

She glanced over at Stark and then back at the Sarcophagus. Something was really wrong with this picture. And she was going to get to the bottom of it. _/Moonray I need a Ground Bridge at my location! We have found an ancient relic other than the Book of the Dead! Teleport it back to my lab on-board!/_ she ordered the AI with her comm. system. The response that she got was the blue swirling vortex opening under the Sarcophagus. She had to admit to the Moonray, even with limited resources and power the AI always knew what she wanted.

The swirling vortex swallowed the Sarcophagus. It snapped the chains that was suspending it above the pool of Mercury. The vortex moved and swallowed Scorponok and Stark. Then as quick as lightning the Vortex shot towards Nightshade. The vortex swallowed up Nightshade before snapping shut.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Captain America couldn't help but hiss. He wrapped his slender body close to him as he tried to avoid all the questions that were being fired at him from the other Avengers. His black forked tongue flicked out as he tried to get away from the other Avengers that towered above him. Unfurling his body he went to the safest place that he knew and that was to be beside Wanda. She was the only one out of the Avengers who was not annoying him with his transformed state. Thor and Hawkeye kept a good distance away from him since he had been transformed. It was not like he had asked to be transformed into a python by the Serpent Sisters.

"I can't believe that! You are so cute as a snake, Cap!" sniggered the person that he least thought to say that.

He looked up to see Natasha smiling down at him. He hissed when she reached for his head. Curling up into an even tighter ball. He hated at how weak he was in this body. He didn't have the super strength that he had when he was human. He didn't even have arms and legs. He also needed help in heating up his scaly body. He hated that he needed to have others help him to get around and to keep his body working. This was something that he never thought would happen to him when he became Captain America all those years ago and then the leader of the Avengers. Then again they have never had to deal with Gods, Demons and witches before. That was something that normally fell to the Guardians or the Hunters who worked with them now.

"I wouldn't think that you would be someone who liked snakes!" Clint spoke up from where he was leaning against the wall. He and Thor were keeping well away from the transformed Captain America. He backed away from the deathly glare that Natasha gave him. With working with SHIELD and Natasha herself he knew that she could turn even the strongest of men into big babies with just a look. He had seen her using that glare before she kicked him to the ground. "Wow someone is in a mood!" he muttered under his breathe.

Natasha still heard him even if he had tried to keep it quite. She stalked towards Clint and with the back of his hand she slapped him across his face. She smirked at the startled face that Hawkeye was given her as she walked back to stand with Mehit. The female Ancient Egyptian God of War had a smirk on her face.

Mehit looked over at Anhur. Anhur was looking anywhere but at her and Natasha. "I really like her!" Mehit whispered to his mate.

"You would! The pair of you are just the exact same!" Anhur muttered under his breathe. He shied away when he saw that both Mehit and Natasha glaring at him. "Remember to never annoy a Lioness and a Black Widow who can easily beat us to a pulp!" Anhur spoke to Clint. He didn't look away from his mate in case the Lioness decided to attack him when he was not watching her.

Cap hissed as Wanda picked him up. He really hated this, but they needed to make a move. They had the Book of the Dead. They needed to make a move and get out of Hamunaptra before Seth decided to attack them and take the Book from them. He really hoped that in the Book had a spell to turn him back to a human. He turned his attention back to Imhotep to see that the Mummy was getting paranoid.

"Has anyone seen or heard anything from Iron Man and Nightshade?" he asked looking around at all the gathered Avengers. He hissed with another regretful hiss when he saw that all the Avengers looked as confused as him. "We need to find them before Tony says something that offends Nightshade and she kills him without any warning!" he told them. He feared that Tony would meet a grisly end by Nightshade's metal claws if he done something that the shapeshifter didn't like.

"Nightshade would not kill him! No matter how much she wants to!" Edward spoke up. The Ghoul approached Captain America with no hesitation at all. His giant battle axe was back in its scabbard on his back, but it was ready to be deployed at the last second. Edward and the Hulk had appeared only a few moments ago. The two heavy brawlers of the Avengers and Guardians had separated or they would have butted heads even more. "She has more self control than that mindless brute over there!" he said as he glared at Hulk.

Hulk glared at Edward. He would have smashed Edward if Thor and Hawkeye had both stepped in front of him. His muscles were strained as he fought to keep away from the Ghoul. "Corpseface!" he grumbled. He had a smile on his face when he expected Edward to start a fight but his smile fell when he saw Edward smirk and fold his arms across his chest.

Edward looked back at Captain America. "We need to fall back and get back to the Moonray! That is no doubt where Nightshade has also done with Stark! If she hasn't already killed him!" he explained to Captain America.

"Understood! It is best that we get the Book of the Dead out of here where Seth has an advantage!" Captain America agreed with Edward. "We just need to prepare for the trek to the Moonray!" he said.

Edward nodded his head. "Why would we need to trek to the Moonray when we could have a Ground Bridge open directly to the Moonray!" he spoke up with a smirk on his face. /Moonray I need a Ground Bridge out of here!/

A swirling blue vortex opened up and swallowed the Avengers in the chamber that they were in.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"So we are one step closer to finally stopping Seth!" Wasp cheered. The sizechanger had woken up on a bed in the Moonray's infirmary. Her ribs were healing quickly thanks to her superhuman abilities. She had been knocked out for all the time that they had been in the tunnels under Hamunaptra. She had woken up just as the Moonray had cleared Egypt and had hit the blue Mediterranean Sea.

Janet looked at Hank who had not left her side since she was brought in to the infirmary. She had a smile on her face, something that shouldn't be for someone who had nearly all of their ribs broken by an ancient snake warrior who had served Seth for centuries before she was mummified alive along with her sisters.

"Yeah! We got the Book of the Dead! The reason why we came to Egypt in the first place!" Hank said as he took Janet's hand in his own. He gave her hand a kiss. "With it we can take away the power that Seth has gotten over the years and end all of this before it gets any worse!" he said as he looked at Janet.

He was glad that she had not seen the fighting that the Avengers had done in the tunnels with the monsters done there and the Serpent Sisters along with each other. He really didn't want her to see what had happened to Rogers, but he had a feeling that she was going to find out. Janet was always the member of the Avengers who was always seeing to the other Avengers. He knew it wouldn't take her long to get out of the bed that she had been put on to see the other Avengers and the Book of the Dead.

"Do you think that is all we need do to end Seth? From what I had seen before blacking out in the desert by seeing his lackeys in action I think he is the toughest thing that we have ever faced before!" she spoke up in a small voice. The sound of fear was clear in her voice.

They knew that the Book of the Dead was there only hope in defeating Seth, but there was also the fear that it was not going to work. They knew that the Book of the Dead could give Seth back all of his powers and more. The Book of the Dead was needed to be protected and hidden so Seth could not use it all. That was why they were heading back to the Black Archives in London. There it will be transported to the other UNIT base outside of Stirling where it would be hidden from the rest of the world.

"Well Cap and Nightshade both think so!" Hank replied. He looked out of the window that was beside him from where he sat. He could see that they were over land now, but he didn't know if it was mainland Europe or if they were over Britain now. He hoped that they were getting closer to Britain. Being in the Moonray was given him a headache and making him feel strange. He should be in full scientist mode being in the alien jet, but there was something that was just making him fell strange. Maybe it was because of the strange size differences in the inside of the Moonray than in the outside. The Infirmary was a large room in the Moonray, but then again every room in the Moonray was large. The Moonray was bigger on the inside much like the Doctor's TARDIS. The only difference was that the Moonray was larger on the outside other than in the inside.

"They also think that a dagger can also give the final blow to kill him! I hope that is right and not some religious story that has been told to give us hope!" Hank continued to speak when he looked back from the window and looked back at Janet. She still looked pale, but he had been advised by the Moonray that she was on the mend. All the wires that connected her to the machines that surrounded her bed adding her in her healing process.

"Hank!" Janet said as she took his hand in her own hand. She had that series look on her face that Hank knew that he was in trouble. "We are use to science! Thor and Nightshade are us to the other side of the board! They know more about this than we!" Janet continued to speak to him when she knew she had his attention.

Hank sighed and looked out the window. "Your right! Before we joined the Avengers we never thought we would be in the same room as the God of Thunder from Norse mythology and two alien creatures from another world!" he admitted. He knew he should be annoying Nightshade with questions about the Moonray and how it works, but right now he wanted to make sure that Janet was fine after her run in with the Serpent Sisters. He also found that being with Janet he didn't have to recognise that he was inside a jet that controlled by AI. Artificial Intelligence was something that Hank nor Bruce wanted to discus after the whole Ultron event that had destroyed Sokovia as the rouge AI tried to wipe out all human life from the face of the Earth. Being with Janet allowed him not to interact with the Moonray that was talking to Nightshade.

"You have to admit it!" Janet wheezed as her eyes became heavy once again. Healing took a lot out of her that she found it hard to remain awake as she talked to Hank. She could already feel the medicine that was being pumped into her bloodstream aiding her in healing. She would not be long in bed before she was up and about. She couldn't wait to teach those Serpent Sisters a thing or two about messing with her.

"Admit what?" he asked bringing Janet out of her thoughts.

"That you are finding this a lot better than being cooped up in your lab for days and now seeing the world at all!" she said without hesitation. She remembered that Hank had always been in his lab for days and would not even come out of it to get food or to clean himself. It had always been her to drag him out of his lab. And then it all changed when they were brought in to be the first members of the Avengers.

Hank looked at Janet more seriously than before. "I do find it better than me being locked up in a lab! But at the same time I miss the quiet that comes with being alone in my lab!" Hank replied. He missed his lab without Stark and Banner walking in without him saying they could walk in. He also did appreciate his teammates helping him but at the same time he didn't like how much they helped him.

The two sizechangers were brought out of their thoughts when the Moonray hit a bad bit of turbulence. The lights that glowed a bright blue suddenly shifted into a warning red colour.

"Should that be happening?" Janet asked.

Hank looked series at the ceiling. He sighed as he fought the ongoing battle that was ragging inside of him. "Moonray?" he asked the AI that was in control of the jet. Something that he hadn't liked when he first heard that it was the Moonray that was piloting the jet rather than Nightshade or Edward.

"Yes Ant-Man?" the Moonray asked. It sounded in pain, but Hank put that aside. It was a machine. It wasn't meant to fell like him and Janet. It was just some fancy programming that had been put together on an alien world.

"What's going on?" he asked. He was never going to treat it like a person like Nightshade and Edward.

"I am experiencing power failure which should not be happening! I am powered by a supernova! The only way that I can have this problem is if someone was to interfere with my powersource! There is also something that Nightshade and Edward are looking into!" the Moonray responded again.

"Alert-" the Moonray spoke up again so suddenly that Hank didn't like at all. He could tell that there was something wrong. That was only confirmed when he felt the ground meeting the underbelly of the Moonray. The sound of metal crunching against the ground that it had meet so suddenly.

The red lights were snuffed out as a warning sound echoed througout the corridors of the Moonray.

"That really isn't good!" Janet whispered as she slowly removed herself from the bed that she had been placed into.


	17. Chapter 17

**I am back working on Avengers. It was last month that I had been working on this, but it fells longer with just focusing on Supernatural: Jurassic World. Now that they are both up to date I will be working on Avengers one week and then Supernatural the next week. The reason for me working on both of them at the same time is that they are going on at the same time. With me working on them at the same time it makes it easy for me to keep them up to date and for me to know what is happening in both stories.**

 **I also hope that you all had a great Christmas and Santa was good to all you.**

 **Enough of me talking I will carry in with the story.**

Chapter 17

Iron Man looked over his shoulder to make sure that he was not being followed. It had been a hard task to get away from them all as they kept watching him when he was around the sarcophagus. It hadn't been like that when they had found Imhotep's sarcophagus back when this mission had started a week ago. In fact they had been treated like heroes. Even Imhotep was being treated like he had been a long term member of the Avengers rather than just helping them to defeat Seth. Ahmanet, she will be the same as him. She would be an advisor like him on how to defeat Seth, and she knew how to fight. That was another plus that she brought in to the game rather than being a High Priest to a God like Imhotep had been back in the day.

"Mr Stark you are not permitted to be in this section!" came the Moonray's automatic all around him. The Moonray was another problem that he was facing. Five times he had already had JARVIS try and fail to hack into it, but every time the Moonray kicked JARVIS out with a horrible virus that had his AI forget who he was. It didn't take him longer to remember what was going on and who he was. Now JARVIS was no longer going anywhere close to the Moonray in case he was not coming back at all.

Iron Man stopped dead in his traps. He looked at the closet wall to see if he could see a solid form of the Moonray, but he was not finding anything. It looked like he needed to talk to thin air. That might work with Nightshade, but not for him. "And what are going to do to me, Moonray?" he asked the alien AI. He could feel the sudden change in temperature around him as the Moonray prepared to do something.

"I will ask you one more time to remove yourself from this section and return to the bridge! Nightshade has given me specific orders to not allow you to wonder around!" the Moonray responded with a natural voice. A voice that was holding all the cards without letting the other player know what they were up to.

"What is Nightshade hiding down here that she doesn't want anyone to see? Is it her My Little Pony Collection?" Stark asked with a smirk on his face. He kept the smirk on his face as the Moonray was silent. It was as if the AI was thinking if it should say the next thing. He really hoped that Nightshade had something hidden deep within the bowls of the alien jet. Something that he could bribe her with at a future date.

The Moonray responded after a second of silence between them. "The deeper you go into the chances that you will return will become less and less! Nightshade has weaponised paradoxes and has created Time Zombies that guard my supernova power core!" the Moonray responded.

Iron Man's smirk remained in place. He had just found out what Nightshade is keeping deep within the Moonray. The power source of the Moonray was the best thing he can use to bring the Moonray crashing down before it reached its destination. He knew that they were heading towards Britain, but he didn't know if they were heading to the Tower of London or to another destination. Nightshade had closed up and was not speaking to him at all. Instead she had been too busy looking over the Book of the Dead along with keeping her eye on Ahmanet's sarcophagus like it was some monster. Ahmanet who was waiting for the Moonray to land only wanted to help him in defeating Seth had not done anything to warrant such a horrid reaction from Nightshade, who had also brought something back from the tunnels under Hamunaptra.

Hamunaptra had been something that the Avengers were not use to. The Guardian's however they were used to that sort of stuff. Not him and the other Avengers. He felt that if he was to be leading this group of heroes just like Ahmanet said, then he needed to make sacrifices to be able to do so. He needed to show Cap and Nightshade where they stood. Cap at the moment would be easy as he was a snake, but his main concern was Nightshade. Ever Avenger and SHIELD agent knew that Nightshade was a force that was better on their side or distracted with something else that trumped the main problem that was being faced. And Tony knew the best thing to distract her.

The Moonray was a key part of the Guardians. It was how they kept in touch with each other and got from point A to point B. It also kept the Guardians on the same page as the Avengers and other hero groups from around the world. And right now it was keeping Ahmanet trapped in her box for the foreseeable future. Its technology was strong enough to keep the ancient magic at bay that the female Mummy could not escape. One Mummy was enough for the Guardians to deal with that they didn't need anything else from the ancient world to be on broad the Moonray.

"So Nightshade has bend time and space to protect you?" he asked the Artificial Intelligence. He glanced at the walls as he expected for something to jump out at him from the shadows. "Now I thought that was something that Nightshade would not do with all the high and mighty talk that she always does for others who bend the laws of time!" he snarled at the Moonray.

"Moonray don't say anything else to Stark!" ordered Nightshade from behind Stark. She walked towards Stark. Her shoes tapping against the metal floor of the corridor that she had found Stark in. "Now Stark you have 10.5 seconds to explain why you are doing down here when I had made it clear to everyone that they should not come down here!" she told Stark as she came face to face with him. She was making her optics glow a bright green as she regarded the inventor.

Iron Man stared right back at Nightshade as she leaned casual against the wall. "Other than the time traps and zombies that you have running about down here?" he asked with a smirk on his face. He watched Nightshade as she watched him. He could tell that Nightshade was watching him and ready to make a move against him.

"You have not answered my question yet, Stark!" Nightshade ordered. She remained leaning against the wall as she watched Stark with narrowed optics. "And you are running out of time! If you do not explain yourself I will be taken you to the brig and I don't care if you are an Avenger and even the CEO of Stark Industries!" she growled as she slowly got herself off the wall. She took small measured steps as she got closer to the human who had come to down to the engine room of the Moonray.

"I was just looking at the science that you use in here! From making the Moonray bigger on the inside and how it can travel so fast!" he informed Nightshade. He didn't make any move at all even with Nightshade glaring right at him. She was so close to him that he could fell the heat that was coming from her. "What can I say this technology interests me, Nightshade!" he said when he had seen that Nightshade was not buying his story.

Nightshade snorted back a laugh as she folded her arms across her chest. She remained in her human form when she was dealing with the Avengers and any other humans. She found out that the best way to deal with humans was to look human herself and the results always the same. The human or group of humans after some time always broke after some time, she just needed to find out what why Stark was down here after she had told them all not to come down here.

"You think I am stupid, Stark? Well lets just say I have walked among Gods, Demons and Archangels and all of them I have reminded them all not to take me for granted!" Nightshade warned Stark. She was getting closer to his face. She ground her teeth against each other as she felt her transformation process already beginning to take place. "I know that there is something wrong with you! There has been something wrong with you since you found that Sarcophagus in Hamunaptra! So are you going to tell me what is wrong or am I going to have to lock you up in order to get to the bottom of everything that is wrong you!" she growled at him.

Iron Man stared right at Nightshade. "Yeah and now I am walking among Gods, Heroes and Monsters! And let me tell you something Nightshade you fit into all three of those categories!" Stark hissed at her. He got right in her face as he dared her to make a move. He had learned that Nightshade was calm until someone really annoyed her, and right now he was looking for that. He was looking to see how far he could go against her before she broke his neck and made it look like he had slipped by accident. "And right now I don't see you looking at me the same way that you look at the others. Heck you even have more respect for Hawkeye than me! So tell me Nightshade why are you not letting me go down to where you have put the Sarcophagus in so I can get a new ally into helping us bring down Seth! You did allow Natasha to bring on board two Gods of War!" he said to Nightshade. He could feel his heart beat getting faster as he show that Nightshade's fist was balled and ready to punch him.

Nightshade moved way to fast for his brain to keep up. One moment he had been standing on his own power and now he was being pinned against the wall. The sound of metal crunching metal caused him to look left to see Nightshade's sword embed into the wall right next to his head. "You have no right to challenge me on my ship, Stark! The other Avengers may tolerate you and your ego but I wont! This is the only warning that I am going to give you and you better listen carefully because trust me I wont be repeating myself! You will follow the orders that me or Edward give you when you are on board the Moonray and if the Moonray gives you an order you follow it! Now I am going to let you go back up stairs or I will personally escort you to the brig! And that is where you will be spending the night until we get to the Black Archives in London!" she told Stark in the most demanding voice she had even given anyone.

Nightshade slowly moved away from the wall and the trapped Stark that she had moments ago pinned to the wall. Felling that she could trust a friend of Captain America she turned her back to him. It was something that she knew she should not do. Since Hamunaptra and since him finding that Sarcophagus, Iron Man had been acting strange. She had just been putting it down to the hero being in a world that he was not use to.

Stark watched Nightshade in silence. She moved in a way that reminded him of a predator. She was waiting for the next thing to make a move and she would make the move that would either end its life or badly damage whatever it was that she was up against. That alone sent a shiver down his spine. It was the basic instincts that humans had picked up when they had been nothing but small rodents at the feet of the dinosaurs all those millions of years ago. It was an instinct that he would normally have listened to, but not this time. This time he was to busy listening to Ahmanet in his head.

 _"My love, she will keep you from your glory! She is afraid that you will prove her wrong! She is wrong and you are right! You by far are the strongest Avenger_!" he heard Ahmanet whisper inside his head.

She was the reason why he was down here and had come face to face with Nightshade. Alone. He had been in the same room with her but that was when there was another Avenger present. He had thought that it was he who was afraid of her, but it was the other way around. It was Nightshade. She was afraid of him. She needed to have a Ghoul watch her back because of him. Nightshade was not as scary as Thor and Cap had been making her appear as. She was just hiding behind a name that she had been given when she had been something else. Now she was nothing, but remembering the good old days. She was just like Captain America. Now it was time for new blood.

 _"That's it my love! She and the old hero are keeping you back! Join me and we shall take down the old world and create a new world! You will be remembered for eternity and worshipped as a_ God!" came her voice again.

Iron Man closed his eyes on Nightshade who was staring right at him with a concerned look coming onto her face. He didn't not see Nightshade reaching for her weapon or Scorponok appearing at her side like a loyal dog would come to their master. He missed the Moonray sending out a warning light to someone, no doubt Edward about his behaviour towards Nightshade.

When he opened his eyes he was once again in the desert and standing where Nightshade was in the real world was Ahmanet. She was just as beautiful as the first time that he had seen her when her spirit called out to his. "I will do whatever it takes to bring down the old world and bring a new one up!" he told her.

She smiled with a warm smile, but he failed to notice the dark glint in her eyes. "Then free me my love of my prison that I was placed in wrongly and bring this flying death trap down! Once on the ground we will be able to beginning in the plans that have been placed before us!" she told Stark. "You just need to get past the one that is called Nightshade!" she said as she and the desert shimmered out of existence.

Stark opened his eyes to see Nightshade. The Dragonoid had reached for her sword and now it was in her hand. She had taken a battle stance already and was daring him to make a move against him. He blinked his eyes and that became clear that that had been a mistake. In a blink of an eye Nightshade had dropped her sword and had transformed into the one eyed tiger form and had pinned him to the ground. His head banged against the metal floor of the Moonray and it became quickly clear that he was not going to be moving any time. Nightshade had trapped him with her claws digging deep through his amour that covered all of his body.

"Stop this now, Stark!" Nightshade shouted down at him. Her one optic was narrowed to him and him alone.

He didn't get a chance to say anything back to Nightshade when the Moonray suddenly started to go through a very strong turbulence. "Nightshade both my turbines have been destroyed! I am being forced to make an emergency landing!" the Moonray said right before it struck the ground at rapid speed.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Galvatron looked at the human building that Dalek Sec had brought them to next in their search for the Set Dagger. The building was one of the humans place of worship. On his Cybertron there had been very few Temples of Primus. He had been one of the few Mechs before the war had begun who had communed with their Creator. Even during the war he had seen little point at all to seek guidance from Primus. The Prime was the one who could communicate with Primus thanks to the Matrix. He did not really see the point to asking for a powerful being for help. He had seen that Gods didn't care and this new mission that he was undertaken was just proving that point more.

Seth was one of the Gods who saw himself better and stronger than everyone else. He was making it clear that his mission was to bring humanity down. He wanted to bring back an old world where people were afraid to go out in the dark. Something that the Avengers were going to stop. They were not going to allow Seth to follow with his plans that he had been planning for three thousand years.

His optics scanned the building that humans in the close town went to worship. The building had pillars and spikes. He also spotted a few creature heads on the walls. All of them snarling at the outside world. He dragged air through his vents as he slumped in his stance. He could not gain entry to the building and aid Dalek Sec and the agents of SHIELD. That was what made him different from Nightshade who could change into more than one form with a human form being one of those forms she took.

He heard Barricade and Dreadwing on either side of him. The two Decepticons had come with him when he joined Nightshade in her dimension. There was a few other Decepticons that had come with them but at the moment they were being babysat by a combined team of UNIT and SHIELD. The Scout and the Seeker had come with him because of their skills.

Soundwave who had also come with him had sent Laserbeak and Ravage to search other sights in hopes of finding the right church that held the Set Blade. Shockwave was too busy trying to figure out what made this dimension different to their own. Galvatron knew that it would be sometime before Shockwave came out of his lab. The lab that Nightshade had put him in when she had shown them to her main base in the Scottish Highlands.

From the information that Imhotep had given them the Blade that they were looking for was somewhere in Britain. That narrowed it down with the amount of countries that there was on Earth. It was even better for the search teams that were looking all around the country was that Britain was smaller compared to other countries like America or Russia. It was made easier to search again when they had been informed that it was in one of the old Chritian church that was found all over the country. In one of the older churches that had been built during the Crusades that had seen millions being slaughtered in the name of religion.

Again, Galvatron had no clue or understanding why humans needed religion as much as they once did. He had seen humans to be much like the Cybertronians but dealing with this now he was seeing that there was more to humans than what he had first thought about them.

"There is nothing here, Sir! Its another bust!" shouted a human agent from SHIELD. He wore the classing SHIELD uniform including the helmet that covered his face and head. The humans in charge of SHIELD were afraid that they would uncover an ancient illness that would bring them all down. It was something that they were afraid of when they joined UNIT that had dealt with many alien and earth based illnesses. He also carried a rifle that was something that he had not seen for humans to carry into battle. It looked heavy and bulky. Glavatron hoped that the weapon would be enough to protect the human as he was not protecting the human, it was not his role. These humans had been chosen for their skills in combat.

He snarled at the human who scampered away from him. These humans had seen this dimensions version of himself and they had all seen how power hungry he was. He hated that they just saw him like that copy of him and were keeping a great distance away from him.

Galvatron looked at Dreadwing. Dreadwing had been loyal to him as he raged war against Optimus that had nearly completely destroyed Cybertron. He was still loyal to him, even though he had changed the Decepticon cause. "Head to the next building and begin to scan that!" he ordered Dreadwing. The only response that he got from Dreadwing was a nod of his helm before the Seeker transformed his alternative form. The V-tol shot into the air and flew to the next church that they had on their maps given to them by the Mummy.

He then looked at Barricade. The scout had been really reluctant to work with the humans and he grumbled every time that he was told to team up with the humans on patrols as they scouted the next location for the Set Blade. "Barricade I want you to keep the humans away from the next church! I don't want to repeat what happened in Whitehall with humans still having access to the church grounds!" he told Barricade. His plating shuddered as he remembered the humans that were not happy that they could not speak with their creator. It had taken Dalek Sec threatening to exterminate them did they move along.

Barricade grumbled something under his breathe and in Cybertronian that Galvatron could not pick up. Barricade stomped away before he transformed into his Mustang police cruiser form. He lit up the lights and fired up his sirens as he raced away from the church to carry on his mission that Galvatron had given to him.

Galvatron watched Barricade race away with his sirens at full blast. He sighed air through his vents again now that his scout was away. He hoped that Nightshade was having a better time in Egypt in looking for the Book of the Dead.

 **"GALVATRON WE MUST MOVE ONTO THE NEXT LOCATION! WE MUST KEEP LOOKING OR WE WILL ALL BE EXTERIMANTED**!" Dalek Sec spoke up as he hovered just above the ground. His one eye stock was titled to look up at the tall silver and black Mech that was leading this message.

Galvatron grumbled. It would just be their luck that they would not find anything in the tenth church that they had searched. It was the tenth church that was within the London zone that they had searched and still nothing. He had heard from a UNIT agent before they split up into search teams that there was thousands of old churches across Britain. They could be at this for some time before they found the Set Blade. But they did not have the time in the world. They were racing against Seth and his allies who were also looking for the Set Dagger, but for looking to get for a different reason then for the Avengers. These allies were looking for the Set Dagger to keep it safe for Seth as he used the dagger against them.

"Very well, Dalek Sec! We shall move onto the next church!" Galvatron responded to Dalek Sec. He looked up at the sky that was getting darker with the oncoming night. "And lets see if we can find another waste of time!" he mumbled as he transformed into his jet form. His sensors watched as Dalek Sec hovered towards one of the helicopters that was waiting for him to board.

The helicopters rotas then sprang to life. And a moment later it was lifting off of the ground with all the passengers on board.

 _/Galvatron!/_ came Nightshade's voice through their Sparkbond. He could feel her urgency through their bond that his afterburners stalled at the feeling of dread that was come through to his side. He felt her quickly try to hide the emotion that was sneaking through their bond as they regained herself. _/Galv we have a problem! One that has just affected the tide of this war against Seth/_ her voice calm through again. This time she was trying to make herself fell calm but he could fell the feeling of dread seep through their Sparkbond.

He sent reassurance over to her but that was suddenly clawed at by her anger towards whatever was causing this issue with their plans against Seth. _/Nightshade what is wrong? What has happened. Please tell me that you got the Book of the Dead like what was supposed to happen/_ he asked her through their bond.

 _/We got the Book of the Dead! Yeah! But we had to fight giant snake assassins to get, but we got it! No the problem that we face is that one of the Avengers has turned coat!/_

The feeling of hatred and anger slammed into Galvatron that he transformed back into robot mode to steady his balance. His clawed servo touched the ancient wall of the church as he kept his balance well above the ground and the humans below him.

 _/What do you mean Nightshade? Turned coat? Nightshade what is going on?/_ he demanded through their Sparkbond. He felt Nightshade take a step back away from their bond before she returned. Through the bond Galvatron was assaulted with images and sounds that Nightshade had seen but during the time that she had been seeing them the Sparkbond had been closed between them during the time that Nightshade was in Egypt and getting the Book of the Dead.

Galvatron saw Stark bringing the Moonray down with well placed devices. He saw Iron Man talking to himself many times as he watched him through Nightshade's optics. He saw the Avenger going to a black Sarcophagus that everyone was scared off for whatever reason that not even Nightshade knew what was the cause of this feeling. _/Iron Man has turned on us? Why? What is the cause of this?/_

Nightshade's uncertainty once again flooded through their bond as she had no idea why Iron Man was suddenly going against them. _/Its unclear! But we have noticed that he has really interested in the box that we brought back from Egypt! I was there when he found it and it was weird! Since then he seems to be in a trance! I don't want to say it Galv with the horrid taste that it leaves in my mouth for what had happened to you!/_

 _/Nightshade what has happened to Iron Man?/_ he asked her through their Sparkbond.

He was now fully leaning against the old building that was supporting his weight. His optics were shuttered as he only focused on Nightshade and their bond. He waited for Nightshade to respond.

 _/Iron Man has been corrupted by a supporter of Seth and Galvatron things only get worse! The Moonray has crashed landed with no power and we are right on top of the Set Blade! Galvatron you need to drop everything and get over here as quickly as possible! I don't know how long it is going to take us to find the Set Dagger and we need all hands on deck!/_ Nightshade responded through their bond.

 _/We are on our way Nightshade! Just hold and get the Blade before Iron Man and these ally of Seth!/_ he told Nightshade through the bond.

 _/Hurry Galv there is something worse here but I can not see it!/_ Nightshade hissed through their bond and suddenly the bond was cut sort. But before she was completely gone Nightshade gave him the location of where the Moonray had crashed landed. He internal smiled at Nightshade for given him the location where the Moonray had crashed landed. He knew that the Avengers all could fight and had their own skills that they brought to the table. Now that he was one of them he felt that it was his part of the team to play his part in fighting alongside them.

Standing up straight he looked at the sky. He narrowed his optics when he saw a black dot in the sky. It was too big to be a bird and moving to fast to be a human jet. It could only be one of the Transformers from this dimension. He hoped that this Cybertronian was just passing through and was not looking to start trouble. Then again it could be Dreadwing just returning from his scouting.

His fears of it being an enemy soon became real as the unknown Transformer started to fire at him. Galvatron took measured steps back to avoid the lasers that were being fired by his attacker.

The rumbling growl of the F-18s engine exploded above him as the jet flew higher in the sky.

Galvatron kept an eye on the jet until he could not see it in the blinding light of the setting sun. He could still hear the jets afterburners exploding as the jet picked up speed. He kept his optics narrowed until finally he spotted the jet again. The F-18 was flying really low to the ground that it was almost touching it.

The F-18 was getting closer that he could see the colour scheme of it. It was red, white and blue. On both of its wings had the purple Decepticons logo.

Galvatron kept his cool even though his Spark was pulsing with anticipation for the coming battle. Since him facing to his demons that he had against Unicorn he had been in very little combat at all. He may have been sparring with Barricade and Dreadwing, but that was not the same as fighting when something was at stake.

The F-18 hovered in the air right in front of him before it transformed into its before it transformed back into its robot mode. Galvatron stared right into the purple optics of the Decepticon who stood before him. The Seeker was the same size as Optimus Prime with the F-18s wings pinned on its back.

"Starscream!" Galvatron snarled. He remembered the first time that he had meet this dimensions version of his cowardly Second in Command. This Starscream had made a big mistake the last time that they had meet and that was something he was going to fix.

"Not anymore Galvatron!" Starscream snapped in his high pitched voice. A voice that he hated after hearing it so many times from Starscream backstabbing him to pleading for his life.

Galvatron ground his sharp dentals against each other has he watched Starscream walk around him. He had never seen him walk like that. Starscream was walking his hands grasped behind his back and his head held eye as he looked at him with so much hatred that nothing could manage to do unlike the one thing that all Cybertronians were afraid of.

"Unicron?" he askes with dread in his voice. He hoped he was wrong. He hoped that Starscream had just been reprogrammed and had his optics changed colour.

Unicron smiled a wicked smile as he finally came to a stop right in front of him. His purple optics glowing with a wicked delight as he stared at the Mech who he had once controlled. "Well done! I knew there was a reason why I had originally picked you as my chosen one! The one to help me take out my brother! How I did not expect you to do a 180 on me! Now that is so rude of you!" Unicron snarled at Galvatron as he blasted the former Warlord with his powers.

Galvatron was flung into the sight of the church that they had been searching. Rubble from the building smashed into him and also got dislodged as he stood up and stared at the two Mechs that he had more than anything in the universe.

"You where locked up in the Black Archives! There was no way you could get out!" Galvatron shouted at Unicron as his tormentor got closer to him. He found himself backing up into the church. He could hear the ancient red sandstone groaning under his sudden weight being pressed against it.

Unicron snorted through Starscream's vents as he walked towards Galvatron. His purple optics did not leave his former student. "You know I had once thought that you would bring about greatness for yourself after the torture that you had to endure! First in the Mines and then in the Pits! You were so close to becoming a God in your own right but you threw it away! For what?" he sneered at Galvatron when he was right in front of him.

"Why did you through everything away when you were so close?" Unicron shouted at him again.

Galvatron tried to stand as tall as he could. But he found that he could not move. He snarled at his own weakness. He had faced Unicron in the past and he fought against him, but this time he could not look at the Chaos Bringer in the optic. "How did you get out of the Black Archives? There was protection all around the Black Archives that prevented something like you from getting out! So tell me how did you get out?" he demanded Unicron. Movement from behind Unicorn caught Galvatron's optic. He didn't move his optic to give Unicron the idea that there was someone behind him.

Unicron smirked at him again. "You can thank my close friend Seth! He was able to get me out of the Black Archives when he paid the humans of UNIT a visit! They did not even pay attention that I had gone missing when Seth left their base! He made it seem he was looking for the Book of the Dead, but he was only getting his players on the game board for his plans! Plans that I know you would love to know but I am not going to give you spoilers! Not unless you join with me again Galvatron! Allow me to leave this weak body and allow me to make you strong once again!" Unicron hissed at Galvatron.

Galvatron felt his Spark froze at Unicron's words. He could never have Unicorn process him again. The one time alone had been awful enough that Galvatron vowed that he would never again allow Unicron to process him. To have him tell him that he was the better Mech to walk about in compared to Cyclonus and Starscream. He had a feeling that Starscream was close to perishing but why should he care about him. Starscream was a weakling compared to Cyclonus who he had no issue with at all in the past.

"I will never allow you to take over my Spark again! I have found something in this world that is much better than power, revenge and anger!" he shouted at Unicron.

Unicron froze as he looked at Galvatron with a confused look on his faceplates as he looked at the former leader of the Decepticons. "What have you found that is better than power and anger?" he asked Galvatron. "It's not her is it? Don't tell me that you have fallen in love?" he asked with a smirk.

His smirk only got larger when he saw how Galvatron flinched and then how he snarled and prepared for a fight. "It is? How the might has fallen for something so weak as love! She is your weakness! But I am your strength! I can make you strong again! Nightshade will no longer be holding you back!"

"NO! Do not talk about her like that! You have no right to speak about the one person who I care about more than anything in the world and not even your evil copy of her will change my mind about her!" he shouted at Unicron. He suddenly made his move before he knew what he was doing. His fist slammed into Unicron's face. That was followed by his other fist going into Unicron's face. He kicked Unicron's chest plate and watched as his former tormentor fell.

The sound of metal against metal was so loud that it was the only warning that Unicron got when he was suddenly attacked from behind. The Chaos Bringer turned around to face his new attacker and snarled at the turn of events. He could feel Starscream inside his own Spark where he law dormant at the sight of Megatron. The silver and red leader of the Decepticons was now standing in front of him with Galvatron behind him. He was still surprised that Galvatron had struck him the way that he had done. He had found his weakness and that was Nightshade. He just needed to get past both leaders of the Decepticons and find Nightshade. He knew that Seth's plans were in motion for getting the Book of the Dead and the Set Dagger. He also knew that the Avengers were busy dealing with one of their own meaning that Nightshade would be an easy target.

Unicron smiled as a plan formed in his mind. He would get his disciple back and he would get rid of the one being that was annoying not only him but also Starscream. He would get rid of her and have Galvatron back like he should be. With Galvatron back he would be able to be once more powerful to be able to defeat Primus. He just needed to get passed both Galvatron and Megatron.

"Megatron!" he said as he turned around to face Megatron right in the optics. He smirked when he saw Megatron take a step back at the sight of his purple optics.

"Starscream what have you done with your optics? And why have you refused to acknowledge my calls?" he demanded of his second in command. His optics then spotted Galvatron standing behind Starscream. "And what are you doing with this traitor of the Decepticons?" he shouted at Starscream but his optics was still narrowed on Galvatron.

"Megatron do not get close to him! That is not Starscream he is possessed by Unicron the Chaos Bringer!" Galvatron shouted at Megatron. He walked pasted Unicron as he walked towards Megatron who instantly raised his plasma cannon at his face.

"You must have a problem with your processor that you say something like that! I can see why the Autobots have taken you in! You are just as defected as all of them!" Megatron shouted at Galvatron. He then looked back at Starscream just as Unicron with his powers flung him into the wall of the church. He grunted in shock and a hurt pride as he felt Unicron's powers pinning him against the wall of the human building.

"Starscream release me this instant or pay for your treachery!" he shouted at Starscream as he watched Starscream pin Galvatron next to him on the churches wall.

Unicron stomped towards Megatron that he had still pinned on the churches wall. "I am sorry Megatron but Starscream is not in at the moment! He has not been for a couple of days now!" Unicron said to Megatron. He smiled as he watched Megatron's scrawl turn into a look of total disbelief at what he was being told and what he was being told. "Come on you didn't see the signs of the sudden change in Starscream's character? Just to let you know he came to me! He wanted to be more powerful than you and all the others!" Unicron whispered in Megatron's audio before he pulled away from the leader of the Decepticons.

Megatron looked towards Galvatron when he was able to move his neck. "How did you know about this? Does the Autobots know about this?" he demanded of Galvatron. He snarled as Galvatron ignored him and so he focused on Unicron again. "So all the stories about Unicron and his followers are true? You are to bring about the end of our race?" he asked. His optics wide as he thought of the conquest plans he had planned for Cybertron and Earth were destroyed as he thought of Unicron bringing chaos to every plan he had come up with over the eons of fighting against Optimus Prime.

Unicron looked over at Galvatron. Galvatron tensed up when he felt Unicron's optics on him. He could also feel the familiar power of Unicron's magic seep through his plating and into his protoform. He opened his spark bond to Nightshade.

 _/Nightshade, Unicron is back! He is in your dimensions version of Starscream and he is looking for revenge on the pair of us!/_ he told her through their bond. He felt Nightshade only tap the bond before she focused solely on what she was doing.

"Telling Nightshade that I am back? You make me sick Galvatron! You had once brought Cybertron to its knees but now with Nightshade in the picture you have gone soft!" Unicron snapped at Galvatron. He punched Galvatron across the face causing Energon to splatter out of the wound that he had caused. It was only cosmetic that his own Nanobots would be able to repair in a few earth hours. "You could have the universe at your fingertips but no you chose love!" he screamed again as he clawed Galvatron's chassis. He realised at the sound of Galvatron's screams as he took off more than paint.

Galvatron sagged. The only thing that was keeping him up right was Unicron's powers. The powers that were draining him of the Energon that he had in his systems. He groaned as Unicron punched him again in the helm. That strike forced him to shutter his optics and focus on thinking of finding a way to get out of this predicament and get to a base where he could get repairs. Something that he needed with the beaten that Unicron was given him.

The onslaught stopped suddenly that made Galvatron finally online his optic. Unicron was right in his face with a wicked smile on Starscream's faceplates. He had to remember that this was not Starscream who was doing this, but was Unicron. Their combined hatred for him, Megatron and Nightshade was enough to full both of their desires for revenge. He didn't even fight as Unicron grabbed his helm and forced him to look right at him. "If you are going to kill me for me not siding with you then just do it! I am never going to be your puppet again! I made a vow to myself and this planet that I will look out for those who could not defend themselves!" he told Unicron though the static that was building up from his vociliser that was finding it hard to make noises

His helm was suddenly slammed into the side of the church. The church that was far away from the SHIELD camp and even further away from a UNIT base. He was alone and Unicron had known that. He had waited until Galvatron was alone and had no one for backup to call upon. He had walked right into a trap that Seth and Unicron had set up without even thinking about it. He should have known better. He should have known that Seth would have flung in something or someone who could stop them from finding the Set Dagger. But he was too busy trying to find it as quickly as possible that he had not thought about ambushes. Ambushes that would prove fatal later on in this war agaisnt Seth and now Unicron.

"I am not going to kill you Galvatron! No I am going to make you suffer! All of Primus's creations shall suffer alike! It does not matter if they are Autobot or Decepticon! They will all be whipped out of existence so that I can create my own empire in my own image!" Unicron declared as he banged Galvatron's helm agsaisnt the church wall again. Rubble dropped to the ground along with Galvatron as the Mech was releashed from the hold that his powers were keeping him up with.

Galvatron tried to get back up to his feet but a sudden weight was pressed against his chassis. He had never faced this sort of strength in a long time. He had faced the brutal force of Predaking in both robot and beast mode. He had faced older Gladiators who had earned enough Credits to get upgrades for strength rather than speed to get out of the Pits a lot quicker than others. He had faced Unicron's strength on Cybertron before, but this time was different. Starscream was given Unicron a bust of energy and strenth, something that he was not getting from Cyclonus's shell the last time that they had meet.

"And when I say suffer Galvatron! I don't mean us fighting against each other like Megatron here," he said glancing over at Megatron who was still pinned against the wall and was struggling to be releashed from his prison of Dark Energon magic, "fights against Optimus Prime! No I am going to kill Nightshade-" he didn't get to say the last of that as he suddenly found himself being attacked by an arranged Galvatron.

Galvatron punched Unicron with his left hand before he fired the Chaos Bringer with his Plasma Cannon that was mount on his right arm. The force behind the blast caused Unicron to be flung a good distance away from the two Decepticons. Galvatron stomped towards Unicron. "You can threaten me all you want Unicron! You can do whatever you want to me! But!" he said as he planted his pede onto Unicron's chassis pinning him where he lay, "You will never harm Nightshade! I wont allow it! I have suffered to much too loose the one thing and the one being that has helped me to see the light after all the years of darkness that I had to endure because of you adn your revenge agaisnt Primus!" he snarled at Unicron as he planted more weight on his pede that was trapping Unicron under his pede.

The sound of police sirens then filled the air that had gone quite as Galvatron dared Unicron to say something. Unicron was looking up at Galvatron. His arrongance had been replaced by fear. "And I will tell you something Unicron! Love is strong than hatred!" Galvatron spoke up as he fired his plasma canon at Unicron's arm.

Unicron screamed in pain as the blast served his arm from his shoulder. He glared at Galvatron with more hatred than before. "You think that is enough Galvatron! You are in a dying race! You will lose! The Avengers will lose! The Guardians will lose! The Angels and Hunters will lose! Everyone will lose!" Unicron snarled at Galvatron just as a black Mustang police cruisher pulled into the church ground.

Barricade transformed and was quick to activate his weapons. His red optics looking from Unicron pinned under Galvatron's pede to his leader and then to Megatron that was pinned to the wall. "Galvatron!" he shouted at his leader. He waited for him to show a sign that he had heard him but all he got was silence as Galvatron stared Unicron down. The stare sent a shiver down Barricade's entire body at the sight of the stern emotion that was in Galvatron's optics. He had not seen pure hatred in those emoitions since the Pits of Kaon when Galvatron when he still went by the name of Megatron had been forced to fight for his life. "Dreadwing and Predaking are on their way back and so is Dalek Sec with a comtaimnent unit for Unicron!" Barricade told Galvatron. He knew his leader to well that even though he had not made a move to have heard him he was listening.

"You think that a clone of a dead race and a mutant in a pepper pot will help you Galvatron! Someone will die! Me and Seth promise it!" Unicron snarled up at Galvatron as he waited for their assistance to show up. He grinned a wicked smile as he saw Galvatron snarl down at him. "There it is! The hatred that I put in there is still there! Unleash it and become the Mech that you know that you are! The killer! My Puppet!" Unicron kept shouting other things at Galvatron but Galvatron was no longer listening.

He was just glad that Dreadwing along with Blackout had landed on either side of the Choas Bringer. Both large Mechs showed a sign of fear as they looked at Unicron. They had thought that they had seen the last of him back on Cybertron.

Dreadwing looked at Galvatron and approached his leader. His red optics never leaving Unicron even as SHIELD agents started to arrive along with Dalek Sec.

 **"CONTAIN THE UNKNOWN MECH! PREPARE HIM FOR TRANSPORT BACK TO THE TOWER!"** Dalek Sec order the humans as he hovered above all of them. His wisk shaped gun was aimed at Unicron. He knew that he had not enough fire power to destroy the Mech but he could take out an optic that would be an advantage to them with five large Transformers with them.

"No!" Galvatron shouted at Dalek Sec. He removed his pede from Unicron's chassis as the humans placed technology that they had learned caused Cybertronians to go into forced Stasis until they were removed.

 **"EXPLAIN GALVATRON? THE TOWER CONTAINS THE TECHNOLOGY THAT CAN CONTAIN CREATURES LIKE THIS?"**

"Yeah boss?" Barricade spoke up as he watched Dalek Sec glide towards the ground. "I have to admit it the Tower does have a lot of technology that can contain Unicron!" he continued when Galvatron looked at him.

Galvatron looked at Unicron who was in forced stasis until he gave the order for the shackles to be removed. "The Tower is to easily accessible and Seth has already proved that already! We need to take him where Seth and his allies can not find him!" he said as Megatron walked towards him. The leader of the Decepticons had been freed as soon as Unicron had gone into stasis.

"I say we fling him into a black hole and be done with it!" Megatron said looking at Galvatron. He was still felling the dread of having to work with a traitor to the cause. But Unicron posed a threat to all Cybertronians and it didn't matter what side they were on.

"There is no honour with that! Even though it is a very easy path to take!" Dreadwing spoke finally looking at Galvatron. "But it is your call, sir!" he said to him.

Galvatron looked into the dull optics that only a matter of minutes ago were glowing a dark purple with Unicron in control of the body. He dragged in air through his vents as he thought of what they should do. The humans from SHIELD were working as quickly as possible to make sure that Unicron did not wake up and was still not in his transport.

 **"ALERT INCOMING!"** Dalek Sec shouted all of a sudden. Not a second later did he shouted that warning that the devices that were keeping Unicron in stasis blew up. Humans scampered away from the fires that had come to life and took their battle stances as a bronze shape walked into the church's ground. **"DALEK CAAN HAVE YOU COME TO REPENT FOR YOUR CRIMES AGIASNT THE CULT OF SKARO AND FOR BETRAYING DALEK KIND TO SETH?"** Dalek Sec shouted as he watched Dalek Caan come to a stop in front of him.

Unicron vanished from where he lay and reappeared beside Dalek Caan. "What took you so long? I thought Seth gave you those legs so that you could move faster and be useful!" Unicron snarled down at the Dalek that stood like a man.

 **"I HAVE COME WHEN I GOT YOUR DISTRESS CALL! AS AGREED UNICRON! I WAS IN EGYPT WITH SETH AND HE DOES NOT LIKE THAT YOU HAD TO TAKE THIS MISSION AGAISNT GALVATRON!"** Dalek Caan declared as he looked up at the Chaos Bringer of Cybertron. He then looked at Dalek Caan and spoke, **"NO I HAVE COME TO SAVE THE DALEKS! WITHOUT ME THEY WILL ALL BE WIPED OUT BUT I AM GIVEN THEM A NEW EMPIERE ONE THAT SETH WILL HELP AND BUILT AND YOU DALEK SEC WILL BE SEEN AS THE AMBINATION THAT SIDED WITH WEAKER SPECIES THAT WERE NOT STRONG ENOUGH TO SUREVIVE SETH'S TASKS AND TESTS!"**

 **"I AM YOUR SUPORIOR OFFIVER DALEK CAAN! YOU HAD BEEN BIRTHED TO FOLLOW MY ORDERS ALONG WITH THE EMPERORS ORDERS!"** Dalek Sec shouted at Dalek Caan.

 **"NOT ANY MORE DALEK SEC!"**

"This is getting interesting!" Megatron declared as he watched the two Daleks shout at who was better and who was weaker.

Galvatron watched Unicron as his enemy smirked before he transformed into his jet. He snarled at himself for not being prepared before he two transformed into his jet form. He heard Dreadwing transforming right behind him and soon the blue and yellow Seeker was right beside him as they followed after Unicron to wherever it was he was going in such a rush.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Dalek Sec had been in many battles since he had been birthed. He had been genetically altered to help the Daleks against this enemies. At first it was seen as a mistake to give a Dalek emotions, but he and his brother, Dalek Caan had proven them wrong. He had been designed to think like the enemy. He had been given more emotions than the common Dalek to get into their mind to think what they would do next. He may have been given more emotions but it was still nothing compared to the emotions that humans and Time Lords showed. But it was more emotions than any Dalek before him ever had.

Not only was he given genetics that allowed him to have more emotions, his genetics were of a Dalek Supreme. From the get go he was to command his own battalion. He had no experience and he only had the word of the Emperor to go by with his orders. Orders that he was able to add a flair to with thanks to his inhanched Dalek emotions.

He first battled had been against the Mechonoids. He had been one of the generals who fought against the robotic race. He had been a nameless Dalek who soon made a name for himself with the way he had ordered his battalion against the Mechonoids. It was with his command style that had earned him the attention of the Dalek Emperor. Already the Emperor was seeing that his experiment to add more emotions to his generals was already a good battle tactic in making Daleks the supreme beings of the universe.

By the time the Time War had been arranged the Dalek Emperor had already created a new team of Daleks. A team of Daleks that were following the idea of Dalek Sec and Dalek Caan before them. These two new Daleks were put through the tests to make sure that they were valuable to the Dalek Empire and they were. That was when Dalek Thay and Dalek Jast where named as the new commanders under Dalek Sec's leadership. The Cult of Skaro were Daleks that would be more feared than the other Daleks in the empire and that included the Emperor himself. With their more advanced emotions the Cult of Skaro were able to think like the enemy and that made them more dangerous in more ways than one. The Cult of Skaro quickly become a legend.

A legend that the Time Lords had hoped was just that. A story the Daleks were telling in hopes of scaring them. They hoped that it was just the Dalek and their propaganda to make them scared. The Daleks were waiting for the Time Lords to slip up, but the Time Lords did not such thing during the Time War. The Time Lords had collected heroes and warriors from all over the universe from different times to help them in their fight agaisnt the Daleks. And one of the teams that they had plucked was a mistake for both the Time Lords and the Daleks.

The Guardians had been picked with their knowledge of warfare and with the fact that they were hard to kill. But they did not like to be told what to do and that was evident by both Nightshade and Edward. The Dragonoid and the Ghoul made the Daleks look like nothing when they butchered Time Lords and Daleks alike during missions. Dalek Sec had always thought that Nightshade was one of the beings who fought to keep live, but the Time War showed another side to her. It had taken Edward interrogating a Dalek Supreme and breaking it after threating it with making it paint did the Time Lords learn who they really where. By that point it was already too late. The Cult had been watching the Time Lords and the warriors that they had plucked out of their own time to aid in the war for years that they knew what to do.

The Cult of Skaro would have helped in ending the war for the Dalek's side if it had not been for Nightshade who finally appeared in the battle. It was not only Nightshade, but it was also the Doctor. The Doctor had changed. He was no longer caring who died as he fought to get the war to end. It would explain why he used the Moment against the Daleks and his own people.

After the Time War he had been in more fights. He had fought against the Doctor, Cybermen and Torchwood in London before Dalek Caan betrayed him and sent him to the Dalek Asylum. In the Asylum he was given a chance to redeem himself to the Emperor and was made to work with the Daleks worst enemies: the Doctor and Nightshade. He had fought against Dalek X who was creating a new Empire of the Daleks that would wipe everything out. With working with the Doctor as they went all across the universe looking for pieces of the Star Bane that Dalek X was looking for he began to see how wrong the Daleks were. It was with those thoughts that he had decided to join the Avengers in their fight against Seth, but it was more than that for him. He was also helping them as he was looking for revenge against Dalek Caan who had sided with Seth after his speech about helping non Daleks. He was going to make Dalek Caan pay for what he had done to the Cult of Skaro and what he had done to himself.

Since Dalek Sec had become a member of the Avengers he had been searching into all of his team mates past. He always found it better to work well with others when he knew their background. The human members of the team were simple to follow. They had either discovered their powers at a young age and were shunned by society by them. Or, like Captain America they had stepped up to be a hero when others just looked down at him. The Guardians like Edward and Julian it was a bit more complicated. But he got the just of them. He also understood Galvatron who had came from another dimension and had started to have feelings for Nightshade who had stood beside him as he fought agaisnt his past demons in Unicron.

Then there was Nightshade. Who from the records seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. Her history had been hiding behind a firewall of her and the Moonray's design. And even with his knowledge of hacking he would not be able to hack into the Moonray's systems that kept changing like every few seconds.

Even his knowledge of the Dragonoids was very limited. He only knew that they were much, much older than the Time Lords and lot of the other older races in the universe. To many lesser worlds they were seen as Gods for their powers to control over the natural and unnatural elements. He along with many others knew that the Dragonoids had gone long before the Time War had been raging, but no one could point the finger at what actual brought them to their knees. But there had been a few sayings over the years that the Titians led by Kronos brought them down. How Nightshade was alive it was unknown when she like the Doctor is the last of her kind. It was a topic that Nightshade did not want to share with anyone. He didn't know if the Doctor or if even Edward knew what had happened to Nightshade and her people.

With what seemed like a lifetime to Dalek Sec, and it was, he was standing across from Dalek Caan. Once they had been fighting for the same thing: The Dalek Empire. But now they were fighting for different things. They had changed so much thanks to their advanced emotions that they know longer looked at the Dalek Empire like they had done when they had first hatched. No they saw that there was no chance for the Empire with the way that it was going on at the moment. There was changes that needed to be done. Dalek Caan saw that with Seth he would be able to become more powerful than the Emperor himself, but Dalek Sec knew that those two would stab each other in the back when they had the chance to it.

He saw that the whole Dalek Empire was wrong. It had not worked long before the Time War on their planet and it wont war after the Time War. It was true that they did conquer worlds, but that did not last long as either they stood up for themselves or the Doctor showed up. No he wanted to show the universe and the Daleks themselves that they can work and fight with others from different worlds and backgrounds. With the Avengers he felt welcomed and he felt that he was making a difference.

He was brought out of his thoughts when a laser fire blasted right beside him. His eye stock rotated around to face Dalek Caan. The Dalek that he had once been his brother in many ways had taken a battle stance, something that he could not do. He had not been given an upgrade like Dalek Caan had been given when Seth aided Dalek X in his failed invasion plan for earth. He was still in his original casing that he had been given when he became the leader of the Cult of Skaro.

 **"ARE YOU READY TO BE EXTERIMINATED LIKE A GOOD RETRARTED DALEK THAT YOU ARE? ONCE YOU HAVE BEEN EXTERIMINATED THE DALEK RACE WILL BE PURE ONCE AGAIN!"** Dalek Caan boomed from across the church yard. He was not phased by the two Cybertronians that were still present in the church yard. They were not his concern. No they were witnesses to when he finally defeated Dalek Sec.

Dalek Sec's tentacles curled up inside his casing. It was something he had been doing more and more since all of this had started. He had begged the Doctor to give him more emotions and he was given emotions. He had been quick to learn how to control his emotions so he did not go mad inside of his casing. It still scared him to think that he had once thought like Dalek Caan and the other Daleks.

 **"IT IS NOT ME THAT MUST BE EXTERIMINATED! IT IS YOU DALEK CAAN!"** Dalek Sec shouted at Dalek Caan. He knew that Dalek Caan needed to be stopped. If he kept doing this there would be no going back and they were dealing with a world that neither of them were use to. They both needed to be careful and not be used by a God of Choas like Dalek Caan was being used at the moment.

He rotated his domed head around to Barricade. The Transformer who took the form of a police car looked ready to join the fight against Dalek Caan at any moment. **"BARRICADE GO AND ASSIST THE AVENGERS! THEY ARE IN A SCOTTISH TOWN CLOSE TO GLASGOW! YOU WILL KNOW WHERE IT IS WHEN YOU SEE THE FLAMES FROM THE MOONRAY!"** he told Barricade.

Barricade's optics widened as he looked from Dalek Sec to Dalek Caan. He knew that Dalek Sec was matched to Dalek Caan but he wanted to see the two Daleks fight and take out the one who was still standing. But he had been given an order to leave the church yard, something that he wanted nothing more than do it. He wanted to drive until he found Galvatron. Hopefully his leader would be able to fight against Unicron, but seeing how angry he had gotten when the Chaos Bringer kept bringing up Nightshade he had no doubt that Galvatron was going to end Unicron.

He didn't say anything as he transformed into his vehicle form and raced away from the church yard. He activated his sirens as soon as he left the grounds and headed north. He was not going to allow Galvatron and the others to glory of ending Unicron when he can have a part of it.

Megatron from this dimension transformed into his tank form when he sensed that it was not his place to watch the Daleks. He had no time to deal with them, he had plans to plan on taken Earth for himself and there was no way that he was going to work with Seth to do it.

Dalek Sec seeing that Barricade was gone looked back at Dalek Caan. **"NOW THAT WE ARE ALONE WE WILL SEE WHICH ON OF US WILL BE SUPIEROR THAN THE OTHER!"** he said to Dalek Caan. He hovered towards his former second in command. The Dalek that he had trusted since he was nothing more than a hatchling. **"YOU WILL PAY FOR BETRYAING US DALEK CAAN! YOU WILL PAY FOR LEAVING ME TO DIE!"**

 **"YOU WILL PAY FOR MAKING ME SUFFER FOR CENTURIES UNDER YOUR COMMAND! WE MAY SHARE THE SAME GENETIC CODING BUT WE ARE NOTHNING ALIKE!"** Dalek Caan shouted at Dalek Sec. His heavy foot slammed into the ground as he showed Dalek Sec his sharp claws.

 **"THEN LETS END THIS DALEK CAAN! IT IS CLEAR NOW THAT WE ARE NO LONGER BROTHERS!"**

 **"EXTERIMANTE!"** the two Daleks screamed at the same time.

Dalek Caan fired red lasers at Dalek Sec. Dalek Sec hovered away just in time as the lasers exploded into the church that was already destroyed by Galvatron and Unicron in their fight against each other. Dalek Sec had also fired his lasers and all of them had hit their mark on Dalek Caan.

Dalek Caan stammered back before he fired at Dalek Sec again, but this time he fired a couple of rockets. Rockets that zoomed towards Dalek Sec faster than what he could react too. Seconds after they had been fired they had struck their target. Dalek Caan stomped towards Dalek Sec whose casing was now destroyed and sparking. He snarled back a snigger as he saw Dalek Sec's tentacles fall out of the chasing that he had just destroyed.

 **"I AM THE SUPERIROR ONE AND YOU ARE THE ONE THAT HAS BEEN EXTERIMINATED BY ME!"** Dalek Caan boast as he glared down at the little tentacle creature that was in front of him. **"YOU HAVE HELD ME BACK FOR SO MANY YEARS DALEK SEC! YOU HAVE BECOME WEAK! JUST LIKE THE INFEIOR CREATURES THAT YOU WORK WITH! YOU ARE NOT A GOOD DALEK, DALEK SEC!"** Dalek Caan declared to Dalek Sec.

Dalek Sec blinked his eye tirerdly up at Dalek Caan. Once again he wrapped his tentacles around his body. It was not enough to protect him from the attack that his former second in command was going to fire at him. His chasing that since his birth was no good agaisnt the new technology that Dalek Caan was using thanks to whatever Seth had done to it. He looked from Caan and to the part of chasing that was hanging just above him.

He screamed when his life support system started to fail. Sparks of electricity that was to keep him alive suddenly attacked his body. Then the organic material that was his food suddenly dribbled down onto him as the tank that held all of it was suddenly cracked. His weak eye caught movement too late. He was picked up from his chasing by Dalek Caan's clawed hand. He let out a small cry of pain as he was torn out of his chasing. The armour that he had been given by the Dalek Emperor had lasted the war agaisnt the Mechanoids, the Time Lords had not lasted in fighting agaisnt Dalek Caan.

 **"YOU ARE WEAK! AND YOU ARE NO LONGER A DALEK!"** Dalek Caan stated as he suspended Dalek Sec's slimly organic body above the ground and his chasing. Without warning he releashed Dalek Sec who landed with a plop. **"YOU DO NOT DESERVE TO DIE LIKE A DALEK!"** he said. With that Dalek Caan turned his back on the helpless Dalek creature.

Dalek Sec shivered as he watched Dalek Caan disappear into nothing as he swallowed by a ring of shadows. It was not bright and warm like the Ground Bridges that the Moonray opened when requested to be opened. No this source of power sent a warning through all of Dalek Sec's cells. Cells that had been designed to exterimante other life forms before being modtifed to take the fight to them. What use they were now that they had been defeated by a Dalek that during centuries of warfare had always been at his feet.

He let out a small mewling sound as relatity crashed down upon him. He had fought in so many battles and had killed so many foes. He had turned his back on the Daleks when he found that their way was wrong. He was once more feared than the Dalek Emperor himself and had once commanded a fleet. All of that and he meets his end on Earth like any normal Dalek. This was not what he was expecting when he had become an Avenger. He had become one of them to fight for his new beliefs and it had caused him to be defeated.

He was Dalek Sec no more. He was just a nameless Dalek that had meet _its_ end on Earth. He was not even in his chasing anymore. He had been dumped and left for the birds of this world to be eaten by them. He was not even a Dalek. He was a lump of meat. He was a lump of meat that was far from home and had no friends who could save him. There was no Doctor to swing in and safe him like he did many years ago. There was no Nightshade to appear suddenly and get him back into his chasing. There was no one.

He wrapped his tentacles around his body as he thought of what had become of his life. He had once been one of the greatest Daleks in Dalek history. Now he was scavenger food on Earth. He was nothing.

He closed his eye as the cold of the English night seeped into his skin. He was so cold. He was hurt. He was lost. These were emotions and feelings that he normally would never feel while still inside his chasing. Since he had joined the Avengers he had been learning new emotions. Some were good and he always wanted to fell them. Friendship. Love. Happiness. It was strange that a Dalek would feel those emotions.

But he also felt the standard Dalek emotions. Hatred. Anger. Despair. Having better emotions he never wanted to feel the box standard emotions of Dalek kind. It always set him apart from the other Daleks and even the rest of the Cult of Skaro.

But what good were his emotions now? He had been defeated. Cast out by Dalek Caan. He was nothing now. He had no brother. He had no other Avenger to look after him and get him back into his chasing. They were all fighting Seth at the moment at some location far away from him.

He was in his own self-pity that he did not hear someone approaching him. He did not hear their even breathing as they approached. He did not hear the clanking of their armour as they got closer to him. He was ready to die. He let out a pained groan to let whatever was there to know that he wanted to be left alone.

His warning was unheard as he was suddenly lifted. It was not mechanical arms that were lifting him. No these were organic like many of the humans that called Earth their home. But it was not human. There was power seeping out of the person who had lifted him. His tentacles suddenly dropped and dangled as he lost the last of his strength. Why couldn't the world know that he wanted to die. He was not a hero. He was not a Dalek. He was Nothing.

"You are nothing Sec!" spoke a warm voice that was thick with an accent that came from Greece. "You are one of the chosen ones to defeat Seth!" she spoke again as she used her other hand to support his tentacles that dangled towards the ground.

He let out a pained groan again. He was making it clear that he wanted to die. He had been left to die. No one knew that he had been destroyed. He knew Wasp would morn for him. She had always been kind to him, even if she was scared of him.

Fear! That was a new emotions he was feeling. He didn't like it. When he had been a Dalek he would love to see it on his enemies. But he did not like feeling it.

"Now stop feeling that way, Sec! You are not going to die! You just need more firepower to take down Dalek Caan and Seth! This is just a chapter in your long story! All mighty heroes meet this at some point or other! And they come back stronger and more wiser! You are a fighter Dalek Sec!" she spoke again as she placed him back on the soft grass that was around the churchyard.

He slowly opened his eye and was able to see the person that had come to stop his death. She was tall and slender. He did not know much about humans, but what he was seeing was that his rescue was one beautiful lady. She wore armour on her shoulders, chest and legs. Under the armour that was gold she wore a blue dress that flowed like the water of a waterfall.

She smiled as she looked down at him when she saw that he had opened his lone eye. "Now why don't we see about getting you ready for your rematch against Dalek Caan?" she asked. She clicked her fingers and before he could react he could feel his flesh melding with metal and machinery.

He closed his eye as the pain increased. He had never felt pain like this before in all his life. Not even the torture that the Time Lords and even Nightshade rivalled this pain. He could feel his flesh being joined with the machinery. He recognised bits and pieces from his chasing but a lot of it was brand new.

Slowly he dared to open his eye to see the world so much clearer than before. There was no more blue tint that came from his optic, but he could still tell that it was the optic and eye stock that he had for years. A moment later strange symbols filled his vision and he knew he was running a system check. It was something that he had done all the time when he woke up. This time his systems had been updated that he had no clue what any of it meant, but he understood what was being said.

"Now that is a lot better! I have added more systems to your armour and also updated it for you!" the lady spoke as she walked towards him. She clicked her fingers and a mirror appeared between them allowing Dalek Sec to see what he looked like

He stared at his reflection for a good moment as he took in every detail about his new look. His armour was still black and on his chest was the "A" crest of the Avengers. His armour had been designed to be like that of a Cyberman. He had legs, that unlike Dalek Caan that was animalistic his legs were more human like. He also had arms. One arm had hand with fingers that moved with his thoughts. His other arm ended with his classic death ray gun.

His head was still similar to his original design that had been doing the Daleks good since Davorus had come up with the idea for their travel units. Travel units that they were still using. He still had the lights on either side of his head but they had been redesigned to look like small horns. He also had his optic and eye stock that had hardly changed at all. His head looked like the Tripods head from the War of the Worlds film that Wasp had made him, Nightshade and Galvatron watched as a team building thing. But it was mainly because she wanted to watch it and to be honest with someone Dalek Sec found Wasp scary when she was mad.

He stepped back and watched his reflection do the same thing before he walked back towards the mirror. He turned around and found his neck could only move so much unlike before where it could turn a full 180.

"Well, do you like?" she asked. The mirror vanished and Dalek Sec was once again looking right at her.

He was silent as he checked his new form. He found a system that he had never seen before and like the cat with curiosity he checked the system. His body dropped lower to the ground. His human legs had been replaced by four spidery legs. His arm that had the hand had once again become a plunger. He had a plate of armour showing from his back that procted him from all sides. He undone what he had just done and he found himself with his human legs.

 **"I DO! BUT WHY HAVE YOU ASSISSTED ME WHEN I WAS READY TO DIE?"** he asked her. He was glad that it was his voice and not a new voice that he was hearing as he spoke.

"Like I said before: it is not your time to die! But you must hurry before someone does die! The ship that is called after the moon has crashed and an ancient evil now stalks the land!" she told him. She turned her back on Dalek Sec. "I need to gather my forces for the final fight against Seth and you have to help the other Avengers! Seth and his allies are getting closer to get the Book of the Dead!"

Dalek Sec looked at his hand. He moved his fingers before he looked back at the woman who had saved him and made him better than Dalek Caan. **"IDENTIFY YOURSELF! I DEMAND TO KNOW WHO YOU ARE AND WHY YOU HAVE ASSISTED ME?"**

"My name is Athena and that is all I can say!" Athena explained to Dalek Sec. She then turned her back on him and started to walk away from the Dalek that she had just upgraded. She walked until she was gone from Dalek Sec's view like she was never there at all.

Dalek Sec studied where Athena had been only a second ago. It was as if she was never there and he had been saved by a ghost. He would have to check with one of the Avengers on who Athena was.

 **"DALEK SEC TO UNIT COMMAND! I NEED A PICK UP TO BE TAKEN TO THE MOONRAY'S LAST KNOWN LOCATION!"** he spoke into his communication system.

He only had to wait a moment before a helicopter from UNIT landed in front of him. Marching towards the doors he scanned the shocked faces that the soldiers were given him, but they did not say anything. He had earned their trust and they knew that he was not a threat. He was one of them. He was Dalek Sec member of the Avengers. He was once the feared Dalek commander of the Cult of Skaro, but that was in the past. That was in the past like his brotherhood to Dalek Caan. Now they were enemies. And at the end of it all only one of them was going to walk away alive. And it wont be Dalek Caan.

The helicopter lifted up off the ground with its rotor blades spinning to live. He could feel the soldiers of UNIT staring at him and his new upgrades. He tried to curl his tentacles but he found his limbs instead moving. Snarling he relaxed and copied what the humans were doing and sat on one of the benches inside of the helicopter. He scanned the interior of the helicopter to see the pad that had once held him when he had been in one of these in his original casing. Now he no longer was held by the cage.

He was now free.

He was no longer a Dalek. He was an Avenger. He was Dalek Sec and he was coming for Dalek Caan.


	20. Chapter 20

**Before you go into this chapter a heads up first. In this chapter there will be a scene of violence. I will mention a road in this story that is real in Scotland. The town, which for a bit has no name is made up.**

Chapter 20

The small Scottish town was so quite that it was unknown to the rest of the world. It had no dark past like many other towns in the country. There had been no murders. No kidnappings. The only big thing that the town had was one of the old ladies had lost their cat, Mr Mittens and had been found a week later. That was the only thing that had happened to the small village that was off of the A71.

It was one of those small towns that everyone knew everyone. It was a town that outsiders were always unwelcome for some time as the town watched them and judged them. It was a place where the Winchester brothers would instantly be chased out of since they were not of the right breed. If someone was to move into the small town and intend to stay they were asked questions until they were welcomed into the town as one of the people. But that would only be until the people knew who they were welcoming into their community.

It was one of those towns that every Sunday they would still go to church despite it being in the 21st century and many people were doing more with their Sunday rather than spending time at church. These people also kept up with the local traditions and yet they were not up in the Highlands of Scotland. This town was around forty five minutes away from Glasgow. It was not cut off at all from the rest of the world.

It was a town that had been far away from the events that happened in the wider world. It was a town that yesterday had seen the Avengers fights on the news and had not expected their fight to come to them. They were not prepared for an alien jet to crash land in their small school that was both a Primary and Secondary school.

The Moonray lay in twisted metal and stone. Its wings that had carried the jet from one side of the universe lay on the ground for a good mile. Blue sparks sparked off of the wings and the body of the Moonray where they had once been connected. The underbelly of the Moonray was scrapped from the stones that had broken the Moonray's crash. Without the school the Moonray would have no doubt crashed into the lake that was only five miles away from where it had landed. The bright blue Energon that fuelled the Moonray dripped onto the ground singing the lush green grass that lay under it.

The lights that only an hour ago were on and bright where now dull. There was no sign of life at all in the Artificial Intelligent controlled jet. The metal of the Moonray's body that only an hour ago was a mixture of silver and blue was starting to become gun grey as the Energon that fuelled it dripped out of the jet and onto the ground that was below it.

Across from the school a little boy stood at his window. He had been woken up when he had heard screaming coming from the sky. The screaming sounded just like a plane flying overhead, but it was louder than what he had heard before. It sounded like it was right on top of him as he slept. He had just thought it was a plane that was going to land in Glasgow Airport or even Prestwick Airport. He was just going back to sleep when he heard a loud crash that came from outside of his room. That was followed by a bright blue glow that lit up the sky as if it was daytime.

He jumped out of his bed. His cover that had green dinosaurs on it was flung onto the ground. His bare feet touched the carpet covered floor of his bedroom. With small and quite steps he slowly walked towards his window. His window was covered by dark blue curtains that were covered in green dinosaurs.

Once he got to the window he pulled back the curtain to look outside. The sight he saw was a sight that all young children loved to see. One that many of them dreamed about since they started to go to school. The school was on fire and he could just make out a shape within the destroyed school.

A smile appeared on his face. The school was on fire. There was to be no school tomorrow. Faster than what his legs were able to compute with he was running towards his mum and dads bedroom that was across from his bedroom. He ran past all of his dinosaur toys as he got to his door. The poster of Barney smiled at him as he opened the door and went across the hall to his mum and dad's bedroom. Very quickly he opened the door and ran into their bedroom.

His dad was snoring loudly as he slept on unaware that across the street from them the school was on fire. Beside him, his mum mumbled about something that was happening in her dream. He heard the mention of Broadway being mentioned. He knew that his mum had once gone to Broadway in New York City when she was young but she had walked away when she had meet his dad. She never explained what she really did when she was in Broadway, but all he cared was that she was home with them.

"Mum?" he asked in a quite tone. He took a small step closer to the double bed as he spoke. His mum stopped mumbling about Broadway and moaned. What she said he did not hear. He took another step closer to the bed and now he was at the foot of it. "Dad?" he asked his dad.

The boy jumped back when his dad snorted and rolled to the other side. The dad once again started to snore once again as he went back into a slumber.

Seeing that both parents were not going to wake up he climbed into their bed. He heard their mumbled protests but he wanted them to get up to show that he was telling the truth. He didn't want to go to a burnt school in the morning because his parents didn't wake up. He hoped that it was not a dream that he was seeing. He had a few dreams over the years that he had seen the school up in flames and he would wake up in the morning to see that was all it was. A dream of a kid who just wanted to stay off school and play games on his XBOX.

"Ross what are you doing? You should be in bed!" his mum mumbled as she went back to sleep. She rolled onto her side as she allowed sleep to come over her again.

"Mum, a plane crash landed into the school and now the school is on fire!" Ross told his mum.

His dad snorted back a laugh as he rolled a wake. "Another one of your dreams son?" he asked as he opened his eyes. "Or is this just you trying to get off school again? I think I prefer the sick in the toilet one best!" he said as he got up off the bed.

"Honey you can not go around saying that!" his mum said as she woke up from her light sleep. "It is less likely for a plane to crash land here! We are practical in the middle of nowhere that I don't see any planes flying over head here to crash land here!" she finished saying.

"I'll go and check it out! Maybe he did see something!" Ross's dad said as he got out of the bed. He grabbed a dressing gown and walked towards the door.

Ross heard his dad go down the stairs and open the front door. The next thing he heard was his dad's scream. His scream was cut sort by the sound of a wet snap. Ross looked up at his mum as she dragged him closer to her.

"Mum? What happened?" he asked as he looked up at her.

"I don't know!" she replied to him. She held him tight when the sound of a fight came from downstairs. They could both hear that something was broken as something large had been flung into it. Then they heard someone walking up the stairs. Their heavy breathing altering the two in the bedroom that they were at the top of the stairs. There was still people downstairs from the sound of a fight still taken place.

"Daddy!" Ross shouted as his dad stumbled into the bedroom like he had drunk to much and was trying to hide it from both of them. He pushed out of his mum's arms and leapt off the bed. He ran as fast as he could towards his dad who stood hunched at the door. He found he could not stop when he could see his dads face. Looking down at him with his fathers face and dead eyes was a corpse.

"Daddy?" Ross asked his dad. "This joke is not funny!" Ross screamed at his dad. He wanted him to stop the joke. "I don't like this joke, Daddy! Its scary!" Ross pleaded with the man that was his dad. He scrambled backwards when the mummified body of his dad came closer to him. "Daddy stop this game!" he pleaded to his dad as he went back to his mum who was on her feet.

Ross jumped when his mum screamed. He looked over at her to see that a corpse was kissing her. The corpse was like the Mummies that he had seen in the horror movies that he had seen. Movies that his mum and dad would not like to know that he watched with his friends. The corpse had bandages that were wrapped around its whole body. The body that was slowly getting more flesh over its already weakened bones.

Ross looked from the Mummy towards his mum. His mum was becoming a Mummy herself. He watched in silent horror as his mum dropped the floor. She was still alive but she was dead. She was a corpse but her fingers were still twitching as if she was just waking up. She groaned as her hollow eyes snapped open. Ross scrambled back when they locked onto him. This was not his mum and dad anymore. These where monsters.

 _"Rise up my followers!"_ spoke a spooky voice in a different language. The language was none that Ross had heard before and he had heard a lot of languages thanks to the travels that his mum and dad always took him.

He jumped as he watched his mum and dad stumble towards the corpse that was in a twisted shape beside him. He held in a scream when the corpse looked towards him. Its empty eye sockets stared right at him. He scrambled backwards as the Mummy walked crawled towards him.

 _"What a pretty little boy!"_ the Mummy said in that language. A language that Ross had no clue what it was and what she was saying.

"Get away from the boy!" snarled a voice from the door. The sound of the floorboards creaked as the newcomer walked into the room. "You already have a puppet in Stark and let me tell you Stark has not got long on this earth before Nightshade kills him and she will! It's what he gets after blowing the Moonray out of the sky and letting you out of your box!" the voice talked. This time it was much closer.

Ross didn't dare look away from the Mummy that was still watching him with those hollow eye sockets. He didn't want to die tonight. He could hear the moans of his dead mum and dad close by as they stood to attention. They were waiting for the order to attack.

"Kid get out of here quickly!" the voice spoke up again and Ross dared to look at the person who had come in to save him from the horror movie gone wrong. Once he saw who had saved him Ross knew he couldn't call him man. Standing in the doorway of his parents bedroom was another corpse. This corpse unlike the others was not falling apart. It looked to be muscular and not falling apart like the others. Its skin was green like the Hulk that he had seen on TV.

Ross didn't need to be told twice and dashed out of the door. He didn't look back as the sound of a fight broke out. He however didn't see the other Mummy running towards him.

Edward stepped into the room that was the boys parents bedroom. Closing the door behind him he ignored the scream of fear and pain that was coming from the boy that he had told to go into the street. He grumbled at how quickly the boy had been taken out. Humans at a young age were weak and it was not his problem the kid had gotten eaten. He had bigger problems at the moment.

"What have you been doing to the towns people?" he demanded as he walked towards the twisted body that he knew was the Mummy that only an hour ago had been in the Sarcophagus that they had brought from Egypt. "There must be reason as to why you are kissing them and turning them into the zombies that follow you around like trusty lapdogs!" he said to her.

 _"Attack him!"_

The two zombies that had once been two loving parents stumbled towards Edward with erratic limbs. They leapt at Edward as Ahmanet made her escape. Teeth clamed down onto his arms and neck. Their limbs were of no use at all. They hung at their sides while it was their teeth that kept them with Edward. Their dead eyes stared blankly at the Ghoul that they had been told to attack. They had no weapons as they fought against a Ghoul that was much taller than them.

Edward rolled his eyes. The zombies were just two corpses that were being made to move by dark magic. With a roar he forced the two zombies off of him.

The male landed in a heap and was about to get back up but Edward slammed his foot onto its chest. It screamed as he put more weight onto its chest. Its useless limbs failed about as they did nothing at all for the thing that had once been a man. With a snap the zombies rib cage broke and all movement stopped instantly.

Edward was once again made aware of the female zombie when he heard a hiss coming from the corning of the bedroom. Slowly he turned around to see the female all twisted up and glaring at him with those dead eyes. Cracking his knuckles he walked towards her. Spotting a broken table leg that had snapped off in his first fight with the zombies. Keeping his eyes on the female zombie. She would not be able to move with her limbs broken in angles that did not allow her to move. He picked up the broke leg table and without an hesitation he ran it through her head. The corpse of the mother dropped to the ground as all life left her.

Once a loving family with a young son at the age of 10 they had been reduced to nothing but cold bodies in their bedroom. They had thought living in a quite town in Scotland near no major cities would keep them safe and away from danger. They were wrong. Danger was always lurking in the shadows. And it did not always take for an alien jet to crash land on top of the school to bring the danger to them.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The Hulk let out a bellow of a roar as he raced towards the mummified man. He had awoken after the Moonray had crashed in the town to hear screams along with the crackling of fire. Not far away he heard the voices of the other Avengers and many of them sounded startled even scared as they faced an enemy that they never thought that they would face. The Hulk may not be as smart as Bruce Banner or Tony Stark but he knew that there was something not right. He could fell it all through out his body as one would feel the coming thunderstorm. Something that kept coming with the Avengers thanks to Thor and his powers to control storms.

Waken up had been easy for him. He was always on the go and needed to fight something quickly or he might just challange Thor or Edward to a duel just for the fun of it. The next part was not that easy as he had to punch through the reinforced haul of the Moonray. The scream that came from the AI only caused the Hulk to make the moves as quickly as possible as not to hurt it any more. He had learned quickly from his experience at Ultron's wrath and from his shared mind with Banner that AI's held grudges. Hopefully the Moonray would not need to seek revenge against him for trying to get out of the tight space that he found himself in.

Once he got out from the safety of the Moonray he had found himself in a street. The street in the small hours of the night had been abandoned and it was made even worse as the people were made to evacuate their homes as monsters raided them. He had watched the ghosts and policemen working together as they got the small population to safety, but it was still not enough for a few people as they got eaten by the mummified people who were taken over the town with sheer numbers.

The mummified man that he had roared at screeched back at him before stumbling towards him. The mummified man moved in such a creepy way that even the Hulk was taken a back for a second. A second was all he could afford with dealing with these. When one mummy was seen ten more mummies would appear and overpower the person that they were fighting. At the end of the fight the person who they had been against was either a walking corpse like them or had been devoured that much that it was just a dead body that was to be forgotten as the mummies moved onto their next victim.

The Hulk took very few running steps before he reached the mummified man. With a punch that would make both Thor and Edward jealous he punched the mummified man's face. The force of the punch was so strong that the mummy's head was crushed into nothing. The corpse that had been reanimated by dark magic stood on its feet for a second before it dropped to the ground in a heap of broken and tangled limbs.

"Puny corpse!" he grumbled to the broken body on the ground. He looked at the twisted body that lay at his feet. He had fought many things from an Asgardian to a insane General who wanted all the Avenger and any other super powered humans to work for him as he shaped the world into what he thought was the best for him and America. To bad he had always been stopped by the Hulk and the other Avengers. He didn't know how the Guardians dealt with him, but since he did not go after Nightshade and her team much he had to suspect that they had done something to him that caused him to think through his actions before he done something foolish agaisnt them.

But he had never fought against anything like the Mummy, or the giant snake ladies that they had fought in Egypt. He was against foes that he had never been against before and he was liking the challenge.

Suddenly he felt a presence beside him. He clenched his fists and growled as he looked to see Nightshade standing beside him in her human form. Her sword was in her hand and was covered in a strange coloured substance that he could only guess was the blood of the mummies that they were fighting against. He had meet up with Nightshade after she had jumped him in her cat form. She had heard him coming and had thought in the heat of battle that he was an enemy. She did not kill him and both of them were glad of that. They worked together with Nightshade watching his back as he took out the most mummies as she slashed at them with her swords or her claws depending on what form she had taken for the battle.

Hulk was learning more about Nightshade. She was like Black Panther and Vision in that she kept to herself or she was always with Edward. When he had meet with Nightshade there was a rage that he had never seen coming from anyone before apart from him, but somehow Nightshade was able to keep it at bay and use it to fight the mummies. She was calming down and had told the Hulk that there was a traitor within the Avengers. He didn't believe her when she had told him it was Stark. He thought that she was joking or covering a fault that she had caused, but he had learned quickly and the five claw marks down his chest told him that she was not telling a lie.

So he was not being foolish and kept his mouth shut about the reason as to why they had crashed. He kept smashing as Nightshade got the people out. The people didn't see her as a monster, it didn't matter what form she was in they listened and done what she had told them. They only took what they needed as they left their homes as their town was overridden with mummies and ghosts.

Nightshade walked past the Hulk. Her focus was on the corpse that he had just taken out. It was the tenth mummy that they had come across since they had gotten together since getting out of the Moonray. One mummy she would have thought that it was something being effected by the Moonray's engine leaking or the Time Zombies escaping from deep within it. But when the number increased to nine others she was having suspicions about what was happening.

She looked beyond the mummy and back at the town. The town was already going through evacuation process thanks to the local authorities. There was the Shadow Network that was also quick to get sorted out and get the people away from the Moonray. UNIT and SHIELD were also en route towards the town. The town that has never seen anything at all that would make it onto the news at 6 o'clock tomorrow.

Nightshade turned back towards the Hulk. The Gamma Monster was like always fired up for a fight. That was a good thing, but at the same time she didn't know what was going on. Why had Stark make the Moonray crash land in this town? It was far away from cities like Glasgow and Edinburgh which she could understand as being the perfect place to raise an army, if that was what was happening.

"Keep your eyes and ears open! Something is not right here!" she told him before her attention returned back to the mummy that had his face rearranged by the Hulk's fist. She heard him grumble but did not give a response. There was something not right about all of this. Approaching the mummy she kept her hand over the pommel of her katana as she got closer.

Dropping to her knees she got a better at the mummy. The mummy was like the mummies from the cheap horror movies that Edward and Julian liked to watch on a Saturday and drag her and Black Horn to see. It was not for Black Horn as it always raised the cravings for human flesh so many times he walked away from the movie five minutes after it started. She never liked the whole idea of horror movies. So she always excused herself as soon as it was possible and done something better with her time like doing paperwork, training or helping around the base in anyway. The flesh of the mummy that was in front of her was dried and tight over the bones that looked like they could break with the slightest of touches. The clothes were that of a policeman. If it was not for the blood that covered them they looked freshly put on. The mummy didn't look like it was battle ready. It had been taken out simply by the Hulk punching it in the face. There was many creatures that were brought back that were fighting fit, this was not.

"Did Hulk smash corpse good?" he asked Nightshade. He had watched Nightshade in silence as she looked over the mummy. He knew that she was looking for something other than how he had taken out the mummy. It was not the standard take off its head like she had told him to do, but it still worked. The mummy was dead at their feet.

Nightshade looked back at the Hulk. This was not Edward nor was it Julian. He would not understand the world that they were in and would never be able to get out of. But she had to make him aware that this was the beginning of something. "You did Hulk! But something is not right at all! We need to find out what is happening and why a health young man in his mid 20s suddenly became nothing but firewood material!" she said getting back up onto her feet.

Without saying another word Nightshade began to walk away from the Hulk and the mummy that he had just smashed its face in. She could hear the Hulk following her. Many people saw him as a brute, but in many times there was Bruce Banner that came through the cracks that he actual cared for those he had called his allies. She had to be glad that he show her as an ally and was not trying to fight her at the moment. She didn't have time for that nor the will to deal with the Hulk after Stark betraying them. She could only deal with so much before she needed to do something that would see someone being rushed to hospital.

"What do we do? Do we find more corpses and Smash them?" Hulk asked. He kept up with Nightshade with little problems as she walked away from the mummy. He wanted to show everyone that he was the strongest Avenger, but it was getting harder with new Avengers joining the team that had powers and strengths that he had never predictaed what so ever. Nightshade was one of those Avengers. He had seen a few of her powers both in Sokovia and agaisnt the Serpent Sisters in Egypt. She could do things that not even Banner could dream of doing.

Nightshade stopped suddenly and turned around to face. "Yes!" she snapped at him. She stopped him before he bellowed in happeness that he was able to fight, "But we also need to learn what the motives were for us to crash here! We are nowhere near the Black Archives so they are not after the relics that we have there! No there is a reason why we were forced to land here!" she told the Hulk.

Nightshade let out a growl. She was talking to the Hulk. "Why I am talking rather than doing? You no doubt only understand to smash and that is all! Everything else you don't see the importance of the fact that we are at war!" she snapped as she looked away from the Hulk and started to walk away from him.

"Me Hulk not stupid! Me think that we crash here because of the blade that we are all looking for!" Hulk shouted back at Nightshade.

Nightshade stopped in her tracks and turned around to face the Hulk. "Did you just say something other than 'Hulk Smash'?" she asked him. She was playing a deadly game here, a conformation could draw in attention from more mummies or Stark who had vanished as soon as the Moonray crashed. And right now she did not want to deal with an angry Hulk, mummies and Stark. She knew that a lot of people would be going to hospital.

The Hulk didn't say anything but walked away from her. He huffed as he passed her and did not even bat an eye at her as he passed.

"We better find the church of the town! From the records that we have been reading over the Crusaders brought the dagger back and hid it in an important building. And back in the day that was a church" she told the Hulk as she walked beside him. In her human form she was tiny when compared to the large Avenger. She had scanned the skeleton of a rather small human when she had crashed landed, but back in the day being 5 foot was tall for a woman. She could easily change it, but that would mean people would have to get use to a new form. They already freaked out when she changed from an Aston Martin DBR9 to the Aston Martin Vulcan. So she was not altering her human form to not feel small next to the Hulk. She could always turn into her true form and be slightly bigger with that.

"Smash more zombies?" Hulk asked as he kept up to Nightshade's pace. He was looking ahead and waiting for the next threat to leap out of the shadows. He knew that Nightshade would be the same, in many ways she was like Captain America.

"Yeah you can take out as many mummies as you want" she responded before her full attention went to keeping silent. She went straight into the shadows of the buildings of the town that she had never heard of. There was no doubt that after the Moonray had crashed landed in the town the town would become swarmed by the news reporters as they searched for what happened in the town. She needed to get this mission out of the way and quickly so they could have an easier story to cover. She could hear the Hulk's heavy footsteps behind her as he followed after her. "But first you need to be quite!" she told him without looking at him.

The Hulk grumbled something as he followed behind her. Nightshade knew that he would follow her orders if he wanted to fight something again. With the Hulk in some sort of control that would make the mission a little bit easier. She just needed to find the oldest church in the town and get the Set Dagger. In a town this size it shouldn't be hard, but without the Moonray telling her where to go she was mostly lost. She had always had the Moonray guiding her and because of that she had become soft with her tracking skills were not like Julian and Black Horn who were able to track a single rat in a city like New York and London.

"Hulk see church!" the Hulk spoke up suddenly. He was pointing up to something with his large green finger.

Nightshade looked in the direction of Hulk's finger. Sure enough there was an old church steeple high above the roofs of houses. "Well that was easy! We better get going then!" she said as she walked towards the churches direction.

000oooo000ooo000o

A large blue and red python slithered out of a large whole on the wall. Its black tongue flicked out of its mouth as it moved away from the warm engines of the Moonray. The large python curled into a large ball as he closed his eyes. Things for the Avengers had not been going well since they had gone to Egypt.

Captain America had been through many things in his life. He had been modified to be the first and only supersoldier that the Allies had in the war against HYDRA. He had seen creatures that should belong only in story books. He had then been frozen in the Artic for seventy years before he was found and defrosted in the mordern world. He had then been one of the forming members of the Avengers when they had fought agaisnt Loki and his alien army in New York City. Heck he even suggested that two aliens joined the Avengers. He had fought agaisnt AI controlled robots and he had fought alongside AI controlled jets. He was one of the few people in the world who had walked alongside gods and monsters.

He had been through many things that no normal person should have gone through in their life. That included fighting against an ancient God who had a thing for causing Chaos and Destruction. He had also fought against three assassins who had a thing for snakes and had one of them turn him into a giant red and blue python.

To say that he had been through a lot was an understatement. He couldn't help the hiss that escaped from deep within his throat as he brought his coils closer to each other. The scales that covered his body grated against each other as he tried to warm his body up in the cold Scottish night. It was something that he thought he would never have to deal with. There was no point in his life that he had been given a warning that he was going to be turned into a python and forced to hid in a tight spot where he knew he would not be attacked.

Black tongue flicked out and he got a scent that he knew. Slowly he moved out from his hiding spot to see Edward stalking towards him. The Ghoul was muttering something under his breathe as he got closer to his hiding spot.

Captain America looked past Edward to see that in the direction of where Edward was coming from the houses were on fire. The closer Edward got to him, the better he could smell the scent of death on him. Becoming a python Cap had learned all the scents from the other Avengers. Stark smelled like oil and metal. Nightshade was of different spices with Wanda smelling like the latest perfume she was testing for the week. Edward was something he never expected. He didn't smell like a rotten corpse like Imhotep, no Edward smelt like spices much like Nightshade.

"Edward?" he asked when Edward got closer to him. He slithered towards the Ghoul who stopped before he stepped on them.

"Captain?!" Edward asked as he looked down at the large python that was coiled and ready to strike.

"Do you know why the Moonray crashed landed?" Cap asked up at the Ghoul. The Ghoul who was looking away from him and towards whatever it was that he had seen moving towards them. He kept his movements small and slow and it would be hard to miss if Steve had no experience with fighting alongside Edward.

"There is nothing on this planet that could bring the Moonray down, Cap! Not even HYDRA or SHIELD has the tech to bring her down!" Edward explained to the supersoldier turned snake. He did not look down at him no his attention was focused on whatever was sneaking towards them. Whatever it was it was large and was able to hide in the shadows and now it seemed that there was something else with the first thing. "Cap I need you to lay low!" Edward ordered the leader of the Avengers.

The snake's head whipped around and faced towards Edward. "What? Edward whatever is coming you need all the help that you can get!" he told Edward. He was not expecting for Edward to pick him up and place him in a garden. "Edward?" he asked as he was dropped onto the soft grass. He looked up at Edward as the Ghoul ran towards the shadow of a building. He was still surprised at how well Edward was able to move and hid. The Ghoul was the same size as Thor and yet he was able to move with self awareness like Black Panther something that Thor could never hope to do.

Edward growled as he kept his back towards the wall of the house that he was using as cover. He could hear the fence of the garden where he had placed Rogers in. He knew that he could look after himself but in this town he had already faced zombies and mummies already. He could not risk the supersoldier getting hurt when he had no way of defending himself in the shape that he was in at the moment.

He could not hear any voices at all. The people that were sneaking towards him knew how to be quite. He strained his ears as he listened to the noises. One of them had heavy breathing and was trying to hide it, but it was failing. If Black Horn was with them the Wendigo would be able to tell him what it was right away, but Black Horn was in America babysitting Julian as he watched the Winchester brothers. The second one was silent but he heard the ringing of metal as a sword was brought out of its holding.

The two were right on top of them when he jumped out of his hiding spot. His axe was brought down onto the ground right at the feet of the Hulk.

"Hulk smash Corpse Face!" Hulk roared but was stopped by Nightshade.

"Hulk stand down!" she ordered the Hulk before she looked at Edward. "Any news about this place?" she asked him.

"You have no idea! Deathwalker, that mummy is out and about and she is draining people like a vampire and turning them into mummies under her control!" Edward explained to Nightshade. To see the shocked looked that came over Nightshade's face was not a first thing that he had seen with her. They had seen many things over the years that they had learned to be ready for anything.

Nightshade grumbled something in another language that Edward did not know. "Stark made the Moonray crash along with release his new girlfriend! And there is a reason why we crashed landed in this town!" she explained to Edward.

"Wait Stark done that to the Moonray? I thought the Moonray was way to smart for his human brain!" Edward snapped at Nightshade. He put his axe back onto the strap on his back knowing that it was Nightshade and Hulk.

"He somehow managed to do something that no one on this planet should be able to do at all! And he is also in this town somewhere looking for the Set Dagger!" she explained as she looked towards the church that they were so closer to than before.

Edward followed Nightshade's look to see the church that she was looking at. "It would seem pieces are falling into place and Seth is five steps ahead of us!" he said to her.

"Yeah, and we need to catch up with him or we lose everything that we have been fighting for!" Nightshade said to Edward. She started to walk towards the church with Edward behind her. The Hulk close by as he to followed them.

"Out of all the churches in Britain it has been hiding under our noses all these years?" Edward asked Nightshade. He walked towards the garden where he had put Captain America in and picked up the angry python that hissed at him. The large python then went to Nightshade where he dropped onto her shoulders. Edward let out a breathe of relief when Cap went to Nightshade. It was no doubt he was looking for heat and that was only something that Nightshade could provide.

Nightshade with a snake wrapped around her stopped beside Edward. "It would seem like that! I just got news from Galvatron that Unicron is heading towards us and so is Dalek Caan. Both of them are being followed by Galv and Dalek Sec!" Nightshade said as Scorponock got to her side. The Incesticon drone had been sent away to get the other Avengers and with them all gathered expect for Stark he had done his work.

"How long do we have until they get here Nightshade?" Cap asked from her shoulder. He heard the clicking of Scorponok to see that he was right at Nightshade's feet. His six optics were narrowed as they all focused on him. He couldn't help it as the coils tightened around Nightshade at the drone that had been following her since Egypt.

Nightshade looked up at the sky. "They should be arriving at any time!" she said as she still looked up at the sky. She then turned her attention to Imhotep who had appeared beside her. "Lead the others to get the Set Dagger and then follow Edward back to our base!" she told him. She looked at Edward and they both shared a nod with each other before Edward walked towards the church.

Thor then spoke up "And what will you be doing in the meantime?" he asked her.

"I will be helping Galvatron with dealing with Unicron! Get the Set Dagger and get out as quickly as you can!" she ordered. She removed Cap from her shoulders and gave him to Thor who looked scared that he had been given a large python. He did not make any move against Cap with the look that Nightshade gave him as she transformed back into her true form.

With her silent warning to Thor, Nightshade took to the air with a powerful flap of her wings. She was soon a black dot in the night sky as she got away from the town.

"Well there goes our ride!" Hawkeye said as he looked up at the sky.

"We better move!" Edward grunted over his shoulder as he looked at Hawkeye.

Hawkeye raised his hands in a sign that he was not a threat and that he was not going to push Edward at all. "I was just saying what everyone is thinking! Nightshade can transform into a jet and a car to get us back to some form of civilisation!" he said to Edward as said Ghoul stomped towards him. He could not help but stare at Edward as he got closer to him. He was still not sure about Edward, he was not like the Ghouls that he had faced when he was growing up and hsi dad went on a revenge mission agaisnt the supernatal. Those Ghouls had eaten the dead bodies of humans in graveyards, but Edward he prefrered McDonalds and other fast food places.

"The base that Nightshade is talking about is only a twenty minute walk from this location. We are also hoping that the Ground Bridge is still opened after Stark mucking about with the Moonray's internals!" Edward grumbled at Hawkeye.

"Wait Stark done this?" Wasp asked as she pointed at the flames where the Moonray had crashed.

Edward just nodded in response before he walked back towards the church where the Set Dagger was. The quicker that they got the Set Dagger the sooner they could get out of this town and back to base. He hoped that Nightshade and Galvatron were quick with dealing with Unicron, but with the way things were going he knew that it would be something that he would not go his way.

"Halt Ghoul you are not getting passed me!" shouted a voice that was thick with a Scottish accent that was thicker than Nightshade's.

Edward looked up to see that standing in the graveyard and surrounded by zombies and Stark was something that he had not seen at all, but he had heard about it. The Nuckelavees hooves slammed into the ground as the horse demon stepped closer to Edward. Edward reacted with reaching for his Ion Axe. He heard Wasp gasp where she fluttered beside him. The sizechanger had never seen the things he had seen over the years. He noticed that Hawkeye had a strange look on his face. A look that only a Hunter would come across a new creature that they Hunted. He would have to ask the Moonray if she could get more information on Clint Barton's past, the past that SHIELD was keeping it hiding from the world.

"What is that thing?" Wasp shirked as she pointed at the horse demon. She was right in Edward's face. Her insect wings kept beating as they kept her small body in the air. She kept turning her head to look from Edward and the Nuckelavee that was glaring at them.

Edward used his Axe to push Wasp out of his line of sight. "Its a Nuckelavee!" he informed her before his full attention went back to the Nuckelavee that was getting closer to him. The horse head and the human head kept staring at him. The skin had been pealed off the body and revealed the red muscles that should have been protected by flesh and skin. On some parts of its elongated body he could see the bones on its long limbs. Its human arms of the human torso that grew from the back of the horse body dragged along the ground with its even longer fingers being useless as they were dragged along the ground.

"What are you doing here? You normally don't take any interest in the issues of the main land of Scotland. What has changed?" Edward asked the demon. He had never seen the Nuckelavee leave the sanctuary of the Scottish Northern Islands in the time that he had been on earth. He also did not hear that he had left the Islands, but he had caused problems on the islands over the years. He only done that when there was something big and bad coming. It didn't matter what it was he was always there. He caused famine and disease on the island as he warned the people that something was coming to the world.

The Nuckelavee stopped in front of Edward. The horse head bend down and started to eat the grass at his hooves. It was the human head that started to talk to Edward, "You think that I am here on my own accord, Ghoul?" he asked Edward.

Edward snorted as he looked at Wasp. "Wasp go in ahead. Me and Thor shall deal with the Nuckelavee!" he told her. She was about to argue with Edward but he stopped her, "Do it Wasp! We need to get the Set Dagger before Seth and his allies do!" he told her.

Wasp wanted to say something else to Edward but she was pushed away by Mehit. The Goddess of War spoke with a delicate voice to the sizechanger, "He is correct! Victory can only come if we paly our pieces right!"

Wasp looked between Edward and the demon as she led the charge into the church. She had to be glad that Ant-Man, Hulk, Anhur and Falcon stepped in front of the Mummies that were about to stop them. Stark was another problem he shot into the air and was already racing towards the church but he was stopped by Vision who had came out of nowhere and rugby tackled him back to the ground.

"Iron Man we are your friends! Why are you fighting with the enemy?" the android asked as he kept Iron Man trapped on the ground.

"His soul has been corrupted and twisted! He is a dark copy of his former self. One who follows Seth orders to the letter!" the Nuckelavee informed them all. Lightning zapped through the air and Mjolnir slammed into the demons human face. He stumbled back on all fours as he glared at the Asgardian that loved earth so much that he had joined the team that defended it. He watched with little interest as Mjolnir returned to its wielder.

Thor grabbed his weapon and was ready to use it again at any moment. "You lie! Stark is one of the Avengers, chosen to defend Midguard from all threats!" Thor shouted. He did not notice that Edward was shaken his head in a clear sign that the signs where there.

"No? Can you not feel the darkness that is coming off of his very soul? Can you not see that he had been acting weird since you came back from Egypt with the sacrphoagus of Seth's commander of the human forces?" he asked looking at all the Avengers in turn. The two Werelions had turned into their Werecreature forms and were snarling down at him. The other Avengers had weapons raised and ready to be used at the given moments.

Edward placed a hand on Thor's shoulder. Thor looked around at him to see a look that only confirmed what the demon was saying. "You agree with this beast?" he asked

"He may be a demon but he has never lied once!" Edward said to Thor before he looked back at the Nuckelavee. "Is there a way to undo what has been done?" he asked the skinned demon.

The Nuckelavee did not get a chance to reply to Edward as Mjolnir slammed into his face again. "Avengers Assemble!" Thor shouted as he led the attack on the mummies and the Nuckelavee. The attack was all that Wasp and her team needed to sneak into the church to search for the Set Dagger.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Wasp kept her head down as she and Wanda snuck into the church. Behind them was Natasha and Mehit. The four of them had snuck in to the church when Thor had attacked the horse demon thing that had shocked Edward for a brief second before he regained his composure. To bad the same could not be the same said for Thor as he had incitated the attack against the Nuckelavee that had stood beside the mummies. Wasp didn't understand the supernatural world like the few Avengers, but she knew from the way that the demon was in the town that it was not a good thing. It also didn't help how Edward had reacted towards it.

Edward by far was one of the scariest members of the Avengers to be recruited by Captain America. He didn't back down from a fight and it did not matter if that was against both the Hulk and Thor. He was always between the two heavy hitters of the Avengers and he had already proven to them both that he was a force not to be messed about with. To see him showing real concern towards a creature that had freaked nearly every other Avenger. The way that Edward had dealt with the creature had shown Wasp that this Nuckelavee was something that they should be concerned about. Edward had shown no signs of wanting to fight the demon unlike Hulk and Thor who had wanted to fight the creature.

Wasp let out a small shriek when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Another hand clamped around her mouth that had stopped her from making any other noise. Natasha had lived up to being a master spy. She had manged to walk right up to Wasp without the sizechanger knowing that she was behind her.

"Wasp we need to be quite! We can not allow Ahmanet or even Stark to know where we are until we are well out of here with the objective!" Black Widow said in such a lone tone that Wasp almost didn't hear what she was saying.

Black Widow walked away from Wasp who was still shocked that she had managed to sneak up on her way. The trained assassin kept her back against the wall as she snuck closer to into the deepest part of the church that they hoped would have the Set Dagger hidden in it. Her hand kept hovering above her pistol as she waited for something to jump out in front of her and try to kill her. Years of being an assassin for not only SHIELD but for other people, people that she hated that she had once worked for had taught her a lot of things about staying alive and being ready for a fight.

The female members of the Avengers made no noise at all as they walked into a large chamber in the church. It was the room where all the town folks would gather for the Sunday session along with weddings and funerals. The benches were all facing the centre of the chamber where the stand were the priest would stand and talk to them all without having to shut a lot.

In the middle of the room as a whole was the marble statue of an Angel. Its wings were wide open as in one hand it held a massive sword and in the other hand it held a flag that had the Scottish flag on it. The face of the Angel was what anyone would expect for an Angel as it looked down at the demon that was at its feet.

Mehit walked towards the Statue. The Werelion held her weapon tightly as she approached the statue. She huffed as she looked at the Angel that the humans thought would protect them. How wrong they were. The Angels were just little children who had thrown a hissy fit because of whatever Daddy issue they had been having. She had heard that it was because of the Guardians that their plans for ending the world had been stopped. She also knew much about the Winchester brothers and how they had broken their destinies, something that the Angles should have done if they had thought for themselves.

She had a poor veiw of the Angles. They had declared that they had man's best intrest at heart and they had gotten lost with what their roles were in a world that was ever changing. She had even gone to Nightshade and told the Dragonoid that she should have taken care of the Angels. The response that Nightshade gave chilled her to the bones. Nightshade didn't kill many Angels, no she experimented on them and their Grace to create weapons and technology. Right now she had made a deal with Michael and it was an unsteady deal at that. If the Angels should go back to their plans of the Apoylpse, Nightshade would take the actions that she deemed necessary and that was to wipe them all out of existence.

Mehit had a poor view of Angles, but it was not compared to Nightshade. Nightshade viewed them as children that needed to be taught a lesson and that lesson before it was learned cost lives of Angels in two garrisons as she and Edward tore through them to get their attention. Even with this alliance between the Angles and the Guardians, Nightshade was making sure that they did not get a lot of movement in having two members of the Guardians always following them.

Julian and Black Horn were two creatures that no one wanted to meet in a dark alley all alone, and it didn't matter if you were a Human or something else. Both of them would toy with who they were up against.

Black Horn would lead them away from allies or from anyone else who could help them. Once he was sure that they were well removed and would take some time for people to find out that the target was mission he would make his move against them, but that was always after he had driven them crazy after days of playing a game.

Julian was different and that was what made him more scarier than any Wendigo or any Ghoul or anything else that walked the Earth. He played pranks, that meant nothing at first but slowly he would show his endgame in the pranks. Either for information or to sabotage enemy plans, Mehit had not seen it in person but Edward in the sort time that they had joined the Avengers in their quest to end Seth had been told a lot about the other Avengers. All of them had their strengths and weaknesses, but Julian he acted like he was a normal man with so many weaknesses. He acted like a big goof that everyone loved and wanted to be around but that was a cover story. Julian like Black Horn liked to play a game that ended so quickly that no one knew what was happening.

The other Avengers had different strengths and weaknesses. It was with these strengths and weaknesses that helped them to be the heroes that they were today. It also helped them to work well as a part of a team other than being alone. There was a few members of the Avengers who worked better as being a part of a team and others were more like a lone wolf than anything else.

"Does anyone else find this way to easy?" Wanda asked. She kept looking over her shoulder as she expected something to jump out at them. She couldn't help the feeling that was way to easy when they should be fighting for what should be an important tool in taken out Seth.

Wasp let out a shriek as a twisted figure stumbled out of the shadows that was followed by a familiar face. A face that none of them wanted to see standing beside the Mummy that was not on their side. The one that Imhotep had warned them about, but like usual Stark had not listened to the warnings that his team mates where given him. A weakness that the human inventor had when compared to the other Avengers that Mehit had noticed as she studied her new allies.

"Stark what are you doing?" Natasha demanded. She stepped in front of Mehit as the Werelion prepared to smash the Angel statue that she was standing above. "Go and help the others outside!" she ordered him.

Iron Man just kept staring at them with a blank look on his face. He didn't even move as the rotten corpse that was Ahmanet moved so close to him that they were almost so close that they could kiss. There was no sign of life in his eyes and it didn't even matter as a red light shimmered through them and whatever was not going through Stark's mind it caused Wanda to gasp.

"There's something wrong with Stark's mind!" she told the others.

"What do you mean? He's been hypnotised?" Wasp asked. Wasp was in her small size and buzzed in front of Wanda. Her voice kept breaking as she allowed her fear to creep in and show the other female members of the Avengers how scared that she was. She was not use to dealing with the Supernatural side of things. That was normal the issue that the Guardians and even Doctor Strange dealt with. She knew that there was also the Hunters all around the world who dealt with the Supernatural.

Wasp saw that this was something that the Avengers should not be dealing with. They should be dealing with super villains who had plans on taken over the world. They should also be dealing with aliens invading the planet. That was things that they should be dealing with. They should not be dealing with Gods and monsters straight from horror movies. It was not what they were supposed to handle.

"No its worse than that I am afraid!" Mehit spoke up from where she stood before the Angel Statue. The State that told the humans that they would always have defenders. It was true to an extent but that was because other humans were looking after humans rather than beings that were created to do it for them. The Angels had lost their way in what they were supposed to do, but they had found it once again they were doing all they could to help them with the growing threat that Seth was now that he had all four of his generals back.

The Werelion kept close to the statue. If things were to go wrong and she knew that they would, one of them needed to be close to the final prize and get it as far away from here as possible. They could not afford to waste time, time that was running out for all of them. Bast had seen it years ago and had ran away. The Werepanther had been to scared to rage war against Seth and had fled as the rest of them prepared for the new heroes to come and defeat him. Already they were being formed and it will be soon when they take the final fight back against Seth and defeat him.

First they needed to deal with the problem that was coming from Ahmanet and Iron Man.

"I see that you are still up to your old tricks witch!" she snapped at Ahmanet.

The female Mummy only let out a giggle like a school girl would make when talking to her crush. She leaned in closer to Iron Man and kissed his check before looking back at Mehit. "You know me so well! And he begged for it to happen to him so you know! He wanted to be one of the heroes to help save the world and bring about a new one where we all live in peace!" she explained to them. She ran a hand though Tony's hair as he took the Iron Man mask off so they could kiss him on the lips.

"Why would he do such a thing? Tony is one of the smartest people on this planet? He should know better than to trust the likes of you with your poor fashion sense!" Wasp shouted back at her. She was really hoping that this was some plan that Tony was using to get closer to the enemy and kill them. It sounded like a good plan and no doubt it was something that the Guardians had done many times without altering each other of their plan.

"He wanted to be remembered. But that was too hard for him. Your team has Gods and Monsters in it now. How could a simple human like Mr Stark hope to compete against the likes of Thor or Nightshade when one of them is a God and the other is an alien like non others before?" Ahmanet told Wasp as she walked away from Iron Man and to her. She smirked as she watched Wasp shrink in size and her hands glow yellow with her powers. "It is true that I skipped a few details but he allowed it nerveless. He did not question my real motives even as I asked him to bring down the Moonray. He did not ask questions as I told him to go and kill a small boy!"

Wasp let out a shriek at what she was hearing. "How could you be so stupid and let this thing do this to you?" she demanded from Iron Man.

The only response that Iron Man gave was to stare blankly at her. All of his free will was gone and had been replaced with something else.

"I am afraid that he no longer talks to you. He only has the new mind in place and that is to bring the new world for Seth!" Ahmanet declared to Wasp. She looked back at Iron Man and gave the order, "Kill them all!"

"I will do whatever you say my love!" he said as the face mask dropped back down with a clank. He shot into the air only to find himself going back wards. He hovered above the ground to see that Captain America, once again human was standing behind him and the girls.

"Cap your back!" shouted Wasp she was so happy to see him human again. She watched as Captain America raised his shield and prepared to fight one of his friends that he had made in the 21st century.

"Get the dagger! I will hold these two off!" he ordered. He kept his attention on Iron Man and Ahmanet. "If you carry on down this path Tony then we will have no choice but to take you down like any other villain that we have done so over the few years of the Avengers being formed!" he ordered Iron Man.

Ahmanet could only smirk at what Iron Man told Captain America, "I have made my choice Cap, and it will be me that will see the brand new world!"

Captain America stared at Iron Man. His friend was lost and he knew that was all that Nightshade needed to take him out for what he had done to the Moonray. He had heard that Tony had killed a kid and that was another nail in the coffin that he had created. Nightshade would no doubt help him get into the coffin the next time that they cross paths and that made him glad that she was away to help Galvatron fight against Unicron rather than staying with them.

"Then so be it!" he told his friend. He raised his shield as Iron Man came in for the attack. Lasers were fired and rebounded back thanks to his shield. Iron Man kept diving at Captain America but the supersoldier was ready for every attack that came his way. He used his shield for both offensive and defensive tactics as Iron Man swopped in and kept hopping for the best in the tight space.

A loud smash was heard behind followed by a scream coming from Ahmanet. "No!" she shouted as she raced towards the broken statue that had only a second a ago had hidden the Set Dagger she raced to see that the dagger was in the hands of Mehit. The Werelion had fully transformed and stood at the same height as the Hulk. In her hands that were clawed and furry was the Set Dagger. It was just as hideous as it had been the last time that she had seen it with Imhotep all those years ago.

"I wouldn't try anything at all, witch!" Mehit snarled as she looked down at the still broken body that Ahmanet was being forced to walk in. Crash landing which at the time had been a good idea had not done her any good. It had gotten the Avengers what they were looking for and they were now one step closer to fighting Seth for the last time. True she got a puppet to do whatever she wanted, but Mehit knew that would not last long. Humans had a thing for standing on their own feet.

"This is not over! Not by a long shot. We will help our lord bring about a new world and all of you will pay for the parts that you have played in denying him of his destiny!" she shouted back at all them. "Iron Man get me out of here!" she shouted at Iron Man who was hovering above the ground like a puppet on strings. He became alive again when she gave him the order and he shot down and picked her up bridal style before blasting out of the church.

Captain America turned around to face Mehit as the Werelion returned to her human form. "Please tell me that there is a way that we can get Stark out of this?" he asked her as she gave him the Set Dagger.

The Set Dagger did not look like much considering all the hype there had been for the dagger. Its handle was black and had etched symbols on it, that came from a language that he did not think was Ancient Egyptian but could be older or the same age as that civilisation The blade itself was ragged and looked like it had been damaged many times but it was still useful for their needs in taken down Seth.

"I am afraid that the curse that Ahmanet has placed on Stark is not the same on as what was placed on you! The transformation spell that was placed on you was in hopes to cause the Avengers to fall apart, but you managed to live through the first onslaught that the Serpent Sisters had dished out against you. It was always going to be a temporary thing. Stark's issue that is not easy to defeat. The only way to get it removed I would say either killing Ahmanet or Seth or even better both of them to be sure!" Mehit explained to him.

"Just great! Another problem we have!" he said as he placed his shield on the straps of his back. He placed the Set Dagger away in a pocket of his uniform where it would be save as he looked at the girls who had gone into the church and a way from the fight that was taken place outside.

"We better go and help them!" he said to them. He turned around and came face to face with Edward. The Ghoul was breathing heavily as he allowed his body to rest after a fight that he was not ready for.

"Edward?" Wasp asked. She could get freaked out by a lot of things, but she was used to Edward and the other members of the Guardians who had all became a part of the Avengers when Nightshade and Edward joined. "What happened? Did you beat the horse demon? Do you need to see a doctor or what type of professional a Ghoul would need, like a Witch Doctor or Voodoo Priest?" she asked as she got right into Edward's face and checked all the new wounds that he had gotten in his fight with the Nuckelavee.

"A Voodoo Priest and Witch Doctor are just the same things with different names as a Witch Doctor is male and the Voodoo Priest or should I say Priestess is female!" he explained to her. He leaned against the wall of the church and slid down it. He couldn't help the groan that escaped from his mouth as he done that. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Wasp sitting beside him.

"Your arm!" she gasped and pointed at his right arm. The right arm that he used to hold his Axe and the one that the Nuckelavee had stomped on to disarm him. The arm was crushed and he was lucky that it was still connected to his body after the fight that he had been though. "Is it going to be okay?" she asked him. She reached out to touch it but Edward pulled his torso away from her.

"It will be okay. Remember that I am not human and I can heal a lot faster than you!" he said to her. "I just need to get a splint so its not hanging lose!" he told her. "I will have Sasha heal me when we get back to the Estate so I am good to go!" he continued to explain.

He could see that Wasp was still worried about him. She kept biting her lip as she thought of him going about with a broken arm for a few days. "This is nothing compared to what I had gotten when I was still a Gladiator and fighting in the Pits! Trust me I will be fine, but what I am worried about is Stark and the Mummy flying off together! I thought he had a girlfriend?" he spoke up again. This time his attention was on Captain America.

"Stark has been-" Captain America didn't know what to say as he felt Edward's glare on him. Edward was another one who would go against Iron Man with Nightshade pinning against him that he was afraid for Iron Man. He was going to be going up against two creatures that he really should not have annoyed but he had. He would be really lucky if he was able to walk away from an angry Nightshade and an Edward who was looking to kill something for the fun of it.

"His soul has been corrupted! It still felt like Tony but his soul was not the same at all. It was evil and cold!" Wanda spoke up. She had felt Stark's mind and soul to see what was happening under the surface. He might still look like the Tony that they all knew, but under the surface there this darkness that she had seen with Ultron when she had managed to get a fell for his mind.

Edward with Wasp's help got back to his feet. He staggered a few steps before regained his balance. "We better get back to the Estate and rethink of a new plan as the enemy has all of our plans so far!" he told them.

"What about the Avengers Facility?" Black Widow finally spoke up after being quite for so long. "We need a base to regroup and gather supplies or will that be a bad mistake for us?" she asked the Ghoul and the supersoldier.

"It wont be a good idea. It would be the first place that Stark goes to look for us and we will be trapped since he will know all the access codes to get in. That's also including if we change the code. That's why we need to go to the Estate!" Edward explained to her.

"How far away is the State by foot, Edward?" Captain America asked him.

"Not far and who said anything about walking? The jet may be down but the Moonray is mainly based back at the Estate meaning that we can still have the Ground Bridges that can take us anywhere and that includes the Estate!" Edward explained.

"Then that's where we are going!" Captain America said to them all.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"I can still give you power. I can give you an empire that would make even the Daleks look upon in envy!" Unicron shouted at Galvatron. Both of them had taken their jet forms and had been circling above a forest in the Scottish highlands. They kept a good distance away from each other as Unicron kept talking to Galvatron in the sick plan that he had created that he would see her former follower returning to be at his side.

"I don't want power! I am not the same Mech that I was many years ago!" Galvatron shouted back at Unicron. He was getting beyond annoyed that Unicron was not taken the hint that he was long past him. He had found his path to the light and he was not going to allow anyone (and that included Unicron) divert him from the path that Primus had put him on and Nightshade had been helping him.

There was also the other Avengers that were helping him and he could not fault them for all the help that they were given him. Wasp at first had been shy but now she was the boldest out of them all when it came to dealing with him. Captain America had gone out of his way to make him feel as comfortable as possible when he joined the ranks of the Avengers, it something that he could see the human doing when Nightshade was in the same room as them. The others they were given him a wide breathe but it was getting smaller with each passing day that they knew that he was not a threat to them.

Edward had been different. He did not welcome him to the ranks at all. In fact he had never spoken to Galvatron at all since he joined the Avengers. The Ghoul had grunted at him and had nodded his head a few times but he had never started a conversation with him at all. Edward may have been Nightshade's right hand man but he had his own thoughts and many of them were experiences with other Gladiators and even the Decepticons of this dimension that was making him think the way that he was thinking towards them.

Galvatron had a better standing with Dalek Sec. Being from a race that was born to only feel hatred Dalek Sec asked a lot of questions that lead him to see much wonder towards life. The two of them were outcasts in the eyes of Thor and Hulk who saw them as being villains who were waiting for the right time to strike. Something that neither of them were planning to do.

The attitude of the other Avengers changed during missions where his jet form and robot form came in handy in their fights that would not have been won. Even his tactics would not be ignored by the other Avengers and he was even allowed to go after the Set Dagger when he got the feeling that no one trusted him enough to allow him and Dalek Sec to go after such an important object in taken down Seth. It may have also been that they did not trust him enough to help them in getting the Book of the Dead from Egypt.

Unicron had sensed his doubtful mind that he had allowed to get carried away, "The humans will never trust you, My Child! They see you as a monster that they need to take out along with many other creatures! They will turn on you at the best chance that they get and then you will have no one to turn to at all!"

Galvatron felt his afterburners stalling for a brief second. How could he deny the fears that linger at the back of his processor every time he is left alone with one other member of the Avengers. He had proven that he was an ally in Sokovia in helping to bring down Ultron before he caused a great number of humans to be slaughtered.

"You know that they will betray you in the end. Everyone has betrayed. Orion Pax at the start of the war and Starscream all the way through the war. You have lived in a life where others will and have used you. It will only carry on until your Spark gives out and you will see that I am telling nothing but the truth!" Unicron spoke up again. He was still using Starscream's voice as he taunted Galvatron.

"Like you have used me Unicorn. You twisted my Spark and caused me to destroy Cybertron. How is that helping me? It was always because of you that people used me! You filled me with so much hatred that I lost my brotherhood with Orion Pax and caused the lives of many innocent Cybertronians in a pointless war that you hoped would kill your brother!" Galvatron shouted back at Unicron.

He kept a good distance away from the Chaos Bringer. He didn't want to get any closer than he needed to him. He had felt many times how intoxicating Unicron's powers were to last him a life time and it was something that he didn't want to feel ever again.

"It's because of Nightshade? Ever since she got involved she has been nothing but a thorn in my side!" Unicron snapped at Galvatron. His engines purred in delight when he heard Galvatron snarling at him. "It would seem that I have hit a sensitive nerve once again!" he purred at Galvatron.

"Nightshade and the other Avengers have been opening to me and that thing _that_ called itself Shadowstalker was nothing like the real Nightshade!" Galvatron shouted back.

"The pair of you would have stayed together. It would not be the same weak love that you two are sharing but are denying to everyone even yourself but it would be better than the weak love that Primus loves so much!" Unicron shouted back at Galvatron.

Galvatron snarled back at Unicron. "I will never join you. So forget about me re-joining you and helping you!"

Unicron was silent. The only noises that he made was the noises that his afterburners were making. He kept a good distance away from Galvatron as he smirked internal at the response that Galvatron had given him. He was not surprised with the response that Galvatron had given him. He had tried many times to get Galvatron to side back with him and get his help in taken Cybertron back from the Prime and his allies. No matter what he said he was not getting the Mech that he had seen so much of Megatronus in.

"What a pity that is then. You could have had everything that you had before and much more. I would have even allowed Nightshade to remain a live for you. But yet again you have chosen to take the path that will see me killing her in front of you!" Unicron shouted towards Galvatron.

Galvatron snarled. "I will net let you take away the good few things that I have in the world! This ends with you and me not anyone else. Not with the others! I am the one who had yourself defeated by Optimus Prime and Primus!"

"Very well Galvatron. But I want you to meet an old friend of mine. One that I am sure you will have a good time of getting to know!" Unicron shouted at Galvatron. He fired his afterburners and shot away from Galvatron who had not seen the dark shape flying to the closet clouds for cover.

"You are not getting away that easy! Not this time!" snarled Galvatron firing his own afterburners to shoot after Unicron as fast as he could. His scanners could just see the small blip of Unicron's F-16 form was making just up ahead of him. It was getting closer to the location where the other Avengers where and where the Set Dagger was. He could not allow Unicron to get there and help Stark who had turned his back on them to get the Set Dagger and the Book of the Dead which the Avenger should start making a move to make sure that it was not going to fall into the wrong hands.

A wall purple fire exploded in front of him. Galvatron forced himself to stop before he hit the wall of fire that had appeared out of nowhere. Transforming back into his robot form he hovered in the air as he watched a shape that he knew well.

"Nightshade?" he asked as the shape started to drop towards him. He saw the outlines of wings folding close to the body as whatever it was dropped towards him. The screech that followed was a noise that he had heard on Cybertron when Shadowstalker was helping Unicron with half of his forces of Terracons.

"Wrong Dragonoid!" Shadowstalker laughed as she burst out from the cloud bank where she had been hiding. She kept laughing like a maniac as the Dark Energon that made up her wings kept her hovering in the sky across from Galvatron. "You don't look happy to see me, Galvy! I thought that you would be happy to see me again as I am way better than Nightshade. Yuck, why be Undead like her when you could be a God thanks to Unicron!" she giggled even more at that.

"No. You brought pain to many Cybertronians back on Cybertron. You killed them and then turned them into Terracons that you used to help Unicron to get to the AllSpark!" Galvatron snapped back at her. His red optics were narrowed as he studied Shadowstalker. She had many of the same body features that Nightshade had, but her tail ended with a huge spike rather than the new tail thin that Nightshade had. Another difference was that was between the two Dragonoids was that Shadowstalker's wings were made out of Dark Ocean with a few metal sticks in the wings. Nightshade's wings were actual physical wings like Predaking and the other Predacons.

Shadowstalker kept giggling. Her giggling was like that of a small school girl. The giggling was so annoying that Galvatron snarled at Shadowstalker. He gnashed his teeth against each other and his fisted his hands. The plasma Canon that was mounted on his right arm began to glow red as he prepared to fire at Shadowstalker.

"Would you shut up! I want to speak to Nightshade! Now!" he shouted at her. He aimed his plasma canon at Shadowstalker. The bright red glow of the canon let up Shadowstalker's black snout as he prepared to fire at her.

Shadowstalker stopped giggling and looked series at Galvatron. Her dark purple optics looked from his face to the plasma canon that was being aimed at her. Using her clawed paws she pushed the plasma canon away from her face. "You have hurt my feelings Galvy. I never hurt your feelings before. I might have tried to kill you but I was just angry at everything and you were there and I was connected to Nightshade which I am not now! Yippie!" giggled Shadowstalker. She made her purple optics look bigger than normal and even showed fake emotions to Galvatron.

"Don't give me that fake look. I have seen that many times with Starscream through the years!" he said with such a bored tone. He was so use to seeing the look that Shadowstalker was given him thanks to Starscream.

Once again Shadowstalker became series as she looked right back at Galvatron. "Very well! I can see that you don't love me! But I am better, much better than Nightshade! I am not flawed with all the weaknesses that she is!" Shadowstalker spoke up again as she looked anywhere but at Galvatron.

Both Galvatron and Shadowstalker remained still as best as they could as they hovered above the ground many feet. Galvatron's red optics were narrowed as he watched the little movements that Shadowstalker was making as she hovered a good distance away from him. The evil copy of Nightshade that he had thought was destroyed the last time that he had fought her back on Cybertron. Shadowstalker had been Nightshade and when she was defeated Nightshade was once again herself after he had defeated Shadowstalker. Now that she was back and with no sign that Nightshade was under all the Dark Energon like she had been before that raised the questions on how Shadowstalker was reborn.

"How did Unicron recreate you without using Nightshade?" Galvatron asked the question that was going about his mind.

Again Shadowstalker giggled at him. "My lord and master is more powerful than the pitiful Mech that you warship as your creator. He has create knowledge and power that he used to recreate me but without the good side being attached to me. I am so more better than you. I am a new breed or Predacon. I am the Alpha Predacon and all Beasts shall bow to me!"

Shadowstalker lunged towards Galvatron. Dark Energon claws slashed towards his face but Galvatron transformed into his jet form and blasted away from the insane Dragonoid. Shadowstalker snarled when the heat from his afterburners blasted into her face. Using her wings she slowed right down as she chased after Galvatron.

"You will pay for the crimes that you have committed against my Master!" Shadowstalker shouted at him as he blasted towards UNIT Stirling. She fired a blast of Dark Energon at Galvatron but the Mech barrel rolled and avoided the blast that she had fired at him. She snarled at him that he had manged to avoid her attacks. She fired another blast of Dark Energon fire at him again and once again he moved out of its way last minute. She continued to fire at him as they got closer to his destination.

UNIT Stirling was appearing in his sensors when he suddenly felt pain in his left wing. His pain receptors were quick to notify him that he had series damage to the wing that would require repairs that Ratchet or Shockwave or even Knockout would have to repair him. He could just make it to UNIT Stirling and hope that there was a mechanic who could repair his wing enough so he could make the trip to the Nemesis. He could also comm. the Nemesis to have reinforcements to help him take out Shadowstalker. Dreadwing was also not far away and he could offer him aerial support in the fight against Shadowstalker.

He kept hearing Shadowstalker laughing behind him. She kept firing the blast of Dark Energon at him. That was followed by more blasts with a few more hiding him. He snarled with every blast that blasted against his plating and also the growing desire to have the Dark Energon became so much to bare that he almost wanted to join Shadowstalker to get more of the Dark Energon.

 _"Don't even think about it, Galv! That is what Shadowstalker wants you to do. You are better than that!"_ came Nightshade's voice through their Spark Bond. They may not have been in a relationship but due to Nightshade using her Curse Breaker to aid Primus's work on his Spark they had found quickly that there was a connection between them that allowed them to communicate over long distances apart

 _"Nightshade? Where are you?"_ he asked over the bond. He snarled when the under plating of his jet form smashed into the top branches of the large trees that formed a part of the forest that hid UNIT Stirling from the city that was only a few miles away from the base that was ran not only by humans but by other creatures that helped UNIT.

They had agreed to call this a Spark Bond but it was not the same Spark bond that Optimus Prime and Elita-One where it was one of romance unlike the one that had formed between Galvatron and Nightshade. They only used it to help plan out attacks and plans of actions.

 _"Dealing with Unicron! He just appeared out of nowhere!"_ came Nightshade's response through the Bond after a moment of silence. _"Do not fall for what Shadowstalker is trying do to you! She wants you to go back to Unicron so he use you like he did before_!" she kept talking to him.

Galvatron blocked the Bond when he suddenly crashed onto the ground. The force of the crash was so hard it forced him to transform back into his robot mode. He slowly got back to his feet as Shadowstalker landed across him. He snarled and powered his plasma cannon once again as he listened to her laughing.

"Would you stop laughing! Its annoying!" he ordered Shadowstalker. He aimed his plasma canon at her. The low whining of the plasma canon slowly got louder as he got ready to fire at Shadowstalker.

Shadowstalker giggled again. She avoided the plasma canon as she took a step closer to Galvatron. With her claws of Dark Energon she touched Galvatron's arms. She giggled even more when she heard Galvatron hissing as he became so much closer to Dark Energon. "You like me? Don't you?" she asked. She was still giggling away.

"Hardly!"

She kept giggling even when Galvatron pushed her away. A blast from the plasma canon that destroyed a close by tree only had her giggling even more. "Someone has a temper!" she sang as she walked around Galvatron.

Galvatron followed Shadowstalker with his optics. He always kept her within his sight. He couldn't allow her to get the best of him and find an opening where she could claw at him with those claws that were made out Dark Energon. He kept moving and so did she, but it suddenly stopped and she lunged at him with the Dark Energon claws that glowed dark purple extended towards him.

He stepped to the side just in time before he avoided the claws from scrapping his sides and causing untold damage to his systems. He watched as Shadowstalker moved much like a wolf rather than a cat like Nightshade did as she landed back on her feet. She then turned around to face him and snarled at him. Again he moved out of the way of her claws as she leapt at his faceplate this time. Again and again he avoided her clawing his optics out and causing him series repairs needing to be done.

Shadowstalker snarled when she saw that she was not getting anywhere with fighting Galvatron on the ground. She had thought that she could fight him on the ground with speed but he was proven to be much more faster than he looked. She saw the large junk of damage on his side that had been caused by her firing at his wing. He also bore the marks of the ground after he was forced to crash land all of a sudden. She looked back at those red optics that were narrowed on her and got an idea. She was not getting anywhere on the ground and with the damage that he had sustained Galvatron would not do well on a fight when someone was in the air.

She winked at him before she took to the air above.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi everyone, those who have been readying this from the start will know that I very rarely don't post A/Ns in my storties unless there is something imporant that I have to tell you wonderful people who are given me the time to read my story.**

 **At the current moment Avengers and the Book of the Dead is still a large project that I am doing here on . There is characters coming and going from many different fandoms and it was last night that I had remebered about ParaNorman: The Nightmare of Halloween which of course had Norman and also Jack Skellington from Nightmare Before Chritsmas. The only character from those two fandoms that I have brought in has been Oggie Boogie and he has played a small part in the story as a whole and has become something as a minion for Seth the same can be said for Dalek Caan. I am planning on bringing Norman and Jack Skellington in but it's just a matter of finding when is the right time.**

 **The past few chapters have not really been focusing on the Avengers, it has been Dalek Sec as he faces agaisnt Dalek Caan which to him was cutting any past connections he had to Dalek Caan who has sided with Seth.**

 **The last chapter had focused on Galvatron going up against Shadowstalker. I had orignally planned for it to be Galvatron going up agaisnt Unicron as it had been setting up for that, but I changed it to be Shadowstalker later in the chapter. The reason for this is that is I will let you read on to find out what is really going between them.**

 **I will be going back to the Avengers later on, but at the moment there is many different plot lines that I am going through that all have connections with the bigger plot which keeps growing as the story goes on as more characters come and go.**

Chapter 24

"Unicron!" Nightshade shouted as she blasted a blast of dark blue lightning in front of the Chaos Bringer from Cybertron. She watched as Unicron transformed and with the afterburners in his feet he hovered above the ground as she used her wings to keep her balanced in the air.

"Nightshade, so nice to see you again! I do hope that you have come to tell me that you will stop me and Seth from our plans?" he asked her. He watched as she kept a good distance away from him. He smirked at the clear fear that Nightshade was showing towards him. He knew that the humans had a fear of the Devil and had been told of all the horrible acts that he had committed. It was noting compared to what he had done. He had caused wars and destruction to Cybertron in a way that the Mechs blamed each. This blaming game that he had seen before in Mech's like Megatron who blamed the new Prime at the time, Optimus Prime. The war that ensured had been like nothing he had seen in all the years that he had been in stasis under the feet of the creatures that Nightshade and the Autobots had vowed to protect.

Nightshade growled at him and glanced the claws on her forepaws. The sound of metal scrapping against metal that he had to look closely at the new designs that Primus had given her when he had helped her become free of the toxins of the Dark Energon. There was a few remnants of her old self and also Shadowstalker, who he still viewed as being one of the best creations he had created in the war. Shadowstalker was insane like Megatron had been during the war on Cybertron, but she had more protentional. Protentional that had been kept back by Nightshade who had been fighting all that time to get free from his hold. Shadowstalker also had Nightshade's abilities to face the dead and she had managed to control more Terracons than he could manage.

But there was always one problem when it came to Shadowstalker. And that was Nightshade. Nightshade's personality and core goals had still been there even if they had been twisted beyond recognition as he had used the Dark Energon to create a being that would get him the AllSpark. Now he had gotten rid of that weakness that he had found in Shadowstalker and she was now the second in command that he had hoped he would get from Megatron, but Megatron had been more for himself as he lead Cybertron down the path of war and he didn't like it when Unicron tried to tell him what to do.

Shadowstalker she was everything that he wanted in a follower. She listened to what he told her to do and she followed the orders. Now she was fighting against Galvatron in hopes of getting his former follower back on their side, but it looked like he needed to deal with Nightshade first before he went against Galvatron for the last time. He was finished with given Galvatron changes and if he did not accept to re-join him.

"No! I'm going to show you!" Nightshade snapped back at him.

Nightshade blasted another blast of blue lightning that Unicron was just able to avoid with a sudden blast from his afterburners on his feet. She snarled before she fired another blast of dark blue lightning back after Unicron. She snorted as she watched Unicron fly away from her before he slingshot back towards her.

"Shit!" she snapped as she folded her wings close to her body and dropped towards the ground. Above the tree lines she opened her wings and glided above the trees. Unicron's shadow passed above her as the F-18 got into position to bring fire on to her. Snarling again Nightshade melted into the shadows as she became a ghost.

"Where did you go? Have you come to your senses and know that I am way to powerful for you to defeat on your own!" Unicron shouted at Nightshade as she kept hidden in the shadows. "Do you not know who I am? I am Unicron the Chaos Bringer? You really believe that a petty creature like you can hope to survive against me and my wrath when many Mechs and Femmes have fallen to my temptation!" he shouted out to Nightshade again as she remained hidden from him and his sensors where bringing nothing up.

Unicron transformed back into his robot mode. His afterburners on his feet activated and he was once again hovered above the forest that was just underneath him. His purple optics scanned the whole area around him. He turned his back just as a black shape darted out of the shadows of the forest towards the dark clouds well above Unicron.

"I know who you are Unicron! And I always know that there is always a high change in a fight that I am not going to come!" came Nightshade's voice that drifted from all directions. Her voice was carried in the wind as she kept moving to keep out of Unicron's view. "But I can tell you that if you defeat me and I live on I will stand up and avenge the people who you had caused pain. I will also warn you that I wont be the last person to stand up to you!"

Unicron couldn't help the laugh that came out. "You think simple Mechs and Femmes, and even the organics will stand up against me? You are just as weak as the Prime himself!" he chuckled at Nightshade as she kept moving around him.

"You seem to misunderstand the normal folk, Unicron. I have seen so many people standing up to the likes of you. I have seen what they can do when they put aside their differences to make a difference when they go against power-hungry gods! Just like you!" Nightshade shouted back at Unicron. She remained hidden in the clouds as she waited for the right moment to strike Unicron.

"They are weak and useless all of them. Once they see that you have been defeated they will submit!" Unicron shouted back at Nightshade. His purple optics constantly searching for any sign of Nightshade, but the Dragonoid had vanished with no sign of her anyway. Snarling to himself he missed as Nightshade dropped out from the clouds behind. He felt searing pain in his back as he felt sharp claws slashing him in the back. A second later Nightshade flew by him and disappeared once again.

"Enough of these games!" he roared as he fired rockets that were made out of Dark Energon into the clouds in hopes of hitting Nightshade.

Nightshade dropped out of the cloud cover behind Unicron and blasted him with another Undead blast. The blast caused Unicron to shout out in pain before she vanished from view once again. She attacked him again from a different angle and with a different attack this time. She folded her wings close to her body before she dropped closer to the forest this time.

"I can play these games all day Unicron!" Nightshade shouted before a black inky mass formed Unicron causing him to drop to the ground. His optics that a second ago where glowing a bright purple had gone dark.

0000oooo0000ooo

Galvatron dodged Shadowstalker's claws as they slashed the air that had a moment ago been where his faceplate was. He took a few steps to keep his balance as he watched Shadowstalker land on the ground with a slight tapping of her claws. He could see Nightshade's movements in Shadowstalker. He had to remember that Shadowstalker was not Nightshade. He could feel Nightshade on the other side of the connection that had formed with her Curse Breaker in his Spark. The Curse Breaker that was repairing the damage that Unicron had done to his Spark back on Cybertron.

"You don't want to play with me?" Shadowstalker asked Galvatron. Again she kept giggling as she watched the former leader of the Decepticons keep a good distance away from her. His sword was out of its sheath and plasma canon mounted on his arm was glowing bright red.

"Hardly!" Galvatron snapped back at Shadowstalker. He was getting used to hearing the insane copy of Nightshade giggle like a schoolgirl. It was something that Nightshade wouldn't do.

"If you join with Unicron we can be together and have the best time in our lives as we serve our master. Think of the rewards that you can get from both Seth and Unicron. I can see him given you Cybertron as a reward. After all that's what you wanted!" Shadowstalker spoke as she slowly got closer to Galvatron. She yelped when his plasma canon was right in her face. "You're no fun!"

Galvatron snarled as he silently sent out a signal to the Moonray. He kept getting a dead tone from the AIs side. He had hoped that when Nightshade had told him that the Moonray was down she had meant only the jet, not the AI that controlled it. If the Moonray was down and the Avengers where handling important relics this would be the perfect occasion for Seth and his allies to attack them.

"Do you really not like me?" Shadowstalker asked in a broken voice. She had dropped to the ground so that her chin was resting on the damp grass that they were standing on.

"No I don't like you. You are the twisted and perverted version of someone I care about. You are nothing but an insult to the people who I call friends!" Galvatron snapped at her.

"What about yourself?" Shadowstalker asked him. Her claw was pointing at something or someone who was standing behind him.

Galvatron turned around and came face to face with Megatron. The Mech who Nightshade had been fighting for so many years and his Decepticons all emerged from the trees and formed a circle around Galvatron and Shadowstalker. There was Decepticons that Galvatron had not seen in eons that were still alive that he couldn't help but send the information to Nightshade through the bond.

 **/Izzy/**

The strange response that Nightshade had send him caused him to raise his optic ridge as Megatron and Soundwave approached him. He stood his ground as the tankformer stood beside him and glared at Shadowstalker.

"So you are the creature that Unicron had created? I would not have believed it if I had not seen it with my own optics that the Chaos Bringer is using Starscream's body as a means of his plans!" he spoke to Shadowstalker. He was ignoring Galvatron as Soundwave watched over Galvatron to make sure that he did not do anything at all.

Shadowstalker giggled. "Yes my master had created me. I am a much better version of Nightshade but without any morals and codes. Which is the best type of life I must say! All I have to do is follow Unicron's orders!" she giggled back at Megatron. Her Dark Energon claws clicking against his throat. She giggled again when he pulled away. "Another Mech who doesn't want to play wit me! What a shame!" she giggled at Megatron before winking at Soundwave.

"Yeah she is not like Nightshade. Nightshade doesn't giggle like that or do any of this!" Frenzy told his brother Rumble. He yelped when Shadowstalker looked back at him.

Megatron cleared his throat and got Shadowstalker to look back at him. "You can tell your master that he had the whole Decepticon army against him. I am Megatron and I am not a servant to any Mech. It doesn't matter if that Mech is a Prime or if that Mech is a Chaos Bringer like Unicron!" he declared to Shadowstalker.

"Oh goody. I get to play with more Mechs!" Shadowstalker giggled at Megatron. She then took to the air. Her wings snapped open and she hovered above the ground. With no warning she blasted at both Megatron and Galvatron with her black lightning. Two Mechs had the same movement styles as they jumped aside and avoided the attack that Shadowstalker had sent their way. At the same time both Megatron and Galvatron had raised their plasma cannon mounted arms at Shadowstalker and fired at her.

Megatron looked around at Thundercracker and Skywarp, "Take to the skies and bring that thing down!" he commanded the two Seekers. The two Seekers transformed into their F-18 forms and took to the sky.

A loud roar broke the sky as a large robotic dragon dropped out of the sky. The Preadcon was twice the size of Shadowstalker and it used its greater size to pin Shadowstalker to the ground with its large feet.

"Get off you brute!" Shadowstalker demanded the large Predacon that had pinned her. Purple optics glared up at yellow optics as Troopers from Galvatron's dimension and formed a cirlce around Megatron's forces Their weapons aimed at the Decepticons and at Shadowstalker who remained trapped under Predaking.

"Thank you Predaking!" Galvatron told Predaking as he looked down at Shadowstalker who was trapped under the Predacons large foot. "Shadowstalker I am charging you witu crimes against the poeple of both Cybertron and Earth! You have assisted both Seth and Unicron and in doing so you have deemed yourself as an enemy of our people!" Galvatron told Shadowstalker with a commanding tone that he had used for years while dealing with backstabbers who had tried to overthrow his rule over the Decepticons. He was sure that Megatron had also used this tone to deal with his own Starscream.

Shadowstalker only burst out laughing again at what he had just said. "You are trying to be like Optimus Prime. You are hopping that if you help the Avengers and anyone else against Seth you will be redeemed for the crimes that you had done on Cybertron!" she stated to Galvatron. She had gone series as she glared at Galvatron with her purple optics.

"I have already been redeemed by the Mechs and Femmes of Cybertron!" Galvatron stated to Shadowstalker. He could feel his Troopers closing ranks closer to Shadowstalker as they waited for to make move against them.

Shadowstalker snorted air through her vents as she kept glaring at Galvatron. "Really? What about yourself? I can see as clear as day that you hate yourself. You had allowed yourself to get addicted to Dark Energon. You had allowed Unicron to use your body for taken Cybertron. The other Mechs and Femmes of Cybertron may have seen that you have redeemed yourself for your past sins but you have not!" Shadowstalker said with a smug glint in her purple optics.

"Shut up witch!" Galvatron roared. He aimed his plasma cannon and aimed it at Shadowstalker's head. "You have no right to tell me such things. I already know that I am marked with the Dark Energon that I had used to create an army of Terracons, but I have learned from my mistakes and I am working to clear out my body of the vile substance that is coursing through yours!" he roared at her as he kept his plasma canon aimed at her.

He couldn't help but send his hatred down the Bond that he had with Nightshade. He didn't know that he had let out the hatred that he was feeling towards Shadowstalker down to Nightshade until he felt a powerful current going through his Spark. The current caused his whole body to freeze and he found himself no longer in the Scottish forest but in a dark place.

 _/Galvatron/_

 _He turned around to come face to face with Nightshade. She was not solid but was see-through like a ghost. She looked tired as she no doubt strained the Bond that had formed due to her powers to see them in the world that they were in at the moment._

 _/Nightshade/_

 _He was about to take a step forward but found_ that _he had walked into a wall that he had not seen before. He looked at Nightshade again to see that she was still where she had been a second ago._

 _/Galvatron, do not listen to what she is saying. She is trying to get into your helm. Do not let her. She wants you to make a mistake. Do not let her. Do not let her win/_

The current stopped flowing and he found himself looking down at Shadowstalker. "Dreadwing!" he commanded his loyal second in command. The large blue and yellow Seeker approached his leader.

"My lord?" he asked as he stood beside Galvatron. He kept his optics on the Decepticons from this dimension as they mingled with their own troops. He still wasn't sure about working with them, but they had formed ranks around Galvatron and had watched his back as he stood face to face with Shadowstalker. He looked at the Dragonoid, more Predacon that Unicron had created to mock an old friend of Optimus Prime from this dimension to become a sadistic monster who took pride in playing mind games with her victims. Something that Nightshade did not do.

"Have your best Seekers secure Shadowstalker and transport her to UNIT Stirling. I am sure that Nightshade's forces will love to get their claws on her!" he ordered Dreadwing glaring at Shadowstalker.

"You think that humans can handle me! Ha! Your just as deluded as Nightshade and Optimus Prime. They seem to think that humans can do impossible things. Things that see them stand up against Gods!" came Shadowstalker's response. She was about to say something when a Seeker placed a muzzle over her jaws.

Shadowstalker twisted in Predaking's hold as she tried to get the muzzle off of her jaws. The large Predacon transformed into their robot form but he kept a good grip on her shoulders. Snarling through the muzzle she watched as a Seeker placed stasis cuffs over her wings. Instantly feeling drained she looked up at Galvatron as he approached her.

"Nightshade's forces are not just made out of humans there are few other races that make a bulk of her forces!" Galvatron told Shadowstalker in an empty tone as he watched the insane Dragonoid struggle in the grip of Predaking. "Take her away!" he ordered Dreadwing.

Dreadwing bowed and with a team of Seekers he lead the way for Predaking and Shadowstalker to follow after. The large blue and yellow looked once more at Galvatron before he disappeared into the open Ground Bridge.

Galvatron's attention returned back to Megatron. "What are you doing here?" he asked the leader of the Decepticons.

The Mech who transformed into a tank rather than a jet like Galvatron walked past Galvatron and towards the open Ground Bridge that was still opened after taking Dreadwing and Shadowstalker back to the base where the other Avengers were meeting up.

"I would have thought that a fellow Decepticon would have apricated the help of their leader!" Megatron told Galvatron when he looked back at the slightly taller Mech. "And also because we have a common enemy in the form of Unicron the Chaos Bringer. I am willing to put aside the War and aid you and your allies against him!"

Galvatron arched his optic ridge as he studied Megatron before him. Megatron had extended his arm outward for him to shake to show their agreement to work together. Taken the hand of this version of himself he shock it. "To defeat the Chaos Bringer!"

"To defeat the Chaos Bringer!" Megatron echoed with what Galvatron had said.

oooo00000oooo0000

Nightshade looked down at the prone body of the Chaos Bringer. The body that was of Starscream's was just another reminder of the damage that Unicron done to Mech's and Femmes who had touched his flames. She had never like Starscream at all over the years that they had crossed paths both on Cybertron and on Earth. To have Starscream becoming the punching bag that Unicron was using to carry out his and Seth's plans.

It had been to easy on taken him down. She may have been able to get the upper hand with trapping Unicron in his own mind. Normally to keep someone trapped under the Night Mare was easy that she could keep her enemy trapped in the nightmares for a few days, but for Unicron she could already feel the strain of keeping him under the nightmare. It was also not helping that she could feel Galvatron's emotions coming through the Bond.

"Nightshade!"

Nightshade looked around to see Kabuterimon landing behind her. Izzy jumped down to the ground and walked towards Nightshade. The young teenager was not afraid of approaching Nightshade and also the downed Mech. Nightshade knew that Izzy had seen and been through many things with being a DigiDestined, but she was not going to allow him to make a risk when it comes to Unicron.

"Stay back Izzy! This Mech is very dangerous and I am losing the hold on keeping him under!" Nightshade informed Izzy. She was happy to see that Izzy had taken notice of what she was saying. Kabuterimon had also taken a closer step towards Izzy as the large insect Digimon went to protect his human partner.

"Who is he?" Izzy asked as he looked over Nightshade at the Mech that was lying flat on the ground in front of Nightshade. He stood beside Nightshade but he soon found that Nightshade was keeping herself between him and the Transformer on the ground.

Nightshade looked from Izzy back to Unicron. The Mech that had caused Galvatron so much misery for years was now at her mercy. She could finish him off, but she also knew the balance that Unicron formed with Primus. She needed to think of something fast about dealing with him so they did not have to worry about having to deal with both Seth and Unicron.

The idea that came to her she knew was one that she was going to regret in the future but she really didn't have much of a choice. She looked down over at Izzy. "Have you got your laptop with you?" she asked him. She knew that it was foolish question that she had asked, but she wanted to make sure that she was slowly easing the boy into her world slowly.

"Of course. I take my laptop everywhere I go. It went with me to the DigiWorld and back!" he proclaimed to her. He removed his laptop bag that was on his back and placed it gentle on the ground.

"I am surprised that it has not been destroyed at all!" Kabuterimon spoke up. He was staying close to Izzy as they waited for something to either happen or not. He was not going to risk the chance of his partner getting hurt with his mum and dad waiting to hear from him in the next few days about what he had been doing. It was the agreement that they had made with Nightshade in order to keep him safe from the likes of Leatherback who was still out there.

"I watch out for my laptop pal!" Izzy told him. He powered up the laptop and looked back at Nightshade. "What next?" he asked her.

Nightshade looked back at Unicron for a second. He had not moved and he was still trapped in his own mind but he was starting to wake up. She had limited time to get the others to know of the series threat that they were facing. "Listen carefully to what I am going to say. This will allow you to get in touch with both the Autobots and Decepticons! We need their help. Unicron is someone that me and the pair of you can not contain for long!" she told him.

"I understand!" he replied and was ready for the programming that she had given him.

 _/This is Hound of the Autobot base. Please identify yourself young man?/_ ordered a green Mech with bright blue eyes that had appeared on the screen of Izzy's computer. He had parts of a Jeep on his chest and on his shoulders he had the red symbol of the Autobots.

"My name is Izzy Izumi. I am one of the DigiDestined from Japan"! Izzy told Hound. He looked up at Nightshade who nodded her head before she let out a grunt. "I am with Nightshade at the moment who gave me the programming to get in touch with the Autobots!" he told Hound.

 _/Nightshade? Is everything okay with her? Has that Mech Galvatron done something to her like Red Alert predicted? Wait until Ironhide hears about this!/_ Hound ranted into the chat room that had been created between Izzy's laptop and the main computer of the Autobots base.

Nightshade let out another grunt followed by a hiss. "Its not that Hound! I need you to get Prime NOW!" she shouted at the green scout of the Autobots.

Hound vanished from the screen and he was replaced by a large red Mech with a blue helm and a battle mask covering his face. His bright blue optics studying Izzy who was staring with fasciation at the large Mech who was slightly smaller than Galvatron from what he could see of the Mech that was before him. Hound had also returned to the screen and was looking with worry as to why Nightshade had called them when she was still raw with what Wheeljack had done.

 _/Nightshade what is wrong?/_ Optimus asked after a moment of silence.

"Unicron!"

0000oooo0000ooo

 **The Ark, Autobot Base- Nevada**

Hound looked at Optimus Prime as the leader of the Autobots stared at the screen where they could see Izzy retreating to hide behind a tree at the order of Nightshade. They had both stepped back when Nightshade had mentioned Unicron's name.

"Do you think this is one of Nightshade's jokes? A joke to get back at what Wheeljack had done with Spike?" Hound asked Optimus. He was not taken his optics off of his leader as he waited for the response that would see them going to Nightshade's aid to see what was really going on.

Optimus dragged air through his vents. He looked at the floor as he thought of the last encounter they had with Nightshade and Galvatron. She had made it clear that she had not agreed with what he had allowed Wheeljack to turn Spike into a Sparkling after the damage that had been done to him at the hands of the Decepticons. After that event Nightshade had not even got in touch with them at all, he did know that she was busy with helping the Avengers in dealing with Seth.

He knew that with Nightshade being the leader of the Guardians there was always going to be a chance that he was not going to hear and see from her in a long time. There had been times when he had not eard from her in many years and had thought that she had meet an end lke other Guardians over the years.

"Nightshade is not one for playing pranks like this. I trust her in that if she says that Unicron is on Earth and then we need to give her aid!" Optimus told Hound.

"I'll gather a scout team!" Hound told Optimus.

He started to walk away from the Prime but Optimus spoke up before he could get away, "No Hound! We need all the Autobots!"

oooo000oooo

Unicron punched Nightshade in her head. The force of the attack had forced Nightshade to take a step back and away from Unicron. Unicron took this moment to slam Nightshade against the closet tree to them. The metal that made her head made little work of the tree as it crushed under her weight.

"Electro Shocker!"

Unicron stepped back and glared up at the Digimon that was hovering in the sky above him. He snarled and fired a blast at the Champion level Digimon. He snarled once again when the laser went wide with the Digimon moving out of his reach.

"Stand down Starscream!"

Unicron turned around to come face to face with Optimus Prime. The Autobot leader was surrounded by the other Autobots who had all their weapons aimed at him. He couldn't help but scof at the Mechs who had come to Nightshade's aid.

"I would stand down if I were Starscream but I am not!" he declared before he vanished in a purple vortex.

Optimus watched Jazz and Prowl help Nightshade back to her feet. "What's going on?" he asked her.

Nightshade managed to look innocent and guilty as she said, "I'll explain later!"

 **Wow. That was way longer than I had expected when I had first thought of the chapter.**

 **I want to explain a few things. Galvatron along with Dreadwing and Predaking are all from the Transfomers Prime Cartoon. The other Transformers they are from the original cartoon from the 80s and no I was not even born when that was showing.**

 **I also want to make you all aware that I am setting up a Pateron. So if you want please join me at /FantasyScribeI hope to see you all there.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The Mansion that the Guardians used as their main base of operations was a lot larger than the Avengers Mansion. The mansion was well out of the way of any one who could stumble across it, if they were unlucky to find it there was hexes and curses that protected the hidden base of the Guardians and keep it hidden. Having been built at the end of the First World War the Mansion had been the main base of the Guardians, they may have had the Tower of London and UNIT Stirling as bases but the Mansion was their own place where they could call home.

The Mansion's ground spread in three miles in all directions. That ground was not wasted as every part of it was designed to protect the Mansion and all those who called it home. Surrounding the grounds was a dense forest that hid the two roads that connected the Mansion with the rest of Scotland. One of the roads went North towards the Scottish Highlands and to the mini airport that the Guardians used for the Moonray and any UNIT jets that were allowed anywhere near the Mansion. The second road was a road that led towards the nearest motorway that went to Stirling and other cities and towns that were close by. They didn't know what was resting in the middle of a forest. The forest that protected the Mansion had been hexed and had alien technology that created a maze that led an unsuspecting traveller many miles away and without any clue as to where they were.

The building of the Mansion itself looked more like a castle than a posh house. It's gothic design made it look like another copy of the Palace of Westminster.

The Mansion was grand to look at in the outside but the inside it was just as grand. Time and effort had been used to create the Mansion with new updates being added every few years to keep it up to date. One of the grandest rooms in the Mansion was the Meeting Room.

The Meeting Room was a circular room with a domed ceiling well above the floor. In the centre of the domed ceiling there was a bright blue light that gave a bright glow to the rest of the Meeting Room. At the rim of the dome where it meet the wall of the room there was golden lights that added more light to the Meeting Room.

With walls that were covered in large plasma screen TVs that showed different things on them. One of them showed the BBC news with the latest news report that was telling the world that the Avengers had been defeated by the Serpent Sisters in Egypt. Another one was connected with Netflix and was not on a particular show and was just on the menu. Many of the TVs though had the image of Earth or the Guardians phoenix.

On the marble ground that had the constellations engraved onto the floor. With a map of the stars on the ground and the map of the solar system on the ceiling the Meeting Room was in the middle of the universe with the circular table with chairs right in the middle of it all.

It was at the meeting table where the Avengers had gathered along with Optimus Prime and Megatron. Nightshade and Galvatron had taken spaces between the two Cybertronian leaders to prevent them from starting to fight each other. Though it would seem that Megatron was keeping his word in that he wanted to help the Avengers against Unicron who had also made it clear that he was going to be an issue. With Unicron still out there, the Avengers needed all the help that they could get.

On the table there was the Book of the Dead opened at a page that had many different symbols that to all the Avengers meant nothing, but to Imhotep it was the only way to get revenge on both Seth and Anck-Su-Namun, the woman who pretended to love him only to try and get the Book of the Dead from him. The Mummy at the moment was reading over the page to make sure that they had everything that the Book was asking for. He looked at the table that had all the ingredients that were listed in the Book.

Next to the Book of the Dead and all the ingredients that were gathered there was the Set Dagger. The only weapon at the moment that could do some damage to Seth. The Set Dagger at the moment couldn't kill him, but once the Book of the Dead was used the tables would be turning in the favour of the Avengers. Something that they really needed after the defeat that they had felt in Egypt at the hands of the Serpent Sisters. Also Stark joining Seth's forces as he was corrupted by Ahmanet.

"So we got the Book and we got the dagger? What do we do know?" Wasp asked. She looked at the open Book that Imhotep was reading. She had tried to look at the Book and read what was on the page but she didn't understand anything that was showing on the page.

"We find the right spell. Use it and have Seth lose his powers. Once that has been done we will have a better chance at defeating him!" Captain America spoke up from where he was sitting between Thor and Edward. The Supersolider looked towards Imhotep who was muttering what he was reading on the page. "Have you found anything at all that can do the job?" he asked the Mummy.

"I have. The Book of the Dead was created by the Gods given mankind magic to help with medicine and the passage to the Underworld where we will be embraced by the Gods there. But it also has a secret spell that allows us to take away what makes a god a god. With that we can kill Seth and all the pain and misery that he has caused for three thousand years will come to an end!" responded Imhotep as he looked towards Captain America.

"That easy?" asked Clint as he looked at all the other Avengers that were gathered around the table. "Shouldn't there be a blood sacrifice that needs to be made? These things always seem to have a cost for the spell to be used and to work?" he continued to speak. He suddenly felt Nightshade and Edward's eyes on him and he looked to see both of them watching him closely. "What?" he asked them.

"You are correct in what you have said about magic, Barton!" Nightshade said as she studied him with her optics. She knew that everyone was looking at either her or Clint. "Magic in any shape or form needs a payment for it to be complete and to have the full effect" she finished speaking but she kept watching Clint.

"The both of you are correct!" Imhotep said and saved Clint from the glare that Edward was given him as the Ghoul focused on him.

"And? What's the blood sacrifice? A dog? A cat? A donkey? A- I don't know what else?" Edward asked the Mummy.

"It does not require a blood sacrifice" began Imhotep. He was still looking at the open book as he said, "And we need to find the seat of Seth's powers and read the incantation there!" he finished up as he finally looked up at the gathered Avengers.

Wasp leaned back in her chair. She let out a huff as she fiddled with her fingers. "I thought that once we got the Book of the Dead we were a step closer to ending Seth and all of this!" she huffed as she looked at Imhotep.

"Where is this place that Seth gets his powers?" Thor finally spoke up.

"His temple!"


	26. Chapter 26

**Wow this was long a chapter. This is the longest chapter for Book of the Dead so far with the actual chapter itself nearly coming up to 6,700 words before the A/N. This is just to let you know that if anyone has not seen Avengers: Endgame there is no Spoilers for it in this chapter.**

 **It will also have a lot reference to the other work that I am doing at the moment in time with this and that is Supernatural: Jurassic World Book 2.**

Chapter 26

"His temple? **"** Wasp asked as she looked at all the other Avengers. They had all gone silent after they had heard what they needed to do to finally defeat Seth. They had thought that getting the Book of the Dead would be the end of their problems and they would be in plain sailing but that was not going to happen. There had been no talking of taken it to the other base that was in Britain.

"Where is his temple?" Thor asked Imothep. He sat across the table from the Mummy and was not to far away from the Transformers that were also present in the meeting room of the Guardians base.

"It will be located deep within the desert. Seth was known to plan his next attack from there and every time that he failed he would sulk back within it walls!" Imothep explained to the gathered Avengers. "The last I heard about it, the temple was besieged by the forces of Osiris and Horus. The siege saw it destroyed after that and I didn't hear anything about it after that!"

"It could be possible that Seth had been able to protect his temple during the siege. Or he has had it rebuilt?" Captain America spoke up. He looked around at all the other Avengers as he thought of what could have happened to the temple of Seth. Over recent months he had been reading over the history of Ancient Egypt and he had found out so much about the civilisation. Not only had he been looking at the books and museums there was also the more supernatural members of the Avengers.

Nightshade leaned back in her chair as she thought over what he had said. "It is possible for both of those things to happen. Seth will no doubt have had a large amount of followers both of the supernatural and also humans who prayed to him. There is also the threat that Seth has enough power that he can rebuilt his temple!" she explained to them all.

"WHAT IS SO IMPORTANT ABOUT A TEMPLE? SURELY IT IS JUST A BUILDING LIKE THIS MANSION AND OTHER BUILDINGS AROUND THE WORLD?" Dalek Sec asked. The Dalek with his new upgraded body had been one of the shocking sights that the other Avengers had seen since the whole threat with Seth had started. The Avengers were getting use to seeing strange things happening that where happening around him.

"The Dalek is correct! I do not see the importance of a building in the need to bring down Seth? Along with the Book and magic I fell that a good planned war against him is the only thing that needs to be done against him?" Megatron spoke up. His red optics narrowed into slits as he glared at Nightshade and at Galvatron. "I can't believe that you a fellow Decepticon is believing the words that these madmen are telling you!"

"Enough Megatron!" Optimus Prime shouted out at Megatron. The large red and blue Mech glared at the gun-grey Mech that sat on the other side of Galvatron.

Megatron snarled back at Optimus. He was going to say something else but Nightshade beat him to it. "Seth is a Pagan God and all Pagan Gods gain their energy and power by the followers that they have preying to them or whatever it is that they need. His Temple is the source of all of that power. If we are able to actual destroy the Temple with no evidence of it being there at all. Something that had not been checked three thousand years ago!" she explained to them.

"WHAT ABOUT THIS UNICRON? HE IS ALSO A BIG PROBLEM BUT TO THE CYBERTRONIANS. IF HE IS ALLIED WITH SETH THEN HE IS AN ENEMY TO ALL OF US IN THIS ROOM!" Dalek Sec spoke up. He once again had brought the attention of the other Avengers to look at him.

"He is Dalek Sec. That is why both Optimus and Megatron are going to help us with dealing with Unicron and Shadowstalker who is currently being held here in the Mansion where she is not going to threaten anyone else as we deal with the Seth and Unicron problem!" Nightshade replied.

"It will be put up before the Autobot Council what happens with Shadowstalker!" Optimus told Nightshade.

Nightshade let out a hiss and showed her sharp teeth at the leader of the Autobots. Even Galvatron winched at the noise that she made towards the Autobot leader. Galvatron liked to believe that he knew much about Nightshade since the bonding that was growing in both of their Sparks thanks to her Curse Breaker that she had used on the first day that they had meet. "Optimus the Council will not allow anything to be done about Shadowstalker!" she snapped at him.

"Nightshade I know that you have many doubts about the Council but I want to run this by them before we do anything to do with Shadowstalker. She is one of the greatest threats that our people face!" Optimus responded to Nightshade.

Nightshade's wings twitched as she fought not to do something that she was going to regret. Scrapping her claws against the table she looked away from Optimus as she remembered all the pain and misery that the Council had caused to Cybertron. She looked back at Optimus so quickly that he was not ready for it.

"Not the Autobot Council. I will not accept the consequences that will happen when they take over this. It will be like Cybertron just before the War broke out. So no there will be no Autobot Council!" she told Optimus with a firm tone as she glared at him. She showed no backing down as she glared at the Prime. "Shadowstalker along with Unicron are a problem for all Cybertronians to face and so it must be a decision that both Autobots and Decepticons need to decide about. Not to leave it to the Autobot Council who will do nothing about this at all until they themselves are put in danger!"

"Nightshade I must put this to them before I make a decision on what to do with them!" Optimus told Nightshade.

Captain America then spoke up, "But I thought that you were the leader of the Autobots?" he asked.

Optimus was going to respond to Captain America but the feeling of dread that he was picking up coming from beside him. He turned back around to come face to face with Nightshade once again. "Do not take this to the Autobot Council or I will make them wish they had died during the war like all the Mechs and Femmes that they had sent out to the Pits for entertainment before the war!" Nightshade warned Optimus.

Her sharp metal claws scrapped against the table. The noise caused a few of the Avengers to which at the noise. "Because I will tell you this if you do take it to the Autobot Council I will take this matter away from all of Cybertron and take care of them myself" she snapped at Optimus before she looked away from him.

"For the time being Shadowstalker will be kept here in the Mansion for the time being. Until then she is a prisoner of the Guardians and we will take the right actions to deal with her!" she continued looking at the rest of the Avengers.

Nightshade leaned back in her chair and looked away. A clear sign that she was finished talking about Shadowstalker and they needed to get back onto other matters. "Now we just need to focus on finding out where Seth's temple is and get over there before he figures out what it is that we are doing!" she told them.

"Nightshade is correct. We need to make the move first before Seth is given a chance to take the advantage away from us!" Thor spoke up.

"I have a bad feeling about keeping both Shadowstalker and the Book of the Dead here at the same time!" Captain America said as he looked towards Nightshade. "We have to decide on doing something about either one of them as this is a good chance for Shadowstalker to snatch the Book of the Dead and take it to Seth which is something that we don't want to happen!"

"The what do you suggest that we do Rogers?" Edward asked. The Ghoul was glaring at the supersoldier who had spoke up. His fingers were wrapped around the handle of his axe as he watched them all discus what they should do next. "Do we execute Shadowstalker here and now send her skull to Seth as a sign that we are not taken prisoners? Or do we send the Book of the Dead to the Black Archive where both UNIT and SHIELD along with the British army to protect it?" Edward asked him.

"We are not killing anyone. Not even a Prisoner of War. She can be useful to us and give us information about Seth and Unicron's plans!" Captain America warned Edward. He showed no emotion as Edward grunted and slumped onto his chair. The Ghoul managing to give a bored look on his face. as he looked away from Captain America.

"But you are taken away all the fun!" Edward muttered to himself.

Imhotep cleared his throat and brought the attention back to him. "I think we should move the Book of the Dead away from here. Shadowstalker is a threat the whole time that she is here but this is the only place that we can keep her secure until we decide what is the best course of action to deal with her. Which we will leave to the correct people. I agree with Captain America in moving the Book of the Dead to the Black Archive for the time being!"

"Wasn't the Black Archive breached by Seth not that long ago?" Galvatron asked as he looked towards Nightshade.

"It was. But me and Kate have talked though many hours and we have increased security to not only be maned by humans and Shadow Men but also a few nasty other creatures that are found in the dark corners of the world. But with SHIELD working with UNIT we will be able to protect the Book of the Dead!" Nightshade responded.

"Why give such an important weapon to the humans when they have already had a breach in their security? Why not give the Book of the Dead to either the Decepticons or the Autobots where Mechs will protect it?" Megatron asked to the gathered Avengers.

"Why should we trust you Megatron? The Book needs to be close at hand so when we find Seth's Temple we can get it without any problems at all!" Nightshade snapped at Megatron.

The leader of the Decepticons let out a chuckle as he looked at Nightshade past Galvatron. He ignored the growl of Galvatron's afterburners as he looked at the Dragonoid and gave her a smirk. He could see the bonding that was happening between the two of them despite their best efforts to hide it. "Because this is war Nightshade. New alliances are always formed out of old enemies. And the Decepticons have an army of Troopers at my disposal!" Megatron responded to Nightshade.

Nightshade looked at Megatron. "You are correct that the Decepticons have a huge army of Troopers at your disposal but I still don't trust you at all!" she told Megatron before she looked at Galvatron, "Galv with the Terracons and the Predacons at the Tower there will be a larger chance for it not to be breached. Again." she told Galvatron.

"I will get Predaking and his Predacons send to the Black Archive before the Book of the Dead!" Galvatron said as he raised himself off the chair that he was siting at the round table next to Nightshade. He walked away from the table but as he done so he glared at Megatron.

"Now that we have everything sorted out we should get transport ready. Nightshade can the Moonray open Ground Bridges or was the one that Edward open for us to get here the last one that it can do for some time?" Captain America asked. He looked between Nightshade and Edward.

Nightshade nodded her head. "Unfortunately that is true Cap. The Moonray's energy is now being diverted to keeping this place hidden and also repairing her body. Until she is fully repaired then we are going to have to rely on the old fashion way of transport!" she explained.

"How long will it take for the Moonray to repair itself?" Hank asked her.

Nightshade looked at her claws and counted five of them before she looked back at the sizechanger. "It will take around five days of non stop repairs for the Moonray to be back up and running!"

"That long? I thought alien technology would repair itself a lot quicker than that!" chuckled Hulk.

"Because there was series damage that was done to it when Stark forced it to land right where the Set Dagger was hidden!" Nightshade told them. "I have called for Osgood and Bonnie to come up and aid with the repairs, but the Moonray being like the TARDIS it takes longer for its repairs to make a difference. AS of right now the Moonray is being brought in in pieces to help hid this location from Seth and anyone else who would want to take advantage of us being at half of our power!"

"The next question is how do we get the Book of the Dead down to London?" asked Thor as he looked at all the other Avengers.

The gathered heroes were silent as they thought what they should do. The Book of the Dead once it leaves the Mansion would be vulnerable to attack from Seth and his allies. It would be the best chance that he would have to get it from them. They could not let it fall into Seth's hands either keeping it in the Mansion until the Guardians, Autobots and Decepticons came up with something to do about Shadowstalker. With the way that Nightshade and Optimus were arguing about the topic it was not going to happen unless one of them backs down.

"How about a convey?" Izzy asked. The youngest member of the heroes didn't flinch when they all looked at him. He was use to giving out his ideas to the other DigiDestined as they formed a plan with all of them voicing their opinion until they got something.

"CONVEY WILL ATTRACT SETH'S ATTENTION. WE WONT TO SLIP PAST HIM AND GET TO LONDON WITHOUT HIM KNOWING WHAT IS GOING!" Dalek Sec spoke up.

"No Dalek Sec, Izzy is right!" Cap spoke up after he had been silent for a good few seconds. His mind already forming a plan. "We have three teams. Two of which are not carrying the Book of the Dead while the other one is. There will be a forth team that will stay behind and wait for the team that is carrying the Book of the Dead to need support being aiding them. One of the teams takes to the air to make it seem that we are moving it as quickly as possible without fearing that we are going to get attacked with SHIELD and UNIT being close at hand. The other two teams will take to the roads. One of the roads is the main road to London and the other is the countryside road!" he explained to the other Avengers.

"Exactly!" chimed Izzy, "With us splitting up Seth wont know who to go after that he will have to split his forces up to go after all of the teams!"

There was silence in the meeting room as they once again thought of what it was that they were about to. "I take it we don't have time to come up with any other plans?" Clint asked.

"We don't have time. We need to make moves now as we have the upper hand or it would be for nothing!" Captain America told them all. "Get ready we leave as soon we can possible go!" he finished the order as he walked away from the table. He was not gone long before the other Avengers left the meeting room to get ready to transport the Book of the Dead from Scotland to London.

Edward looked towards Nightshade when they were alone. "Do you think this is a good idea moving the Book down to London when we just got it here?" he asked her. It was a valid point with all that they had been through to get the Book from Egypt to Scotland. Now they were thinking of moving of moving it down to London.

Nightshade sighed and looked at the table. "We have no other choice. It may sound that we are allowing ourselves to be attached by Seth but it is better than having it here with us keeping Shadowstalker for the time being until Prime comes with a decision on what to do with her!" she responded to Edward.

"Why not just kill her now and be on with it? Seth and Leatherback wont be keeping their POW alive at all! This is war and we need to be ready to make sacrifices in order to win and survive!" Edward growled back at her.

Tapping her claws on the table as she watched the Ghoul across the table from her. His body language was rigid as he disagreed with what the others were saying with the Book of the Dead. "I understand that you don't agree with what we are planning but with us splitting up and making it harder for Seth to decide what team to strike as we move out at the same time! But you know like me that Shadowstalker can be useful to us at a later date with intell or with any idea on what is in the works for the enemy and once she is done with her usefulness well Prime doesn't need to know the real reason why her Spark suddenly stopped!" she explained to Edward.

"You have a plan on getting intell from her? Don't you?" Edward asked her. He leaned across the table as he looked towards Nightshade. This was going behind the backs of the other Avengers, something that they were both good at. Years of keeping to the shadows helped them to be secretive to avoid detection from Hunters and also from other supernatural creatures that they were hunting themselves.

The knowing smug that came across from Nightshade was the answer that Edward was looking for. "I have someone who is good at getting information coming here to get all the information out of her!" she said to Edward as she stood up from the chair that she was sitting at the table. Edward followed her as they both walked out of the meeting room.

"What's the plan then?" he asked her. He was right beside her as she walked back to her office where they will both plan the plan to deal with Shadowstalker. "How long are we going to keep Shadowstalker here and in the mean time how is she being held?" he asked as they both got closer to her office.

Nightshade stopped and looked towards her oldest friend. "Right now Shadowstalker is being held in a Time Lock with supernatural locks from all around the universe. We are also pumping in pure Energon into her systems and lowering the Dark Energon levels that she has in her system already!" Nightshade replied.

Opening the door to her office she and Edward walked into the room. The room where the other Avengers had not been able to set foot in as of yet. The room had all the plans and tactics that Nightshade and the other Guardians had used over the years. There was also more recent plans that were being used currently all around the world. Information that she did not want the other Avengers to know what she was planning or for a leak to get out. There was only four people that she allowed into her office and one of them was walking beside her.

"So as far as Rogers is concerned we are following with his crazy plan?" Edward asked as he closed the door to Nightshade's office. Taken the few steps to her desk that she was sitting at he stood and watched as she brought out her phone from her pocket. "Why not keep to your true form?" he asked her. He had watched her in silence as she had transformed from her true form back to her human form as they had left the meeting room.

"Because Eddie, I have trust issues. I am going to call Julian who will be around the Winchesters and the Angles. I don't need them to know my full story. Not yet, not until I can trust them for sure and until then all they will know is that I am a Cybertronian. They don't need to know what I really am!" she replied. There was a tone of hatred in her voice. She still didn't trust the Angels after all they been doing in trying to get the end of the world.

"You know you could have kept Julian and Black Horn here?" Edward asked as he looked at the screen of the phone that was calling towards Julian's phone number.

Nightshade sighed and ran a hand through her hair as she had a phone call Julian. Julian who was at the moment in America with the Winchester brothers and making sure that the two of them were not getting in any trouble. He was also keeping an eye on the Angels with Black Horn giving him support. "Because like I said before, I have trust issues!" she simple told him just as Julian's face came on the screen.

 _"Hi 'Shader! You're looking good! And look there's Eddie!"_ Julian said with a guilty look on his face. A look that a parent would know meant that the child had done something wrong. _"Whatever you think I have done I have not done it!"_ he defended himself way to quickly to know the reason as to why Nightshade and Edward were calling him.

Edward grumbled something as he kept his stance behind Nightshade as she kept sitting down on her chair in her office. "What have you done this time Julian?" he asked as he folded his arms across his chest and glared at the Werewolf who was on the screen of the newest Samsung phone.

 _"Nothing at all! Nothing what so ever. Everything is just good and dandy over here. Wish you where here. So I will let you go and you can carry on with the day or night over in Scotland! Goodbye!"_ Julian told them. He leaned over to end the call.

"Julian stop. Whatever you or the boys have done that is not the reason as to why we are calling!" Nightshade told Julian. It was enough to cause Julian to pause in ending the face time call.

Julian froze and stared at them from his end of the call. _"So you have done something and you need mine and Black Horn's help?"_ Julian asked them.

 _"Julian who are you talking to?"_ came a voice on the other side of the video call. The next second Dean Winchester appeared in the screen of the phone. _"Nightshade and the Ghoul who took of Zach's kneecaps!"_ Dean said to them.

"Look Julian we don't have time for this. I need you and Black Horn to get back to the Mansion right now. We have a mission that needs all the Guardians and the Avengers to work together if we want to keep the earth spinning for another day!" Nightshade ordered Julian.

 _"We'll be right there!"_ Julian told Nightshade before he ended the face time call on his side.

Nightshade leaned back in her chair. Green fingers grasped the top of her chair as Edward leaned in closer. "Something has happened on his side of things!" he stated to her.

"What gave that away? Other than him being guilty about something that has happened either to himself or the brothers?" asked Nightshade looking up at him.

Edward snorted and walked to the other side of the table so he could look directly at Nightshade. "What do you think has happened?" he asked her.

"I have not got a clue what has happened, but I have a feeling that we will find out soon!" came her reply after a moment of silence. She tapped her fingers on the table as she thought over what it could be that has happened.

"Shall we place a bet on for it is?" Edward asked her.

Nightshade stared at the door with a series look on her face. She was still tapping the table with her fingers as she thought over the way that Julian had been acting on the phone. "I think we shall! I will place my beat that something has happened to one or both of the Winchesters!" she replied looking back at Edward.

"I think your wrong there. Julian is there and weird things always happen to him!" Edward replied to her.

"Okay the bets are on the table. What's the coast?" Nightshade asked as she stood up from her chair. She leaned onto her table with her hip and watched the Ghoul across from her. "Shall we make it simple and easy?" she asked him.

"Mm. Lets do it. If you win how about I give you-" he stammered as he looked around the room for something to give to her.

Nightshade saw that he was having problems with coming up with something. It was always the same case when they made up a beat about each other or about a case that they were on."How about you do mine and your paperwork for a week?" she asked him.

Edward was silent for a moment. He rubbed his chin as he watched Nightshade closely who was doing the same thing. "Agreed! And if I win then you are to allow me unlimited access to every fast food chain there is for a month!" he gave out his coast to Nightshade.

Nightshade kept staring at Edward for a few seconds before she looked at the ground and at her feet. She knew that this was not going to go well and someone was going to be embarrassed in front of all the other Avengers and no doubt the Hunters when they show up with both Julian and Black Horn. "Very well! It is agreed!"

oooo00000ooooo000000

Julian placed his phone on the bed in the spare room of Bobby's house. The old Hunter had welcomed both him and Black Horn into his home with the Winchester brothers. The phone call that he had gotten from Nightshade was strange, but he was use to the Dragonoid being strange. She has given him orders and he like always did when she was asking for his help he was going to help her.

He turned around to see Dean standing behind him. The older Winchester brother had stepped into his room when he was talking to Nightshade and Edward. Julian didn't know if it was because of Dean's appearance that Nightshade had clamped up due to the reason of her call.

Dean had that look on his face that he had learned quickly that he want to know what was really happening.

"Why did Nightshade call and why didn't you tell her about what has happened to Sam?" Dean asked as he walked further into bedroom. The bedroom that was beside his and Sam's bedroom where Sam was sleeping at the moment. He was finding it hard that his little brother was a perfect hunting machine and hunted at night as if it was day.

Julian went to the corner of the bedroom that Bobby was allowing him to stay in for the time being. He reached for his bag that carried his weapons and hefted it up and placed it on the bed. "Something is going down and Nightshade needs me and Black Horn back at the Mansion right now!" he responded. He opened up his bag and reached for his rifle that he could easily fold up and be stored in his bag for easy transport.

"Did she say or was this the point when I walked in?" Dean asked Julian. He watched as Julian checked all the other weapons that he had in his bag from smaller guns to knives and even a bayonet that attached to his rifle.

"She didn't say. That's Nightshade for you. She doesn't say anything over the phone or radio even if it is untraceable!" Julian responded to Dean's question. He zipped up his bag and slung it over his shoulder. "Now to go and search for Black Horn and head back to the Mansion where the Avengers are at the moment!"

Dean watched Julian closely. He could tell that his friend was worried about something but he didn't want to say something at all. "Do you think their closing in on Seth?" Dean asked Julian.

"They could be. The last thing that I had heard from the others was that they had gotten the Book of the Dead. Now there is something going on that Nightshade doesn't want to share over the phone and that to me is a really bad sign!" responded Julian. He looked towards Dean to see that the older Winchester had a look on his face. "What's with the face?" he asked him.

"Then me and Sam are coming to! You need all the help you can get and I want to speak with Nightshade myself!" Dean told Julian.

Julian glared at Dean as a soft knock came from the door. Hunter and Werewolf both looked at the Angel standing at the door. Castiel was leaning against the doorframe. He looked awkward which was his norm that everyone was getting used with being a part of Castiel.

"Cas what are you doing here?" Dean asked. He could hear Julian shuffling behind with something that was finding so much more interesting than looking at the Angel.

"I had heard you and Julian talking and I want to come with you and help in any way I can!" Cas said to Dean as clicking was heard coming down the corridor and a second later Sam appeared in the door way.

The feathers on the top of his head were all over the place. A clear sign that Sam had just gotten up after another rough night sleeping. Sam either slept outside in the junk yard that was a part of Bobby's backyard during the day or after a really warm day. There was other nights that Sam would not sleep at all and he would go out hunting all night.

When Sam was not sleeping beside him, Dean was always worried about his little brother. It still didn't matter that he was in his mid twenties and had been trained since a young age to be a Hunter and now he was a prehistoric lizard, Dean was always going to be worried about him. It was his job as the older brother to look out for the little brother. It was only reinforced on that night when Azazel had came to Sam's bedroom when he was only six months old and force feed him the demon blood in the plans for him to be Lucifer's Vessel. That had been shot down by the arrival of the Guardians and with that Dean felt that he owed them something.

"What's going on?" Sam asked his brother. His eyes were still half closed showing that he was still wanting to sleep but he had woken up in hearing Julian and Dean talking. The sickle claws on either of his feet tapped against the ground as he looked from his brother. It was a clear sign that Sam was agitated after waking up.

"I would like to know that as well!" spoke Nightshade from behind Sam.

The human turned Velociraptor turned around to come face to face with none other than Nightshade. The Dragonoid was sitting at her desk in her office with Black Horn standing beside her. On other side of the office was Edward sitting at another chair in the office looking disappointed look on his face. The Ghoul was slouched on the chair that he was sitting on and not facing Nightshade who had a smug look her face as she watched the going on what was happening in her office.

"'Shader? How's it hanging?" Julian asked Nightshade. He kept a sly smile on his face as he approached Nightshade's desk. His smile fell when he saw the look on Nightshade's face. " I can explain! I swear I can!" he said to her. He got a better look at what was on Nightshade's desk to see a piece of paper that was covered in Black Horn's handwriting. There was also a few notes made by Bobby on the page.

He glared at the Wendigo who stared right at him. His yellow eyes stared right into Julian's blue eyes. "Snitch!" he grumbled at Black Horn. The only response that he got from Black Horn was a snigger as he backed up away from Nightshade's desk.

"Were you going to tell me that the encounter that you had with the New Voodoo Queen had betrayed us and was turning people into dinosaurs? Or were you going to wait until I received a notice from UNIT or the American military that a T-Rex was seen lumbering down the street of Washington DC?" she asked Julian.

Julian shifted on his feet as he looked at Nightshade with a guilty look. "I was going to tell you when I felt it was the best time to tell you when you were not running around after Seth and his allies!" he told her.

Nightshade snarled and leaned back in her chair. "Well you don't need to worry about that as Black Horn has already told me what is going on!" she told the Werewolf. She stood up and walked towards Sam. Her optics studied the human turned Raptor for any sign of what really was going on to see that what Black Horn had told her what had been happening. "I am sorry Sam but I cannot undo this. Sasha is correct in that the only the caster of the curse can undo this spell. But there is a way that I can make you look human!" she told Sam.

Sam looked down at the ground and at his clawed feet. "I already figured that would be the case Nightshade! I am sorry for wasting your time!" he said to Sam. He missed the look that Nightshade and Edward gave each other.

"Sam are you forgetting that I am an alien from another planet and with that comes advantaged technology that can help your life be a little easier so you are not always attracting attention?" Nightshade asked Sam. She titled her head to the side as she looked towards the Hunters that had her full attention.

"You can really do something for Sammy? I don't want him being hunted by some collectors who have a thing for prehistoric creatures!" Dean told Nightshade.

"It can. We have technology that causes those around it to see what you want them to see. It will take me sometime to create it to fit for Sam's needs!" Nightshade responded to Dean. "Now the reason as to why I had called Julian in the first place!" she said as she walked back towards her desk.

"Yeah 'Shader what's up?" Julian asked her.

"We are moving the Book of the Dead to the Tower of London and away from here where we are keeping a very dangerous prisoner at the moment. A prisoner that we don't want a chance to escape and get the Book and take it Seth. Something that we don't want to happen at all. So we are going to set up a convey with two on the ground and one in the air so we can confuse Seth and his forces!" she explained to them all.

Nightshade watched the two Hunters and the Angel were frozen at hearing what she had to say. "I have called you here so that you might be able to help us to take the Book down to the London!" she told them. "We have already discussed it with the other Avengers and it has been decided that we are moving the Book to the Tower!"

"Well if that has all been decided it would be best that we get a move on before Seth knows what is happening!" Cas spoke up. He had been looking at the many books that Nightshade had in her office. Many of them where titles that he had heard of whiled there was a good many more that he had never heard of. Some of the books where written in languages from Earth and others were in the languages that he knew where not of mankind or of the supernatural languages of earth. He had the growing feeling that he was being watched and turned around to see Edward watching him closely.

The Ghoul was keeping his Ion Axe close at hand and it was with that Axe that Edward was able to take off Zachariah's knees off without an problems at all. He had watched in stun silence as Edward had dragged the screaming and begging Zach away with no problem at all. He didn't know what had happened after that to Zach but he feared that his former commander had been killed by the Guardians in a show of power.

Castiel had been given the clear picture that both Nightshade and Edward did not trust him nor any of the other Angels to the extent that they trusted Julian and Black Horn. He could not blame them. They had been trying to get the Apocalypse to begin along with the Demons with plans for the Winchesters. He had been worried that Nightshade would give the order to have all of his brothers and sisters destroyed, but that had not happened. The Angels were allowed to keep on living so long as they did not try and get the Apocalypse started again.

Michael had made sure that all the Angels were once again defending humanity something that they had forgotten as they prepared for the oncoming battle that they wanted between himself and Lucifer. Michael had seen how Dean and Sam had treated each other and the Archangel had seen how they care for each other that they even went against their fathers wishes, something that he should have done with his brother to prevent him from falling in the first place.

Michael had told Cas all of that and Cas was beginning to wonder if Michael was going to find a way to free Lucifer from the Cage. He feared that if this was to happen then Nightshade would see that he was trying to start the Apocalypse, but he was only looking for bringing his brother back and being a family. A family like what the Winchesters were and also how the Avengers were with all of their members.

"Finally something that both of us can agree on, Enochian!" Nightshade told Castiel. She looked towards Edward and the Ghoul stood straighter. "Go to the garage and get everyone ready and also the vehicles for the journey!" she ordered him.

"Right away Deathwalker!" he replied to her as he finally left her office.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"My Lord?!"

Seth looked towards Python who bowed before him. The oldest member of the Serpent Sisters had been running the military side of things as he slowly regained his power. She was the best choice in the role and he was already seeing the rewards for it. More and more supernatural creatures were joining him. A majority of the creatures who had supported him all those years ago was once again joining the ranks. Former allies who had gone into hiding where once again coming to his side. There was also the enemies of the Avengers coming to his side. He knew that they were all hoping to get a chance to final bring down the Avengers.

Python remained on the floor before Seth. She could feel his eyes on her but she kept bowing before him. Years of being in his service had taught her to keep her head down until she was spoken to by. It was a way of thinking that she drilled into her younger Sisters. She did not want Seth's wrath to come down onto them like it had for so many of his followers in the first time that he had raised to power all those years ago.

"What is it Python?" Seth asked the oldest Serpent Sister. He had a bored tone in his voice. It was something that he could not help. This was the part that he found the most boring. There was no fights with the Avengers. There was no scheming with villains to get the pieces altogether for his final plans as that had already been done. He just waiting for the Book of the Dead to be in his hand and his stolen powers to be given back to him. That was not going to happen with the Book in the hands of the Avengers who have gone underground like the vermin that they are. It was no telling how long it was going to take for them to show their faces again.

"I have news regarding the Avengers and the Book of the Dead My Lord!" Python responded. She kept bowed before him and did not look up at his yellow eyes.

Seth snarled as he leaned back in his throne. "What good is the news that we do not know where they are hiding? They could be anywhere on this world or even off planet with the Cybertronian technology that they have? And what good is Stark that he can not help give us a good location of where they have crawled to?" he snarled at Python.

Python dared to look up at Seth. "Stark has informed us that his Iron Legion has detected two Energon signatures outside of Glasgow in Scotland and they are both heading southwards!" she explained to him.

Seth instantly sat up at hearing about that. "Nightshade and Galvatron?" he asked her. He once again had interest in his eyes. Nightshade and Galvatron. Two of the biggest pests that he had come across in all the thousand years that he had walked on this planet. If the two of them had left the sanctuary that they had holed themselves up with the rest of the Avengers it was a clear sign that they were up to something. Something that would either lead to their victory or his.

"Yes, there is also Thor and the large insect with the boy with them two. I suggest that we send out our won fliers and take them out. With both Nightshade and Galvatron taken care of the Avengers would have lost not one but two of their military masters!" Python spoke up.

Seth glared down at her and Python was instant to look back at the floor. "Forgive me, my lord. I spoke out of tone!" she whispered to Seth.

Seth didn't respond. He knew that Python did have a point with what she was saying. Both Nightshade and Galvatron both had years of military experience between the both of them that made them a threat to him. It was made worse with both Optimus Prime and Megatron joining with the Avengers. Unicron had hoped to get Megatron and his Decepticons to join him but that had not worked the way that he wanted. Instead the Decepticons had joined with the Autobots against a common enemy that they shared.

Looking beyond the oldest Serpent Sister and at the golden walls that surrounded them both. The outlines of his guard stood at all the pillars of his throne room. Their spears and other weapons that they had where at hand, ready to be used at any moment. The treasures that had been given to him by his followers over the years was gathered in the corner of the throne room. He knew that with all that gold he could buy Stark Industries, but it was something that he did not need thanks to Tony Stark being nothing but an attack dog to him.

"Gather the Harpies out to them and also summon Unicron. I believe he would love to have to have another dog fight against Galvatron!" Seth ordered Python. He remained sitting on his throne there was no point him getting up at this moment. "And give them the order to bring Nightshade back to me alive. It is time I put her to an end. But before that I am going to congratulate her for being a pain in my side for over seventy years!" he ordered her. "Before you go and get the Harpies bring Stark in. Maybe he will have some insight into what the two of them are doing!"

"At once My Lord!" Python responded. She stood up and bowed to Seth before she walked out of his throne room. Her long tail that ended with the mace swished from side to side as she walked away from Seth.

"So the end begins!"


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello again everyone. Sorry I have been gone for so long. I had to finish my univeristy course for this semester and that was hard. Now that I have finished for the summer I will be working more on Avengers than I have done before. If anyone who is also reading Supernatural: Jurassic World I will also be up dating that as well, but for that I have reached a writers block for that but I will get back to that.**

 **On another note I can see the ending of this story, but knowing me I will add something new into the works as I go along which seems to be a common thing that I always do. I have also started to plan for Phase 2.**

 **And again thank you so much for taken the time to read this work. And again please don't be afraid to leave a comment.**

Chapter 28

"They took the bait!"

Nightshade heard Thor say over the roaring of the wind. She looked over at the Asgardian who was flying beside her. They had been quick to set up a pace that all three of them to stay together and form a formation. All a part of the rouse that they had set up to get Seth to have his forces go after them rather than the team who was taken the Book of the Dead by Sea. She then looked in the direction that Thor was looking at to see three winged figures getting closer to them. Zooming in on the shapes that was getting closer Nightshade could see that they were not the normal birds and even the Terrasurus that had once again taken to the skies all around the world with humans being turned into dinosaurs.

She had been glad that Black Horn had told her what was happening in America with the Winchester brothers. Without the Wendigo telling her what was happening with them as knowing Julian would keep it quite until it blew up in everyone's faces and she had to go all the way to America and question both the brothers and Julian what was really happening. That was something that she didn't want to do at all. And that would be something that Julian would not want either. Having Black Horn over there with Julian and the brothers was the eyes that she needed to be able to deal with problems such as Seth and getting the Book of the Dead to London.

Nightshade didn't know what was going to happen with the prehistoric creatures back and walking on the earth. She hoped that people like General Ross would keep his greedy nose away from all of this and focus on the trouble that Kate and his daughter for all the hassle that he had given the Hulk and the other Avengers over the years. Even with that General Ross was still a respected man within the US military. Nightshade could only hope that he didn't take interest in the dinosaurs like he did the Hulk. That was something that she was going to leave to SHIELD and UNIT when she had Soundwave pass on Black Horn's report to them.

She looked back towards Thor. "Lets keep them focused on us and let the others get to the Tower without any problems!" she told him before she folded her wings and dived towards the ground. A moment later she opened her wings and with the speed from her drop she changed direction and was heading towards the three winged figures. Thor was quick to follow her and soon he was flying beside her. It didn't take long for Galvatron to catch up with them either and soon the three of them were flying towards the three figures. His afterburners being the loudest thing in the air.

"What are those things? I didn't know humans could have wings and the ability to fly?" Galvatron asked. The sound of confusion that was in his voice was evident as his scanners picked up the three flying figures that they were getting closer to. Galvatron had seen many things over the millions of years that he had been functioning but there was nothing that could prepare him for the women-bird combinations that were flying towards them.

Coming to a halt and hovering in the air she waited until the three figures got closer. Both Thor and Galvatron also came to a sudden stop beside her. Opening her wings as wide as she could and keep her tail fin straight and flat to give her best shape to hover many miles above the ground.

Galvatron transformed back into his robot form and used his afterburners to keep him in the air beside Nightshade. He would rather use his own optics to confirm what it was that was flying towards him. He was willing to believe that the supernatural was real with his own experience with Dark Energon and the Terracons that were the result of it. He also agreed with Seth and other beings like him from his experience with the Ancient Egyptian God of Chaos and also of Thor and his people. But he was drawing a line in that creatures that are found in books like The Lord of the Rings and The Chronicles of Narnia. There could be no other creatures that call earth home without them being seen by everyone in the world.

Galvatron threw Nightshade a look of disbelief as he saw that the figures had gotten so much closer that he was able to make out their details. The three of them had the bodies and faces of human women. But that was where the humanity ended. Their arms where large eagle wings and their legs and feet where bird-like. There was also the eagle tail that he had seen many of the birds had. One of the winged women's feathers was dark red, another was blue and the last one was as green as the leaves many miles below them.

Galvatron leaned towards Thor. "What are those things?" he asked the God of Thunder. His red optics never left the three bird-women as they approached Nightshade who had also moved closer to them. This was something that she was no doubt use to and she was going to talk to them. She would see what they were after and if they had allied themselves with Seth or if they were on their own.

"They are the Harpies. Warriors for hire that only go to the highest bidder!" Thor replied to Galvatron. "Sellswords of the worst kind all of them!" he continued to explain Galvatron.

Galvatron arched his optic ridge. He only got a name, but that was all that he needed. It was always best to know what he was fighting as that made his battle all the much easier. He may not know the full story of the Harpies, he didn't need to know that. All he needed to know was how their story was going to end. He looked back towards Nightshade and the three Harpies.

"What brings you so far away from Greece?" Nightshade asked the three Harpies. She hovered across from the three of them. Making sure that she didn't look threatening but also showing the three of them that she was not going to let them walk all over her. Something that had happened to her once and she had vowed after that it wont happen again.

She watched the three women-bird creatures to see that all of them had sinister looks on all of their faces. A look that she did not like at all. She watched the three of them as she thought of the best way to take them out after she found out what it was that they were after in Britain.

"We are after gold. Much gold!" spoke up the red feathered Harpy.

It was sunned right away by the other two Harpies. It looked away from them all and flew back a few feet away from them.

The other two Harpies glared at Nightshade. "That is none of your concern. All that is your concern is that you give us what we are after!" the forest green Harpy spoke up as she pointed her spear at Nightshade.

"And what is it that you are looking for?" she asked. Movement in the corner of her optics caused made her even more alert than before. "If you are looking for classical Greek books there is plenty in libraries all across the world that you get a book from? And we don't need to be violent against each other!" she asked the Harpy that she got a feeling was the leader of the group.

"You would assume that we are looking for a book?" the green Harpy asked. She titled her head to the side as she regarded Nightshade. She looked back to her fellow Harpies who were still beside her. They were looking at the other Avengers that were with Nightshade. Python had not told her that she had do tell with a Norse God or even one of the metal men who had fallen from the stars.

"That seems to be a common thing now with villains going after books!" Thor spoke up this time. The Harpies and Galvatron looked at the Norse God but Nightshade was watching the lead Harpy. The Harpy who had made it clear that she was the boss of the other two, much like Python and her Sisters.

"The Book of the Dead!" Nightshade stated to the Harpy leader. She internal smirked at the look that passed through all the Harpies that told her that they knew what that was. Keeping that knowledge to herself she spoke up again, "Seth has send you to get the Book and return it to Seth so that he can pick up his plans to end the world?" she asked the lead Harpy.

The blue and red Harpies made a squawking noise as they looked from Nightshade back to their leader. They made out another noise as they saw a golden book in Nightshade's paws that only a second ago had been in her subspace and well hidden from them and her allies. Nightshade kept the Book of the Dead in view of the three Harpies and kept it in her claws.

"Is this what you are looking for?" she asked as she showed the Book of the Dead to the three Harpies. "If it is you, are going to have to work and get it!" she snapped with a smug tone in her voice. Then a moment later she dived towards the ground and the Pine Forest that was below her.

Once she got closer to the trees she transformed into her Grimm form The tiger grabbed the golden book in its jaws as its claws clamped down on a tree branch. Looking up she could see that the others were confused as to what had just happened and what she was planning. Focusing back to the tree she began to jump from branch to branch towards the ground. Her sharp claws on all four paws working in keep her balanced on the tree as she dropped to the ground. She grunted as when she finally got to the ground but she didn't stay around for long. Within seconds of landing on firm ground she was already running with the Book of the Dead clamped in between her jaws.

The lead Harpy looked at the other two Harpies. They were both looking down at the ground where Nightshade had vanished into the Scottish forest way below them. She snarled at how stupid her sisters where and had to wonder if Python had the same problem with her sisters, but she had heard many stories about the fearsome Serpent Sisters and that was something that she did not see that happening with Seth's top assassins and generals of his armies.

"What are you looking at! Get after her! I want Book!" she screeched at her two sisters.

Without anything else being said the three Harpies dropped to the ground after Nightshade. Their large bird wings folded close to their body as they shot for a clearing not far from where Nightshade had entered the forest with the use of the large pine tree helping her decent.

Thor was right after them. His hammer leading the way as he followed after the Harpies. The God of Thunder was already gathering storm clouds. Thunder roared in the distance with lightning zapping through the darkening clouds that formed around the Scottish forest. His red cape bellowed in the wind as he chased after the green feathered Harpy. He knew that Nightshade could take of herself. But they could not risk being alone with Seth and his forces looking to taking a swing at them as the Chaos God looked for all the ways that he could do damage them. He already had a good weapon in his arsenal now in the form of Iron Man who knew a lot more about the Avengers than any enemy who they had faced over the many years of them being members of the Avengers and before they had joined the group.

Galvatron was in the process of transforming when he was suddenly struck from the side. Turning his attention away from the forest and towards the force that had struck him. The snarl that escaped from his chest couldn't be helped as he stared at the Mech who was hovering across from him.

"Unicron!"

"Galvatron!"

Unicron smirked towards Galvatron. His purple optics never leaving the Mech that he had caused so many problems for. "I still see that you have not changed your mind? You can still come and join me and Shadowstalker. That in a way your little girlfriend Nightshade will be with you always after I have her destroyed!" Unicron told Galvatron.

The roar that came from Galvatron was more animalistic that it would seem that a dragon had awoken from its slumber from deep within a mountain. The attack that was followed was like any wild beast. A wild beast who was defending either food or something more important in its mind at the time. Galvatron unsheathed the sword that was mounted under his plasma canon on his right arm. With another mighty roar he lunged towards Unicron with his sword in front of him.

Unicron was in a body that was smaller and more agile than Galvatron with all the upgrades that had taken place over the years from being in the mines to the gladiator pits of Kaon to finally the battlefields of the Cybertronian war. He was able to duck and weave out of the way of Galvatron's wild strikes. He moved into a better position to give Galvatron a punch in the face.

"You have lost your touch, my student! You have become weak just like the Primes and their followers!" Unicron told Galvatron as he looked across at the Mech who he had made into who he was at the moment. "You should be thanking me _Megatron_. It was because of I that made you the Mech that you are today. I gave you the push of getting out of the mines and the gladiator pits. It was because of me that you followed the path that was meant for you. Now you must thank me for what I have done for you!" Unicron told Galvatron as he approached the Mech.

Galvatron snarled at Unicron. "Thank you?! That is something that you don't deserve from me or any other Mech that you ask of that! You are just a parasite that is looking for the recognition of the pain and death that you cause. And I am no longer going to be a tool for your parasitic needs!" Galvatron told Unicron.

The smirk that crossed over Unicron's faceplates was a all knowing smirk. Unicron's optics glowed a bright purple and the next thing that was happening the two Mechs were brawling on a hill that was a part of am glen that wrapped around the Pine Forest like a protective arm that kept the growing cities and towns from taken the natural landscape.

A small stream trickled through the Pine Forest. A red Stag wondered up to the stream. He looked around to make sure that there was no predators around that would take this as a good chance to take a bite out of him. But then again there was no large predators up in Scotland that would dare to take him on. His large antlers were the protection that he needed against anything that was stupid enough to go against him.

His ears perked up suddenly as he heard a noise coming from deeper within the forest. Raising his head away from the stream he strained his ears as he tried to pinpoint the source of the noise that was getting louder and louder with every passing second. Shifting his feet the stag prepared to make a run for deeper woodland at the next sign of trouble.

A shriek was what set the stag to make a run for it. A second later the blue feathered Harpy crashed into the stream. Her right wing was snapped in two places. Some of her feathers were singed where lightning had burnt away the feathers. Her broken staff was still in her hand as her only good eye watched as her sister was slammed into the stream. A dying groan was the last sound that her sister ever made in her life as sharp metal claws impaled her chest.

Nightshade removed her paws from the Harpy's chest as the last Harpy rushed towards her. Whipping her tail around she caught the Harpy in the chest. The force of the impact forced the Harpy into a tree. She let out a raspy breathe as her body slammed into the tree.

"No!" screamed the blue feathered Harpy. She had witnessed two of her sisters being taken out by both Nightshade and Thor in only a matter of seconds between each other. She grabbed her broken staff and flung it towards Nightshade. The Dragonoid used her wings to shield herself from the throwing spear that was close to impaling her on the chest. It would not do any damage other than to cosmetic damage. The wooden staff dropped to the ground useless at Nightshade's feet.

"What did you expect monster? You have tangled with the best heroes earth has to offer?" Thor asked when he landed in between the Harpy and Nightshade. Mjolnir was facing the Harpy as he prepared to fight her once again.

"What did Seth promise you?" Nightshade asked as she got out of the stream. Her metal claws sinking into the wet and damp ground that was just at the streams edge. She kept standing behind Thor with the Harpy that she took out just in front of her. She was not taken any chances that the Harpy was faking being dead and take this as her chance to deal with them when they were occupied on the other Harpy.

The blue Harpy snorted through her beak. "Like I will tell you lizard. You always side with the Mundanes in all the years that you have been on earth. You have allowed them to destroy what creatures like us have loved and cherished for millions of years!" the Harpy began. She slowly got back to her feet. Her three toed feet gripping the ground as they took all of her weight once again. Spreading her wings wide and proud she glared at both Nightshade and Thor.

Thor growled and was preparing to throw Mjolnir at the Harpy but Nightshade stopped him, "No Thor. Let her finish!"

Thor looked back at Nightshade. "You are not series? This monster had tried to kill us in search of the Book of the Dead. The very thing that we are trying to keep away Seth and his ilk!" he asked her. He looked back towards the Harpy who was still unsteady on her feet after the fight that she had with him.

"I am. There is always a reason why a proud race like the Harpies become sell swords and I want to hear it!" Nightshade simply said. She didn't move from her spot but she down on her hind paws like a massive cat as it watched its next prey.

The Harpy scoffed back at Nightshade. "I had once heard that the Guardians where Gods who had Mundane bowing and preying to them for scraps when my kind stood where they should still be; at the top. We had been sought out by kings, warriors, princess and villains always looking for something from us. A better life. But then things changed. We were forced into hiding when the likes of Hercules appeared and made it their mission to rid us from the world. It has only gotten worse with the likes of Hunters, humans who have your protection who hunt the creatures who were once seen in high regard!" she told Nightshade. Her eyes didn't leave the Dragonoid as she explained it to her.

"Then things only got worse for those who couldn't hide or those who had managed to find a way to be protected by the Guardians or become one of them. The Hunters got better at hunting our kind and what do you do. You tell us to keep to the shadows as Mundanes are not ready for the likes of me and my sisters!" the Harpy told both Nightshade and Thor.

She was silent for a good few moments. She could see that her words made sense to Nightshade with the Dragonoid looking intently at her. "Seth had come to use many years ago looking for our blades. A tradition that we have managed to keep with kings and dictators looking for an easy way to stay in power. But not this time. This time we are fighting for our future. A future that he has promised us that we no longer need to hide once he brings the world back to what it was like in his golden years!" she finished explaining to them.

"From what we can gather Seth's golden years was just blood being spilled left, right and centre. That is a primitive view of the life that walks on this planet. It is true what you have said with the Mundanes no longer being afraid of what is left in the dark, but that is because they grew up!" Nightshade responded back to the Harpy. She took a step forward. "For over a century I have been working with the humans and helping them to understand the other world that they had no clue has existed. The Hunters also have a better understanding of the supernatural and don't just hunt for the sake of it now like they did before with the Winchesters leading the way for them!"

The Harpy snorted at that remark. "Then give me the Book of the Dead and show us that you fight for us and not the Mundanes. Help us to bring about a new world where we no longer have to hide in shadows!" she told Nightshade.

The Harpy brought out her hand as she waited for Nightshade to give her the Book.

An ear piercing roar split through the glen. Birds that had been roasting on the close by trees took to the air. Their cries of alert caused both parties to take a defensive stance as they got ready for whatever it was that was coming towards them.

The large silver and red dragon prowled out of the trees. Its red eyes watched the three of them but as soon as its eyes fell on the Harpy it roar and lunged. The Harpy tried to take to the air again but her wing was still badly hurt from her fight with Thor. With no way to go and with the action so quickly the harpy was in the mouth of the dragon before anyone could think as to what was really happening the dragon crushed the harpy in his jaws.

"By Odin's beard! I had never thought Seth's forces would attack each other like that for the Book!" Thor shouted at Nightshade.

Nightshade could only watch in horror as the silver scaled dragon tore into the now dead Harpy. Its huge jaws made short work out of the flesh of the Harpy. Its huge claws and paws sank into the ground beside the stream. The paws themselves were bigger than Thor and could no doubt cause some series damage. Its huge tail ended in a spike that looked familiar, but she didn't know where she had seen it before.

"Beast stand down!" Thor roared at the dragon. He had overcome the shock that had took him and was glaring at the dragon. Once again dark thunder clouds gathered in the sky with the rumble of thunder getting closer with each passing second.

The dragon's red eyes turned from the ripped apart Harpy towards Thor. With its full face on show both Thor and Nightshade were able to see the large scars running across the dragons scaly face. It took a step forward but it stopped when both Thor and Nightshade took a battle stance. It gave them both a confused look before it looked at its reflection in the water and leapt backwards. It roared when its front foot stepped onto its tail and the next thing he got caught up with all its limbs and crashed to the ground. It roared and hissed as it tried to get back on up on his feet.

Its red eyes jumped to Nightshade. The reptilian pupils were narrowed into slits as it watched her.

Nightshade titled her head to the side as she watched the dragon. The dragon was still on the ground and still having problems trying to move all four legs and the two wings that grew from its back. She studied him more closely and slowly she could see the features that she had seen on Galvatron. On his chest and shoulders he had spiky plated scales that looked ferocious, just like the shoulder spikes that Galvatron had. His head even though was the head of a dragon still had the features of Galvatron's face. Her optics jumped back to the tail and the wicked tail spike at the end of it. Seeing it again she could see that it looked so much like Galvatron's sword. His scales that were not covered in mud were the same tone of grey and silver as before.

"Galv?"


	29. Authors Note

Hi everyone. This is just an Authors note that I am posting into all of my works that I am working on at the moment. You would know that I have just started to do Author notes in all my works but I just wanted to do a note on its own. I will keep it short and sweet so not to bore you. 2 weeks ago I had a great loss in my family in that my papa had sadly passed away. My papa who since I was really young had helped me to write with either getting me paper and pens or teaching me a new word is no longer with us. My papa was very supportive of my writing stories and he had hoped that I would go further with my works than what I am doing at the moment.

I am letting you know in that all my works are a couple of weeks behind than the normally would be at this time as I am quick in getting through Avengers Book of the Dead and Supernatural: Jurassic World 2 with Digimon: Broken Bonds being updated every few weeks or a month a part. I wont be putting these works to the side but I hope that you would understand that the next few chapters might not be up to my usual standard. I am not stopping with writing at all as this would not be what my papa will not want.

Next Friday and Saturday I wont be doing anything at all as that is when I am going to be saying my final goodbye to my papa.

I hope that you will understand the great loss that has effected me and my family.


End file.
